Η Μυστηριώδης Γυναίκα
by spyrosm
Summary: Μια ιδέα που είχα και που στην πορεία εξελίχθηκε πολύ διαφορετικά από όσο την είχα φανταστεί αρχικά. Περιλαμβάνει πολλές ερωτικές σκηνές, οπότε διαβάστε με δική σας ευθηνή εάν είστε πάνω από 18. Εάν δεν είστε, υπομονή μέχρι να γίνετε. Στην ιστορία υπάρχουν πολλοί περισσότεροι χαρακτήρες, αλλά δεν μπορώ να βάλω πάνω από 4. Η ιστορία μου με τίτλο "Νυφίτσα" περιλαμβάνετε εδώ.
1. Πρόλογος

Σκοτάδι παντού. Δεν μπορώ να δω τίποτα. Δεν μπορώ να κουνηθώ. Το χειρότερο είναι ότι δεν μπορώ να εξηγήσω τι μου συνέβη. Η μάχη είναι στο αποκορύφωμα της και εγώ πρέπει να δείξω την δύναμη μου. Τι στο διάολο, όλοι με φοβούνται και δεν μπορώ να κάνω πίσω. Αλλά όλα τα μέλη μου έχουν παραλύσει και το χέρι μου δεν κρατάει πια το ραβδί μου.

Παντού υπάρχει η μυρωδιά του θανάτου. Φωνές ακούγονται τριγύρω μου. Μάλλον κανένας δεν κατάλαβε ότι ακόμα αναπνέω. Ίσως είναι καλύτερα έτσι. Δεν περιμένω να με φροντίσει κανένας έτσι και αλλιώς. Τότε ακούω αυτό που δεν περίμενα να ακούσω ποτέ. Ο Άρχοντας του Σκότους είναι νεκρός.

Θέλω να ουρλιάξω από την απόγνωση, αλλά η φωνή μου δεν βγαίνει. Πρέπει να συγκεντρώσω όλη την δύναμη της θέλησης μου. Τελικά τα καταφέρνω και βγάζω μια δυνατή κραυγή. Τότε όλα επανέρχονται στην κανονικότητα τους. Πάλι αυτός ο γαμημένος ο εφιάλτης.

Τρία χρόνια τώρα ξαναζώ στον ύπνο μου την τελευταία μου μάχη. Τρία χρόνια και δεν έχω καταλάβει πως προέκυψε αυτή η κατάληξη. Αλλά το μυαλό μου έχει καθαρίσει πια. Η στιγμή είναι κατάλληλη για να πάρω την εκδίκηση μου και το ξέρω. Το σχέδιο μπορεί να μπει σε εφαρμογή. Ο υπαίτιος είναι ένας και θα πληρώσει. Χάρι Πότερ έρχεται η σειρά σου να γευτείς την ήττα και την απώλεια.

Αυτήν την φορά δεν θα επαναλάβω τα ίδια λάθη. Τώρα ξέρω. Κάναμε το λάθος να υποτιμήσουμε την δύναμη που του έδιναν οι φίλοι του. Έτσι λοιπόν δεν θα επιτεθώ στον ίδιο τον Χάρι. Θα καταστρέψω πρώτα τους φίλους του. Θα το κάνω με έναν τρόπο που ούτε να φανταστεί δεν μπορεί. Το καλύτερο είναι ότι δεν θα μπορεί να κάνει τίποτα απλά να κοιτάζει τους φίλους του να καταρρέουν. Τότε και μόνο τότε θα του δώσω το τελικό χτύπημα.

Ω Ναι. Η στιγμή της εκδίκησης μου έφτασε. Κλείνω τα μάτια μου και φαντάζομαι την στιγμή του θριάμβου. Θα είναι η καλύτερη στιγμή της ζωής μου.


	2. Κεφάλαιο 1

Ο Χάρι ήπιε μια γουλιά από τον καφέ του και έριξε μια ματιά στον Ημερήσιο Προφήτη. Στο ίδιο τραπέζι καθόντουσαν οι δυο καλύτεροι φίλοι του. Ο κόσμος τους θεωρούσε ήρωες και δεν είχε άδικο. Χάρη στον ηρωισμό τους, ο μαγικός κόσμος ξεφορτώθηκε την τυραννία του Λόρδου Βόλντεμορτ.

Για τον πολύ κόσμο, ο Χάρι, η Ερμιόνη και ο Ρον ήταν η "χρυσή τριάδα". Οι ίδιοι όμως θεωρούσαν τους εαυτούς τους απλά σαν καλούς φίλους που απολάμβαναν μαζί τις απλές χαρές της ζωής. Όπως για παράδειγμα ένα καλό πρωινό πριν την δουλειά. Όποτε οι υποχρεώσεις στο Υπουργείο τους το επέτρεπαν, οι τρεις νεαροί συναντιόντουσαν στο εστιατόριο.

Τότε η Ερμιόνη σήκωσε το κεφάλι της από την εφημερίδα και άρχισε την συζήτηση.

"Έχουμε εξελίξεις."

"Τι διάβασες;" ρώτησε ο Χάρι.

"Το τμήμα σας δέχτηκε για γενναιόδωρη χορηγία. Δέκα χιλιάδες γαλέρες."

"Το ξέρω από χθες." είπε ο Ρον.

"Που το ξέρεις;" ρώτησε η Ερμιόνη, "Σήμερα το δημοσίευσε ο Ημερήσιος Προφήτης."

"Είναι από μια πλούσια. Η οικογένεια της έφυγε από την Αγγλία στον Πρώτο πόλεμο και τώρα επέστρεψε στην πατρίδα. Νομίζω ότι την λένε Σουζάνα Μπουρνέ."

"Που τα ξέρεις όλα αυτά;" ρώτησε ξανά η Ερμιόνη.

"Το έμαθα χθες. Βλέπεις μου ανέθεσαν την προστασία της." απάντησε ο Ρον.

Ο Χάρι σήκωσε το κεφάλι του και του είπε με ένα πονηρό χαμόγελο "Τυχεράκια"

"Γιατί είμαι τυχερός; Μήπως γιατί θα κάνω τον σωματοφύλακα σε μια πλούσια κληρονόμο;"

"Δες την φωτογραφία της. Μιλάμε για καλλονή." απάντησε ο Χάρι.

Ο Ρον κοίταξε την εφημερίδα και έγινε πιο κόκκινος και από τα μαλλιά του. Στην φωτογραφία είδε την πιο όμορφή σαραντάρα που μπορούσε να φανταστεί. Είχε να βρεθεί με γυναίκα εδώ και δύο χρόνια, από τότε που χώρισαν σαν ζευγάρι με την Ερμιόνη. Γρήγορα όμως ανέκτησε την αυτοκυριαρχία του και είπε:

"Δουλειά θα είναι Χάρι και τίποτα άλλο!"

"Το τερπνόν μετά του ωφέλιμου." απάντησε ο Χάρι.

"Αγόρια, μήπως να φύγω;" τους διέκοψε η Ερμιόνη.

"Θα φύγεις έτσι και αλλιώς" είπε ο Χάρι "κοίτα ποιος έρχεται στο τραπέζι μας."

Ο Ρον και η Ερμιόνη γύρισαν και είδαν τον Ντράκο να έρχεται προς το μέρος τους. Η Ερμιόνη πήγε να σηκωθεί και ο Ρον ψιθύρισε:

"Όχι πάλι η Νυφίτσα."

Η Ερμιόνη του έριξε ένα αγριεμένο βλέμμα, που του έλεγε "Σου έχω απαγορεύσει να τον αποκαλείς Νυφίτσα". Έπειτα σηκώθηκε, πλησίασε τον Ντράκο και τον καλημέρισε με ένα φιλί.

Ο Ρον γύρισε το βλέμμα του αλλού. Το ότι δεν ήταν πια μαζί με την Ερμιόνη, μπορούσε να το αντέξει. Άλλωστε ήξερε ότι ήταν τόσο διαφορετικοί ώστε να μην μπορεί να λειτουργήσει η σχέση τους. Αλλά να την βλέπει στην αγκαλιά του Ντράκο δεν μπορούσε να το ξεπεράσει. Το γεγονός ότι παντρεύτηκαν δεν του άλλαξε την γνώμη στο ελάχιστο.

Ο Χάρι αντίθετα είχε διαφορετική άποψη. Θυμόταν πολύ καλά τι είχε κάνει ο Ντράκο στην διάρκεια του πολέμου. Αλλά είχε πάρει την απόφαση ότι για να χαρεί την ειρήνη έπρεπε να ξεπεράσει τις αντιπαλότητες του πολέμου. Έτσι δέχτηκε τον Ντράκο, βάζοντας στην άκρη τις παλιές διαφορές που είχαν.

Το καλό ήταν ότι και ο Ντράκο από την μεριά του έδειχνε να καταλαβαίνει τα λάθη του. Τόσο μάλιστα, που αντί να ζήσει σαν πλούσιος κληρονόμος επέλεξε να γίνει Χρυσούχος. Αυτό ήταν κάτι που ο Χάρι εκτίμησε, ώστε να μην του φαίνεται παράξενο να κάθεται στο ίδιο τραπέζι με τον πρώην πια εχθρό του.

"Σας έχω νέα για μια νέα χορηγία.¨ είπε ο Ντράκο μόλις κάθισε.

"Τα μάθαμε." του είπε η Ερμιόνη.

"Το έγραψε ήδη ο Ημερήσιος Προφήτης." συμπλήρωσε ο Χάρι.

"Αποκλείεται, πριν μισή ώρα το αποφάσισε ο πατέρας μου!" είπε ο Ντράκο.

"Για ποιο πράγμα μιλάς;" ρώτησε η Ερμιόνη.

"Ο πατέρας μου θα κάνει δωρεά δέκα χιλιάδες γαλέρες στο Τμήμα Ρύθμισης και Ελέγχου Μαγικών Πλασμάτων."

"Μα αυτό είναι το τμήμα μου!" είπε η Ερμιόνη ενθουσιασμένη.

"Λες να μην το ξέρω, αγάπη μου;" χαμογέλασε ο Ντράκο.

"Πως του ήρθε αυτό του πατέρα σου;" αναρωτήθηκε η Ερμιόνη.

"Θέλει να καθαρίσει το όνομα μας από το παρελθόν." απάντησε το Ντράκο και συνέχισε "Με το να χορηγήσει έρευνες για μαγικά πλάσματα δείχνει ότι ξεπέρασε τις αντιλήψεις περί καθαρού αίματος."

Τότε ο Χάρι άλλαξε θέμα λέγοντας "Καλά η δικιά μας χορηγία είναι πιο ενδιαφέρουσα. Έχουμε και οι Χρυσούχοι δέκα χιλιάδες γαλέρες."

"Σοβαρά;" είπε ο Ντράκο.

"Ναι και κοίτα εδώ ποια κάνει την χορηγία" είπε ο Χάρι δίνοντας την εφημερίδα στον Ντράκο "Δεν είναι η καλύτερη MILF που είδες ποτέ;"

Ο Ντράκο δεν σχολίασε και ο Χάρι συνέχισε:

"Μην λιγουρεύεσαι όμως. Ο Ρον είναι ο τυχερός που θα την προσέχει."

"Σκάσε!" είπαν με μια φωνή η Ερμιόνη και ο Ρον.

Ο Χάρι πήγε να πει κάτι αλλά η Ερμιόνη συνέχισε:

"Θέλεις να μάθει η Τζίνι την πρωινή μας κουβεντούλα;"

"Εντάξει κερδίσατε, σταματάω εδώ." είπε ο Χάρι.


	3. Κεφάλαιο 2

Η Ερμιόνη είχε ρυθμίσει την καθημερινή της ρουτίνα. Ξεκινούσε με πρωινό στο εστιατόριο. Έπειτα κλεινόταν στο γραφείο της και μελετούσε τις ημερήσιες αναφορές. Ο κόσμος των μάγων ήταν ακόμα άδικος προς τα μαγικά πλάσματα. Καθημερινά η Ερμιόνη προσπαθούσε να ξεσκεπάσει διάφορες υποθέσεις κακοποίησης μαγικών πλασμάτων.

Μερικές φορές ένιωθε ότι μοιάζει με τον Χάγκριντ. Ο γιγαντόσωμος, πρώην καθηγητής της, θα ήταν περήφανος εάν την έβλεπε. "Τουλάχιστον δεν απέκτησα δράκο για κατοικίδιο." σκέφτηκε εύθυμα η Ερμιόνη.

Η δουλειά γραφείου κρατούσε μέχρι το μεσημέρι. Το απόγευμα ήταν η ώρα για συναντήσεις και εκδηλώσεις. Εδώ και τρία χρόνια η Ερμιόνη έδινε την δική της μάχη για την προστασία των δικαιωμάτων των μαγικών πλασμάτων.

Σήμερα όμως αναγκάστηκε να διακόψει την ρουτίνα της. Μπαίνοντας στο γραφείο έλαβε μήνυμα για να παρουσιαστεί στο γραφείο του Υπουργού άμεσα. Αν και δεν της άρεσε να χαλάει το πρόγραμμα της, ήξερε ότι τέτοιες εντολές τις υπακούς υποχρεωτικά.

Αυτό που της έκανε εντύπωση ήταν που την κάλεσε ο Υπουργός αυτοπροσώπως. Το τμήμα της δεν θεωρούνταν αρκετά σημαντικό για να έχει επαφή με τα υψηλότερα κλιμάκια.

Πιο μεγάλη έκπληξη όμως ήταν ότι αντί για τον Υπουργό βρήκε άλλα δύο άτομα στο γραφείο του. Το πρώτο άτομο ήταν ο πεθερός της, Λούσιους Μαλφόι, με τον οποίο είχαν απλά τυπικές σχέσεις. Το δεύτερο άτομο ήταν μια πραγματική καλλονή.

Η Ερμιόνη νόμιζε ότι έγινε κάποιο λάθος αλλά ο Λούσιους της απευθύνθηκε άμεσα.

"Κυρία Γκρέιντζερ, ευχαριστώ που ήρθατε. Παρακαλώ καθίστε.", είπε ο Λούσιους.

"Νόμιζα ότι με κάλεσε ο Υπουργός."

"Παρακάλεσα τον Υπουργό να μας αφήσει να μιλήσουμε μόνοι μιας και το θέμα μας είναι ακόμα σε ανεπίσημο στάδιο."

"Ποιο είναι το θέμα μας;"

"Καταρχήν σαν σωστός κύριος πρέπει να κάνω τις συστάσεις. Από εδώ η κυρία Σουζάνα Μπουρνέ. Από εδώ η κυρία Ερμιόνη Γκρέιντζερ."

"Χάρηκα για την γνωριμία Ερμιόνη." είπε με φιλικό τόνο ή Σουζάνα "Ο Λούσιους μου είπε ότι είσαι η καλύτερη μάγισσα της ηλικίας σου."

Η Ερμιόνη σκέφτηκε "Πριν λίγα χρόνια, μόνο σαν λασποαίματη θα με ανέφερε." αλλά δεν έκανε κάποιο σχόλιο.

"Να υποθέσω ότι γνωρίζεις τον λόγο που είσαι εδώ." ρώτησε ο Λούσιους.

"Μου είπε ο Ντράκο κάτι για μια χορηγία."

"Φυσικά και του είπα να μην μιλήσει σε κανέναν, αλλά ο γιος μου δύσκολα κρατάει κλειστό το στόμα του."

Η Ερμιόνη γέλασε από μέσα της. Ήξερε πολύ καλά ότι εάν ήθελες να διαδώσεις κάτι το έλεγες σαν μυστικό στον Ντράκο.

"Εγώ τι σχέση έχω όμως;"

"Θα σου πω. Θέλω να κάνω μια χορηγία στο Υπουργείο με σκοπό μελέτες των μαγικών πλασμάτων στο φυσικό τους περιβάλλον. Ο Υπουργός μου πρότεινε εσένα για να αναλάβεις τις μελέτες αυτές."

"Μα εμένα η εργασία μου είναι εντελώς διαφορετική."

Τότε η Σουζάνα αποφάσισε να παρέμβει στην συζήτηση:

"Ερμιόνη, ελπίζω επιτρέπεις τον ενικό;" είπε και μετά το θετικό νεύμα συνέχισε "Από όσο ξέρω η εργασία σου αφορά τα δικαιώματα των μαγικών πλασμάτων. Σωστά;"

"Θα έλεγα πιο πολύ στο να πείσω τους μάγους ότι τα μαγικά πλάσματα έχουν δικαιώματα και να περάσουμε νόμους που να τα υπερασπίζονται."

"Θα σου πρότεινα να δεχτείς την πρόταση αυτή. Εάν μελετήσεις τα μαγικά πλάσματα στο περιβάλλον τους, θα τα κατανοήσεις καλύτερα. Εάν δημοσιεύσεις τις μελέτες σου θα σου είναι πιο εύκολο να πείσεις την κοινή γνώμη."

Γυρνώντας στον Λούσιους, η Ερμιόνη είπε:

"Γιατί το κάνεις αυτό; Δεν νομίζω να απέκτησες ενδιαφέρων για τα μαγικά πλάσματα."

"Ίσως και να απέκτησα;" απάντησε ο Λούσιους.

¨Ας πούμε, όπως τότε που ήθελες να εκτελεστεί ο Ωραιόραμφος;"

"Είχε τραυματίσει το παιδί μου. Τι ήθελες να κάνω; Να το προσπεράσω σαν να μην συμβαίνει τίποτα; Όταν κάνεις παιδιά θα καταλάβεις."

Βλέποντας την κατάσταση να πάει να ξεφύγει, η Σουζάνα έκανε και άλλη παρέμβαση:

"Ερμιόνη, δεν ξέρω για τι λέτε αλλά δεν έχει νόημα να μιλάτε για το παρελθόν. Εγώ και ο Λούσιους έχουμε τους λόγους μας για να διαθέσουμε ένα σημαντικό ποσό σε χορηγίες. Οι λόγοι είναι πολιτικοί και δεν θα σε ενδιαφέρουν. Απλά εκμεταλλεύσου την κατάσταση."

"Με ενδιαφέρουν οι λόγοι. Μπορείτε να μου εξηγήσετε;"

Ο Λούσιους και εγώ θέλουμε να επανέλθουμε στο προσκήνιο." και κοιτώντας τον Λούσιους συνέχισε "Δεν χρειάζεται να κρυβόμαστε πίσω από το δάχτυλο μας. Η Ερμιόνη είναι αρκετά έξυπνη για να καταλάβει."

Ο Λούσιους έκανε να μιλήσει αλλά σταμάτησε. Η Ερμιόνη έγνεψε στην Σουζάνα να συνεχίσει.

"Με τις χορηγίες θα φτιάξουμε την δημόσια εικόνα μας. Εμένα με κατηγορούν ότι δεν πολέμησα, αν και δεν ήταν στο χέρι μου. Αναγκάστηκα από την οικογένεια μου να είμαι μακριά από την Αγγλία. Έτσι με την χορηγία στηρίζω αυτούς που πολέμησαν και κάπως ξεπλένω το όνομα μου. Αντίστοιχα ο Λούσιους, που ήταν με την λάθος μεριά στο πόλεμο πρέπει να δείξει ότι ξεπέρασε τις αντιλήψεις περί υπεροχής του καθαρού αίματος. Με το να στηρίξει έρευνες για τα μαγικά πλάσματα δείχνει την εικόνα κάποιου που ενδιαφέρεται για τα δικαιώματα όλων. Όπως είπα είναι απλά πολιτική, δεν πρέπει να δώσεις σημασία."

"Δεν μου αρέσει να γίνω πιόνι όμως στα πολιτικά παιχνίδια."

"Μην το βλέπεις με αυτόν τον τρόπο. Άλλωστε, όπως σου είπα η δουλειά σου θα ευνοηθεί. Δες ότι και ο Λούσιους γίνετε πιόνι για τους σκοπούς σου. Ακόμα καλύτερα δες ότι συνεργάζεστε για να βοηθήσετε ο ένας τον άλλο. "

Η Ερμιόνη φάνηκε να το σκέφτεται και γυρνώντας στον Λούσιους του είπε

"Εγώ τι πρέπει να κάνω;"

"Για αρχή χρειάζομαι μερικές προτάσεις για μελέτη. Θα μου αναφέρεις για πιο μαγικό πλάσμα θα κάνεις την έρευνα, το μέρος που θα πας για να το μελετήσεις και το κόστος. Ύστερα εγώ θα δώσω στο Υπουργείο τα απαιτούμενα χρήματα."

"Εγώ θα καθορίσω το κόστος;"

"Ναι, σου έχω εμπιστοσύνη ότι δεν θα με φορτώσεις με περιττά έξοδα. Φυσικά θα έχεις οτιδήποτε χρειάζεται για την έρευνα αλλά και για την άνετη διαμονή σου."

"Εντάξει, συμφωνώ."

"Πότε θα έχεις έτοιμες τις προτάσεις;"

"Σε μια εβδομάδα, είναι καλά;"

" Πέντε μέρες σου δίνω."

"Δύσκολο αλλά θα προσπαθήσω."

"Να τα καταφέρεις!" απάντησε ο Λούσιους και με μια κίνηση του χεριού έκανε κατανοητό ότι η συζήτηση τελείωσε.


	4. Κεφάλαιο 3

Σε αντίθεση με την Ερμιόνη, ο Ρον δεν είχε μια καθορισμένη ρουτίνα στην εργασία του. Κάποιες φορές ασχολούνταν με δουλειές γραφείου, κάποιες άλλες με φύλαξη χώρων και φυσικά κάποιες άλλες φορές συμμετείχε σε επιχειρήσεις. Επίσης από καιρό σε καιρό έφευγε από το Λονδίνο σε εξωτερικές αποστολές.

Τουλάχιστον, η θέση που κατείχε του επέτρεπε να αποφεύγει τις πολλές βραδινές βάρδιες. Σήμερα όμως αναγκάστηκε να παραδώσει τις υποθέσεις του. Με εντολή του Υπουργού, ο Ρον το επόμενο διάστημα θα ήταν σωματοφύλακας της Σουζάνα Μπουρνέ.

"Τα καλά του να είσαι πλούσιος." σκέφτηκε ο Ρον. Είχε συνηθίσει να είναι μάχιμος το τελευταίο καιρό. Δεν ενέκρινε το γεγονός πως αντί να κυνηγάει σκοτεινούς μάγους θα έκανε το σκυλάκι μιας πλούσιας. Είχε και τον Χάρι, που είχε βαλθεί να του κάνει αστεία. "Θα φας καλά.", του πέταγε στο άσχετο από τότε που είδε την Σουζάνα Μπουρνέ σε φωτογραφία.

Για μια στιγμή, φαντάστηκε να την έχει αγκαλιά. Αμέσως όμως σκέφτηκε "Σιγά μην κοιτάξει εσένα μια τέτοια γυναίκα που μπορεί να έχει όποιον θέλει." Έπειτα αποφάσισε ότι δεν θα του άρεσε αυτή η αποστολή. "Μάλλον θα με έχει για να κουβαλάω τα αμέτρητα ψώνια της και θα με έχει σαν σπιτικό ξωτικό." συμπέρανε βιαστικά.

Παρόλα αυτά, με πειθαρχία συμπλήρωσε τους φακέλους των υποθέσεων του και τους παρέδωσε στον Χάρι. Ο Χάρι πάλι δεν έχασε την ευκαιρία για να καζούρα την οποία ο Ρον αγνόησε επιδεικτικά.

Γυρνώντας στο γραφείο του, είδε ότι ο Υπουργός τον περίμενε στην πόρτα. Μαζί του ήταν ο Λούσιους Μαλφόι, ο οποίος έφυγε μετά από έναν τυπικό χαιρετισμό. Φυσιολογικά θα θύμωνε μόνο από την εμφάνιση αυτού του ανθρώπου, αλλά η ματιά του έπεσε στο τρίτο άτομο που τον περίμενε.

Είχε δει στον Ημερήσιο Προφήτη την φωτογραφία της Σουζάνα Μπουρνέ και είχε καταλάβει ότι ήταν μια πολύ όμορφη γυναίκα. Αλλά δεν ήταν έτοιμος να αντικρίσει το θέαμα που είδε μπροστά στα μάτια του. Η γυναίκα είχε το πιο όμορφο σώμα που είχε δει ποτέ του. Τόσο γυμνασμένο όσο έπρεπε για να διατηρεί την θηλυκότητα του. Φορούσε ένα μαύρο στενό φόρεμα που τόνιζε αισθησιακά όλες της τις καμπύλες. Πέντε κουμπιά στο πάνω μέρος πάσχιζαν να συγκρατήσουν το πλούσιο στήθος της. Το πρόσωπό της, το πιο όμορφο που είχε δει ποτέ ο Ρον, δεν έκρυβε την ηλικία της αλλά από την άλλη εξέπεμπε έναν αέρα γοητείας και αυτοπεποίθησης Τα μακριά καστανά μαλλιά της απλά τόνιζαν τον λόγο που ο Ρον είχε χάσει προσωρινά την μιλιά του.

Ο Υπουργός ήταν που διέκοψε τον Ρον από την ευχάριστη αυτή νιρβάνα.

"Ρον θα μας ανοίξεις να περάσουμε στο γραφείο σου;"

"Μάλιστα, κύριε Υπουργέ." είπε ο Ρον και ξεκλείδωσε την πόρτα.

Αφού μπήκαν μέσα, ο Υπουργός ανέλαβε τις συστάσεις:

"Κυρία Μπουρνέ, από εδώ ο Ρον Ουέσλι. Είναι ένας από τους καλύτερους Χρυσούχους μας και ήρωας του πολέμου."

Η Σουζάνα με ένα θερμό χαμόγελο του έτεινε το χέρι στον Ρον και είπε κοιτώντας τον στα μάτια.

"Αυτά ήδη μου τα έχετε πει. Αυτό που μου κρύψατε όμως είναι ότι ο φύλακας- άγγελος μου είναι πολύ εμφανίσιμος."

Στα λόγια αυτά Ρον κοκκίνισε και έχασε τα λόγια του. Ο Υπουργός δεν έδωσε σημασία και συνέχισε:

"Ρον, η κυρία Μπουρνέ για την οποία από τώρα θα είσαι υπεύθυνος για την ασφάλεια και την άνεση της. Θα σας αφήσω τώρα να γνωριστείτε καλύτερα."

"Μάλιστα, κύριε Υπουργέ." είπε ο Ρον.

"Θα μιλήσουμε στο γραφείο σας αργότερα." είπε η Σουζάνα

"Εντάξει, αντίο προς το παρόν." είπε ο Υπουργός και έφυγε.

Πέρασαν μερικά δευτερόλεπτα αμήχανης σιωπής, την οποία διέκοψε η Σουζάνα.

"Να σου ζητήσω μια χάρη;"

"Μάλιστα, κυρία Μπουρνέ."

"Για αρχή θα ήθελα να με αποκαλείς Σουζάνα."

"Μα…"

"Τουλάχιστον, όσο θα είμαστε μόνοι μας. Δεν μου αρέσουν οι τύποι."

"Θα προσπαθήσω." ψέλλισε ο Ρον.

"Να το κάνεις." είπε δυναμικά η Σουζάνα.

"Εντάξει." είπε πιο σίγουρα ο Ρον.

"Μήπως έχεις κάτι δροσιστικό;" ρώτησε η Σουζάνα.

"Δεν επιτρέπεται αλκοόλ στην υπηρεσία."

"Ότι έχεις."

Ο Ρον άνοιξε το ψυγείο που είχε στο γραφείο του, κοίταξε το περιεχόμενο και είπε:

"Έχω χυμό κολοκύθας."

"Είναι μια χαρά."

Ο Ρον γέμισε δύο ποτήρια και γύρισε προς το γραφείο του. Από το θέαμα που είδε κόντεψαν να του πέσουν τα ποτήρια κάτω. Η Σουζάνα είχε καθίσει στην πολυθρόνα και είχε σταυρώσει τα πόδια της. Το αποτέλεσμα ήταν να σηκωθεί το φόρεμα τόσο όσο να φανούν τα υπέροχα πόδια της. Ο Ρον παρατήρησε ότι 2 από του κουμπιά στο μπούστο της είχαν με κάποιο μαγικό τρόπο ξεκουμπωθεί.

Ο Ρον ξεροκατάπιε, και σκέφτηκε "Να πάρει, θα είναι δύσκολο να την κοιτάω στα μάτια." αλλά προχώρησε και έδωσε τον χυμό. Η Σουζάνα του χαμογέλασε και του είπε:.

"Ευχαριστώ. Μετά από τόσες συναντήσεις είχα ανάγκη να νιώσω άνετα."

"Πρέπει να φροντίζω και την άνεση σου."

"Σωστά, Πάντως να ξέρεις ότι ο Υπουργός επέμενε για την παρουσία σου. Δεν ήθελα να σε αποσπάσω από την δουλειά σου."

"Δεν φταις εσύ. Άλλωστε ο Υπουργός έχει δίκιο, είναι ακόμα οι καιροί επικίνδυνοι."

"Ήσουν στο πόλεμο και μάλιστα ήρωας."

"Ο κόσμος υπερβάλει μερικές φορές."

"Θέλω να μου τα πεις όλα!"

"Δεν μου αρέσει να μιλάω πολύ για αυτό."

"Μην είσαι μετριόφρων."

"Δεν είμαι."

"Θα έχεις ρίξει πολλά κοριτσάκια με τίτλο του ήρωα…"

Ο Ρον για μια ακόμα φορά κοκκίνισε και δεν μπορούσε να βγάλει λέξη. Έτσι η Σουζάνα συνέχισε:

"Καλά θα έχουμε μπόλικο χρόνο για αυτά. Τώρα πρέπει να πάμε στο γραφείο του Υπουργού. Εκεί δεν θα σε χρειαστώ. Όταν τελειώσω θα σε φωνάξω. Εντάξει;"

"Εντάξει."

"Το βράδυ θα πρέπει να παρευρεθώ σε μια δεξίωση του Υπουργού και θα πρέπει να είσαι μαζί μου. Θα υπάρξει πρόβλημα με την κοπέλα σου;"

"Ε όχι, βασικά είμαι μόνος μου αυτόν τον καιρό."

Η Σουζάνα τον κοίταξε με ένα πονηρό χαμόγελο και είπε:

"Σοβαρά, δεν το περίμενα. Μην ανησυχείς ίσως σε βοηθήσω εγώ σε αυτόν τον τομέα."


	5. Κεφάλαιο 4

Ο Χάρι βρισκόταν στην μέση μια πραγματικά πολύ δύσκολης μέρας. Εκτός από τις υποθέσεις του, έπρεπε να αναλάβει και τις υποθέσεις του Ρον. Μέσα σε όλα θα είχε και την ευθύνη για την ασφάλεια της δεξίωσης του Υπουργού προς τιμήν της Σουζάνα Μπουρνέ. Έτσι το διάλειμμα για μεσημεριανό ήταν κάτι παραπάνω από καλοδεχούμενο. Έλπιζε ότι θα είχε μια ώρα για χαλαρή κουβέντα με τους φίλους του, μακριά από σκοτούρες.

Μόλις όμως κάθισε στο τραπέζι, ήρθε ο Άρθουρ προς το μέρος του. Κανονικά ο πεθερός του ήταν μια ευχάριστη παρέα, αλλά από το ύφος του κατάλαβε ότι δεν ερχόταν για κοινωνική κουβεντούλα.

"Καλησπέρα Χάρι. Να σου μιλήσω λίγο;"

"Καλησπέρα Άρθουρ. Φυσικά."

"Συγνώμη που σου χαλάω το μεσημεριανό, αλλά έχω μια δύσκολη μέρα."

"Δεν πειράζει, πες μου τι τρέχει;"

"Κανονικά έπρεπε να σου στείλω υπηρεσιακό σημείωμα, αλλά είχα σκοτούρες και θα στο στείλω αύριο."

"Τι σε προβληματίζει;"

"Μην σε απασχολώ με κάτι που δεν είναι ακόμα σίγουρο."

"Ίσως μπορώ να βοηθήσω;"

"Καλά ίσως σου πω πιο μετά. Προς το παρόν άκου. Ο Υπουργός μου ανέθεσε να σε ενημερώσω ότι θα αναλάβεις ρόλο στην εκπαίδευση των νέων Χρυσούχων."

"Τι; Γιατί εγώ;"

"Δεν είμαι στο τμήμα σου για να ξέρω. Χάρη στον Υπουργό κάνω που σου μεταφέρω το μήνυμα."

"Δεν σου είπε τίποτα; Έχω αναλάβει πολλές υποθέσεις."

"Να τολμήσω να υποθέσω τον λόγο. Είσαι γνωστός για την δουλειά που έκανες στο πέμπτο έτος με τον "Στρατό του Νταμπλντορ". Προφανώς μέτρησε αυτό στην απόφαση του Υπουργού."

"Έτσι ξαφνικά όμως μου αλλάζει πόστο."

"Πάλι υποθέσεις μπορώ να κάνω, αλλά νομίζω ότι δεν θα πέσω έξω."

"Σε ακούω."

"Ξέρεις πολύ καλά ότι μετά τον πόλεμοι δεν έμειναν πολύ Χρυσούχοι. Για αυτόν το λόγο εσύ και ο Ρον μπήκατε στην υπηρεσία μετά από έναν χρόνο εκπαίδευσης και όχι τρία που είναι κανονικά."

"Το γνωρίζω αυτό."

"Αυτό που δεν λέμε όμως προς τα έξω είναι ότι η οικονομία μας υπέφερε από τον πόλεμο. Έχουμε κάνει κάποια βήματα αλλά έχουμε δρόμο ακόμα. Η χορηγία όμως της Σουζάνα Μπουρνέ μας επιτρέπει να δεχτούμε ξανά νέους που θέλουν να γίνουν Χρυσούχοι. Η νέα φουρνιά έχει γύρω στους εκατό υποψήφιους."

"Ουάο, σχεδόν όσο η τωρινή μας δύναμη!"

"Αφού είχαμε τρία χρόνια να δεχτούμε νέους υποψήφιους."

"Γιατί όμως εγώ;"

"Ο εκπαιδευτής σας βγήκε στην σύνταξη. Βασικά στην χρονιά σου αναγκάστηκε να επανέλθει γιατί πολύ απλά δεν υπήρχε άλλος. Αλλά τώρα είναι πολύ μεγάλος για να αναλάβει. Έτσι ο κλήρος έπεσε σε εσένα."

"Όλα αυτά στα είπε ο Υπουργός;"

"Όπως σου είπα είναι δικές μου υποθέσεις, αλλά μάλλον έχω δίκιο. Ο Υπουργός μου είπε να μεταφέρεις τις υποθέσεις σου στον Ντράκο Μαλφόι. Να είσαι σήμερα στην θέση σου για την δεξίωση και αύριο θα συναντήσεις για πρώτη φορά τους μαθητές σου."

"Πότε περιμένατε να με ενημερώσετε; Δεν προλαβαίνω να οργανώσω μαθήματα μέχρι αύριο."

"Σε αυτό φταίω εγώ. Έπρεπε να σε ενημερώσω επίσημα από εχτές. Αλλά μην ανησυχείς, αύριο απλά θα τους γνωρίσεις. Έχεις δύο εβδομάδες καιρό μέχρι την έναρξη των μαθημάτων."

"Ας γίνει έτσι λοιπόν. Να σε αφήσω τότε για να ενημερώσω τον Ντράκο."

Λίγα τραπέζια πιο δίπλα, καθόντουσαν η Ερμιόνη και ο Ντράκο. Από τότε που παντρεύτηκαν, περνούσαν την ώρα του γεύματος αποκλειστικά οι δυο τους. Ήταν η μοναδική στιγμή μέσα στην ημέρα που μπορούσαν να μείνουν μόνοι. Ο Χάρι το σεβόταν αυτό και ποτέ δεν προσπάθησε να τους ενοχλήσει την ώρα αυτή. Αλλά ο χρόνος τον πίεζε οπότε πήγε προς το μέρος τους.

"Καλησπέρα" είπε και στους δύο.

"Καλησπέρα, έλα κάτσε." είπε η Ερμιόνη.

"Δεν μπορώ έχω δουλειά. Ντράκο ένα λεπτό να σου πω κάτι."

"Πες μου."

"Μου αλλάζουν πόστο. Αύριο μετά το πρωινό να βρεθούμε γιατί θα αναλάβεις τις υποθέσεις μου."

"Σοβαρά; Είσαι σίγουρος;"

"Ναι, εντολή Υπουργού. Θα μιλήσουμε αύριο."

"Φεύγεις;"

"Ναι, πρέπει να επιθεωρήσω τον χώρο της δεξίωσης. Αντίο."

Με αυτά τα λόγια ο Χάρι έφυγε και το ζευγάρι έμεινε πάλι μόνο του.

"Άντε καιρός ήταν." είπε η Ερμιόνη

"Τι εννοείς;" είπε ο Ντράκο

"Τόσο καιρό δεν έλεγες ότι δεν είχε αναλάβει καμιά σοβαρή υπόθεση;"

"Ναι, αλλά δεν περίμενα να αναλάβω τις υποθέσεις του Χάρι. Μου φαίνεται ότι είναι πολύ για εμένα."

"Θα τα καταφέρεις, είμαι σίγουρη."

"Φυσικά και θα τα καταφέρω. Απλά ως τώρα με είχαν στην άκρη. Ειδικά ο Ρον μου φόρτωνε μόνο αγγαρείες. Δεν καταλαβαίνω πως ξαφνικά μου δίνουν τις πιο ενδιαφέρουσες υποθέσεις."

'Όπως και να έχει είναι η ευκαιρία σου."

"Δεν θα την αφήσω ανεκμετάλλευτη Ξέρεις καλά ότι έχω φιλοδοξίες. Αλλά από αύριο. Σήμερα, θα περάσουμε το βράδυ μαζί."

"Ντράκο, πρέπει να πάμε στην δεξίωση."

"Δες το σαν κοινή έξοδο. Πόσο καιρό έχουμε να βγούμε έξω σαν ζευγάρι;"

"Πολύ καιρό, αλλά σήμερα δεν θα είναι μια από αυτές τις ημέρες. Θα είμαι εκεί σαν εκπρόσωπος από το τμήμα μου και θα πρέπει να μιλάω με όλο το κόσμο."

"Δεν με πειράζει, αρκεί που θα είμαστε μαζί."

Σύντομα όμως ο Ντράκο θα ανακάλυπτε ότι ούτε αυτή η επιθυμία του θα γινόταν πράξη. Το γεύμα τελείωσε και όλοι επέστρεψαν στις δουλειές τους. Στο γραφείο του, ο Ντράκο είδε το υπηρεσιακό σημείωμα, που του έλεγε ότι θα ήταν μέρος της δύναμης ασφαλείας για την δεξίωση. "Γαμώτο, μου φαίνεται ότι δεν θα καταφέρω να περάσω ένα βράδυ με την γυναίκα μου." σκέφτηκε. Παρόλα αυτά έστειλε ένα μήνυμα στην Ερμιόνη για να μην τον περιμένει και άρχισε να ετοιμάζετε. Μέχρι να ολοκληρώσει τις ετοιμασίες του, έλαβε και την απάντηση. Η Ερμιόνη του είπε να μην στεναχωριέται γιατί έτσι και αλλιώς δεν θα είχαν πολύ χρόνο στην δεξίωση. Θα κανόνιζε όμως σύντομα να έχουν μια κανονική έξοδο οι δυο τους. "Ελπίζω να γίνει σύντομα αυτό." σκέφτηκε ο Ντράκο και ξεκίνησε για το πόστο του.


	6. Κεφάλαιο 5

Ο Χάρι, αφού εξέτασε τον χώρο της δεξίωσης γύρισε στο γραφείο του. Η επόμενη δουλειά ήταν να μελετήσει το που θα ήταν τοποθετημένος ο κάθε Χρυσούχος. Εκεί κατάλαβε πόσο σοβαρά έπαιρνε το Υπουργείο την ασφάλεια της δεξίωσης. Εκτός από όσους έλειπαν σε άδεια, η υπόλοιπη δύναμη των Χρυσούχων θα είχε κάποιο πόστο στην ασφάλεια. Μοναδική εξαίρεση ήταν ο Ρον, ο οποίος θα ακολουθούσε παντού την Σουζάνα Μπουρνέ. Ο ίδιος θα ήταν στην κεντρική είσοδο και θα συντόνιζε τα πάντα.

Μιας και είχε χρόνο αποφάσισε να μιλήσει με την Τζίνι. Η γυναίκα του, που ήταν μέλος της επαγγελματικής ομάδας κουίντιτς Holyhead Harpies, βρισκόταν σε περιοδεία εδώ και δύο εβδομάδες. Μέχρι πριν έναν χρόνο ήταν πολύ δύσκολο να επικοινωνούν όσο η Τζίνι έλλειπε εκτός πόλης. Ο μόνος τρόπος ήταν γράμματα με την οικογενειακή τους κουκουβάγια. Ο Τζορτζ όμως τους βρήκε την λύση.

Ο κουνιάδος του Χάρι, συνέχισε το μαγαζί με τις φάρσες που είχε ανοίξει με τον αδικοχαμένο δίδυμο αδελφό του. Πριν έναν χρόνο, έβαλε στην αγορά μια συσκευή δικής του επινόησης τον μεταφορέα φωνής. Η συσκευή αυτή ήταν εμπνευσμένη από μια παρόμοια συσκευή των Μαγκλ, το κινητό τηλέφωνο. Ο χρήστης έλεγε απλά το όνομα αυτού που ήθελε να μιλήσει στην συσκευή του. Η συσκευή που είχε το άλλο άτομο έβγαζε έναν ήχο. Εάν ο δεύτερος ήθελε να αποδεχτεί την κλήση έλεγε στην συσκευή "αποδέχομαι", αλλιώς έλεγε "απορρίπτω". Ο Τζορτζ ήθελε να βελτιώσει την συσκευή ώστε να μεταφέρει και εικόνα αλλά προς το παρόν δεν τα είχε καταφέρει.

Φυσικά μια τέτοια συσκευή δεν ήταν φτηνή. Μόνο κάποιοι αρκετά πλούσιοι είχαν αγοράσει την συσκευή αυτή, όπως ο Λούσιους Μαλφόι. Επίσης το Υπουργείο είχε εφοδιάσει τους Χρυσούχους με μια τέτοια συσκευή, για να έχουν καλύτερη επικοινωνία αναμεταξύ τους. Έτσι ο Ρον και Ο Χάρι απέκτησαν από μία χωρίς να ξοδευτούν. Η Ερμιόνη δεν δικαιούνταν να έχει, αλλά ο Ντράκο κράτησε αυτή που πήρε από τον Υπουργείο και της χάρισε την δικιά του.

Ο Χάρι είχε αποφασίσει να αγοράσει μια για την γυναίκα του. Ο Τζορτζ όμως ήταν ανένδοτος του είχε πει "Από εσένα ειδικά δεν πρόκειται να πάρω χρήματα. Ειδικά μετά από όσα έκανες για μένα και την οικογένεια μου". Έτσι η Τζίνι απέκτησε την δική της συσκευή και μπόρεσε να μιλάει με τον Χάρι ακόμα και όταν βρισκόταν πολύ μακριά.

Ο Χάρι λοιπόν, είπε το όνομα της γυναίκας του και λίγο μετά άρχισαν να συζητούν για την μέρα τους. Την ίδια ώρα η Ερμιόνη είχε αναχωρήσει από το Υπουργείο. Σε μια δεξίωση του Υπουργείου, όπου θα βρισκόταν όλη η "καλή κοινωνία" δεν μπορούσε να είναι ατημέλητη. Έτσι γύρισε στο διαμέρισμα της με σκοπό να φροντίσει την εμφάνιση της. Για μια στιγμή, ένιωσε μια μικρή απογοήτευση. Η αλήθεια είναι ότι θα ήθελε πολύ να συνοδεύεται από τον Ντράκο αλλά ήξερε ότι δεν έπρεπε να του το δείξει. "Η δουλειά είναι πάνω από όλα." του έλεγε πάντα και δεν σκόπευε να αλλάξει γνώμη τόσο εύκολα.

Ο Ρον από την άλλη μεριά ετοιμάστηκε πολύ πιο γρήγορα. Πήγε στα αποδυτήρια και έκανε ένα γρήγορο ντουζ. Μετά φόρεσε τον μανδύα εξόδου των Χρυσούχων. Μιας και ήταν σε αποστολή, ήταν υποχρεωμένος να φορέσει τον μανδύα εξόδου, αλλά δεν τον πείραζε. Ήταν ένας κομψός μανδύας, με κεντημένο στο πέτο το σήμα των Χρυσούχων και στο μανίκι έδειχνε τον βαθμό του. Με λίγα λόγια ήταν κάτι που δεν ντρεπόταν να φορέσει.

Μόλις ετοιμάστηκε ο Ρον του ήρθε το μήνυμα να παραλάβει την Σουζάνα από το γραφείο του Υπουργού. Στην Σουζάνα είχε παραχωρηθεί μια από τις λιμουζίνες του Υπουργείου που θα την μετέφερε στο ξενοδοχείο της. Ο Ρον πήγε να καθίσει δίπλα από τον οδηγό αλλά η Σουζάνα τον σταμάτησε και του είπε:

"Έλα στο πίσω κάθισμα μαζί μου."

"Δεν είναι η θέση μου εκεί." απάντησε ο Ρον.

"Δεν με ενδιαφέρει. Θέλω να σου μιλήσω λίγο."

"Μα.."

"Δεν έχει μα. Είπαμε να φροντίσεις και την άνεση μου. Άλλωστε στο ζητάω εγώ δεν θα έχεις πρόβλημα."

Έτσι ο Ρον κάθισε στο πίσω κάθισμα. Η Σουζάνα άφησε για μια ακόμα φορά να φανούν τα πόδια της και αφού τον κοίταξε για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα του είπε.

"Έχεις ντυθεί πολύ όμορφα."

"Είναι ο επίσημος μανδύας των Χρυσούχων και πρέπει να τον φοράω."

"Γιατί;"

"Όσο είμαι σε υπηρεσία πρέπει να είμαι ντυμένος με κάποια εγκεκριμένη ενδυμασία. Δεν μπορώ να βάλω ότι θέλω."

"Ήθελα να σου μιλήσω για αυτό. Δεν θέλω να εμφανίζομαι δημόσια και να φαίνεται ότι έχω σωματοφύλακα."

"Μα αυτή είναι η δουλειά μου."

"Δεν μπορείς να συμπεριφέρεσαι σαν συνοδός μου;"

"Μα υπάρχουν κανονισμοί. Δεν μπορώ να κάνω πολλά."

"Απλά να χαλαρώσεις λίγο. Ας πούμε όταν είμαστε έξω να περπατάς δίπλα μου και όχι πιο πίσω."

"Αυτό γίνεται."

"Επίσης τώρα που θα πάμε στην δεξίωση να με κρατάς αγκαζέ."

"Θα έχω πρόβλημα."

"Μην ανησυχείς για αυτό. Θα μιλήσω στον Υπουργό. Με κάνει να νιώθω άνετα." του είπε με χαμόγελο και του έκλεισε το μάτι.

Πριν προλάβει να πει κάτι ο Ρον έφτασαν στο ξενοδοχείο. Η Σουζάνα του είπε να ανέβει μαζί της στο δωμάτιο και ο Ρον κατάλαβε ότι δεν έχει νόημα να αρνηθεί. Ότι και να έλεγε, η Σουζάνα θα πρότασσε το ότι ήταν υπεύθυνος και για την άνεση της.

Το δωμάτιο της ήταν τόσο μεγάλο όσο το σπίτι του Ρον. Είχε δικό του σαλόνι, στο οποίο η Σουζάνα τον έβαλε να περιμένει μέχρι να ετοιμαστεί. Η Σουζάνα μπήκε για μπάνιο και το νερό που έτρεχε επάνω της ακουγόταν ως το σαλόνι. Ο Ρον για μια στιγμή αφαιρέθηκε και με την φαντασία του έφερε στο μυαλό του την εικόνα της γυμνής Σουζάνας κάτω από το ντουζ. Αμέσως προσπάθησε να αλλάξει σκέψεις. "Εδώ είσαι για δουλειά." σκέφτηκε επίμονα αλλά ήταν αργά. Το φούσκωμα στο παντελόνι μπορούσε να τον προδώσει εύκολα.

Το νερό σταμάτησε να τρέχει και ακούστηκε η φωνή της Σουζάνας.

"Ρον πήγαινε στο μπαρ και βάλε μου ένα ποτό. Ουίσκι της φωτιάς για εμένα και βάλε και κάτι για σένα. Πραγματικό ποτό να βάλεις, δεν μας βλέπει κανείς."

Ο Ρον κανονικά θα είχε αρνηθεί αλλά έπρεπε να χαλαρώσει άμεσα. Έτσι έφτιαξε το ποτό της Σουζάνας και πήρε μια βουτυρόμπυρα για τον εαυτό του. Για μια στιγμή νόμιζε ότι τα κατάφερε. Όμως η Σουζάνα του ξαναφώναξε από το υπνοδωμάτιο της.

"Ρον φέρε μου το ποτό και έλα να με βοηθήσεις σε κάτι."

Με το που μπήκε στο δωμάτιο, είδε την Σουζάνα να του έχει γυρισμένη την πλάτη. Τότε του είπε:

"Σε παρακαλώ, κούμπωσε το φόρεμα μου."

Στην θέα της γυμνής πλάτης της Σουζάνας το φούσκωμα του Ρον επανεμφανίστηκε. Χωρίς να πει λέξη και με τρεμάμενα χέρια κούμπωσε το φόρεμα της και πήγε να φύγει.

"Ευχαριστώ. Περίμενε στο σαλόνι, δεν θα αργήσω." είπε η Σουζάνα.

Ο Ρον έφυγε τρέχοντας και άρπαξε την βουτυρόμπυρα του. "Δεν θα την βγάλουμε καθαρή." σκέφτηκε και είχε δίκιο. Λίγα λεπτά μετά η Σουζάνα εμφανίστηκε με ένα φόρεμα που την έκανε πιο ποθητή από ποτέ. Με πολύ δυσκολία ο Ρον ξεκόλλησε το βλέμμα του από το αποκαλυπτικό ντεκολτέ της Σουζάνας.

Αντίθετα η Σουζάνα δεν είχε καμία δυσκολία να χαμηλώσει το δικό της βλέμμα και να προσέξει το πρόβλημα του Ρον. Μετά του έδωσε ένα πονηρό χαμόγελο, πήγε προς το μέρος του, του έπιασε το χέρι και του είπε:

"Μεγάλε, πρέπει να φύγουμε. Μας περιμένουν."


	7. Κεφάλαιο 6

Ο Ντράκο είχε φτάσει στο πόστο του, στην εξωτερική περίβολο του Υπουργείου. Εάν περνούσε κάποιος Μαγκλ, πιθανότατα δεν θα έδινε καμία σημασία. Το μόνο που θα έβλεπε θα ήταν έναν παλιό τηλεφωνικό θάλαμο, εκτός λειτουργίας εδώ και πολύ καιρό. Ο θάλαμος όμως ήταν μια από τις καμουφλαρισμένες εισόδους για τους επισκέπτες του Υπουργείου.

Ο Ντράκο πρόσεχε κάθε κίνηση και είχε έτοιμο το ραβδί που για παν ενδεχόμενο. Αν και αντιμετώπιζε πολύ σοβαρά την εργασία του, ήξερε πολύ καλά ότι το βράδυ θα ήταν πολύ βαρετό για αυτόν. Οι περισσότεροι καλεσμένοι, θα προτιμούσαν την κεντρική είσοδο του Υπουργείου. Βασικά, η παρουσία του οποιουδήποτε ανθρώπου εκεί κοντά θα έπρεπε να του φανεί ύποπτη.

Για αυτόν τον λόγο, εάν έβλεπε οποιοδήποτε να πλησιάζει θα έπρεπε να βγάλει το ραβδί του και να είναι έτοιμος για όλα. Όμως την συγκεκριμένη φιγούρα που τον πλησίασε δεν την εμπόδισε. Δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να μην αναγνωρίσει την σύζυγο του, ακόμα και μέσα στο μισοσκόταδο. Όταν όμως η Ερμιόνη μπήκε για τα καλά στο οπτικό του πεδίο, θυμήθηκε και έναν από τους πολλούς λόγους που την ερωτεύτηκε.

Η Ερμιόνη δεν συνήθιζε να ντύνετε επίσημα. Όταν όμως το έκανε, κατάφερνε να εντυπωσιάσει με την εμφάνιση της. Για την δεξίωση, είχε επιλέξει ένα μίντι μαύρο φόρεμα. Το μήκος του ήταν λίγο κάτω από το γόνατο, ενώ άφηνε ακάλυπτους τους ώμους της. Πάνω σε αυτούς είχε ρίξει μια κομψή ζακέτα, την οποία προφανώς θα έβγαζε όταν βρισκόταν σε κλειστό χώρο. Το σύνολο συμπλήρωναν ένα ζευγάρι γόβες. Με λίγα λόγια, η Ερμιόνη είχε επιλέξει μια νεανική αλλά όχι ιδιαίτερα προκλητική ενδυμασία.

Χωρίς να πει τίποτα, η Ερμιόνη πλησίασε τον Ντράκο και τον φίλησε. Αυτός με την σειρά του δεν αντέδρασε, αλλά δεν μπόρεσε να κρατηθεί και να την ρωτήσει:

"Τι θες εσύ εδώ;"

"Είπα να σε δω πέντε λεπτά πριν πάω στην δεξίωση."

"Γιατί;"

"Επειδή είδα ότι ήσουν στεναχωρημένος που δεν θα έρθεις. Δεν έκανα καλά που ήρθα;"

"Όχι καλά έκανες."

Η συζήτηση τους όμως διακόπηκε απότομα, όταν δύο φώτα έπεσαν επάνω τους. Ο Ντράκο έβγαλε το ραβδί του αυτή την φορά αλλά σχεδόν αμέσως το έκρυψε ξανά. Τα φώτα ανήκαν στην οικογενειακή λιμουζίνα των Μαλφόι, την οποία φυσικά ο Ντράκο γνώριζε πολύ καλά. Από την πίσω πόρτα βγήκε ο Λούσιους Μαλφόι και τους πλησίασε.

"Καλησπέρα πατέρα", του είπε ο Ντράκο

"Καλησπέρα Ντράκο, τι κάνετε εδώ; Δεν θα έρθετε στην δεξίωση;"

"Μόνο η Ερμιόνη. Εγώ έχω υπηρεσία και δεν πρέπει να φύγω από εδώ."

Ο Λούσιους τον κοίταξε με επικριτικό βλέμμα σαν να του έλεγε "με την δουλειά που διάλεξες, καλά να πάθεις." και του είπε:

"Δηλαδή θα αφήσεις την σύζυγο σου ασυνόδευτη;"

"Δεν θα πάθω τίποτα το κακό." πετάχτηκε η Ερμιόνη.

Ο Λούσιους την κοίταξε και είπε "Όχι."

"Τι εννοείς με το όχι;"

"Ένας τζέντλεμαν δεν αφήνει ποτέ μια κυρία ασυνόδευτη. Οπότε, παρακαλώ κυρία Γκρέιντζερ να με συνοδεύσετε στην δεξίωση." είπε ο Λούσιους και έτεινε τον αγκώνα του.

"Δεν είναι ανάγκη."

"Επιμένω και δεν δέχομαι αρνήσεις."

"Έλα αγάπη μου πήγαινε." την παρότρυνε ο Ντράκο "Να είμαι και εγώ ήσυχος."

"Τι εννοείς, να είσαι ήσυχος;" είπε η Ερμιόνη.

"Είσαι πολύ όμορφη σήμερα και φοβάμαι ότι αρκετοί θα σε φλερτάρουν."

"Δηλαδή τις άλλες μέρες είμαι άσχημη και δεν με φλερτάρουν." είπε κοφτά η Ερμιόνη.

Ο Ντράκο έμεινε άφωνος. Φυσικά και δεν εννοούσε αυτό. Η Ερμιόνη, τον κοίταξε άγρια, γύρισε προς τον Λούσιους και έκανε μια κομψή υπόκλιση λέγοντας:

"Τιμή μου." και έπιασε τον αγκώνα του.

Ο Λούσιους την οδήγησε την λιμουζίνα του και με αυτή διέσχισαν την μικρή απόσταση ως την κεντρική είσοδο. Εκεί βρισκόταν ο Χάρι, ο οποίος αφού έκανε τον τυπικό έλεγχο στην λίστα των καλεσμένων τους ανήγγειλε.

Δεν πέρασε πολύ ώρα και στον χώρο της δεξίωσης έφτασε η Σουζάνα Μπουρνέ, συνοδευόμενη από τον Ρον. Σύντομα, έγινε το κέντρο του ενδιαφέροντος. Κάθε καλεσμένος πάσχιζε να αλλάξει έστω και δύο τυπικές κουβέντες με την Σουζάνα. Από την μεριά της, η Σουζάνα μιλούσε με όλους αλλά ταυτόχρονα κρατούσε τον Ρον σαν να ήθελε να τονίσει ότι συνοδεύεται.

Ο Λούσιους και η Ερμιόνη ήταν μάλλον οι μόνοι που δεν έκαναν καμία προσπάθεια να της μιλήσουν. Αλλά δεν μπορούσαν να αποφύγουν την συνάντηση. Άλλωστε, η δεξίωση ήταν προς τιμήν της Σουζάνας και έπρεπε να ανταλλάξουν έστω και έναν χαιρετισμό. Μέχρι να βρεθούν, απλά απολάμβαναν το ποτό τους και παρατηρούσαν τον κόσμο γύρω τους.

Η Ερμιόνη φυσιολογικά παρατήρησε ότι η Σουζάνα είχε κολλήσει σαν στρείδι πάνω στον Ρον. Μόνο ο Υπουργός κατάφερε για λίγα λεπτά να τον αποσπάσει, και μάλλον να του δώσει κάποιες βιαστικές συμβουλές. Την υπόλοιπη ώρα η Σουζάνα του κρατούσε το χέρι και πότε - πότε έγερνε πάνω στον ώμο του.

Όταν άρχισε να τους πλησιάζει η Σουζάνα, ο Λούσιους έπιασε ασυναίσθητα το χέρι της Ερμιόνης. Η Ερμιόνη εξεπλάγη, αλλά όταν είδε την Σουζάνα κατάλαβε τον λόγο της κίνησης του Λούσιους. Άλλωστε δεν της ήταν και αποκρουστικό σαν αίσθηση, το αντίθετο μάλιστα.

"Καλησπέρα κυρία Μπουρνέ", είπε με μια μικρή υπόκλιση ο Λούσιους.

"Καλησπέρα Λούσιους" είπε ανάλαφρα η Σουζάνα. Ο Λούσιους έδειξε ότι δεν ενέκρινε τον ενικό αλλά δεν είπε τίποτα. Έτσι η Σουζάνα συνέχισε:

"Να σου συστήσω τον φύλακα - άγγελό μου που μου παραχώρησε ο Υπουργός, τον Ρον Ουέσλι."

"Γνωριζόμαστε με τον κύριο Ουέσλι." απάντησε κοφτά ο Λούσιους.

"Υπέροχα! Αλλά και εσείς από ότι βλέπω και εσείς συνοδεύεστε. Η σύζυγος σας το γνωρίζει;"

"Δεν έχουμε μυστικά με την σύζυγο μου κυρία Μπουρνέ."

"Αλλά δεν ήρθε μαζί σου από ότι βλέπω."

"Αυτή την περίοδο, βρίσκεται σε κρουαζιέρα στην Μεσόγειο. Λογικά θα απολαμβάνει το καλοκαίρι σε κάποιο Ελληνικό νησί."

"Γιατί, δεν την ακολούθησες;"

"Το καλοκαίρι στην Μεσόγειο είναι πολύ ζεστό για τα γούστα μου. Προσπαθώ να το αποφύγω."

"Δεν έχεις δίκιο, είναι το καλύτερο μέρος για διακοπές."

Μην παίρνοντας άλλη απάντηση εκτός από σιωπή η Σουζάνα συνέχισε:

"Πάντως έχετε μια υπέροχη συνοδό. Εσύ τι λες Ρον;"

Ο Ρον έκανε να απαντήσει μα δεν βγήκε λέξη από το στόμα του. Από την αμηχανία του, τον έσωσε η Ερμιόνη που είπε:

"Ο Ρον και εγώ είμαστε πολύ καλοί φίλοι και αναγνωρίζουμε ο ένας την αξία του άλλου. Μπορώ να σας βεβαιώσω ότι είστε τυχερή που τον έχετε για συνοδό."

"Μα φυσικά και νιώθω τυχερή Ερμιόνη!" είπε η Σουζάνα περνώντας το χέρι της πάνω από την μέση του Ρον και συνέχισε "Εσύ πως νιώθεις;"

Σε αυτή την ερώτηση η Ερμιόνη διαισθάνθηκε την παγίδα. Προφανώς, η Σουζάνα ήξερε ή κατάλαβε ότι είχαν παρελθόν με τον Ρον. Από την υποχρέωση να απαντήσει την έσωσε η μουσική που ξεκίνησε και ο Λούσιους που επενέβη αποφασιστικά λέγοντας:

"Μα συγχωρείτε για λίγο" και γυρνώντας προς την Ερμιόνη συνέχισε "Θα μου χαρίσετε αυτό το βαλς;"

Η Ερμιόνη δεν είχε καμία όρεξη για χορό, πόσο μάλλον με τον πεθερό της αλλά δεν ήθελε και να μείνει άλλο με την επίσημη καλεσμένη οπότε δέχτηκε. Πλησιάζοντας στην πίστα ο Λούσιους της ψιθύρισε:

"Μου χρωστάς χάρη."

"Και εσύ το ίδιο." απάντησε ψιθυριστά η Ερμιόνη.

"Τώρα όμως πρέπει να χορέψεις."

"Δεν ξέρω όμως από χορό."

"Μην ανησυχείς. Απλά χαλάρωσε και θα σε οδηγώ εγώ."

Όντως ο Λούσιους ήταν έμπειρος χορευτής. Η Σουζάνα, τους παρακολουθούσε να χορεύουν με μια έκφραση θαυμασμού. Ο Ρον, σε μια έκλαμψη, κατάλαβε από το βλέμμα της ότι ήθελε να τους ακολουθήσουν και της πρότεινε να χορέψουν. Η Σουζάνα τον κοίταξε με ένα χαμόγελο έκπληξης και δέχτηκε αμέσως. Έτσι σύντομα ήταν και αυτοί στην πίστα.

Πολύ σύντομα η πίστα είχε γεμίσει. Στην μια πλευρά η Ερμιόνη αισθανόταν περίεργα. Συνήθως απέφευγε να χορέψει αλλά σήμερα απολάμβανε τον χορό. Αν και δεν συμπαθούσε ακριβώς τον πεθερό της, όφειλε να παραδεχτεί ότι ήταν καλός χορευτής και κυρίως ότι ήξερε πως να φέρεται σε μια γυναίκα.

Στην άλλη άκρη της πίστα, ο Ρον δεν αισθανόταν ακριβώς άνετα. Ο λόγος δεν ήταν τόσο ο χορός αλλά κυρίως ότι κάποιες στιγμές η Σουζάνα κολλούσε επάνω του πιο πολύ από όσο συνηθιζόταν. Έτσι όταν τελείωσε το κομμάτι και σταμάτησαν να χορεύουν ένιωσε μια μικρή ανακούφιση.

Σε λίγο τους πλησίασε μια παρέα και πέρασαν μερικά λεπτά τυπικής κουβέντας. Ύστερα από αυτό η Σουζάνα έσκυψε του είπε:

"Θέλω μια χάρη από εσένα."

"Σε ακούω."

"Βαρέθηκα και θέλω λίγο ησυχία. Μπορούμε να φύγουμε για λίγο;."

"Όπου και να πας πρέπει να σε ακολουθήσω.. Αλλά πως δικαιολογήσεις την απουσία σου;"

"Σιγά που θα δώσω και λόγο. Αλλά δεν είναι κάτι δύσκολο. Κοίτα να μαθαίνεις."

Εκείνη την στιγμή περνούσε από κοντά τους ο Υπουργός και τους μίλησε.

"Είστε ευχαριστημένη κυρία Μπουρνέ."

"Όλα είναι υπέροχα. Ευχαριστώ για την τιμή που μου κάνετε."

"Η τιμή είναι δική μας κυρία Μπουρνέ"

"Θέλω να ζητήσω μια χάρη."

"Σας ακούω."

"Χρειάζομαι λίγο φρεσκάρισμα. Υπάρχει κάποιος ιδιαίτερος χώρος;"

"Φυσικά, μπορείτε να χρησιμοποιήσετε το γραφείο μου." και έδωσε στον Ρον τα κλειδιά.

Πριν φύγουν, ο Υπουργός έπιασε τον Ρον από το μπράτσο και του είπε ψιθυριστά "Όπως είπαμε, να την έχεις από κοντά". Ύστερα ο Ρον και η Σουζάνα πήγαν στο γραφείο του Υπουργού.

"Στο είπα ότι είναι εύκολο." είπε χαμογελαστά η Σουζάνα και για μια ακόμα φορά έγειρε επάνω του.

Όταν έφτασαν ο Ρον ξεκλείδωσε και της είπε "Θα περιμένω από έξω. Έχεις όσο χρόνο θες."

Όμως η Σουζάνα είχε άλλα σχέδια και τράβηξε τον Ρον μαζί της στο γραφείο και έκλεισε την πόρτα. Πριν προλάβει να αντιδράσει ο Ρον, τον αγκάλιασε και του έδωσε ένα αισθησιακό φιλί. Από την εξέλιξη αυτή ο Ρον τα έχασε εντελώς. Δεν είχε ακριβώς και πολύ εμπειρία με τις γυναίκες αλλά καταλάβαινε ότι δεν θα κατάφερνε να αντισταθεί.

Έτσι παραδόθηκε στο φιλί της Σουζάνας. Τα χέρια του σχεδόν από μόνα τους κινήθηκαν και έπιασαν την πλάτη και την μέση της Σουζάνας. Αυτή με την σειρά της του άφησε τον ελάχιστο χώρο, για να του δώσει μια καλή εικόνα από το μπούστο της. Ο Ρον θα ορκιζόταν ότι το ήδη αποκαλυπτικό ντεκολτέ είχε ανοίξει και άλλο. Τότε συνειδητοποίησε ότι μέσα από το φόρεμα η Σουζάνα δεν φορούσε σουτιέν, και οι ρώγες της άρχισαν να διαγράφονται επικίνδυνα.

Η Σουζάνα από την πλευρά της είδε το σάστισμα του Ρον, στην θέα του στήθους της. Με μια αποφασιστική κίνηση έπιασε το χέρι του, που βρισκόταν στην μέση της και το κατέβασε πάνω στους καλοσχηματισμένους γλουτούς της. Σχεδόν ταυτόχρονα, πριν προλάβει να αντιδράσει ο Ρον, με το άλλο χέρι άρχισε να τον χαϊδεύει πάνω από τον μανδύα στον ανδρισμό του.

Με μια αισθησιακή φωνή η Σουζάνα ψιθύρισε στο αυτί του Ρον, "Το ραβδί σου είναι αυτό ή χαίρεσαι που είσαι δίπλα μου;" και ύστερα άρχισε να του φιλάει τον λαιμό.

Ο Ρον αναστέναξε από την καύλα και έγειρε επάνω στο στήθος της Σουζάνας. Αυτή τότε το αποκάλυψε μπροστά του και γύρισε έτσι ώστε η ρόγα της να βρεθεί στο στόμα του Ρον. Με επιδέξιες κινήσεις, ξεκούμπωσε τον μανδύα του Ρον και έκλεισε την χούφτα της γύρω από το όργανο του.

Φυσικά ο Ρον δεν θα μπορούσε να αντέξει για πολύ. Τα χέρια του θώπευαν τους γλουτούς της Σουζάνας, ενώ η γλώσσα του έπαιζε με την ρώγα της. Την ίδια ώρα τα επιδέξια χέρια της Σουζάνας τον είχαν φέρει στα άκρα. Με τρεμάμενη φωνή ψέλλισε:

"Σε παρακαλώ σταμάτα."

"Γιατί; Δεν σου αρέσει;" είπε ναζιάρικα η Σουζάνα.

"Μου αρέσει αλλά δεν μπορώ να κρατηθώ άλλο."

"Μην κρατηθείς τότε."

Σαν να πήρε έγκριση, ο Ρον άδειασε τον εαυτό του μέσα στα χέρια της Σουζάνας. Μετά από λίγο κατάφερε να ανοίξει τα μάτια του και την είδε να καθαρίζει τα χέρια της με την γλώσσα της. Πριν προλάβει να πει λέξη, η Σουζάνα του έριξε το πιο πονηρό χαμόγελο και του είπε:

"Μεγάλε, ντύσου και πάμε μέσα. Μην δώσουμε στόχο. Σωστά;"


	8. Κεφάλαιο 7

Ένα από τα ταλέντα της Σουζάνας ήταν τα καλλωπιστικά ξόρκια. Με μια κίνηση του ραβδιού της έκανε ένα κομμάτι του τοίχου να μετατραπεί σε καθρέφτη. Με ένα άλλο ξόρκι διόρθωσε το μακιγιάζ της και τέλος με ένα τρίτο έστρωσε το φόρεμα της επάνω της. Μετά από αυτά κανένας δεν θα μπορούσε να καταλάβει την απουσία του σουτιέν και κυρίως ότι πέρασε μερικές στιγμές έντονου πάθους.

Μετά έριξε μια ματιά στον Ρον, ο οποίος παρά τις φιλότιμες προσπάθειες του δεν είχε καταφέρει να στρώσει τον μανδύα του. Με γρήγορες κινήσεις, η Σουζάνα τον πλησίασε και με ένα ξόρκι έκανε τον μανδύα του Ρον να φαίνεται σαν να μην είχε συμβεί τίποτα. Έπειτα εξαφάνισε τον καθρέφτη και γύρισαν πίσω στον χώρο της δεξίωσης.

Την ίδια ώρα η Ερμιόνη απολάμβανε το ποτό της στην δεξίωση. Εκτός από τον χορό με τον Λούσιους, έχει μια σύντομη συνομιλία με τον Διευθυντή του τμήματός της και μια ακόμα με τον Υπουργό. Επίσης ένας δημοσιογράφος του Ημερήσιου Προφήτη την πλησίασε για να κανονίσει μια συνέντευξη μαζί της.

Παρόλα αυτά την περισσότερη ώρα ήταν ελεύθερη να απολαύσει το ποτό της και την μουσική. Ρίχνοντας μια ματιά στον Λούσιους, που καθόταν δίπλα της, παραδέχτηκε ότι και ο χορός δεν ήταν άσχημος.

Στην πραγματικότητα δεν της άρεσε να την πλησιάζουν κάθε λογής άγνωστοι για να της πάρουν μια κουβέντα. Το είχε ζήσει μετά το τέλος του πολέμου και στην δεξίωση του γάμου της. Ήταν σίγουρη ότι δεν ήθελε να το ξαναζήσει. Η επόμενη σκέψη της ήταν "Ευτυχώς που η Σουζάνα Μπουρνέ είναι το κέντρο της προσοχής".

Σκεπτόμενη την Σουζάνα, η Ερμιόνη συνειδητοποίησε ότι είχε κάποια ώρα να εμφανιστεί. Μέχρι όμως να σκεφτεί που θα μπορούσε να έχει κρυφτεί, την είδε στην άλλη άκρη της αίθουσας, "Έχει κολλήσει πάνω στον Ρον" σκέφτηκε και τότε πρόσεξε την έκφραση του φίλου της. "Αυτήν την φάτσα την ξέρω καλά" σκέφτηκε γελώντας από μέσα της.

Σε λίγο ο Ρον πήγε να γεμίσει το ποτήρι της Σουζάνας και η Ερμιόνη δεν έχασε ευκαιρία και τον πλησίασε και κάνοντας ότι γεμίζει το δικό της ποτήρι του ψιθύρισε:

"Βλέπω ότι περνάς καλά."

"Μια χαρά. Εσύ;"

"Μου φαίνεται ότι σε ξεζούμισε η λυσσάρα."

"Όχι βέβαια. Είμαι σε υπηρεσία." ψέλλισε ο Ρον

"Καλά αλλά κούμπωσε το παντελόνι σου γιατί φαίνεται."

Σχεδόν αυτόματα ο Ρον έκανε κίνηση να κουμπωθεί. Πιάνοντας τον καλοφτιαγμένο μανδύα του από το ξόρκι της Σουζάνας, κατάλαβε ότι έπεσε θύμα μπλόφας από την Ερμιόνη.

"Γαμώτο!" ψιθύρισε ο Ρον.

"Δεν με ξεγελάς εμένα κύριε Ουέσλι" είπε χαμογελώντας η Ερμιόνη.

"Πως με κατάλαβες;"

"Δεν είναι και δύσκολο, αρκεί να δεις την φάτσα σου." και βλέποντας τον σαστισμένο συμπλήρωσε "μην ανησυχείς δεν θα πω τίποτα σε κανέναν."

"Με βλέπουν και άλλοι όμως."

"Δεν σε ξέρουν όπως εγώ."

"Ευχαριστώ Ερμιόνη."

"Άντε γύρνα πίσω πριν αρχίσει να σε ψάχνει. Περιμένει και το ποτό της."

Ο Ρον απομακρύνθηκε και η Ερμιόνη κοιτώντας τον σκέφτηκε "Ο γνωστός Ρον που δεν λέει να μεγαλώσει." Μετά όμως θυμήθηκε ότι είχε πολύ καιρό να βρεθεί στο κρεβάτι με τον Ντράκο. "Έτσι που τα κατάφερα, εγώ είμαι παντρεμένη αλλά ο Ρον θα κάνει πιο πολύ σεξ από εμένα.".

Στην διάρκεια της δεξίωσης, ο Χάρι δεν είχε ουσιαστική εικόνα το τι συνέβη. Στην αρχή έλεγχε τους καλεσμένους και του ανήγγειλε. Μετά φρόντιζε να έχει επαφή με όλους τους σκοπούς για να βεβαιωθεί ότι όλα είναι ήσυχα στον περίβολο του Υπουργείου. Την ώρα που οι καλεσμένοι διασκέδαζαν, ο Χάρι δεν έφυγε ούτε στιγμή από το πόστο του. Όταν σιγά σιγά ο κόσμος άρχισε να αποχωρεί, κατάφερε και ο Χάρι να χαλαρώσει. Θυμήθηκε όμως ότι τον περίμενε μια κουραστική μέρα. Έτσι αποφάσισε να μην γυρίσει σπίτι και να κοιμηθεί στο Υπουργείο.

Λίγη ώρα μετά αναχώρησαν σχεδόν ταυτόχρονα η Σουζάνα Μπουρνέ με τον Ρον και ο Λούσιους με την Ερμιόνη. Μιας και οι περισσότεροι καλεσμένοι είχαν αποχωρήσει και η κατάσταση δεν ήταν επικίνδυνη, ο Χάρι παρέδωσε το πόστο του σε έναν από τους υφισταμένους του. Αφού επικοινώνησε για μια τελευταία φορά με τους σκοπούς έφυγε για τον όροφο του τμήματος Χρυσούχων. Εκεί έκανε ένα γρήγορο ντουζ στα αποδυτήρια. Στο γραφείο του, είχε φροντίσει να έχει έναν μικρό καναπέ. Λίγη ώρα μετά τον είχε πάρει ο ύπνος.

Φεύγοντας από την δεξίωση, η Ερμιόνη σκέφτηκε να περάσει λίγο από το πόστο του Ντράκο. Ο Λούσιους όμως επέμενε να την γυρίσει σπίτι της με την λιμουζίνα. "Η ανατροφή μου δεν μου επιτρέπει να αφήσω μια κυρία να γυρίσει σπίτι της με τα πόδια." Στην Ερμιόνη δεν άρεσε πολύ η ιδέα να βρεθεί μόνη με τον Λούσιους. Ύστερα όμως σκέφτηκε ότι ήταν ήδη πολύ κουρασμένη και ότι την άλλη μέρα είχε πολύ δουλειά οπότε δεν πρόβαλε αντίσταση.

Ο Λούσιους αποδείχτηκε για μια ακόμα φορά ότι γνώριζε από Savoir vivre. Βοήθησε την Ερμιόνη να μπει και να βγει από την λιμουζίνα, ενώ την συνόδευσε μέχρι την εξώπορτα. Με την σειρά της η Ερμιόνη τον ευχαρίστησε για την βραδιά και μπήκε σπίτι της. Το πρώτο πράγμα που έκανε ήταν να γδυθεί και να φορέσει τις πιτζάμες της. Πριν πέσει για ύπνο όμως, πήρε τον μεταφορέα φωνής και είπε το όνομα του Ντράκο.

Ο Ντράκο ήταν ακόμα σκοπιά, αλλά ήταν τόσο ήρεμα τα πράγματα που μπόρεσε να μιλήσει. Η Ερμιόνη με συντομία του διηγήθηκε τα τεκταινόμενα της δεξίωσης. Ο Ντράκο από την μεριά του, της είπε να μην τον περιμένει, μιας και όταν θα τελείωνε η βάρδια του δεν θα είχε χρόνο να επιστρέψει. Έτσι έδωσαν ραντεβού για πρωινό στο εστιατόριο του Υπουργείου.

Την ίδια ώρα η λιμουζίνα της Σουζάνας έφτανε στο ξενοδοχείο της. Ο Ρον, μετά το περιστατικό στο γραφείο του Υπουργού, βρέθηκε για πρώτη φορά μόνος με την Σουζάνα. Αυτή την φορά, η Σουζάνα τον έβαλε να καθίσει δίπλα της και ξάπλωσε στο στήθος του. Πλησιάζοντας στο ξενοδοχείο, το έδωσε ένα καυτό φιλί και του είπε:

"Χαλάρωσε λίγο. Μπορείς να πας να ξεκουραστείς και το πρωί έλα να με πάρεις. Όχι πολύ πρωί όμως."

Ο Ρον αισθάνθηκε ένα μείγμα απογοήτευσης και ανακούφισης αλλά προσπάθησε να μην το δείξει. Απλά της είπε:

"Τι ώρα να περάσω."

"Έχεις μεταφορέα φωνής;"

"Ναι, μας έδωσε το Υπουργείο."

"Χαίρομαι. Θα σε καλέσω λοιπόν εγώ μόλις ξυπνήσω."

"Μάλιστα."

"Είπαμε χαλάρωσε. Η λιμουζίνα μου θα σε πάει στο σπίτι σου τώρα."

"Δεν χρειάζεται. Θα γυρίσω μόνος μου."

"Στο ξαναείπα, δεν δέχομαι αρνήσεις" είπε η Σουζάνα και αφού τον φίλησε ξανά κατέβηκε και πήγε προς την είσοδο του ξενοδοχείου.

Ο Ρον ένιωσε ένα μούδιασμα ανάμεσα στο πόδια και σκέφτηκε "Τι στο καλό γίνεται εδώ πέρα; Σε ποιον να πω τι μου συνέβη και ποιος θα με πιστέψει;"


	9. Ιντερλούδιο 1

Η κούραση μου είναι μεγάλη αλλά δεν έχω παράπονο. Όλα πάνε καλά και το σχέδιο μου μπαίνει σιγά σιγά σε εφαρμογή. Κανένας δεν έχει καταλάβει ότι γύρισα. Τα πιόνια μου αρχίζουν να μπαίνουν στην θέση τους και είναι έτοιμα να παίξουν το ρόλο τους.

Το καλύτερό που έμαθα είναι ότι οι Θανατοφάγοι δεν έχουν εξολοθρευτεί εντελώς. Μπορεί να κρύβονται αλλά υπάρχουν αρκετές αξιόμαχες ομάδες. Σύντομα θα έρθω σε επαφή με όλες και θα αναλάβω την υποχρέωση να τις συντονίσω και να τις οδηγήσω στην δόξα. Το όραμα του Άρχοντα του Σκότους δεν θα πάει χαμένο. Σύντομα θα έρθει η σειρά μας.


	10. Κεφάλαιο 8

Ο Χάρι δεν κοιμήθηκε πάρα πολύ. Το πρώτο φως του ήλιου μπήκε από το παράθυρο και τον ξύπνησε μετά από δύο ώρες ύπνου. Έτσι σηκώθηκε και αποφάσισε να εκμεταλλευτεί τον χρόνο μέχρι το πρωινό. Έτσι άρχισε να ετοιμάζει τον φάκελο με τις υποθέσεις που θα παρέδιδε αργότερα στον Ντράκο. Τότε είδε τον φάκελο που του είχε παραδώσει την προηγούμενη μέρα ο Ρον και τον οποίο δεν είχε προλάβει καν να ανοίξει. "Πολύ δουλειά θα πέσει πάνω στον Ντράκο." σκέφτηκε, "Ίσως θα πρέπει να αναλάβει και άλλος."

Αφού, ταξινόμησε τους φακέλους του, αποφάσισε ότι ήταν η ώρα για πρωινό. Έτσι, πήγε στο εστιατόριο μην περιμένοντας να συναντήσει εκεί κάποιον άλλο εκτός από όσους εργαζόντουσαν εκεί. Αλλά αφού πήρε τον δίσκο του, είδε τον Ντράκο να κάθεται μόνο και πήγε προς το μέρος του.

"Καλημέρα Ντράκο."

"Καλημέρα Χάρι."

"Πως και τόσο νωρίς;"

"Ήρθα κατευθείαν από την σκοπιά."

Ο Χάρι παρατήρησε καλύτερα το πρόσωπο του Ντράκο. Οι μαύροι κύκλοι ήταν αδιάψευστος μάρτυρας ότι είχε ξενυχτήσει.

"Γιατί δεν γύρισες σπίτι σου;" είπε ο Χάρι

"Δεν μπορούσα."

"Μπορούσες. Το ξέρεις ότι μετά από σκοπιά ή βραδινό νούμερο την άλλη μέρα η βάρδια σου ξεκινάει το μεσημέρι."

"Ναι αλλά μου είπες ότι θες να με δεις μετά το πρωινό."

"Όταν στο είπα αυτό, δεν σε είχαν βάλει στην ομάδα φύλαξης της δεξίωσης. Τέλος πάντων μιας και ήρθες, έλα από το γραφείο μου και θα σου δώσω τους φακέλους. Ύστερα όμως γύρνα σπίτι σου και ξεκουράσου. Έχεις σήμερα άδεια από εμένα."

"Δεν είναι ανάγκη. Δεν είμαι και τόσο κουρασμένος."

"Το βλέπω" είπε ειρωνικά ο Χάρι και συνέχισε πιο σοβαρά "Δεν υπάρχει λόγος να μείνεις. Πρέπει να συζητήσουμε για τις υποθέσεις και σήμερα δεν έχω χρόνο. Άλλωστε σε θέλω ξεκούραστο. Θα πας σπίτι σου και αύριο πιάνεις δουλειά."

Βλέποντας ότι ο Ντράκο πήγε να διαμαρτυρηθεί, ο Χάρι έκανε μια κίνηση με το χέρι που σαν να έλεγε "Δεν δέχομαι κουβέντα". Έτσι μετά το πρωινό, πήγαν στο γραφείο του Χάρι και ο Ντράκο παρέλαβε τους φακέλους με τις υποθέσεις. Στην συνέχεια, ο Χάρι τον ακολούθησε για να βεβαιωθεί ότι τις άφησε στο δικό του γραφείο και ότι επέστρεψε σπίτι μέσα από το τζάκι.

Γυρνώντας στο γραφείο του, μέσα στην πρωινή αλληλογραφία, είδε και το μήνυμα από τον Άρθουρ. Δεν είχε σκοπό να του ρίξει πάνω από μια ματιά αφού ήδη ήξερε το έλεγε. Όμως τότε κατάλαβε ότι δεν θα είχε απλά ρόλο στην εκπαίδευση, αλλά ότι θα ήταν ο επικεφαλής εκπαιδευτής. Ένα άλλο γράμμα του εξηγούσε τα νέα του καθήκοντα. Για σήμερα έπρεπε να γνωρίσει τους υποψήφιους, όπως τον είχε προειδοποιήσει ο Άρθουρ. Ύστερα, θα επέβλεπε τις εξετάσεις για τους υποψήφιους που είχαν λάβει εκπαίδευση στο σπίτι άρα δεν φοίτησαν στο Χόγκουαρτς για να λάβουν ΚΔΜ και ΕΔΕΜ.

Ο Χάρι θυμήθηκε που είχε ρωτήσει τον εκπαιδευτή του για το νόημα αυτών των εξετάσεων. Η απάντηση του ήταν ξεκάθαρη. Μιας και η φοίτηση στο Χόγκουαρτς δεν ήταν υποχρεωτική, δεν είχαν το δικαίωμα να μην δεχτούν σαν υποψήφιους όσους φοίτησαν στο σπίτι.

Από την άλλη τα κριτήρια εισόδου στους Χρυσούχους ήταν πολύ αυστηρά. Κατ' αρχήν μόνο Βρετανοί και Ιρλανδοί υπήκοοι είχαν δικαίωμα να κάνουν αίτηση. Έπειτα έπρεπε να έχουν ΕΥΓΕ σε μια σειρά μαθημάτων όπως, Μεταμορφώσεις, Φίλτρα, Άμυνα ενάντια στις Σκοτεινές τέχνες και Ξόρκια.

Για αυτόν τον λόγο όσοι υποψήφιοι δεν είχαν φοιτήσει στο Χόγκουαρτς έπρεπε να εξεταστούν τόσο σε θεωρητικό όσο και σε πρακτικό επίπεδο. Την πρώτη μέρα έδιναν γραπτές εξετάσεις σε όλα τα απαιτούμενα μαθήματα. Όσοι πέρναγαν έδιναν και πρακτικές εξετάσεις.

Πάντως, μέχρι σήμερα, κανένας δεν είχε καταφέρει να περάσει από τις γραπτές εξετάσεις. Ο απαιτούμενος βαθμός ήταν πολύ υψηλός και το διαγώνισμα ήταν υπερβολικά δύσκολο για όσους δεν είχαν εμπειρία από το αυστηρό εκπαιδευτικό σύστημα του Χόγκουαρτς. Θα μπορούσε να πει κάποιος ότι απλά τους έδιωχναν χωρίς να μπορεί να καταλογίσει κάποιος στο Υπουργείο ότι έκανε διακρίσεις. Η απάντηση θα ήταν απλά ότι απέτυχαν στις εξετάσεις.

Ο Χάρι δεν περίμενε να συναντήσει κάποιον που δεν φοίτησε στο Χόγκουαρτς. Παρόλα αυτά, όταν πήρε την λίστα με τους υποψήφιους είδε ότι όχι μόνο ένα ή δύο άτομα αλλά δέκα θα έδιναν εξετάσεις εκείνη την ημέρα. Έπειτα πέρασε στην αίθουσα που τον περίμεναν.

Με το που εμφανίστηκε ο Χάρι, κάθε συζήτηση σταμάτησε απότομα. Ο Χάρι κοίταξε τους υποψήφιους και σε γενικές γραμμές ήταν ευχαριστημένος. "Οι περισσότεροι θα φτάσουν ως το τέλος" σκέφτηκε και άρχισε τον λόγο του.

"Σας καλωσορίζω στο τμήμα των Χρυσούχων. Για τρία χρόνια, εδώ θα είναι το σπίτι και η οικογένεια σας. Πρέπει όμως να σας προειδοποιήσω ότι η ζωή μας δεν είναι εύκολη. Σε δύο εβδομάδες ξεκινάει η εκπαίδευση σας. Μέχρι τότε θα επιστρέψετε στα σπίτια σας και σκεφτείτε καλά εάν θέλετε να ακολουθήσετε αυτόν τον δρόμο. Η εργασία μας δεν είναι μόνο ηρωισμοί που θα γράψει ο Ημερήσιος Προφήτης. Είναι επικίνδυνη, θέλει σκληρή και επίμονη εκπαίδευση και αρκετές φορές είναι βαρετή, ειδικά όταν θα έχετε πολλές ώρες σκοπιά ή δουλειά γραφείου. Έγινα κατανοητός;"

Μια μουρμούρα ακούστηκε με έναν συνδυασμό "Ναι", "Μάλιστα" και θετικών νευμάτων. Ο Χάρι θυμήθηκε την μέρα που βρέθηκε στην θέση τους, αλλά με αυστηρό τόνο συνέχισε:

"Όταν σας ρωτάει κάτι ένας ανώτερος η απάντηση θα είναι "Μάλιστα Κύριε" ή "Όχι Κύριε". Για να σας ακούσω ξανά."

Αυτή την φορά, σχεδόν σαν μια φωνή ακούστηκε το "Μάλιστα Κύριε". Ο Χάρι τους έγνεψε ενθαρρυντικά και συνέχισε για να ολοκληρώσει τον λόγο του.

"Από ότι βλέπω το Υπουργείο σας έχει ετοιμάσει για καλωσόρισμα ένα μικρό κοκτέιλ πάρτι. Μπορείτε να περάσετε στην διπλανή αίθουσα και εμείς θα βρεθούμε όταν ξεκινήσει η εκπαίδευση σας. Όσο για αυτούς που πρέπει να δώσουν εξετάσεις θα τους περιμένω εδώ σε μία ώρα. Ελεύθεροι."

Αφού άδειασε η αίθουσα, ο Χάρι άρχισε να προετοιμάζει τον χώρο για τις εξετάσεις. Έπειτα άνοιξε τον φάκελο με τα θέματα. Κοιτάζοντας μια ματιά στις ερωτήσεις κατάλαβε ότι οι υποψήφιοι δεν είχαν καμία ελπίδα. Ακόμα και ο ίδιος δεν ήταν σίγουρος ότι θα τα κατάφερνε. Εκτός από τις ερωτήσεις, είχε για τον εαυτό του και τις απαντήσεις. Αμέσως μετά το τέλος των εξετάσεων, θα βαθμολογούσε τους υποψήφιους και θα τους ανακοίνωνε ότι απορρίπτονται.

Μιας και είχε αρκετή ώρα μέχρι την έναρξη των εξετάσεων, αποφάσισε να μιλήσει με την Τζίνι. Συνήθως εκείνη την ώρα ήταν και εκείνη ελεύθερη, οπότε ήταν καλή ευκαιρία. Η Τζίνι του είπε για τον χθεσινό αγώνα, όπου σκόραρε δέκα φορές χαρίζοντας την νίκη στην ομάδα της παρόλο που οι αντίπαλοί έπιασαν την χρυσή. Με την σειρά του ο Χάρι της είπε για τα καινούργια του καθήκοντα.

"Άμα συναντήσεις καμιά όμορφή εκπαιδευόμενη.." του είπε η Τζίνι.

"Ούτε που θα γυρίσω να την κοιτάξω" συμπλήρωσε γρήγορα ο Χάρι.

"Το καλό που σου θέλω κύριε Πότερ."

"Αφού το ξέρεις ότι έχω μάτια μόνο για σένα."

"Κάτι τέτοια λες και με ρίχνεις."

"Σε αγαπάω."

"Και εγώ."

Ήταν ικανοί να συνεχίσουν έναν τέτοιο διάλογο με τις ώρες. Αλλά η Τζίνι έπρεπε να φύγει για προπόνηση και ο Χάρι να ξεκινήσει τις εξετάσεις. Έτσι σταμάτησαν την κουβέντα, μιας και οι υποψήφιοι άρχισαν να μπαίνουν στην αίθουσα. Ο Χάρι τους μοίρασε τα θέματα και πένες δεμένες με ξόρκια κατά της αντιγραφής. Έπειτα τους περίμενε να τελειώσουν.

Στο διάστημα αυτό, ο Χάρι περίμενε σε μια διπλανή αίθουσα, Για λόγους διαφάνειας, όταν ο Χάρι θα διόρθωνε τα γραπτά δεν θα ήξερε ποιανού γραπτό διορθώνει. Αντί για όνομα θα έβλεπε ένα νούμερο από το ένα μέχρι το δέκα.

Μετά από δύο ώρες, η εξέταση τελείωσε. Ο Χάρι παρέλαβε τις απαντήσεις και άρχισε να διορθώνει. Όπως το περίμενε, μάλλον κανένας δεν θα τα κατάφερνε. Από τις εκατό ερωτήσεις, οι υποψήφιοι έπρεπε να απαντήσουν σωστά τις ενενήντα. Μέσα σε λίγα λεπτά είχε αναγκαστεί να απορρίψει τους εννέα από τους δέκα, μέχρι που άνοιξε τις απαντήσεις του δέκατου υποψήφιου.

Προς μεγάλη του έκπληξη ό δέκατος υποψήφιος είχε γράψει καλά. Υπερβολικά καλά θα έλεγε. Σε αντίθεση με τους υπόλοιπους, δεν είχε κανένα λάθος. Όταν ο Χάρι έλεγξε την ερώτηση Νο90 και είδε ότι είχε σωστή απάντηση όπως και στις προηγούμενες 89 κατάλαβε ότι για πρώτη φορά θα υπήρχε επιτυχόντας. Παρόλα αυτά συνέχισε μέχρι τέλους και συνειδητοποίησε ότι είχε μπροστά του το τέλειο γραπτό.

"Λες και έγραψε η Ερμιόνη μεταμφιεσμένη με πολυχημικό φίλτρο" σκέφτηκε ο Χάρι. Φυσικά κάτι τέτοιο ήταν αδύνατο. Κατ' αρχήν η Ερμιόνη δεν είχε κανέναν λόγο να το κάνει αυτό. Έπειτα κανένας δεν θα μπορούσε να μπει στο Υπουργείο μεταμφιεσμένος είτε με πολυχημικό φίλτρο είτε με άλλον μαγικό τρόπο. Όταν ο Χάρι είπε στον Υπουργό πως ο ίδιος, παρέα με τον Ρον και την Ερμιόνη εισέβαλαν στο Υπουργείο με την χρήση πολυχημικού φίλτρου νέα μέτρα προστασίας πάρθηκαν. Σε κάθε είσοδο υπήρχαν ξόρκια που ξεσκέπαζαν κάθε μαγική μεταμφίεση.

Ο Χάρι μάζεψε τα γραπτά και πήγε στον χώρο που τον περίμεναν οι υποψήφιοι. Τους κοίταξε και ρώτησε ποιος είναι το νούμερο 10. Μια νεαρή κοπέλα βγήκε και στάθηκε μπροστά του. Ο Χάρι την κοίταξε και γύρισε προς τους υπόλοιπους λέγοντας:

"Δυστυχώς δεν τα καταφέρατε. Πρέπει να σας πω ότι ήταν μια πολύ δύσκολη εξέταση και δεν χρειάζεται να νιώθετε απογοήτευση. Υπάρχουν και άλλοι τομείς στο Υπουργείο που θα μπορούσατε να ασχοληθείτε, οπότε μην το βάλετε κάτω. Ευχαριστούμε για την προσπάθεια και καλή τύχη στην συνέχεια."

Οι αποτυχόντες υποψήφιοι με φανερή απογοήτευση έφυγαν από την αίθουσα. Ο Χάρι γύρισε και κοίταξε την μοναδική επιτυχούσα. Αυτή στεκόταν προσοχή μπροστά του και έτσι ο Χάρι την παρατήρησε. Ήταν μια ξανθιά νεαρή κοπέλα, με γαλάζια μάτια. Τα μαλλιά της δεν ήταν ούτε μακριά, ούτε κοντά και ακουμπούσαν ίσα ίσα του ωμούς της. Το σώμα της ήταν φυσιολογικό αν και κάπως γυμνασμένο.

"Το όνομα σου;"

"Σάμερ Χάνσεν, κύριε"

"Από εδώ και πέρα κύριε λοχαγέ."

"Μάλιστα κύριε λοχαγέ."

"Συγχαρητήρια. Είσαι η μοναδική που πέτυχε εδώ και πολύ καιρό."

"Ευχαριστώ κύριε λοχαγέ."

"Θα σε ειδοποιήσω για τις πρακτικές εξετάσεις. Προς το παρόν είσαι ελεύθερη."

Με αυτά τα λόγια ο Χάρι έφυγε από την αίθουσα. "Λες να υπάρχουν όντως πρακτικές εξετάσεις;" σκέφτηκε "ή δεν περίμεναν να περάσει κανένας τις γραπτές και αμέλησαν να φτιάξουν θέματα για πρακτική εξέταση;"


	11. Κεφάλαιο 9

Την ώρα που ο Χάρι είχε μια πολυάσχολη μέρα, ο Ρον βαριόταν μέχρι θανάτου. Όταν ήταν πιο νέος θα εκτιμούσε αφάνταστα το γεγονός ότι δεν χρειαζόταν να ξυπνήσει νωρίς. Όμως μετά από τρία χρόνια σαν Χρυσούχος το πρωινό ξύπνημα του είχε γίνει δεύτερη φύση. Έτσι ήταν στην συνηθισμένη του ώρα για πρωινό στο εστιατόριο του Υπουργείου.

Το αποτέλεσμα όμως ήταν ότι έπρεπε να περιμένει στο χώρο του εστιατορίου πολύ περισσότερο από ότι συνήθιζε. Το χειρότερο ήταν ότι όλη αυτήν την ώρα την πέρασε μοναχός του. Όταν έφτασε, ο Χάρι με τον Ντράκο έφευγαν, πολύ πιο νωρίς από ότι συνήθως. Η Ερμιόνη, χωρίς την παρέα του Ντράκο, δεν έμεινε παρά δέκα λεπτά και έφυγε γιατί όπως του είπε είχε πολύ δουλειά με τις αναφορές που έπρεπε να παραδώσει στον Λούσιους Μαλφόι.

Για να περάσει την ώρα του ο Ρον, άρχισε να διαβάζει τον Ημερήσιο Προφήτη. Δεν θυμόταν καν πότε ήταν η τελευταία φορά που άνοιξε εφημερίδα, αλλά από την βαρεμάρα του ακόμα και αυτό ήταν ευχάριστο. Φυσικά, μιας και η ανάγνωση δεν ήταν το δυνατό του σημείο, μετά από λίγο δίπλωσε την εφημερίδα και την άφησε στην άκρη. Πριν από αυτό διάβασε το ρεπορτάζ για την χθεσινή δεξίωση και θαύμασε την φωτογραφία της Σουζάνας. Με ανακούφιση είδε ότι ο ίδιος δεν αναφέρθηκε πουθενά. Δεν ήταν ακριβώς το είδος δημοσιότητας που αναζητούσε.

Μετά από αρκετή ώρα, η Σουζάνα τον κάλεσε στον μεταφορέα φωνής του και του είπε να περάσει να την πάρει από το ξενοδοχείο. "Επιτέλους σηκώθηκε." σκέφτηκε ο Ρον και ξεκίνησε. Λίγο μετά παρέλαβε την Σουζάνα και μπήκαν στο πίσω κάθισμα της λιμουζίνας.

Αυτήν την φορά ο Ρον κατάφερε να κρατήσει κάποια απόσταση και κάθισε απέναντι από την Σουζάνα. Η Σουζάνα δεν αντέδρασε αλλά φρόντισε να επιδείξει τα κάλλη της και ο Ρον δυσκολευόταν πολύ να μην κοιτάει.

Φτάνοντας στο Υπουργείο, η Σουζάνα προσέχοντας να μην τους δει κανένας πέταξε ένα γρήγορο φιλί στο μάγουλο του Ρον. Μετά του είπε ότι επειδή θα είχε πολλές δουλειές με τον Υπουργό, θα μπορούσε να χαλαρώσει στο εστιατόριο. Πρόσθεσε όμως ότι ίσως τον χρειαζόταν από το μεσημέρι. Ο Ρον, που το μόνο που έκανε όλη την ημέρα ήταν γυμναστική στο σαγόνι του από το χασμουρητό, δεν ευχαριστήθηκε ιδιαίτερα με αυτήν την προοπτική. Αλλά δεν είπε τίποτα και πήγε ξανά στο εστιατόριο.

Η Σουζάνα πήγε να συναντήσει τον Υπουργό, τον οποίο βρήκε έξω από το γραφείο του με τον Λούσιους Μαλφόι. Αν και δεν άκουσε την συζήτηση τους, προφανώς ο Λούσιους δεν ήταν καθόλου ευχαριστημένος. Μόλις την είδε ο Υπουργός γύρισε προς το μέρος της και της μίλησε:

"Καλημέρα, κυρία Μπουρνέ."

"Καλημέρα Υπουργέ, καλημέρα Λούσιους."

Ο Λούσιους, έγνεψε απλά χωρίς να πει κουβέντα. Ο Υπουργός συνέχισε:

"Κυρία Μπουρνέ, ελάτε να σας δείξω το νέο σας γραφείο. Πιστεύω ότι είναι ακριβώς ότι ζητήσατε."

Σε λίγο ο Υπουργός ξεναγούσε την Σουζάνα. Το γραφείο που της παραχώρησε ήταν πιο πολύ ένα μικρό διαμέρισμα. Είχε έναν προθάλαμο για να περιμένουν οι επισκέπτες, ενώ ο κυρίως χώρος χωρούσε τουλάχιστον τρία γραφεία και σε απόσταση το ένα από το άλλο. Μια μεγάλη βιβλιοθήκη συμπλήρωνε τον εξοπλισμό, φορτωμένη με εκατοντάδες βιβλία. Επίσης στον χώρο υπήρχε ένα μικρό υπνοδωμάτιο, μια μικρή κουζίνα και ένα μπάνιο αν αποφάσιζε να ξενυχτήσει στο Υπουργείο.

Η Σουζάνα γύρισε στον Υπουργό εντυπωσιασμένη.

"Πολύ ωραία, αλλά όλα αυτά για μένα;"

"Φυσικά, κυρία Μπουρνέ, δεν μπορούσα να σας προσφέρω κάτι λιγότερο."

"Σε ποιον άνηκε το γραφείο πριν από εμένα;"

"Ο χώρος αυτός ήταν κλειστός για χρόνια. Πιο πριν ήταν το γραφείο του κυρίου Μαλφόι."

Η Σουζάνα αμέσως κατάλαβε τον λόγο που ο Λούσιους ήταν δυσαρεστημένος. Προφανώς έλπιζε να πάρει πίσω το παλιό του γραφείο. Έτσι, γύρισε στον Υπουργό και του είπε:

"Παρόλα αυτά, δεν ζήτησα μέρος για να μετακομίσω. Θα αγοράσω σύντομα το δικό μου σπίτι."

"Δυστυχώς δεν έχουμε άλλο χώρο, κυρία Μπουρνέ."

"Ο Λούσιους που θα πάει;" ρώτησε η Σουζάνα και μην παίρνοντας απάντηση συνέχισε "Μπορεί να μείνει εδώ και να μοιραστούμε το γραφείο."

"Μα δεν μπορώ να σας βάλω με κάποιον άλλο σαν να είστε κατώτερο στέλεχος του Υπουργείου." διαμαρτυρήθηκε ο Υπουργός.

"Ούτε εγώ μπορώ να το δεχτώ αυτό." συμπλήρωσε ο Λούσιους, παρόλο που φαινόταν ότι ήθελε το γραφείο.

"Χαζομάρες. Ο χώρος είναι τεράστιος. Εγώ θα περνάω εδώ το πολύ μια - δύο ώρες την ημέρα. Δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση να χρειαστεί να κοιμηθώ εδώ ή να φάω. Βάλτε ένα παραβάν ανάμεσα στα γραφεία, για να τα απομονώσουμε και θα είναι όλα τέλεια." είπε η Σουζάνα και βλέποντας τους σκεπτικούς συνέχισε. "Δεν δέχομαι αρνήσεις. Θα γίνουν όπως τα είπα."

Μην μπορώντας να κάνει αλλιώς ο Υπουργός έφυγε για να ζητήσει να φέρουν το παραβάν. Ο Λούσιους κοίταξε με μισό μάτι την Σουζάνα και της είπε:

"Γιατί το κάνεις αυτό;"

"Σε είδα στεναχωρημένο. Δεν φτάνει;"

"Όχι, δεν νομίζω να ενδιαφέρεσαι τόσο για τους άλλους."

"Καλά ίσως σε χρειαστώ και εγώ σε κάτι. Για αρχή ξέρεις κανένα καλό εστιατόριο. Δεν μου αρέσει να τρώω εδώ."

Ο Λούσιους έβγαλε μια κάρτα και την έδωσε στην Σουζάνα, χωρίς να πει λέξη και αυτή συνέχισε:

"Επίσης έχω καιρό να πάω στην όπερα. Από όσο ξέρω έχεις το δικό σου θεωρείο."

Ο Λούσιους, είχε το δικό του θεωρείο στο οποίο πήγαινε μόνο όταν το ζητούσε η Ναρκίσσα. Βέβαια, σαν χαρακτήρας δεν μοιραζόταν τίποτα και παρόλο που δεν το χρειαζόταν κανονικά θα είχε αρνηθεί. Σκέφτηκε, όμως ότι η Σουζάνα θα ήταν χρήσιμη σύμμαχός στην προσπάθεια του να επιστρέψει στο προσκήνιο, έτσι της έδωσε το κλειδί.

Εκείνη την στιγμή μπήκε μέσα ο υπάλληλος του Υπουργείου και έστησε το παραβάν. Σε αντίθεση με τα απλά παραβάν των Μαγκλ, αυτό ήταν ενισχυμένο με ξόρκια και πραγματικά απομόνωνε την μια πλευρά από την άλλη. Θα μπορούσε κανείς να ουρλιάζει από την μια πλευρά και από την άλλη να επικρατεί απόλυτη ησυχία.

Μόλις έφυγε ο υπάλληλος, τόσο ο Λούσιους όσο και η Σουζάνα άρχισαν να διαμορφώνουν τον χώρο τους σύμφωνα με τις ανάγκες τους. Η Σουζάνα, όμως δεν ήταν από τους ανθρώπους που μπορούν να αφοσιωθούν για πολύ σε μια δουλειά. Λίγο μετά πήγε από την μεριά του Λούσιους ο οποίος έγραφε ένα σημείωμα.

"Βλέπω ότι βολεύτηκες." είπε η Σουζάνα,

Ο Λούσιους, σήκωσε το κεφάλι του και την είδε. Δεν του άρεσε να τον διακόπτουν αλλά το είχε πάρει απόφαση ότι η Σουζάνα δεν ήξερε από καλούς τρόπους.

"Ναι, αλλά με συγχωρείς έχω λίγη δουλειά."

"Τι δουλειά; Ακόμα δεν μπήκαμε στο γραφείο."

"Πρέπει να στείλω μήνυμα στην κυρία Γκρέιντζερ για να με ενημερώσει σχετικά με την πρόοδο που έχει κάνει. Σε λίγες μέρες το συμβούλιο θα συνεδριάσει για να δεχτεί τις αποστολές και κατά συνέπεια την χορηγία μου."

"Την Ερμιόνη εννοείς;" ρώτησε η Σουζάνα και στο καταφατικό νεύμα του Λούσιους συνέχισε "Χθες την συνόδεψες στην δεξίωση. Πρέπει να παραδεχτώ ότι έχεις καλό γούστο στις γυναίκες."

Ο Λούσιους την κοίταξε αγριεμένα και είπε "Κυρία Μπουρνέ δεν σας επιτρέπω." αλλά η Σουζάνα συνέχισε ακάθεκτη:

"Μα γιατί τσαντίζεσαι Λούσιους; Η Ερμιόνη είναι ένα νέο και όμορφο κορίτσι, δεν πιστεύω να μην το έχεις προσέξει."

Ο Λούσιους άργησε να απαντήσει. Φυσικά και είχε προσέξει ότι η Ερμιόνη από ένα σπαστικό κοριτσάκι είχε γίνει πραγματική γυναίκα. "Και αρκετά όμορφη" συμπλήρωσε στο μυαλό του. Όμως δεν είχε καμία όρεξη να αφήσει την Σουζάνα να έχει αμφιβολίες για το ήθος του. Έτσι της είπε:

"Η Ερμιόνη θα μπορούσε να είναι κόρη μου"

"Και τι με αυτό; Που είναι το πρόβλημα;"

"Επίσης είναι παντρεμένη με τον γιο μου"

"Αχ κρίμα. Νομίζω ότι θα ταιριάζατε μαζί."

Αντί για απάντηση ο Λούσιους απλά της έριξε ένα παγωμένο βλέμμα. Μετά από λίγο είπε:

"Έχω δουλειά. Με χρειάζεστε τίποτα άλλο εκτός από το να αναφέρεστε σε φανταστικές ιστορίες;"

"Όχι, βασικά εγώ θα φύγω τώρα. Δεν θα έρθω μετά το δείπνο. Οπότε θα έχεις το γραφείο ελεύθερο. Δεν θα το μάθω εάν φωνάξεις την Ερμιόνη εδώ." είπε η Σουζάνα και πριν λάβει απάντηση σηκώθηκε και έφυγε.

Του Λούσιους του ανέβηκε το αίμα στο κεφάλι. "Ελπίζω όντως να μην μένει εδώ πάνω από μια - δυο ώρες. Δεν θα αντέξω παραπάνω να την ακούω." σκέφτηκε και γύρισε στην δουλειά του.


	12. Κεφάλαιο 10

Η Ερμιόνη έφτασε νωρίς στο Υπουργείο. Αμέσως πήγε προς το εστιατόριο αλλά πριν φτάσει εκεί συνάντησε τον Χάρι και τον Ντράκο. Ο Ντράκο της εξήγησε ότι θα επέστρεφε σπίτι εκείνη την ημέρα και έτσι η Ερμιόνη αναγκάστηκε να πάρει το πρωινό χωρίς την παρέα του συζύγου της. Μιας και είχε πολύ δουλειά έφαγε πιο γρήγορα από ότι συνήθως για να πάει στο γραφείο της.

Όταν μπήκε στο γραφείο, ξεκίνησε να γράφει τις αναφορές του Λούσιους. Για αρχή έπρεπε να επιλέξει πέντε μαγικά πλάσματα. Δεν ήταν τόσο εύκολο όσο φαντάζονταν στην αρχή. Για αρχή επέλεξε τα σπιτικά ξωτικά. Θα μπορούσε να πάει στο Χόγκουαρτς, όπου τις κουζίνες του τις λειτουργούσαν σπιτικά ξωτικά.

Ύστερα σκέφτηκε ότι στο Χόγκουαρτς θα μπορούσε να μελετήσει τους γοργονανθρώπους, που ζούσαν στην μεγάλη λίμνη. Δεν ήταν τα πιο φιλικά πλάσματα προς τους ανθρώπους, αλλά και αυτοί με την σειρά τους παραβίαζαν πολλές φορές τον ζωτικό τους χώρο, τις λίμνες. Είχε μάθει και την γλώσσα τους, άρα θα μπορούσε να τους προσεγγίσει.

Σαν επόμενο αντικείμενο μελέτης επέλεξε τους μονόκερους. Ήξερε ότι υπήρχαν στο Απαγορευμένο Δάσος, αλλά προτίμησε να επιλέξει τα δάση στην βόρεια Αγγλία. Στα δάση αυτά θα έβρισκε μεγαλύτερα κοπάδια τα οποία δεν θα είχαν συνηθίσει τους ανθρώπους, όπως το κοπάδι στο Χόγκουαρτς.

Μετά από σκέψη σαν επόμενο θέμα επέλεξε τα θεαστράλ. Η Ερμιόνη μετά την μάχη του Χόγκουαρτς άρχισε να μπορεί να τα βλέπει. Αυτά τα πλάσματα μπορούσε να τα δει όποιος είχε δει μπροστά του θάνατο. Ενώ τα πλάσματα αυτά ήταν άκακα, υπήρχε μια ισχυρή προκατάληψη εναντίων τους, ώστε το Υπουργείο να τα κατατάξει στα επικίνδυνα πλάσματα. Αυτό δεν είχε αλλάξει παρά τις προσπάθειες της Ερμιόνης. Από τις μελέτες της ήξερε ότι το μεγαλύτερο κοπάδι ήταν στα δάση της Ιρλανδίας.

Τέλος επέλεξε τις Σφίγγες. Αν και δεν ήταν γηγενής είδος στην Αγγλία, αρκετοί πλούσιοι της είχαν εισάγει γιατί ήταν καλοί φύλακες. Από ότι θυμόταν ο Χάρι της είχε πει ότι είχε συναντήσει μία στην διάρκεια του τρίτου άθλου στο τρίαθλο μαγείας. Μιας και ο Λούσιους είχε σκοπό να πληρώσει για να ξαναμπεί στο προσκήνιο, δεν έβρισκε κακό τον να τον βάλει να της πληρώσει ένα ταξίδι στην Αίγυπτο.

Σκεπτόμενη τον Λούσιους, θυμήθηκε την χθεσινή βραδιά στην δεξίωση. Συνέχιζε να τον θεωρεί ένα εγωιστικό κάθαρμα αλλά παραδέχτηκε ότι ήξερε το πως να συμπεριφέρεται ευγενικά. Άλλωστε και ο Ντράκο από κάπου πήρε τους καλούς τρόπους. "Και την ομορφιά" συμπλήρωσε νοερά στο μυαλό της.

Αμέσως έδιωξε αυτές τις σκέψεις από το μυαλό της και ξεκίνησε να γράφει τις αναφορές. Δεν είχε και πολλές μέρες μπροστά της. Η Ερμιόνη μέχρι την ώρα του γεύματος δεν σήκωσε κεφάλι από το γραπτό της. Μόνο όταν έφτασε η ώρα του μεσημεριανού, αποφάσισε να κάνει ένα διάλειμμα από την δουλειά.

Συνήθως το μεσημέρι το πέρναγε με τον Ντράκο. Ήταν η μοναδική στιγμή στην ημέρα που μπορούσαν να βρεθούν μόνοι τους. Αλλά εκείνη την ημέρα ο Ντράκο είχε ρεπό, και η Ερμιόνη προτίμησε να τον αφήσει να ξεκουραστεί. Έτσι πήγε στο τραπέζι που καθόντουσαν ο Χάρι και ο Ρον. Μόλις όμως έφτασε ο Ρον έλαβε μήνυμα από την Σουζάνα να τον συνοδέψει εκτός Υπουργείου για γεύμα. Έτσι η Ερμιόνη κάθισε με τον Χάρι και συζήτησαν χαλαρά για την μέρα τους. Αυτό που δεν ήξερε ήταν ότι στο γραφείο της την περίμενε το σημείωμα του Λούσιους, που ζητούσε αναφορά για την πρόοδο που είχε κάνει.

Ο Ρον από την άλλη αναγκάστηκε να περάσει όλη την ημέρα μόνος και λίγο πριν το γεύμα έπρεπε να φύγει. Εκτός από το ότι άρχισε να πεινάει, ήθελε και να μιλήσει χαλαρά λίγο με τους φίλους του. Μην έχοντας όμως άλλη επιλογή συνάντησε την Σουζάνα. Αυτή του είπε ότι θα την συνόδευε στο γεύμα της.

Έτσι βρέθηκαν για μια ακόμα φορά στην λιμουζίνα. Η Σουζάνα έδειξε μια κάρτα στον οδηγό και αυτός ξεκίνησε Λίγο αργότερα σταμάτησαν στο πιο πολυτελές και ακριβό εστιατόριο στην Διαγώνιο Αλέα. Μόλις ο Ρον είδε την ταμπέλα "Le Parloir Émeraude" έμεινε άναυδος. Η Σουζάνα τον χτύπησε ελαφρά στην πλάτη και μπήκαν μέσα.

Η Σουζάνα μίλησε με τον υπεύθυνο υποδοχής και αυτός τους οδήγησε σε ένα απόμερο τραπέζι για δύο. Όλη αυτήν την ώρα ο Ρον είχε μείνει με το στόμα ανοιχτό από την πολυτέλεια που έβλεπε. Δεν ήταν ακριβώς συνηθισμένος στα πλούτη. Μόλις κάθισαν η Σουζάνα τον ρώτησε εάν έχει φάει. Στην αρνητική του απάντηση, ανέλαβε να παραγγείλει και για τους δύο. "Θέλει να έχει τον έλεγχο στα πάντα." σκέφτηκε ο Ρον.

Για λίγο απλά κοιταζόντουσαν χωρίς να αλλάξουν κουβέντα. Ο σερβιτόρος ήρθε στο τραπέζι με ένα μπουκάλι κρασί. Η Σουζάνα το δοκίμασε και ένευσε θετικά. Τότε ο σερβιτόρος γέμισε και τα δυο ποτήρια και έφυγε. Μόλις έμειναν ξανά μόνοι η Σουζάνα άνοιξε την κουβέντα λέγοντας:

"Βλέπω ότι σου αρέσει εδώ."

"Πως το βρήκες αυτό το μέρος;" ρώτησε με θαυμασμό ο Ρον.

"Μου το πρότεινε ο Λούσιους."

"Φυσικά" είπε ο Ρον και συμπλήρωσε από μέσα του "μόνο ένας Μαλφόι θα μπορούσε να έρχεται εδώ τακτικά."

Η Σουζάνα ήπιε μια γουλιά από το κρασί της και του είπε:

"Έλα μη ντρέπεσαι. Πιες λιγάκι."

"Δεν μπορώ, είμαι σε υπηρεσία."

"Ξέχνα το. Άλλωστε δεν θα γυρίσεις στο Υπουργείο σήμερα. Μίλησα και με τον Υπουργό."

"Τι πρέπει να κάνω;"

"Θα με συνοδεύσεις στα ψώνια που σκοπεύω να κάνω. Μετά θα πάμε για λίγο στο ξενοδοχείο μου. Το βράδυ θα πάμε μαζί όπερα. Αύριο θα κοιμηθώ μέχρι αργά οπότε εσύ ξεκουράσου. Έλα στο ξενοδοχείο μου το μεσημέρι."

Ο Ρον την κοίταξε και σκέφτηκε ότι τα έχει κανονίσει όλα. Η Σουζάνα του χαμογέλασε και είπε:

"Δεν νομίζω να έχεις πρόβλημα με το πρόγραμμα μας."

"Όχι αλλά δεν έχω πάει ποτέ σε όπερα."

"Μην αγχώνεσαι, θα είναι ωραία. Θα έχουμε και το θεωρείο των Μαλφόι." είπε η Σουζάνα και συμπλήρωσε "Άντε πιες λίγο."

Ο Ρον ήπιε μια γουλιά από το κρασί του και χαμογέλασε στην ιδέα να "λερώσει" με την παρουσία του, περιουσία των Μαλφόι. "Ένας προδότης του καθαρού αίματος στο άντρο των καθαρόαιμων." σκέφτηκε και χαμογέλασε. Η Σουζάνα όμως που δεν μπορούσε να καταλάβει τον λόγο που ο Ρον ήταν εύθυμος τον ρώτησε:

"Γιατί χαμογελάς;"

"Θυμήθηκα κάτι δικό μου."

Η απάντηση δεν έπεισε την Σουζάνα και μάλλον την παρεξήγησε. Με προσεκτικές κινήσεις έβγαλε το παπούτσι της και έφερε το πόδι της ανάμεσα στα πόδια του Ρον, πάνω στο όργανο του. Ο Ρον για μια ακόμα φορά σάστισε. Το είχε καταλάβει καλά ότι η Σουζάνα δεν είχε καμία αναστολή στο να πάρει αυτό που θέλει και όταν το θέλει. Αλλά σε αντίθεση με την χθεσινή βραδιά τώρα ήταν ανάμεσα σε κόσμο. Χωρίς να τολμήσει να πάρει ανάσα, από τον φόβο να προδοθεί, κοίταξε την Σουζάνα που απλά του χαμογελούσε.

Από την δύσκολη θέση τον έβγαλε ο μεταφορέας φωνής. Τον καλούσε ο Υπουργός την πιο κατάλληλη στιγμή. Έτσι ο Ρον βρήκε ευκαιρία και σηκώθηκε για να μιλήσει. Ο Υπουργός αφού βεβαιώθηκε ότι όλα πάνε καλά για εκατοστή φορά του υπενθύμισε να μην αφήσει την Σουζάνα από τα μάτια του. Όταν γύρισε στο τραπέζι το φαγητό είχε σερβιριστεί και ,ευτυχώς για τον Ρον, η Σουζάνα είχε χάσει προσωρινά το ενδιαφέρον της για αταξίες.

Αφού έφαγαν ήρεμα, η Σουζάνα πλήρωσε τον λογαριασμό και έφυγαν. Επόμενος σταθμός τους ήταν ένα μαγαζί που ο Ρον ήξερε καλά, το μαγαζί της μαντάμ Μάλκιν όπου αγόραζε μανδύες. Αυτό που δεν είχε προσέξει ήταν ότι το μαγαζί είχε και πάνω όροφο. Εκεί ακριβώς τον οδήγησε η Σουζάνα. Όπως κατάλαβε ο Ρον, εκεί υπήρχαν ενδυμασίες για ανθρώπους με γερά πορτοφόλια.

Η Σουζάνα ζήτησε από τον Ρον να ανοίξει τα χέρια του, και με μια κίνηση του ραβδιού της του έκανε κάποιο ξόρκι. Αφού τον κοίταξε λίγο, πήγε στην μαντάμ Μάλκιν και άρχισαν να συζητούν. Μετά από λίγο επέστρεψε κρατώντας ένα κομψό και νεανικό ανδρικό σύνολο που περιλάμβανε ένα σακάκι, ένα πουκάμισο, ένα παντελόνι, ένα ζευγάρι κάλτσες και παπούτσια. Με μια κίνηση η Σουζάνα τα έβαλε επάνω στον Ρον και αφού ήταν ικανοποιημένη τα έδωσε στην μαντάμ Μάλκιν να τα τυλίξει.

Ο Ρον τα έχασε και μόλις η μαντάμ Μάλκιν έφυγε γύρισε στην Σουζάνα και την ρώτησε:

"Τι γίνεται εδώ;"

"Σου πήρα να φορέσεις κάτι για το βράδυ. Δεν γίνεται να έρθεις στην όπερα με την στρατιωτική στολή σου."

"Δεν μπορώ να το δεχτώ αυτό."

"Δεν σε ρώτησα."

"Μα, είναι πολύ ακριβό. Τι θα πει ο κόσμος;"

"Σου μοιάζω να ενδιαφέρομαι για την γνώμη του κόσμου; Άλλωστε τι μπορεί να πει;"

Ο Ρον άνοιξε το στόμα του αλλά δεν μπορούσε να βρει απάντηση και η Σουζάνα συνέχισε:

"Σου ζήτησα να φέρεσαι σαν συνοδός μου. Ο συνοδός μου πρέπει να είναι καλοντυμένος, έχω και μια εικόνα να προσέξω. Όσο για το κουστούμι, δες το σαν μπόνους για τις υπηρεσίες σου." και κοιτώντας τον που πήγε να αντιδράσει συνέχισε "Τα έχουμε ξαναπεί, δεν δέχομαι αρνήσεις."

Έτσι ο Ρον, θέλοντας και μη, δέχτηκε το δώρο και απλά της είπε ψιθυριστά:

"Ευχαριστώ Σουζάνα."

"Έτσι μπράβο το αγόρι μου. Εγώ σε ευχαριστώ που με προσέχεις." του είπε με χαμόγελο και συνέχισε "Τώρα περίμενε. Πρέπει και εγώ να είμαι ντυμένη κατάλληλα με έναν τέτοιο συνοδό." και του έκλεισε το μάτι.

Η Σουζάνα στις επόμενες ώρες δοκίμασε αρκετά φορέματα και στο τέλος τα αγόρασε όλα. Έπειτα γύρισαν με την λιμουζίνα στο ξενοδοχείο και η Σουζάνα είπε στον Ρον να πάει στο μπάνιο και να ετοιμαστεί.

Ο Ρον μπήκε στο μπάνιο και για παν ενδεχόμενο, κλείδωσε την πόρτα. Έκανε ένα γρήγορο ντουζ και φόρεσε τα ρούχα που του πήρε η Σουζάνα. Κοιτάζοντας τον εαυτό του στον καθρέφτη, παραδέχτηκε ότι ποτέ δεν υπήρξε τόσο καλά ντυμένος. Ο ίδιος δεν είχε ιδέα από μόδα, αλλά προφανώς η Σουζάνα ήταν εξπέρ και ότι του αγόρασε του ταίριαζε τέλεια.

Μόλις βγήκε από το μπάνιο, η Σουζάνα τον κοίταξε με ένα χαμόγελο θαυμασμού και μπήκε με την σειρά της στο μπάνιο. Πριν μπει τον προέτρεψε να βάλει ένα ποτό, και ο Ρον που θυμόταν το χθεσινό βράδυ υπάκουσε γρήγορα.

Λίγο μετά η Σουζάνα βγήκε από το μπάνιο φορώντας μόνο το μπουρνούζι της και πήγε στο υπνοδωμάτιο της. Μετά από κάποια ώρα ήταν έτοιμη και βγήκε να συναντήσει τον Ρον. Για μια ακόμα φορά ο Ρον εντυπωσιάστηκε από την εμφάνιση της Σουζάνας. Φορούσε ένα μακρύ μπλε φόρεμα με ένα σκίσιμο στο πλάι που αποκάλυπτε μέρος από το πόδι της. Όπως συνήθιζε η Σουζάνα στις βραδινές εξόδους της, το ντεκολτέ δεν άφηνε και πολλά στην φαντασία.

Η Σουζάνα τον κοίταξε και κάνοντας μια στροφή 360 μοιρών των ρώτησε εάν της αρέσει. Ο Ρον μουρμούρισε ένα ναι και η Σουζάνα τον έπιασε από το χέρι και του είπε ότι είναι ώρα να φύγουν.


	13. Κεφάλαιο 11

Κεφάλαιο 11

Η Ερμιόνη μετά το γεύμα γύρισε στο γραφείο της και βρήκε το μήνυμα του Λούσιους. "Πόσο περιμένει να έχω προχωρήσει σε μισή μέρα;" σκέφτηκε και του απάντησε ότι επέλεξε τα μαγικά πλάσματα προς μελέτη και ότι ξεκίνησε να γράφει τις αναφορές. Επίσης του έγραψε να μην την ενοχλεί κάθε τρεις και λίγο με ερωτήσεις γιατί η δουλειά ήταν μπόλικη και ο χρόνος λίγος.

Μετά συνέχισε την δουλεία της, αλλά έλαβε απάντηση από τον Λούσιους. Αυτός την ευχαρίστησε για την ενημέρωση, αλλά της είπε ότι δεν θα μπορούσε να ικανοποιήσει το αίτημα της γιατί έπρεπε να είναι ενήμερος σε κάθε βήμα. Η Ερμιόνη μπήκε στον πειρασμό να του γράψει ξανά, αλλά προτίμησε να τον αγνοήσει. Άλλωστε ο χρόνος ήταν λίγος.

Είχε πια βραδιάσει όταν η Ερμιόνη σηκώθηκε από το γραφείο της. Είχε καταφέρει να τελειώσει την πρώτη αναφορά και είχε ξεκινήσει την δεύτερη. Η κούραση είχε αρχίσει να την καταβάλλει οπότε μέσω του δικτύου μαγικής ροής γύρισε σπίτι της. Μόλις βγήκε από το τζάκι πήγε στο σαλόνι όπου βρήκε τον Ντράκο να διαβάζει. Μετά από μια σύντομη κουβέντα όμως τον καληνύχτισε.

Ο Ντράκο πάλι, που ξεκουραζόταν όλη μέρα θα ήθελε να περάσει λίγο χρόνο παραπάνω με την Ερμιόνη. Προσπάθησε να της μιλήσει αλλά γρήγορα κατάλαβε πόσο κουρασμένη ήταν. Έτσι την άφησε να πάει για ύπνο. Η επόμενη απόφαση του ήταν ότι χρειαζόντουσαν και οι δύο διακοπές. "Ίσως η μητέρα μου προτείνει κάποιο καλό μέρος στην Μεσόγειο για να περάσουμε λίγες μέρες οι δυο μας." σκέφτηκε.

Ο Χάρι αν και περίμενε να έχει μερικές χαλαρές σχετικά μέρες μέχρι την έναρξη των μαθημάτων βρέθηκε να πρέπει να προετοιμάσει τις πρακτικές εξετάσεις για την Σάμερ. Πριν το γεύμα είχε στείλει μήνυμα στον παλιό του εκπαιδευτή σχετικά με αυτές. Μόλις γύρισε στο γραφείο του έλαβε την απάντηση ότι κανένας δεν τις είχε προετοιμάσει γιατί απλά ποτέ δεν χρειάστηκε.

Αμέσως άρχισε να σκέφτεται λύσεις. Για την Άμυνα ενάντια στις Σκοτεινές Τέχνες μπορούσε να βάλει ο ίδιος τα θέματα και να χρησιμοποιήσει τον στίβο μάχης. Το ίδιο και για τις ασκήσεις με σκουπόξυλο. Αλλά για τα Ξόρκια, τις Μεταμορφώσεις και τα Φίλτρα χρειαζόταν βοήθεια. Οι εκπαιδευτές σε αυτά τα θέματα έλειπαν σε άδεια έτσι έγραψε ένα γράμμα στην διευθύντρια του Χόγκουαρτς ζητώντας βοήθεια και το έστειλε με μια κουκουβάγια του Υπουργείου.

Η απάντηση δεν άργησε να φτάσει. Η Μινέρβα ΜακΓκόναγκαλ, του απάντησε ότι με χαρά θα τον βοηθούσε και η ίδια μαζί με τον Φλίτγουικ και τον Σλάγκχορν θα πραγματοποιούσαν την εξέταση. Ο Χάρι χάρηκε που θα δει τους παλιούς καθηγητές του αλλά ήξερε ότι έπρεπε να αντιμετωπίσει την γραφειοκρατία του Υπουργείου.

Έτσι κάθισε και έγραψε επίσημη αίτηση, που ζητούσε από τον Υπουργό να καλύψει τα έξοδα παραμονής των καθηγητών στο Λονδίνο. Θέλοντας να τελειώνει γρήγορα προτίμησε να παραδώσει ο ίδιος την αίτηση στον Υπουργό. Έτσι πήγε στο γραφείο του και χτύπησε την πόρτα.

Ο Υπουργός συνήθως δεν δεχόταν κανέναν, χωρίς ραντεβού, ειδικά τις απογευματινές ώρες. Όμως για τον Χάρι έκανε εξαίρεση και του είχε πει να μην διστάζει να τον ενοχλεί οποιαδήποτε ώρα της ημέρας. Ο Χάρι από την πλευρά του φρόντιζε να μην απασχολεί τον Υπουργό, χωρίς σοβαρό λόγο και κατά κανόνα ακολουθούσε την ιεραρχία. Μόνο σε επείγουσες περιπτώσεις όπως η τωρινή εξασκούσε το δικαίωμα που είχε σαν ήρωας πολέμου.

Ο Υπουργός άνοιξε την πόρτα και του είπε να περάσει. Αμέσως μετά τον ρώτησε:

"Τι σε απασχολεί Χάρι;"

"Είχαμε επιτυχόντα από τις πρωινές εξετάσεις."

"Απίστευτο! Δεν νομίζω να έχει συμβεί ποτέ αυτό.''

"Συνέβη όμως. Μάλιστα το γραπτό της δεν είχε κανένα λάθος."

"Λες και έγραψε η Ερμιόνη."

"Το ίδιο σκέφτηκα και εγώ."

"Ωραία, το πρόβλημα δεν καταλαβαίνω. Θα έχεις έναν μαθητή παραπάνω."

"Όχι ακόμα. Πρέπει να περάσει και από πρακτικές εξετάσεις."

"Ας περάσει. Λες να κοπεί εκεί;"

"Δεν νομίζω αλλά το πρόβλημα είναι αλλού. Δεν έχουμε έτοιμα θέματα. Κανένας δεν περίμενε να υπάρχει κάποιος που θα περάσει την θεωρία."

"Συνέχισε Χάρι."

"Τα θέματα για την Άμυνα ενάντια στις Σκοτεινές Τέχνες και την Πτήση τα καλύπτω εγώ. Για τα υπόλοιπα έπρεπε να ζητήσω βοήθεια από το Χόγκουαρτς."

"Για ποιον λόγο;"

"Γιατί οι υπόλοιποι εκπαιδευτές λείπουν με άδεια και δεν υπάρχει χρόνος να γυρίσουν και να ετοιμάσουν θέματα."

"Καλά έκανες τότε."

Ο Χάρι έδωσε την αίτηση στον Υπουργό και συνέχισε:

¨Εδώ είναι η αίτηση για να καλυφθούν τα έξοδα τριών καθηγητών του Χόγκουαρτς."

Ο Υπουργός έριξε μια γρήγορη ματιά και είπε στον Χάρι:

"Από μένα είναι εντάξει. Απλά το κόστος εκπαίδευσης νέων Χρυσούχων το καλύπτει η χορηγία της Σουζάνας Μπουρνέ. Θα της το δείξω για έγκριση αύριο όταν την δω."

"Να περάσω πριν το αυριανό γεύμα."

"Δεν θα έχω νέα τότε. Μου είπε ότι αύριο θα έρθει στο Υπουργείο το απόγευμα. Αλλά μην ανησυχείς. Το κόστος δεν είναι μεγάλο. Ακόμα και να αρνηθεί να το καλύψει, που δεν νομίζω, θα το καλύψει το Υπουργείο."

"Ωραία, φεύγω τότε για να καλύψω το δικό μου μέρος."

Έτσι και ο Χάρι κλείστηκε στο γραφείο του. Ευτυχώς για αυτόν είχε ακόμα τις σημειώσεις από τα μαθήματα που παρέδωσε στον Στρατό του Νταμπλντορ. Μέσα σε λίγη ώρα είχε φτιάξει τα θέματα για την Άμυνα ενάντια στις Σκοτεινές Τέχνες. Όσο για τις πτήσεις, απλά αντέγραψε το πρόγραμμα προπονήσεων για την ομάδα κουίντιτς του Γκρίφιντορ, το οποίο είχε φτιάξει την μοναδική χρονιά που ήταν αρχηγός. "Τελικά δεν ήταν τόσο δύσκολο." σκέφτηκε.

Μιας και χρειαζόταν πραγματική ξεκούραση, έφυγε για το σπίτι του. Μπαίνοντας μέσα τον κάλεσε η Τζίνι. Την επόμενη μισή ώρα αφέθηκε σε μια χαλαρή κουβέντα με την γυναίκα του που περιλάμβανε πολλά "σε αγαπώ". Όπως συνήθως κανένας δεν ήθελε να κλείσει τον δικό του μεταφορέα φωνής αλλά όταν έγινε ο Χάρι βυθίστηκε σε έναν γλυκό ύπνο και ονειρεύτηκε ότι είχε στην αγκαλιά του την όμορφη κοκκινομάλλα που του είχε κλέψει την καρδιά, την Τζίνι.


	14. Κεφάλαιο 12

Κεφάλαιο 12

Τη ώρα που η Ερμιόνη και ο Χάρι ετοιμαζόντουσαν για ύπνο, ο Ρον είχε έξοδο. Η Σουζάνα τον έπιασε από το χέρι και μπήκαν στην αίθουσα της "Όπερας των Μάγων". Το κτήριο ήταν απίστευτα όμορφο. Ο Ρον παρατήρησε τα μαρμάρινα σκαλιά και τους πολυέλαιους. Οι τοίχοι ήταν φορτωμένοι με μαγικά πορτρέτα, προφανώς από σημαντικούς ανθρώπους στον χώρο της όπερας.

Για τον Ρον ήταν η πρώτη φορά που επισκεπτόταν το μέρος αυτό. Αντίθετα η Σουζάνα έδειχνε άνετη. Μίλησε στον ταξιθέτη και του έδειξε το κλειδί για το θεωρείο των Μαλφόι. Αυτός με την σειρά του τους οδήγησε στο σωστό μέρος και τους άνοιξε την πόρτα.

Το θεωρείο ήταν στο πλάι της σκηνής, ενώ αριστερά και δεξιά υπήρχαν και άλλα θεωρεία που προφανώς ανήκαν σε άλλες πλούσιες οικογένειες. Από κάτω υπήρχε η σκηνή και ένα μέρος με μουσικά όργανα. Η Σουζάνα του εξήγησε ότι η παράσταση θα γινόταν στην σκηνή. Στις όπερες των Μαγκλ δίπλα από την σκηνή υπήρχε η ορχήστρα, αλλά στις μαγικές όπερες τα όργανα ήταν μαγεμένα και έπαιζαν μόνα τους.

Επίσης του έδειξε την πλατεία, όπου θα καθόντουσαν οι μη προνομιούχοι θεατές. Ο Ρον κατάλαβε ότι μόνο πολύ πλούσιοι μπορούσαν να έχουν το δικό τους θεωρείο. Ήταν σίγουρος ότι ήταν θέμα χρόνου για να αποκτήσει η Σουζάνα τον δικό της χώρο στην όπερα.

Ο ταξιθέτης τους ρώτησε εάν θέλουν κάποιο ποτό και η Σουζάνα χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη παρήγγειλε την πιο ακριβή σαμπάνια. Λίγα λεπτά μετά τους την έφερε μέσα σε μια θήκη γεμάτη πάγο μαζί με δύο κρυστάλλινα ποτήρια. Όταν η Σουζάνα την πλήρωσε αφήνοντας του και ένα γενναιόδωρο πουρμπουάρ, έκανε μια υπόκλιση και έφυγε κλείνοντας την πόρτα.

Μέχρι να ξεκινήσει η παράσταση, η Σουζάνα γέμισε δύο ποτήρια, έδωσε το ένα στον Ρον και άρχισε να του εξηγεί για αυτά που επρόκειτο να δει. Όπως του είπε η όπερα ήταν από τα λίγα μέρη που η τέχνη των Μαγκλ εισέβαλε στον μαγικό κόσμο και μάλιστα στον συντηρητικό κόσμο των καθαρόαιμων μάγων. Σήμερα θα παρακολουθούσαν μια διάσημη κωμωδία με τίτλο "Ο κουρέας της Σεβίλλης".

Ο Ρον παρατήρησε ότι τα διπλανά θεωρεία άρχισαν να γεμίζουν. Τότε ακούστηκε το πρώτο κουδούνι και η Σουζάνα του εξήγησε ότι είναι για να ειδοποιήσει τους θεατές ότι η παράσταση θα ξεκινήσει σύντομα. Λίγο μετά ακολούθησε το δεύτερο κουδούνι, ενώ το τρίτο σηματοδοτούσε την έναρξη του θεάματος. Ακούγοντας το η Σουζάνα κάθισε και σχεδόν αμέσως ακούμπησε στον ώμο του Ρον.

Ο Ρον ήπιε μια γουλιά από την σαμπάνια. Η όπερα τον εντυπωσίασε παρόλο που δεν καταλάβαινε την γλώσσα. Η Σουζάνα του είπε ότι τα λόγια ήταν στα ιταλικά τα οποία φυσικά και δεν γνώριζε. Η μουσική όμως τον είχε συνεπάρει. Σε συνδυασμό με την σαμπάνια ένιωσε πιο χαλαρός και άπλωσε το χέρι του αγκαλιάζοντας τους ώμους της Σουζάνας.

Σε αυτήν την κίνηση η Σουζάνα ανταποκρίθηκε θετικά. Συνεχίζοντας να είναι γερμένη επάνω του, του έδωσε ένα φιλί στο μάγουλο και του ψιθύρισε "καιρός ήταν να χαλαρώσεις". Έπειτα ακούμπησε το χέρι της στο στήθος του Ρον.

Η Σουζάνα μάλλον δεν ενδιαφερόταν τόσο για τα τεκταινόμενα στην σκηνή. Λίγο μετά κατέβασε το χέρι της πάνω στο πόδι του Ρον. Πριν περάσουν λίγα δευτερόλεπτα άρχισε πάλι να του χαϊδεύει το όργανο του πάνω από το παντελόνι. Ο Ρον ταράχτηκε. Γύρω γύρω υπήρχε κόσμος που φοβόταν ότι θα καταλάβαινε τι γινόταν στο θεωρείο τους. Ήθελε να φωνάξει από την ηδονή και για να κρατηθεί δάγκωσε τα χείλια του και κόντεψε να τα ματώσει.

Το γλυκό αυτό μαρτύριο για τον Ρον κράτησε αρκετή ώρα. Φυσικά είχε σταματήσει να παρακολουθεί την παράσταση. Έπρεπε να βάλει όλη την δύναμη της θέλησης του για να μην τελειώσει με τα επιδέξια χάδια της Σουζάνας. Μια αιωνιότητα μετά τα φώτα άνοιξαν και η Σουζάνα σταμάτησε την χειρωνακτική δουλειά της.

Σχεδόν χωρίς ανάσα την ρώτησε εάν τελείωσε η παράσταση και η Σουζάνα του είπε ότι είναι απλά το διάλειμμα. Το φούσκωμα στο παντελόνι του Ρον ήταν τεράστιο και αυτός δεν τόλμησε να σηκωθεί. Αφού πήρε μια ανάσα ζήτησε από την Σουζάνα να του γεμίσει το ποτήρι, πράγμα που το έκανε ευχαρίστως. Ήπιε το ποτό του σχεδόν με μια γουλιά και η Σουζάνα του το γέμισε ξανά χαμογελώντας και λέγοντας:

"Μεγάλε, μην μου μεθύσεις. Σε θέλω νηφάλιο."

Η Ρον δεν απάντησε. Τουλάχιστον το αλκοόλ τον ηρέμησε αν και ήταν σίγουρος ότι η συνέχεια δεν θα ήταν ανάλογη. Πράγματι η Σουζάνα, μόλις έκλεισαν τα φώτα και ξεκίνησε το δεύτερο μέρος, έγειρε επάνω του και συνέχισε το έργο της.

Στην αρχή ο Ρον πίστεψε ότι θα ήταν πιο εύκολα τα πράγματα μετά από δύο ποτήρια σαμπάνιας και όντας προετοιμασμένος για αυτό που συνέβαινε Αλλά δεν γινόταν να πλανηθεί περισσότερο. Σύντομα η Σουζάνα ξεκούμπωσε το παντελόνι του. Μόνο το εσώρουχο χώριζε το χέρι της Σουζάνας από την στύση του Ρον. Σύντομα η Σουζάνα παραμέρισε και το εσώρουχο και άρχισε να τον αυνανίζει κανονικά μέσα στο θεωρείο..

Ο Ρον έκλεισε τα μάτια και συγκεντρώθηκε όσο μπορούσε για να αντισταθεί στην Σουζάνα. Μέσα σε τόσο κόσμο δεν ήθελε σε καμία περίπτωση να εκσπερματώσει. Φυσικά η αποστολή αυτή δεν ήταν εύκολη αλλά ο Ρον ήταν αποφασισμένος. Λίγο μετά άνοιξε τα μάτια του. Σε μια ξαφνική αναλαμπή φωτός είδε το θέαμα μπρος τα μάτια του. Η καύλα του ήταν τέτοια που το χέρι της Σουζάνας δεν έπιανε παρά το μισό από το ορθωμένο όργανο του. Η ίδια το κοίταζε με ένα πεινασμένο βλέμμα και έγλειφε τα χείλια της αισθησιακά.

Ευτυχώς για το Ρον, η παράσταση τελείωσε πιο γρήγορα από ότι φανταζόταν. Καταλαβαίνοντας ότι τα φώτα θα ανοίξουν και το πέος του ήταν σε κοινή θέα, γονάτισε κάνοντας ότι δένει τα παπούτσια του. Προσπάθησε να κουμπώσει το παντελόνι του αλλά αυτό ήταν αδύνατο. Η στύση του ήταν τέτοια που άφησε τα πάνω κουμπιά του παντελονιού ξεκούμπωτα και έριξε από επάνω το σακάκι του.

Μετά σηκώθηκε και ανακάλυψε ότι δεν μπορούσε να περπατήσει. Η Σουζάνα που έβλεπε τις προσπάθειες του, χαμογέλασε και τον έπιασε από το χέρι. Έτσι κατάφερε να βγει έξω από το θεωρείο. Περνώντας έξω από τις τουαλέτες των ανδρών, ζήτησε συγνώμη και μπήκε μέσα.

Τόση ώρα που δεχόταν τα χάδια της Σουζάνας, η κύστη του είχε γεμίσει και τον πίεζε ασφυκτικά. Το ότι την ξαλάφρωσε, τον βοήθησε και για να ξεκαυλώσει, οπότε κούμπωσε κανονικά το παντελόνι του και βγήκε έξω. Η Σουζάνα τον έπιασε από το χέρι, και πηγαίνοντας προς την έξοδο τον ρώτησε:

"Σου άρεσε η παράσταση;"

Ο Ρον την κοίταξε και είπε:

"Δεν νομίζω να με άφησες να την δω."

"Γιατί; Τι έκανα;" του είπε με νάζι ακουμπώντας επάνω του.

"Τίποτα, απλά κόντεψα να τελειώσω."

"Θα τελείωνες μόνο από τα χάδια μου;"

"Εσύ τι λες και μάλιστα με τόσο κόσμο τριγύρω."

"Είχα απομονώσει ηχητικά τον χώρο. Δεν θα καταλάβαιναν τίποτα."

Ο Ρον ήθελε να της πει ότι μπορεί να μην τους άκουγαν αλλά πιθανόν κάποιος θα τους έβλεπε. Παρόλα αυτά δεν μίλησε και λίγο μετά έφτασε η λιμουζίνα και μπήκαν μέσα. Για μια ακόμα φορά η Σουζάνα κάθισε δίπλα του και ήταν αποφασισμένη να μην αφήσει την δουλεία ατέλειωτη.

Με μια κίνηση άρχισε να χαϊδεύει το επίμαχο σημείο του Ρον. Ο Ρον ξάπλωσε προς τα πίσω και αφέθηκε στα χάδια της. Μιας και δεν τους έβλεπε κανένας, δεν είχε λόγο να κρατηθεί. Η στύση του μέσα σε δευτερόλεπτα έφτασε στο προηγούμενο επίπεδο. Όταν η Σουζάνα έβγαλε έξω το όργανό του, αυτό ήταν ήδη σηκωμένο.

Χωρίς να χάσει χρόνο, η Σουζάνα άρχισε να τον τρελαίνει με την γλώσσα της, γλείφοντας τον σε όλο το μήκος του ανδρισμού του. Αμέσως μετά άνοιξε το στόμα της και έβαλε μέσα ολόκληρο το μόριο του Ρον. Ο Ρον μούγκρισε από την ηδονή και άρχισε να νιώθει τα πρώτα υγρά να ετοιμάζονται να τον εγκαταλείψουν.

"Τελειώνω!" φώναξε ξέπνοα ο Ρον και της έπιασε το κεφάλι με τα δύο του χέρια αλλά η Σουζάνα δεν έδωσε σημασία. Συνέχισε να έχει μέσα στο στόμα της το όργανο του Ρον και λίγα δευτερόλεπτα μετά κατάπινε όλους τους χυμούς του. Αφού σηκώθηκε και έγλειψε τα χείλη της, το κοίταξε και του είπε "Τρελό αγόρι" και έγειρε πάνω του.

Ο Ρον δεν είχε αντοχή ούτε καν να κουμπώσει το παντελόνι του. Πλησιάζοντας στο ξενοδοχείο, η Σουζάνα τον κούμπωσε και του είπε:

"Μεγάλε ξεκουράσου τώρα. Έλα αύριο το μεσημέρι να με πάρεις." και πριν κατέβει για το ξενοδοχείο του έδωσε ένα τελευταίο φιλί στο στόμα για καληνύχτα.


	15. Ιντερλούδιο 2

Ιντερλούδιο 2

Η παγίδα γύρω από τους φίλους του Χάρι έχει σχεδόν ολοκληρωθεί. Το μόνο που μένει είναι να πέσουν μέσα της. Δεν θα είναι και δύσκολο. Μετά είναι θέμα χρόνου να τελειώσουμε μια και καλή με τον κύριο "Εκλεκτό". Πολύ σύντομα θα καταλάβει ότι μόνο οι ισχυροί θα επιβληθούν.

Οι Θανατοφάγοι απέκτησαν μια υποτυπώδη οργάνωση. Έχουν δρόμο μπροστά τους για να επανέλθουν στα παλιά επίπεδα αλλά δεν είναι πια σκόρπιες ομάδες από φυγάδες. Πρέπει όμως να είμαστε προσεκτικοί μέχρι να έρθει η κατάλληλη στιγμή. Αύριο πρωί καλό θα είναι να τους γράψω για να τους το θυμίσω. Μια βιαστική κίνηση μπορεί να καταστρέψει τα πάντα.


	16. Κεφάλαιο 13

Κεφάλαιο 13

Από εκείνη την έξοδο πέρασαν δύο μέρες. Ο Ρον ήταν μπερδεμένος. Από την μια ήταν ενθουσιασμένος που μια γυναίκα σαν την Σουζάνα του έδειχνε τόσο ενδιαφέρων. Κάποιες άλλες φορές όμως αναρωτιόταν τι στο καλό ήθελε από αυτόν. "Μπορεί να έχει όποιον θέλει, γιατί κόλλησε μαζί μου;" ρώταγε τον εαυτό του αλλά απάντησή δεν έπαιρνε.

Τουλάχιστον δεν χρειάστηκε να βγουν βραδινή έξοδο ξανά. Το άλλο καλό ήταν ότι είχε τα πρωινά ελεύθερα μιας και η Σουζάνα αργούσε να ξυπνήσει. Μόνο τα μεσημέρια ήταν δύσκολα καθώς η Σουζάνα επέμενε να την συνοδεύσει για γεύμα. Εκεί δεν έχανε ευκαιρία να του βάλει χέρι. Την προηγούμενη μέρα φρόντισε να του δώσει μια καλή εικόνα από το ντεκολτέ της και σε συνδυασμό με το πόδι της που κάτω από το τραπέζι τον ερέθιζε, λέρωσε το παντελόνι του. Η αντίδραση της Σουζάνας ήταν ένα ακόμα πονηρό χαμόγελο και ένα φιλί στο στόμα, όταν μπήκαν στην λιμουζίνα.

Από την άλλη οι ημέρες του Χάρι ήταν σαφώς διαφορετικές. Αφού έλεγξε ξανά τα θέματα των πρακτικών εξετάσεων για την Σάμερ, και την ενημέρωσε με κουκουβάγια για την ημέρα της εξέτασης της, συνάντησε τους παλιούς του καθηγητές. Η ΜακΓκόναγκαλ ήταν φανερά συγκινημένη που τον συνάντησε ξανά. Αφού του ζήτησε να την φωνάζει Μινέρβα, μιας και είχε σταματήσει να είναι καθηγήτρια του ζήτησε λεπτομέρειες για την δουλειά του στο Υπουργείο.

Ο Χάρι αφού περιέγραψε την κατάσταση ζήτησε και αυτός να μάθει τα νέα του Χόγκουαρτς. Η ΜακΓκόναγκαλ τον ενημέρωσε ότι η ανοικοδόμηση είχε ολοκληρωθεί, χάρη σε μια γενναιόδωρη χορηγία τρία χρόνια πριν. Αυτό που δεν ήξερε ήταν ότι ο ανώνυμος δωρητής δεν ήταν άλλος από τον ίδιο τον Χάρι. Ο Χάρι είχε κληρονομήσει μια μεγάλη περιουσία από τους γονείς και τον νονό του, αλλά δεν ήθελε να την ξοδέψει σε περιττές πολυτέλειες. Έτσι αποφάσισε να στηρίξει την ανοικοδόμηση του Χόγκουαρτς, το οποίο υπέστη πληγές στην τελευταία μάχη το πολέμου.

Όμως είχε ήδη πολύ δημοσιότητα και δεν χρειαζόταν και άλλη. Έτσι φρόντισε να μην μάθει κανένας ότι ο ίδιος κάλυψε το μεγαλύτερο μέρος του κόστους της ανοικοδόμησης. Μόνο η Τζίνι, που είχε γίνει στο μεταξύ επίσημα γυναίκα του, είχε μάθει την κίνηση αυτή και συμφώνησε τόσο για την δωρεά όσο και για την ανάγκη να παραμείνει μυστική.

Όση ώρα λοιπόν η ΜακΓκόναγκαλ του εξηγούσε για την δωρεά και την ανοικοδόμηση έκανε πως δεν ήξερε τίποτα. Στο τέλος όμως η ηλικιωμένη καθηγήτρια του έπιασε το χέρι και του είπε "Ευχαριστούμε Χάρι". Για μια ακόμα φορά θυμήθηκε ότι δεν μένει τίποτα κρυφό από την Μινέρβα ΜακΓκόναγκαλ και ένευσε το κεφάλι του πριν λάβει την επιβεβαίωση από την Διευθύντρια ότι το μυστικό του θα παραμείνει ασφαλές αφού αυτό ήταν που επέλεξε.

Η Ερμιόνη από την άλλη είχε αφοσιωθεί πλήρως στην δουλειά της. Τον Ντράκο τον έβλεπε λίγο στο πρωινό, λίγο στο γεύμα και λίγο πριν κοιμηθούν. Εκείνη την ημέρα μάλιστα ο Ντράκο είχε βραδινή βάρδια και δεν θα τον έβλεπε ούτε το βράδυ, ούτε στο πρωινό την άλλη μέρα. Τουλάχιστον είχε τέλειωσε και είχε καθαρογράψει τις αναφορές. Θα έριχνε μια τελευταία ματιά πριν πάει για ύπνο για κάποιο τυχόν λάθος που μπορεί να της ξέφυγε και θα τις παρέδιδε στον Λούσιους.

Ο Λούσιους, από την μεριά του ζητούσε καθημερινά αναφορά για την πρόοδο της. Αν και ήταν ευχαριστημένος, δεν ήταν στον χαρακτήρα του να το δείχνει και συνέχιζε να την πιέζει. Ταυτόχρονα ασχολούνταν και με τις άλλες δουλειές της οικογένειας και έτσι σπάνια έβγαινε από το γραφείο του.

Η χειρότερη στιγμή της ημέρας ήταν μετά το γεύμα που η Σουζάνα ερχόταν στο γραφείο και τον ζάλιζε με τα κουτσομπολιά και τα υπονοούμενα για την Ερμιόνη. Πολλές φορές μπήκε στον πειρασμό να της τα ανταποδώσει αναφέροντας τον Ρον και το πόσο είχε κολλήσει πάνω του. Όμως η ανατροφή του, τον έκανε να αντισταθεί στον πειρασμό αυτόν.

Εκείνη ειδικά την ημέρα, έλαβε ένα μήνυμα που τον αναστάτωσε και δεν είχε καμία όρεξη για κουβέντα. Η Σουζάνα όμως δεν ήταν από τις γυναίκες που μπορούσες να αντισταθείς.

"Ίσως ένα μυαλό ακόμα μπορεί να σε βοηθήσει Λούσιους." του είπε.

Ο Λούσιους αναστέναξε και αποφάσισε να μιλήσει.

¨Μόλις έλαβα μήνυμα ότι το συμβούλιο του Υπουργείου θα γίνει αύριο το μεσημέρι."

"Κατάλαβα, και η Ερμιόνη δεν είναι έτοιμη ακόμα."

"Ευτυχώς η κυρία Γκρέιντζερ αποδέχτηκε αποτελεσματική και είναι έτοιμη. Αλλά ήθελα να κοιτάξω και εγώ τις αναφορές της πριν δοθούν στο συμβούλιο για έγκριση."

"Έχεις χρόνο, συνάντησε την τώρα."

"Είναι αργά και έχει επιστρέψει σπίτι της."

"Να πας σπίτι της τότε."

"Ένας κύριος δεν εισβάλει ακάλεστος στο σπίτι μιας κυρίας. Ακόμα και εσύ θα έπρεπε να το ξέρεις αυτό."

"Όντως, αλλά είναι έκτακτη κατάσταση και η Ερμιόνη θα το καταλάβει."

"Ακόμα και να της το ζητούσα, δεν μπορώ να πάω με άδεια χέρια. Τα μαγαζιά έχουν κλείσει."

"Δεν έχεις ξαναπάει στο σπίτι της;" ρώτησε η Σουζάνα και στο αρνητικό νεύμα συνέχισε "Μα μου είπες ότι παντρεύτηκε τον γιο σου."

"Δεν θέλω να μπλέκομαι στα πόδια τους."

"Καλά πάρε τότε ένα ποτό από το μπαρ που έχουμε εδώ. Είναι όλα άριστης ποιότητας και τα περισσότερα είναι σφραγισμένα."

Ο Λούσιους την κοίταξε με μια έκφραση ότι εγκρίνει την ιδέα της και η Σουζάνα πριν τον αποχαιρετήσει του είπε "Είδες που σε βοήθησα.". Μιας και δεν καθόταν ποτέ πολύ ώρα στο γραφείο η Σουζάνα έφυγε για να βρει τον Ρον και άκουσε τον Λούσιους να καλεί την Ερμιόνη μέσω του μεταφορέα φωνής.

Μόλις βρήκε τον Ρον του ζήτησε να την επιστρέψει στο ξενοδοχείο. Αυτή την φορά όμως του ζήτησε να ανέβει στο δωμάτιο της. Εκεί του έδειξε ένα χώρο που είχε διαμορφώσει για αυτόν και του είπε ότι από εδώ και εμπρός θα κοιμόταν στο ξενοδοχείο μαζί της.

"Μα δεν γίνεται αυτό." διαμαρτυρήθηκε ο Ρον "Δεν θα μου το επιτρέψουν από την υπηρεσία μου."

Η Σουζάνα χαμογέλασε για μια ακόμα φορά και του είπε:

"Το αντίθετο μάλιστα. Ζήτησα από τον Υπουργό να κοιμάσαι εδώ και για την ασφάλεια μου συμφώνησε."

Ο Ρον κούνησε το κεφάλι του και είπε:

"Φυσικά και δεν υπάρχει νόημα να σου αρνηθεί κάποιος το οτιδήποτε."

"Ακριβώς." είπε όλο νόημα η Σουζάνα.

"Τουλάχιστον άσε με να στείλω ένα μήνυμα στους γονείς μου, να μην με περιμένουν."

"Έχεις όλο τον χρόνο να γράψεις το μήνυμα και να βολευτείς σαν το σπίτι σου. Θα χρειαστείς την κουκουβάγια μου;"

"Ναι."

Η Σουζάνα τον άφησε μόνο του και αυτός έγραψε γρήγορα ένα γράμμα για τους γονείς του. Φυσικά και δεν ανέφερε τίποτα για την Σουζάνα, η Μόλυ αποκλείεται να το ενέκρινε ακόμα και εάν της έλεγε ότι ήταν για δουλειά. Φαντάστηκε την μητέρα του να του λέει ότι ήταν πολύ μικρός για να μείνει στον ίδιο χώρο με μια τόσο μεγαλύτερη γυναίκα. Έτσι απλά τους είπε ότι θα λείψει για αρκετό καιρό λόγο μιας αποστολής και πήρε την κουκουβάγια της Σουζάνας για να στείλει το γράμμα.

Μέχρι να ετοιμαστεί ήρθε η απάντηση από την Μόλυ που του έλεγε να προσέχει και να ντύνεται καλά. "Δεν αλλάζει η μητέρα μου. Με θεωρεί ακόμα ανήλικο." σκέφτηκε. Αφού τακτοποιήθηκε και είδε ότι στην ντουλάπα τον περίμεναν μερικές καινούριες ενδυμασίες πήγε να συναντήσει την Σουζάνα.

Αυτή καθότανε άνετα στον καναπέ, με ένα ποτό στο χέρι. Είχε προλάβει και είχε γδυθεί και φορούσε ένα ημιδιάφανο νυχτικό τόσο κοντό ώστε τα πόδια της να είναι εξ' ολόκληρου γυμνά. Τον ρώτησε εάν είναι όλα καλά και θα κάτσει μαζί της για ένα ποτό. Ο Ρον απάντησε θετικά στην πρώτη ερώτηση αλλά αρνητικά στην δεύτερη, λέγοντας ότι ήταν πολύ κουρασμένος και ήθελε να κοιμηθεί. Προς έκπληξη του η Σουζάνα δεν πρόβαλε αντίσταση.

Έτσι ο Ρον, πήγε στο δωμάτιο του, έβαλε τις πιτζάμες του και ξάπλωσε. Μόλις όμως έκλεισε τα μάτια του, ένιωσε το ζεστό σώμα της Σουζάνας να τον αγγίζει. Η Σουζάνα που είχε ξεφορτωθεί και το νυχτικό ξάπλωσε δίπλα του, άρχισε να τον χαϊδεύει και του είπε στο αυτί "Σε θέλω εδώ και τώρα."

Τα χέρια του Ρον κινήθηκαν μόνα τους επάνω στο στήθος και στους γλουτούς της Σουζάνας. Η αίσθηση να χουφτώνει μια τέτοια γυναίκα του φαινόταν απίστευτη. Η Σουζάνα δεν έχασε καιρό, ελευθέρωσε το σηκωμένο όργανο του Ρον και κάθισε επάνω του. Ο Ρον μπαίνοντας μέσα της αναστέναξε από την καύλα.

Η Σουζάνα ήξερε πού καλά πως να τρελάνει έναν άντρα. Με επιδέξιες κινήσεις έφερε το στήθος της πάνω στο στόμα του Ρον και άρχισε να λικνίζεται πάνω του. Φυσικά και ο Ρον δεν θα μπορούσε να αντέξει για πολύ. Για μια ακόμα φόρα φώναξε "Τελειώνω" και η Σουζάνα πετάχτηκε από πάνω του.

Δεν τον άφησε όμως να τελειώσει έτσι απλά. Με μια κίνηση ξάπλωσε μπροστά του και έβαλε το όργανο του ανάμεσα στα πλούσια στήθη της. Αυτό ήταν το τελικό χτύπημα για τον Ρον μιας και το αποτέλεσμα της καύλας του απλώθηκε πάνω στο στήθος και το πρόσωπο της Σουζάνας.

Αφού βρήκε ξανά την ανάσα του ο Ρον γύρισε και της είπε "Σε αγαπώ." και αμέσως τον πήρε ο ύπνος. Η Σουζάνα τον έσφιξε πάνω της και κοιμήθηκαν γυμνοί αγκαλιά μέχρι το πρωί.


	17. Κεφάλαιο 14

Κεφάλαιο 14

Η Ερμιόνη θύμωσε που ο Λούσιους ζήτησε να την επισκεφτεί στο σπίτι της και μάλιστα όταν το ζήτησε την τελευταία στιγμή. Παρόλο τον θυμό της όμως δέχτηκε και πήγε στο δωμάτιο της να ντυθεί. Αμέσως όμως άλλαξε γνώμη. "Δεν θα τρέχω κάθε φορά που ζητάει κάτι." και έμεινε με τις πιτζάμες της.

Λίγα λεπτά μετά ο Λούσιους εμφανίστηκε από το τζάκι κρατώντας ένα μπουκάλι με ακριβό ουίσκι της φωτιάς. Προφανώς και δεν ενέκρινε την αμφίεση της Ερμιόνης, αλλά δεν είπε τίποτα. Όταν όμως κατάλαβε ότι η λεπτή πιτζάμα τόνιζε τα οπίσθια της, σκέφτηκε ότι τα νέα κορίτσια δεν έχουν ιδέα από το πόσο προκαλούν χωρίς να το θέλουν.

Η Ερμιόνη έβαλε δύο ποτήρια ποτό και κάθισε δίπλα του στον καναπέ. Τότε άρχισε να του παρουσιάζει τις αναφορές της. Όμως όπως σήκωνε το μανίκι χέρι της για να του δείξει κάτι δεν κατάλαβε ότι άφηνε το στήθος της σε κοινή θέα μέσα από το άνοιγμα του μανικιού της. Ο Λούσιους πάλι το κατάλαβε και έριχνε κλεφτές ματιές προσπαθώντας να μην καρφωθεί.

Μετά από αρκετή ώρα και αφού είχαν ήδη τελειώσει το πρώτο ποτό η Ερμιόνη σηκώθηκε και ξαναγέμισε τα ποτήρια. Έπειτα ζήτησε συγνώμη και έφυγε για λίγο. Ο Λούσιους από μέσα του έβραζε και στο μυαλό του περνούσαν εικόνες της γυμνής Ερμιόνης αλλά κατάφερνε να αντισταθεί.

Όταν γύρισε η Ερμιόνη πήγε να καθίσει στην θέση της, αλλά δεν πρόσεξε ότι ο Λούσιους είχε μετακινηθεί και την είχε καταλάβει. Έτσι χωρίς να το θέλει κάθισε επάνω του. Ο Λούσιους, που ήταν ήδη φτιαγμένος, ένιωσε τα οπίσθια της Ερμιόνης να πιέζουν το όργανο του. Έβγαλε μια κραυγή που έλπιζε η Ερμιόνη να την εξέλαβε σαν αντίδραση πόνου και όχι καύλας όπως συνέβαινε στην πραγματικότητα.

Η Ερμιόνη προσπάθησε να σηκωθεί βεβιασμένα. Προσωρινά ο Λούσιους πίστεψε ότι θα τα κατάφερνε. Η Ερμιόνη όμως, καθώς σηκώθηκε βιαστικά και ψιλοζαλισμένη από το ποτό δεν κράτησε για πολύ την ισορροπία της και έπεσε ξανά πάνω στον Λούσιους στο ίδιο σημείο. Αυτήν την φορά η στύση του Λούσιους ήταν εμφανής και την κατάλαβαν και οι δύο.

Η Ερμιόνη άρχισε να κουνιέται ρυθμικά πάνω στον Λούσιους και αυτός φυσικά δεν έμεινε αμέτοχος. Αμέσως άρπαξε τα στήθη της και άρχισε να τα μαλάζει. Η Ερμιόνη αντέδρασε με μια κραυγή και σηκώθηκε απότομα. Χωρίς πολλά πολλά κατέβασε το κάτω μέρος της πιτζάμας της και το εσώρουχό της την ώρα που ο Λούσιους ελευθέρωνε το ήδη σκληρό όργανο του.

Αμέσως τον καβάλησε και άρχισε να κουνιέται επάνω του. Ο Λούσιους χούφτωσε τα οπίσθια της και έχοντας αρκετή εμπειρία την καθοδηγούσε επάνω του. Ελάχιστη ώρα μετά η Ερμιόνη έφτασε σε οργασμό και άρχισε να σπαρταράει επάνω στον Λούσιους. Αυτούς με την σειρά του κρατιόταν όσο μπορούσε και όταν κατάλαβε ότι θα τελείωνε την σήκωσε από επάνω του. Ένας πίδακας από υγρά έπεσε επάνω στην πιτζάμα της Ερμιόνης.

Η Ερμιόνη κοίταζε μια τον Λούσιους και μια την λερωμένη πιτζάμα της. Με μια κίνηση άρπαξε τα ρούχα της από το πάτωμα και κλείστηκε στο μπάνιο.

Ο Λούσιους αισθάνθηκε για λίγο άσχημα. Μόλις είχε κάνει σεξ με την γυναίκα του γιου του. Αλλά ήταν και ενθουσιασμένος ταυτόχρονα.

Η Ερμιόνη βγήκε μετά από ένα λεπτό. Ο Λούσιους σήκωσε τα μάτια και την είδε να τον πλησιάζει ολόγυμνη. Στην θέα του κορμιού της έχασε κάθε ενδοιασμό.

Με σίγουρες κινήσεις την πλησίασε και την σήκωσε στα χέρια του. Την μετέφερε στο υπνοδωμάτιο και την ακούμπησε απαλά στο κρεβάτι. Έπειτα χώθηκε ανάμεσα στα πόδια της και η γλώσσα του άρχισε να την ερεθίζει.

Η Ερμιόνη άρχισε να τρέμει από την ηδονή. Για πρώτη φορά κάποιος άνδρας "έπεφτε χαμηλά" για να την ικανοποιήσει. Όση ώρα ο Λούσιους, έκανε την δουλειά η Ερμιόνη έβγαζε κραυγές ευχαρίστησης και σε λίγο ήρθε ξανά σε οργασμό.

Μετά από αυτό έμειναν να κοιτάζονται πάνω στο κρεβάτι. Ενώ η Ερμιόνη σκεφτόταν την συνέχεια ακούστηκε ο μεταφορέας φωνής του Λούσιους.

Αυτός τον σήκωσε και η Ερμιόνη κατάλαβε ότι αυτός που κάλεσε ήταν ο Ντράκο. Τότε άκουσε τον Λούσιους να μιλάει.

"Έλα Ντράκο."

"..."

"Το ξέρω ότι έχεις υπηρεσία"

"..."

"Ναι, είμαι με την Ερμιόνη."

"..."

"Έχουμε δουλειά."

"..."

"Να στην δώσω να μιλήσετε."

Με τα λόγια αυτά έδωσε τον μεταφορέα στην Ερμιόνη. Αυτή πάγωσε και σκέφτηκε "τι στο καλό έχει στο μυαλό του ο μπάσταρδος; Είμαι γυμνή δίπλα του και με βάζει να μιλήσω με τον Ντράκο;"

Παρόλα αυτά πήρε μια ανάσα και άρχισε να μιλάει στον μεταφορέα. Ο Λούσιους όμως δεν είχε σκοπό να μείνει φρόνιμος. Όση ώρα η Ερμιόνη μιλούσε της χάιδευε το στήθος.

Αυτή έφερε το ελεύθερο χέρι για να καλύψει τα βυζιά της, αλλά ο Λούσιους απλά άλλαξε στόχο και κατέβασε το χέρι του χαμηλά. Η Ερμιόνη κατάλαβε ότι με ένα χέρι δεν θα τα κάλυπτε όλα και έτσι του γύρισε την πλάτη.

Αυτό αποδείχθηκε λάθος κίνηση. Ο Λούσιους καύλωσε αφάνταστα στην θέα των γυμνών γλουτών της και κόλλησε από πίσω της.

Η Ερμιόνη ήταν ήδη υγρή και δέχτηκε εύκολα μέσα της το εργαλείο του Λούσιους. Το δύσκολο ήταν ότι ακόμα μιλούσε με τον Ντράκο και έκανε υπεράνθρωπη προσπάθεια για να μην την καταλάβει.

Ευτυχώς για αυτήν, ο Ντράκο έκλεισε γρήγορα θεωρώντας ότι η Ερμιόνη είναι κουρασμένη. Μετά από ελάχιστες στιγμές έντονου πάθους ο Λούσιους βγήκε έξω και εκσπερμάτισε.

Η Ερμιόνη αφού πήρε δύο ανάσες γύρισε και του φώναξε:

"Είσαι εντελώς τρελός;"

"Απεναντίας είμαι απόλυτα λογικός." απάντησε ήρεμα ο Λούσιους.

"Θα μπορούσε να μας καταλάβει ο Ντράκο"

"Ήταν ένα μικρό τεστ για να δω ότι δεν θα προδοθείς."

"Το πέρασα;" Ρώτησε ειρωνικά η Ερμιόνη.

"Αφού άντεξες τα χάδια μου και ο Ντράκο δεν κατάλαβε τίποτα, ναι το πέρασες." απάντησε ήρεμα ο Λούσιους.

"Όχι μόνο τα χάδια αλλά και κάτι άλλο."

"Δεν θα σε πιστέψω εάν πεις ότι δεν σου άρεσε."

Η Ερμιόνη τότε συμφώνησε με τον εαυτό της ότι μισούσε τον Λούσιους αλλά το σεξ μαζί του ήταν μοναδικό. Έτσι χωρίς άλλα λόγια τον καβάλησε για έναν τελευταίο γύρο.


	18. Κεφάλαιο 15

Κεφάλαιο 15

Η Ερμιόνη δεν κατάφερε να κοιμηθεί μετά από όλα αυτά. Αφού έφυγε ο Λούσιους, άρχισε να καθαρίζει το σπίτι για να εξαφανίσει οτιδήποτε μπορούσε να μαρτυρήσει τις δραστηριότητες που έλαβαν μέρος στο σπίτι της. Όταν τελείωσε, θα μπορούσε να κοιμηθεί λίγο αλλά έφτιαξε έναν δυνατό καφέ και κάθισε στην κουζίνα.

Ο εσωτερικός της κόσμος ήταν σε αναταραχή. Αισθανόταν άσχημα για τον Ντράκο. Αλλά δικαιολογούσε τον εαυτό της λέγοντας ότι είχαν πολύ καιρό να κάνουν σεξ. Μια φωνούλα της έλεγε ότι και η ίδια έχει ευθύνες που δεν είχε βρεθεί μόνη με τον Ντράκο τόσες μέρες. Φυσικά η Ερμιόνη επέλεξε να μην ακούσει την φωνούλα αυτή.

Έπειτα ήταν και ο Λούσιους. Τον θεωρούσε αλαζόνα, εγωπαθή, σαδιστή και πολλά άλλα. Αλλά ταυτόχρονα ήταν γοητευτικός και με τρόπους όταν ήθελε. Άσε που μαζί του έκανε το καλύτερο σεξ της ζωής της. Δεν ήταν μόνο ότι είχε πολύ καιρό από την τελευταία της φορά. Ο Λούσιους ήξερε πραγματικά να καυλώνει μια γυναίκα. Η Ερμιόνη έφερε στο μυαλό της την εικόνα του να έχει ανάμεσα στο πόδια της το κεφάλι του, και αμέσως υγράνθηκε.

Έτσι αποφάσισε να ξεκινήσει για το Υπουργείο, πιο νωρίς από ότι συνήθως. Σε λίγη ώρα θα γυρνούσε σπίτι από την βραδινή υπηρεσία ο Ντράκο και δεν ένιωθε ακριβώς έτοιμη να τον αντιμετωπίσει. Έτσι του έγραψε ένα βιαστικό σημείωμα που του εξηγούσε ότι έπρεπε να φύγει νωρίς, γιατί είχε πολλή δουλειά. Ακόμα να μην την περιμένει για γεύμα, γιατί θα ετοιμάζονταν για την παρουσίαση που θα έκανε στο Συμβούλιο.

Μόλις έφτασε στο Υπουργείο πήγε για πρωινό. Λίγο μετά ήρθε και ο Χάρι και έκατσε μαζί της.

"Καλημέρα." της είπε.

"Καλημέρα." μουρμούρισε η Ερμιόνη.

"Είσαι καλά;"

"Ναι, γιατί ρωτάς;"

"Μου φαίνεσαι κάπως ταραγμένη."

Η Ερμιόνη ένιωσε να χτυπάει η καρδιά της δυνατά. "Λες να κατάλαβε τίποτα;" σκέφτηκε. Αλλά αμέσως μετά συμπλήρωσε στο μυαλό της "Συνήλθε. Δεν έχει λόγο να σε υποψιαστεί." και όσο πιο ήρεμα μπορούσε απάντησε:

"Δεν κοιμήθηκα καλά και έχω σήμερα την παρουσίαση στο Συμβούλιο. Καταλαβαίνεις;"

"Φυσικά." είπε ο Χάρι και αφού την κοίταξε καλά συνέχισε "Εάν όμως θες κάτι να μου πεις να ξέρεις ότι θα είμαι πάντα έτοιμος να σε ακούσω."

Η Ερμιόνη με ένα κουρασμένο χαμόγελο του είπε:

"Μια χαρά είμαι Χάρι." και προσπαθώντας να αλλάξει θέμα συνέχισε "Ο Ρον δεν ήρθε σήμερα;"

"Δεν θα έρχεται συχνά για πρωινό. Η κυρία Μπουρνέ δεν ξυπνάει πριν το μεσημέρι και τον απασχολεί μέχρι αργά το βράδυ. Έτσι και αυτός κοιμάται μέχρι αργά."

Εκείνη την στιγμή, η Ερμιόνη ένιωσε ένα ελαφρύ χτύπημα από μπαστούνι στον ώμο της. Γυρνώντας είδε τον Λούσιους που την καλημέρισε και της είπε:

"Κυρία Γκρέιντζερ, θυμάστε ότι το Συμβούλιο είναι για σήμερα στις μία το μεσημέρι;"

"Φυσικά. Θα είμαι εκεί."

"Να είστε στο γραφείο μου στις δώδεκα μαζί με τις αναφορές σας." απαίτησε ο Λούσιους και έφυγε χωρίς να περιμένει απάντηση.

Ο Χάρι κοίταζε την σκηνή και μόλις έμεινα μόνοι ξανά είπε:

"Πάντα τόσο πιεστικός είναι; Πως τον ανέχεσαι;"

Η Ερμιόνη όμως δεν άκουγε. Μέσα στο μυαλό της δούλευε ένα σχέδιο για τον φέρει τον Λούσιους στα ίσια του. Ξαφνικά συνειδητοποίησε ότι αφού η Σουζάνα θα ξύπναγε μεσημέρι, ο Λούσιους θα ήταν μόνος στο γραφείο του. Πετάχτηκε όρθια και είπε στον Χάρι:

"Συγγνώμη, πρέπει να φύγω. Τα λέμε αργότερα." και πριν προλάβει να ακούσει το αντίο έτρεξε στο γραφείο της.

Πήρε τις αναφορές της και τις έβαλε σε έναν μεγάλο φάκελο. Πήρε μια ανάσα και ξεκούμπωσε τα πάνω κουμπιά από το πουκάμισο της, ώστε να φανεί ελάχιστα το σουτιέν της. Έπειτα κράτησε τον φάκελο πάνω της, με τέτοιο τρόπο που να μην δώσει στόχο όσο θα περπατούσε στους διαδρόμους.

Λίγο μετά έμπαινε στο γραφείο του Λούσιους. Αυτός την κοίταξε και της είπε:

"Είναι νωρίς ακόμα. Είπα στις δώδεκα όχι στις οκτώ."

"Το ξέρω, απλά έφερα τις αναφορές για να ρίξεις μια ματιά."

"Άφησε της τότε και φύγε."

"Θέλω και μια χάρη ακόμα. Θέλω να μιλήσω στον Ντράκο, αλλά ο μεταφορέας φωνής μου έχει κάποιο πρόβλημα. Να χρησιμοποιήσω τον δικό σου;"

Ο Λούσιους χωρίς να πει τίποτα, της τον έδωσε. Τότε η Ερμιόνη άφησε τον φάκελο κάτω αποκαλύπτοντας το ξεκούμπωτο πουκάμισο της. Μετά ψιθύρισε στον μεταφορέα φωνής "Μαλφόι".

Ο Λούσιους ακόμα και να είχε ξεχάσει το ότι συνέβη πριν λίγες ώρες, που φυσικά θυμόταν πολύ καλά, θα ήταν δύσκολο να παραμείνει απαθής στην εικόνα που του χάρισε η Ερμιόνη. Όσο χάζευε το γυμνό της στερνό, αυτή έγλειφε το πάνω χείλος της και του έκλεισε το μάτι. Όλα αυτά τον άναψαν αλλά ήξερε ότι ούτε η ώρα, ούτε ο τόπος ήταν κατάλληλα.

Όμως η Ερμιόνη είχε άλλη άποψη. Άφησε στο γραφείο τον μεταφορέα φωνής, γονάτισε και έπιασε το μισοσηκωμένο όργανο του Λούσιους. Μετά τον κοίταξε και είπε "Κάποιος εδώ είναι χαρούμενος που με βλέπει."

Ο Λούσιους δεν είπε τίποτα. Ήταν έτοιμος να την σταματήσει αλλά τον πρόλαβε ο μεταφορέας φωνής του. Η Ερμιόνη με μια γρήγορη κίνηση τον πήρε, φώναξε "Αποδέχομαι!" και του τον έδωσε ενώ ταυτόχρονα του ξεκούμπωνε το παντελόνι. . Στον μεταφορέα ακούστηκε η φωνή της Ναρκίσσας που του είπε:

"Καλημέρα Λούσιους. Με κάλεσες;"

Τότε κατάλαβε το σχέδιο της Ερμιόνης. Δεν κάλεσε τον Ντράκο αλλά την Ναρκίσσα. Προφανώς ήθελε να τον εκδικηθεί για τα χτεσινά. Αλλά δεν είχε σκοπό να της κάνει το χατίρι. Όσο πιο ήρεμα μπορούσε απάντησε στην Ναρκίσσα:

"Μάλλον κατά λάθος. Δεν σε θέλω κάτι."

"Καλά θέλω εγώ να σου μιλήσω."

"Έχω δουλειά, δεν μπορώ τώρα."

"Άσε την δουλειά για πέντε λεπτά. Σου έχω νέα."

Έτσι η Ναρκίσσα, άρχισε να του περιγράφει την ζωή της, το πόσο όμορφο ήταν το μέρος, την θάλασσα, τα πάρτι και πολλά άλλα ανούσια πράγματα. Ο Λούσιους δεν άκουσε ούτε τα μισά. Η Ερμιόνη είχε βάλει όλη της την τέχνη για να τον τρελάνει. Στην αρχή με το χέρι και έπειτα με την γλώσσα της είχε κάνει το μόριο του Λούσιους να γίνει σκληρό σαν πέτρα.

Την στιγμή που η Ναρκίσσα έλεγε για ένα αρχαίο ναό, η Ερμιόνη έβαλε στο στόμα της τον ανδρισμό του. Ο Λούσιους κρατήθηκε για να μην φωνάξει και προσπάθησε για μια ακόμα φορά να κλείσει την Ναρκίσσα.

"Ναρκίσσα, έχω πράγματι πολύ δουλειά." είπε με μια ανάσα.

"Τόσο καιρό έχουμε να τα πούμε. Άκουσε με για λίγο." είπε η Ναρκίσσα και συνέχισε τις περιγραφές της.

Η Ερμιόνη τότε έκανε λίγο πίσω και κοίταξε ευχαριστημένη το αποτέλεσμα της δουλειάς της. Έχοντας φέρει τον Λούσιους εκεί που ήθελε, άρχισε να γδύνεται. Στην αρχή έβγαλε το πουκάμισο της μετά το σουτιέν και τέλος σήκωσε την φούστα της. Με μια αποφασιστική κίνηση τον καβάλησε, έπιασε το όργανο του και το έβαλε μέσα της.

Τα μηνίγγια του Λούσιους πήγαν να εκραγούν. Μουρμούρισε στο τηλέφωνο "Σε παρακαλώ Ναρκίσσα, έχω δουλειά." αλλά μάλλον δεν ακούστηκε τίποτα. Ο λόγος προφανώς ήταν ότι η Ερμιόνη είχε κλείσει το στόμα του με το δεξί της στήθος. Την απόγνωση του ενέτεινε το γεγονός ότι η Ερμιόνη με τις απαλές κινήσεις της λεκάνης της τον είχε φέρει στα όρια του.

Κάπου τότε η Ναρκίσσα εδέησε να τον αποχαιρετήσει για να γυρίσει στην δουλειά του. Τότε ο Λούσιους άφησε τον μεταφορέα να πέσει από τα χέρια του και αμέσως χούφτωσε τα οπίσθια της Ερμιόνης. Μετά από λίγο η Ερμιόνη σηκώθηκε από επάνω του και άρπαξε το μόριο του με τα δύο της χέρια. Μόλις εμφανίστηκαν τα πρώτα υγρά το έστρεψε προς το μέρος του. Το αποτέλεσμα ήταν να σχηματιστεί ένας μεγάλος λεκές πάνω στον μανδύα του Λούσιους, το οποίο η Ερμιόνη φρόντισε να απλώσει ακόμα περισσότερο με το χέρι της.

Ο Λούσιους με βαριά ανάσα προσπαθούσε να συνέλθει. Η Ερμιόνη αντίθετα σηκώθηκε γρήγορα, ντύθηκε και του είπε:

"Ετοιμάσου γρήγορα. Θα είμαι πίσω στις δώδεκα για το Συμβούλιο."

Έπειτα έφυγε και γύρισε στο γραφείο της, έχοντας ζωγραφισμένο στο πρόσωπο της ένα θριαμβευτικό χαμόγελο.


	19. Κεφάλαιο 16

Κεφάλαιο 16

Ο Χάρι είχε λόγο που ήταν τόσο νωρίς στο Υπουργείο. Σήμερα η Σάμερ Χάνσεν θα έδινε τις πρακτικές της εξετάσεις. Ο Χάρι πέρασε από το γραφείο του και μάζεψε τις σημειώσεις του. Ύστερα πήγε στον χώρο εκπαίδευσης των Χρυσούχων όπου τον περίμεναν οι παλιοί καθηγητές του.

Αφού τους βοήθησε να τακτοποιηθούν, φώναξε την Σάμερ. Αυτή μπήκε στον χώρο με αυτοπεποίθηση και στάθηκε μπροστά τους. Ο Χάρι της εξήγησε ότι πρώτα θα έπρεπε να περάσει τα τεστ που θα της έβαζαν οι καθηγητές του Χόγκουαρτς και ύστερα θα πήγαιναν μαζί στον στίβο μάχης για την συνέχεια.

Την πρώτη εξέταση ανέλαβε ο Σλάγκχορν που ζήτησε από την Σάμερ να φτιάξει το φίλτρο του Ζωντανού θανάτου. Ο Χάρι δεν ήταν ιδιαίτερα καλός στα φίλτρα θυμήθηκε πως είχε παρασκευάσει το συγκεκριμένο φίλτρο στο έκτο έτος, βασισμένος στις οδηγίες του "Ημίαιμου Πρίγκιπα".

Την ώρα που η Σάμερ παρασκεύαζε το φίλτρο, ο Χάρι την παρατηρούσε. Παρόλο που μπροστά της είχε τις επίσημες οδηγίες, κάποιες κινήσεις της έμοιαζαν με τις συμβουλές από το παλιό σχολικό βιβλίο του Χάρι. Αμέσως όμως έδιωξε την σκέψη αυτή. Είχε περάσει καιρός και δεν θα θυμόταν καλά. Άσε που η Σάμερ, που δεν είχε πάει στο Χόγκουαρτς δεν μπορεί να γνώριζε τον Σέβερους Σνέηπ. Τέλος το παλιό βιβλίο είχε χαθεί οριστικά αφού το είχαν κρύψει με την Τζίνι στο δωμάτιο των Ευχών, στην αίθουσα με τα χαμένα πράγματα. Δυστυχώς η συγκεκριμένη αίθουσα καταστράφηκε από καταραμένη φωτιά έναν χρόνο αργότερα στην μάχη του Χόγκουαρτς.

Όταν τελείωσε, ο Σλάγκχορν εξέτασε το φίλτρο. Υποτίθεται ότι θα έδινε τον βαθμό του κρυφά στον Χάρι. Παρόλα αυτά γύρισε στην Σάμερ της έδωσε συγχαρητήρια και της είπε ότι ήταν κρίμα που δεν φοίτησε στο Χόγκουαρτς γατί αναμφίβολα θα την είχε ξεχωρίσει και θα την έκανε μέλος της λέσχης του.

Φυσικά η Σάμερ δεν θα μπορούσε να καταλάβει τι εννοούσε ο καθηγητής των φίλτρων. Δεν είχε και χρόνο να σκεφτεί άλλωστε, μιας και ο Φλίτγουικ άρχισε να την εξετάζει στα ξόρκια. Η Σάμερ εκτέλεσε όλα τα ξόρκια με επιτυχία παρόλο που ο Φλίτγουικ της ζήτησε να τα εκτελεί βουβά.

Τέλος η ΜακΓκόναγκαλ την εξέτασε στις μεταμορφώσεις. Ο Χάρι με όσο είχε δει δεν περίμενε να αποτύχει η Σάμερ αν και είχε μπροστά της την πιο αυστηρή εξετάστρια. Η Σάμερ εκτέλεσε μια σειρά από δύσκολα ξόρκια εξαφάνισης. Η ΜακΓκόναγκαλ της ζήτησε να εκτελέσει ένα ξόρκι ανθρώπινης μεταμόρφωσης και η Σάμερ τους εντυπωσίασε μεταμορφώνοντας το κεφάλι της σε κεφάλι ταύρου.

Ο Χάρι κρατήθηκε για να μην σηκωθεί και την χειροκροτήσει. Όταν η ΜακΓκόναγκαλ του έδωσε τον δικό της βαθμό, είπε στην Σάμερ να περιμένει και τους αποχαιρέτησε. Πριν φύγουν όμως υποσχέθηκε να επιστρέψει στο Χόγκουαρτς και να δώσει διάλεξη στους μαθητές.

Έπειτα ο Χάρι ζήτησε από την Σάμερ να τον ακολουθήσει στον στίβο μάχης. Λίγη ώρα αργότερα, η Σάμερ είχε τελειώσει με επιτυχία μια σειρά ασκήσεων πτήσης και πέρασε εύκολα τα εμπόδια που υπήρχαν στον στίβο μάχης.

Για το τέλος ο Χάρι την ρώτησε εάν μπορεί να φτιάξει προστάτη. Δεν ήταν απαραίτητο, αλλά ήθελε να δει ποια είναι τα όρια της. Πάντως δεν περίμενε θετική απάντηση. Η Σάμερ όμως αντί να μιλήσει απλά εκτέλεσε το ξόρκι και από το ραβδί της πετάχτηκε ένα μεγαλόσωμο ζώο σαν βουβάλι. Ο Χάρι ήταν σίγουρος ότι θα γινόταν μια μέρα κορυφαία Χρυσούχος.

Για μια φορά, ο Χάρι δεν ακολούθησε το τυπικό. Κανονικά θα έπρεπε να της ανακοινώσει με επιστολή την απόφαση του αλλά της είπε εκείνη την στιγμή ότι είχε περάσει και από εδώ και μπρος θα ήταν επίσημα εκπαιδευόμενη. Αφού την συνεχάρη ξανά, την αποχαιρέτησε προσωρινά.

Γυρίζοντας στο γραφείο του, θυμήθηκε την Ερμιόνη και αποφάσισε να την συναντήσει. Έτσι πήγε προς το γραφείο της και την πρόλαβε την ώρα που έβγαινε. Σε αντίθεση με το πρωί, η Ερμιόνη έδειχνε καλύτερα.

"Ερμιόνη!" την φώναξε ο Χάρι

Η Ερμιόνη γύρισε προς το μέρος του χαμογελώντας του είπε "Γεια σου Χάρι."

"Ήθελα να δω πως είσαι. Σε βλέπω καλύτερα τώρα."

"Μια χαρά είμαι."

"Το πρωί δεν μου φαινόσουν εντάξει."

"Ε.. Με ξέρεις τώρα. Εάν έχω να κάνω κάτι σημαντικό με καταβάλλει το άγχος μερικές φορές."

"Πάντως να ξέρεις ότι σε έχω σαν αδελφή μου. Ότι και να έχεις εγώ θα είμαι δίπλα σου."

Η Ερμιόνη κόλλησε για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα και είπε:

"Το ξέρω Χάρι και το ίδιο ισχύει και για εσένα. Συγνώμη όμως πρέπει να φύγω. Ξεκινάει το Συμβούλιο σε λίγο."

"Καλή τύχη!"

"Ευχαριστώ."

Ο Χάρι, έφυγε για το γραφείο του. Γνωρίζοντας ότι είχε αρκετές μέρες μέχρι την έναρξη των μαθημάτων, αποφάσισε να μην ασχοληθεί με δουλεία και να χαλαρώσει. Άλλωστε το δικαιούταν. Έτσι κάλεσε για μια ακόμα φορά την Τζίνι για να της διηγηθεί την ημέρα του. "Πρόσεξε μην γίνω εγώ βουβάλι." τού είπε η Τζίνι, πριν αρχίσουν έναν ατέρμονο διάλογο που περιλάμβανε πολλά "σε αγαπώ", "εγώ πιο πολύ", "όχι εγώ πιο πολύ"...

Η Ερμιόνη, είχε να αντιμετωπίσει την πρόκληση του Συμβουλίου. Πήγε στο γραφείο του Λούσιους την ώρα που της ζήτησε και χτύπησε την πόρτα. Όταν άνοιξε και μπήκε μέσα, ο Λούσιους σηκώθηκε, έκλεισε την πόρτα με δύναμη και της είπε

"Μην τολμήσεις ποτέ να ξανακάνεις κάτι παρόμοιο."

"Δεν θα σε πιστέψω εάν πεις ότι δεν σου άρεσε." τον μιμήθηκε η Ερμιόνη.

Ο Λούσιους δεν μίλησε για λίγο και η Ερμιόνη παρατήρησε ότι είχε αλλάξει μανδύα.

"Δεν καταλαβαίνεις ότι εάν μας πιάσουν, θα έχουμε και οι δύο μεγάλο πρόβλημα;" είπε τελικά ο Λούσιους.

"Θες να σταματήσουμε;" ρώτησε σιγανά η Ερμιόνη.

"Όχι βέβαια. Εσύ;"

Η Ερμιόνη έγνεψε αρνητικά και ο Λούσιους συνέχισε:

"Πρέπει όμως να προσέχουμε να μην μας καταλάβει κανένας."

"Γίνετε όμως να μην μου φέρεσαι άσχημα;"

"Μην γίνεσαι παιδί τώρα."

"Θέλω να με αντιμετωπίζεις με σεβασμό."

"Έτσι φέρομαι σε όλους. Θα κινήσουμε υποψίες εάν αλλάξω στάση απέναντι σου. Δεν το καταλαβαίνεις;"

Η Ερμιόνη δεν απάντησε, αλλά μέσα της ήξερε ότι έχει ένα δίκιο ο Λούσιους. Δεν θα το παραδεχόταν όμως. Ο Λούσιους της έγνεψε να περιμένει και γύρισε με ένα δέμα και της το έδωσε.

"Είχα σκοπό να στο δώσω μετά το Συμβούλιο. Απλά για να μην νομίζεις ότι είμαι ένα εγωιστικό κάθαρμα και τίποτα άλλο. Άνοιξε το."

Η Ερμιόνη τον κοίταξε και ύστερα άνοιξε το δέμα. Μέσα βρήκε ένα αντίγραφο από ένα παλιό, ή μάλλον αρχαίο βιβλίο. Ήταν χειρόγραφό και ο τίτλος τους ήταν γραμμένος σε αρχαίους ρούνους. Έριξε μια ματιά μέσα και είδε ότι ολόκληρο το βιβλίο ήταν γραμμένο σε αρχαίους ρούνους. Κοιτάζοντας ξανά τον τίτλο, τον μετέφρασε νοερά και έμεινε άναυδη. Το βιβλίο ήταν το περιβόητο "Βιβλίο του Μέρλιν".

¨Μα πως; Που το βρήκες; Νόμιζα ότι μόνο στο Χόγκουαρτς υπήρχε αντίτυπο;" ψέλλισε η Ερμιόνη.

"Οι Μαλφόι είμαστε πολύ παλιά οικογένεια."

"Δεν μπορώ να το δεχτώ."

"Γιατί;"

"Είναι πολύ πολύτιμο Δεν είναι σωστό."

"Θα το πάρεις όμως."

"Με ένα τέτοιο δώρο δεν φοβάσαι ότι θα μας καταλάβουν."

"Ελπίζω να μην κάνεις φιγούρα με αυτό."

"Ο Ντράκο όμως θα το δει. Η Ναρκίσσα θα καταλάβει ότι λείπει."

"Η Ναρκίσσα δεν έχει ιδέα για το τι περιέχει η βιβλιοθήκη μου. Δεν νομίζω να την έχει κοιτάξει ούτε μια φορά. Στο Ντράκο θα μιλήσω εγώ. Έχω τον τρόπο μου."

Η Ερμιόνη κατέβασε το κεφάλι και αισθάνθηκε για μια ακόμα φορά άσχημα. Ο Ντράκο εμπιστευόταν απόλυτα τον πατέρα του. Θυμόταν ότι στο Χόγκουαρτς με κάθε ευκαιρία τον ανέφερε. "Ο πατέρας μου θα το μάθει αυτό." έλεγε όταν κάτι δεν του άρεσε. Ήξερε ότι δεν ήταν σωστό αυτό που του έκαναν, και θα συνέχιζαν να του κάνουν αλλά επίσης ήξερε ότι από χτες οι αντιστάσεις της είχαν γκρεμιστεί. Δεν μπορούσε, ούτε ήθελε να αλλάξει πορεία.

Ο Λούσιους την είδε σκεπτική και της είπε:

"Μην το σκέφτεσαι. Όλα θα πάνε καλά."

"Μακάρι."

"Ετοιμάσου να φύγουμε τώρα. Μας περιμένουν στο Συμβούλιο. Είσαι έτοιμη;"

"Γεννήθηκα έτοιμη." απάντησε με αυτοπεποίθηση η Ερμιόνη.

"Φύγαμε τότε."


	20. Κεφάλαιο 17

Κεφάλαιο 17

Ο ήλιος είχε σηκωθεί αρκετά ψηλά, όταν ο Ρον ξύπνησε. Του πήρε λίγη ώρα για να συνειδητοποιήσει που βρίσκεται και τι είχε γίνει την προηγούμενη μέρα. Με μια κίνηση του χεριού του, έψαξε το κρεβάτι του μέχρι να καταλάβει ότι ήταν μόνος. Η Σουζάνα, που είχε ήδη σηκωθεί, κατάλαβε ότι ξύπνησε και τον φώναξε από το σαλόνι. "Πρέπει να ζω σε ένα όνειρο." σκέφτηκε ο Ρον. Αν και ήταν ακόμα μισοκοιμισμένος, ακολούθησε την φωνή της.

"Καλημέρα Μεγάλε!" του είπε η Σουζάνα μόλις τον είδε.

"Καλημέρα." μουρμούρισε ο Ρον.

"Έχω λίγη αλληλογραφία να τελειώσω. Στο μεταξύ μας έχουν φέρει πρωινό. Ξεκίνα και έρχομαι σε πέντε λεπτά."

Ο Ρον μπήκε στο μπάνιο και μόλις τελείωσε από την πρωινή καθαριότητα πήγε για πρωινό. Η Σουζάνα είχε τελείωσε με την αλληλογραφία και τον περίμενε. Τότε ο Ρον παρατήρησε ότι η Σουζάνα, φορούσε μονάχα το μπουρνούζι της και μάλλον τίποτα άλλο.

Μόλις πλησίασε ο Ρον, τον τράβηξε και τον φίλησε για "καλημέρα". Έπειτα άρχισαν να τρώνε.

"Νωρίς σηκώθηκες." είπε ο Ρον.

"Δεν θα το έλεγα." απάντησε η Σουζάνα.

Τότε ο Ρον κοίταξε την ώρα και συνειδητοποίησε ότι κόντευε μεσημέρι. Η Σουζάνα συνέχισε:

"Μάλλον εσύ ξύπνησες αργά."

"Γιατί δεν με ξύπνησες;"

"Δεν υπήρχε λόγος. Ας ξεκουραστείς και εσύ λίγο."

Ο Ρον σκέφτηκε ότι σε σύγκριση με τα καθήκοντα που είχε κανονικά σαν Χρυσούχος, ήταν σαν να βρίσκεται σε διακοπές. Αλλά προτίμησε να μην το σχολιάσει. Έτσι η Σουζάνα συνέχισε:

"Δεν υπάρχει λόγος να πάμε στο Υπουργείο σήμερα. Ας πάμε μια βόλτα στην Διαγώνιο Αλέα."

"Πρέπει να περάσω όμως, έστω και για λίγο από το γραφείο μου."

"Για ποιον λόγο;"

"Πρέπει να βγάλω τις βραδινές υπηρεσίες, είναι το μόνο καθήκον που έχω στο σώμα. Επίσης θα πρέπει να συντάξω αναφορά για την φύλαξη σου."

"Θα τα γράψεις όλα;" ρώτησε η Σουζάνα.

Ο Ρον κοκκίνισε ελαφρά και είπε "Όχι.. Όχι, απλά ότι δεν είχαμε κανένα περιστατικό θα αναφέρω. Για παράδειγμα να σου επιτεθεί κάποιος και αναγκαστώ να κάνω χρήση βίας"

"Είναι ανάγκη να πάμε σήμερα;" ρώτησε η Σουζάνα.

Ο Ρον σκέφτηκε λίγο και είπε "Υποθέτω πως όχι. Έχω χρόνο, αλλά αύριο πρέπει να περάσουμε έστω και για μια ώρα από το Υπουργείο."

"Αύριο θα περάσουμε, στο υπόσχομαι."

Με αυτά τα λόγια η Σουζάνα σηκώθηκε και πήγε προς το μέρος του. "Για σήμερα όμως ας χαλαρώσουμε από τις έγνοιες." του είπε και μια κίνηση έλυσε την ζώνη από το μπουρνούζι και το άφησε να πέσει κάτω.

Ο Ρον σιγουρεύτηκε ότι η Σουζάνα δεν φορούσε τόση ώρα εσώρουχα. Αυτή πάλι χωρίς να χάσει χρόνο κάθισε πάνω του και έβαλε το όργανο του μέσα της. Ο Ρον κατάφερε αυτήν την φορά να κρατηθεί αρκετή ώρα. Κάποια στιγμή ένιωσε ότι η Σουζάνα σπαρταρούσε πάνω του την ώρα που φώναζε με ενθουσιασμό. Αυτό έγινε άλλη μια φορά, πριν τελειώσει ο Ρον και η Σουζάνα γονατίσει εξουθενωμένη στο πάτωμα.

"Ουάου… αυτό ήταν… φοβερό." είπε ξέπνοα η Σουζάνα και μετά από λίγο τον αγκάλιασε, τον φίλησε και του είπε "Μάλλον πρέπει να αναφέρω στον Υπουργό ότι οι υπηρεσίες σου εξελίσσονται σε πρώτης ποιότητας. Ίσως πάρεις και προαγωγή."

Ο Ρον κόλλησε για λίγο και η Σουζάνα γελώντας είπε "Έλα, πλάκα κάνω. ετοιμάσου τώρα να φύγουμε."

Μετά από λίγο έκαναν την βόλτα τους στην Διαγώνιο Αλέα. Αυτή την φορά η Σουζάνα ρώτησε τον Ρον που θα πρότεινε να πάνε. Θεωρητικά ήταν ώρα για γεύμα αλλά δεν πεινούσαν ακόμα. Έτσι ο Ρον πρότεινε παγωτό στο Φλόριαν Φόρτεσκιου. Της Σουζάνας, της άρεσε η ιδέα και ξεκίνησαν.

Λίγο πριν φτάσουν όμως σχεδόν έπεσαν πάνω σε μια κοκκινομάλλα. Αυτή γύρισε τους είδε και είπε:

"Σουζάνα, τι κάνεις εδώ;"

"Έστερ." είπε η Σουζάνα και συνέχισε "Ρον από εδώ μια καλή φίλη από το σχολείο, Έστερ ο Ρον, φύλακας μου και καλός φίλος."

"Χάρηκα πολύ." είπαν σχεδόν ταυτόχρονα η Έστερ και ο Ρον.

"Ρον μας αφήνεις πέντε λεπτά να τα πούμε;" είπε η Σουζάνα.

Ο Ρον έγνεψε θετικά και απομακρύνθηκε τόσο ώστε να μην ακούει τις δύο γυναίκες αλλά να έχει πλήρη οπτική επαφή. Παρατήρησε την Έστερ και για μια στιγμή νόμιζε ότι η φιγούρα της του ήταν οικία. "Λες να είναι θεία μου;" σκέφτηκε αλλά αμέσως μετά διόρθωσε τον εαυτό του "Ρον συνήλθε, δεν είμαστε οι μόνοι με κόκκινα μαλλιά στον κόσμο."

Η Σουζάνα κάτι ψιθύρισε στην Έστερ και αυτή με την σειρά της γύρισε προς το μέρος του Ρον χαμογελώντας. "Τι μπορεί να της είπε;" αναρωτήθηκε ο Ρον.

Τότε ήταν που ο Ρον αντιλήφθηκε μια περίεργη κίνηση. Ένας άνδρας πλησίαζε τις δύο γυναίκες με ταχύ βήμα. Ο Ρον δεν έχασε χρόνο. Έπεσε σχεδόν πάνω στον άνδρα και τον ακινητοποίησε.

"Ήρεμα, δημοσιογράφος του Ημερήσιου Προφήτη είμαι."

Ακριβώς πίσω από τον άνδρα ακολουθούσε μια νεαρή κοπέλα με μια φωτογραφική μηχανή στα χέρια. Αν και τρομοκρατημένη κατάφερε να δείξει στον Ρον τις δημοσιογραφικές ταυτότητες τους.

Την ίδια στιγμή, η Σουζάνα πλησίασε για να ηρεμήσει τον Ρον. Αυτός με την σειρά του σήκωσε τον δημοσιογράφο και απομακρύνθηκε. Η Σουζάνα έκανε μια γρήγορη δήλωση και ξαναγύρισε στην φίλη της.

Λίγο μετά οι δύο γυναίκες φιλήθηκαν σταυρωτά και η Σουζάνα γύρισε πίσω. Έτσι πήγαν και έπιασαν θέση στο παγωτατζίδικο.

"Είσαι καλός εσύ. Ούτε που κατάλαβα ποτέ έπεσες επάνω στον δημοσιογράφο." είπε με θαυμασμό η Σουζάνα.

"Δεν έπρεπε όμως να είμαι τόσο μακριά σου."

Η Σουζάνα πήγε να απαντήσει αλλά την πρόλαβε ο σερβιτόρος. Αφού παρήγγειλαν, η Σουζάνα είπε:

"Ευχαριστώ Ρον, που μας άφησες λίγο μόνες. Είχαμε καιρό να βρεθούμε. Ήμασταν καλές φίλες στο σχολείο."

"Δεν έκανα τίποτα." απάντησε ο Ρον.

Η Σουζάνα τον είδε προβληματισμένο και ρώτησε "Είσαι καλά;"

"Μια χαρά."

"Δεν με ξεγελάς. Φοβάσαι ότι θα μου επιτεθούν εάν δεν είσαι δίπλα μου ή μήπως σε ενοχλεί που μίλησα στην Έστερ για σένα;"

"Μίλησες στην Έστερ για μένα;"

"Ναι, αλλά μην αγχώνεσαι. Είναι πολύ καλή φίλη και σήμερα το βράδυ φεύγει από την Αγγλία και θα κάνει καιρό να γυρίσει. Άλλωστε δεν της είπα και λεπτομέρειες."

"Δεν με πειράζει αυτό." είπε ο Ρον χωρίς να την πείσει "Άλλα πράγματα σκέφτομαι."

"Πες μου."

"Βασικά σκεφτόμουν ότι ενώ εσύ ξέρεις τα πάντα για μένα, εγώ δεν ξέρω τίποτα. Μάλλον θα έχεις διαβάσει και τον φάκελο μου στο Υπουργείο ενώ εγώ βασικά ξέρω μόνο το όνομα σου."

Η Σουζάνα χαμογέλασε και είπε:

"Αυτό σε προβληματίζει; Νόμιζα ότι θα ήξερες την ιστορία μου. Ο Ημερήσιος Προφήτης γράφει τόσα πολλά για μένα που είναι σαν να δημοσίευσε την βιογραφία μου."

"Αλήθεια, δεν έχω χρόνο συνήθως για να διαβάζω την εφημερίδα."

"Δεν σου αρέσει και πολύ το διάβασμα. Σωστά; Μην στεναχωριέσαι ούτε και εμένα μου αρέσει τόσο. Λοιπόν τι θες να μάθεις;"

"Τα πάντα."

"Αυτό δεν γίνεται. Κάποια πράγματα τα κρατάω μόνο για μένα."

"Όσα θες τότε."

Η Σουζάνα άρχισε να εξιστορεί τότε. Έφυγε από την Αγγλία όταν ήταν εννιά ετών λίγο μετά αφού ξεκίνησε ο πρώτος πόλεμος των μάγων. Οι γονείς της ήταν καθαρόαιμοι μάγοι, αλλά δεν ήθελαν να ταχθούν με το μέρος του Βόλντεμορτ και των Θανατοφάγων του. Μιας και φοβόντουσαν για την ασφάλεια της οικογένειας τους, έφυγαν για τις ΗΠΑ μαζί με την οικογενειακή τους περιουσία. Εκεί κατάφεραν να ενταχθούν στην κοινωνία των μάγων και να πετύχουν επαγγελματικά.

Η ίδια πήγε σχολείο στο Ilvermory και επιλέχθηκε στον κοιτώνα του Thunderbird κυρίως λόγω της περιπετειώδους φύσης της. Από τότε που τελείωσε το σχολείο προτίμησε να ζει σαν πλούσια κληρονόμος. Οι γονείς της δεν ήθελα να φύγουν από τις ΗΠΑ και δεν την άφησαν να γυρίσει πίσω, φοβούμενοι την επιστροφή του Βόλντεμορτ. Μόνο όταν πια ήταν σίγουρο ότι είχε πεθάνει της επέτρεψαν να επιστρέψει στην Αγγλία. Αλλά οι ίδιοι, που δεν είχαν και καλές αναμνήσεις παρέμειναν στις ΗΠΑ.

"Αυτά πάνω κάτω για μένα. Θες να ρωτήσεις κάτι άλλο;" είπε η Σουζάνα.

"Ένα πράγμα μόνο ακόμα. Εάν θες φυσικά." είπε διστακτικά ο Ρον.

"Σε ακούω."

"Πως και δεν παντρεύτηκες ως τώρα;"

"Που το ξέρεις ότι δεν είμαι ήδη παντρεμένη;"

Ο Ρον κοκάλωσε και είπε "Εεε νόμιζα…"

Η Σουζάνα γέλασε και είπε "Καλά νόμιζες, δεν είμαι ούτε υπήρξα παντρεμένη."

Ο Ρον τότε αυτόματα ρώτησε "Γιατί;"

"Σου φαίνεται περίεργο;"

"Ναι. Είσαι πολύ όμορφη για να μην σε προσέξει κάποιος."

Η Σουζάνα τον κοίταξε στα μάτια και ο Ρον σάστισε. Χωρίς να δείξει ενοχλημένη η Σουζάνα, ανασήκωσε τους ώμους της και του είπε:

"Δεν ξέρω. Υποθέτω ότι δεν βρήκα τον κατάλληλο." και κοιτώντας τον Ρον ακόμα πιο έντονα στα μάτια πρόσθεσε "Μέχρι τώρα φυσικά."


	21. Ιντερλούδιο 3

Ιντερλούδιο 3

Κάθε κίνηση μας πρέπει να είναι πολύ προσεκτική. Φτάνουμε στο κρίσιμο σημείο και δεν πρέπει να κάνουμε κανένα λάθος. Για αυτό τον λόγο φώναξα τον αρχηγό της ομάδας των Θανατοφάγων. Το βλέπω στο βλέμμα του ότι δεν αποδέχεται. Σίγουρα δεν χάρηκε με την επιστροφή μου. Αλλά δεν νομίζω ότι θα δοκιμάσει να κάνει κάτι εναντίων μου, ξέρει πολύ καλά τις ικανότητες μου.

"Είσαι σίγουρος ότι κατάλαβες τι πρέπει να κάνετε;" του είπα.

"Μην ανησυχείς." μου απάντησε με έναν τρόπο που με έκανε να ανησυχήσω.

"Θα στα πω για μια τελευταία φορά. Στην πρώτη φάση θα στείλεις τρεις άνδρες. Να θυμάστε δύο πράγματα. Πρώτων πρέπει να αφήσουν ίχνη ώστε οι Χρυσούχοι να νομίζουν ότι ανακάλυψαν το κρησφύγετο σας."

"Δεν είναι επικίνδυνο αυτό; Τόσο καιρό κρυβόμαστε." μου είπε και βεβαιώθηκα ότι δεν κατάλαβε τίποτα από το σχέδιο.

"Στο είπα. Έχω σχεδόν καθημερινή πρόσβαση στο Υπουργείο. Είναι σίγουρο ότι ο Χάρι Πότερ θα αναλάβει επικεφαλής και θα μου είναι εύκολο να μάθω τι σχεδιάζει. Θα είναι η πρώτη μας σοβαρή μάχη μετά από καιρό και εσείς θα γνωρίζετε όλες τις κινήσεις του εχθρού."

"Εντάξει το κατάλαβα" με διέκοψε και εγώ συνέχισα:

"Το ελπίζω. Λοιπόν άκου τι θα πεις στους άνδρες σου. Πρέπει να προσέξουν ώστε ο Ρον να μην πάθει κάτι κακό. Είναι ακόμα σημαντικός για εμάς. Θέλω να τρομάξει ώστε να μην τον επιλέξει ο Χάρι στην ομάδα που θα σας επιτεθεί αλλά να μην τον χτυπήσετε. Το κατάλαβες;"

Αντί για απάντηση μου έκανε θετικό νεύμα με ένα γέλιο που δεν μου άρεσε. Έτσι συνέχισα με πιο αυστηρό τόνο:

"Μην με παρακούσεις, θα το μετανιώσεις. Είμαστε πολύ κοντά στην νίκη. Θα κάνεις ότι σου είπα." Kαι με μια κίνηση του χεριού μου τον έκανα να καταλάβει ότι η συνάντηση μας τελείωσε.


	22. Κεφάλαιο 18

Κεφάλαιο 18

Η παρουσίαση της Ερμιόνης στο Συμβούλιο ήταν κάτι παραπάνω από επιτυχημένη. Τα σχεδία της εγκρίθηκαν ομόφωνα. Ο Λούσιους ανέλαβε το κόστος για τις αποστολές, κάτι όμως που τον έβαζε ξανά στο προσκήνιο. Η Ερμιόνη από την άλλη, αναβάθμισε τον ρόλο της στο Υπουργείο.

Μία εβδομάδα αργότερα, η Ερμιόνη ξεκινούσε για την πρώτη της αποστολή. Προορισμός της ήταν το δάσος του Puzzlewood, όπου βρισκόταν ένα μεγάλο κοπάδι από μονόκερους. Στην διάρκεια της εβδομάδας αυτής, η Ερμιόνη ρίχτηκε στην μελέτη αυτών των υπέροχων πλασμάτων. Για μια ακόμα φορά επέλεξε να μένει μέχρι αργά στο γραφείο της, ώστε να είναι σίγουρη ότι θα είναι έτοιμη για την πρώτη της αποστολή.

Ο λόγος όμως που γυρνούσε στο σπίτι της αργά ήταν ότι δεν ένιωθε ακόμα έτοιμη να αντιμετωπίσει τον Ντράκο. Φυσικά, κάθε μεσημέρι στο γεύμα ήταν οι δύο τους και εξιστορούσαν την ημέρα τους. Η Ερμιόνη ήξερε ότι δεν έπρεπε να αναβάλει τις μεσημεριανές τους συναντήσεις, γιατί διαφορετικά θα έκανε τον Ντράκο να υποψιαστεί ότι κάτι συμβαίνει. Άλλωστε, στο περιβάλλον του εστιατορίου ένιωθε άνετα. Αντίθετα, στο σπίτι της ήταν ακόμα άβολο να μείνει μόνη για πολύ με τον Ντράκο. Πως θα μπορούσε να δείχνει άνετη, όταν έφερνε στο νου της, τις στιγμές πάθους που πέρασε με τον Λούσιους, στον ίδιο καναπέ και το ίδιο κρεβάτι;

Όσο για τον Λούσιους, όσο και να ντρεπόταν, ήθελε πολύ να ξαναβρεθούν. Αναπάντεχος σύμμαχος αποδείχτηκε ο Ρον. Μιας και ο ίδιος είχε αποκλειστικό καθήκον την φύλαξη της Σουζάνας Μπουρνέ, δεν μπορούσε να αναλάβει βραδινή βάρδια στο Υπουργείο. Χωρίς πολύ σκέψη ανάγκασε τον Ντράκο να αναλάβει αυτός την υποχρέωση. Έτσι είχε δύο μέρες ελεύθερο στο σπίτι της και δέχτηκε επίσκεψη του Λούσιους και τις δύο.

Στις επισκέψεις του Λούσιους, ένα μέρος του εαυτού της της έλεγε να αρνηθεί. Αλλά μετά από ένα ποτό, οι όποιες αμφιβολίες έφευγαν και το μυαλό της υπέκυπτε στις επιθυμίες της σάρκας. Ο Λούσιους, όσο σκληρά και απάνθρωπα της φερόταν στο Υπουργείο, άλλο τόσο τρυφερά της φερόταν στο κρεβάτι. Όχι μόνο ήταν έμπειρος εραστής αλλά φρόντιζε να την φέρνει κάθε φορά σε οργασμό με διάφορους τρόπους.

Παρόλα αυτά, το γεγονός ότι θα έπρεπε να λείψει για καιρό της προκαλούσε ανακούφιση. Ήθελε τον χρόνο της για να βάλει σε μια τάξη στο μυαλό της όσα συνέβησαν τις τελευταίες μέρες. Για την Ερμιόνη, το γεγονός ότι θα έμενε ολομόναχη και θα ασχολούταν αποκλειστικά με έρευνα ήταν ότι καλύτερο μπορούσε να της συμβεί. Έτσι, όταν έφυγε ένιωσε πραγματικά ευτυχισμένη.

Την ίδια περίοδο ο Χάρι προετοίμαζε τα μαθήματα για τους υποψήφιους Χρυσούχους. Παράλληλα, συναντήθηκε με τους υπόλοιπους καθηγητές για να καθορίσουν το πρόγραμμα μαθημάτων. Αυτό δεν ήταν και τόσο εύκολο, μιας και σε αντίθεση με τον ίδιο, οι υπόλοιποι καθηγητές δεν είχαν απαλλαχθεί από τα υπόλοιπα καθήκοντα τους.

Όταν ξεκίνησαν τα μαθήματα, ο Χάρι αναθεώρησε την πρώτη του άποψη. Όλοι οι εκπαιδευόμενοι ήταν φιλότιμοι, αλλά ήταν φανερό πως είχαν πολλά να μάθουν. Ο Χάρι ήταν λίγο απογοητευμένος αλλά μια σύντομη κουβέντα με τον Υπουργό τον έκανε να δει την πλήρη εικόνα της κατάστασης.

"Πρέπει να καταλάβεις ότι αναγκαστήκαμε να κατεβάσουμε τις απαιτήσεις μας." του είπε ο Υπουργός και συνέχισε: "Πριν την δική σου φουρνιά είχαμε πάνω από τέσσερα χρόνια να δεχτούμε νέους Χρυσούχους. Η τελευταία που εντάχθηκε ήταν η Νυμφαδώρα Τονκς. Αλλά ο πόλεμος μας άφησε πληγές."

Έτσι ο Χάρι, είδε με ένα καλύτερο μάτι το καθήκον του. Άλλωστε αφού τα κατάφερε σαν μαθητής του Χόγκουαρτς, θα τα κατάφερνε και σαν έμπειρος πια Χρυσούχος. Μέσα σε λίγα μαθήματα κατάφερε να ξεχωρίσει μερικούς μαθητές, τους οποίους όρισε επιμελητές. Πιο πολύ από όλους ξεχώρισε η Σάμερ. Με όσα είχε ήδη δει από αυτήν, δεν του προκαλούσε έκπληξη ότι ήταν πρώτη σε όλες τις δοκιμασίες που έβαζε στους εκπαιδευόμενους.

Η εικόνα που του έδιναν οι υπόλοιποι εκπαιδευτές για την Σάμερ ήταν η ίδια. Έτσι σύντομα την όρισε αρχηγό του έτους. Ανάμεσα στα νέα καθήκοντα της Σάμερ, ήταν να αποτελεί σύνδεσμο ανάμεσα στον Χάρι και τους υπόλοιπους μαθητές. Αυτό είχε σαν αποτέλεσμα, να βρίσκονται αρκετή ώρα κάθε μέρα.

"Αν ήταν κάποιος άλλος στην θέση μου, θα προσπαθούσε να εκμεταλλευτεί διαφορετικά την θέση δασκάλου απέναντι στην Σάμερ." σκέφτονταν μερικές φορές ο Χάρι. Δεν είχε άδικο, γιατί η Σάμερ ήταν μια εμφανίσιμη κοπέλα και εξαιτίας της θέσης της, όλες οι σκοπιές της ήταν έξω από το γραφείο του Χάρι. Αλλά η καρδιά του Χάρι είχε δοθεί στο κοριτσάκι για το οποίο είχε πολεμήσει στην κάμαρα με τα Μυστικά, παρόλο που του πήρε χρόνια για να το παραδεχτεί.

Σε αυτό βοηθούσε και η ίδια η Σάμερ. Την περισσότερη ώρα δεν μιλούσε και όταν το έκανε ήταν συνοπτική και αναφερόταν μόνο σε ζητήματα της υπηρεσίας. Σπάνια έλεγε κάτι παραπάνω από "Μάλιστα". Ήταν λες και δεν ήθελε να ακουστεί η φωνή της.

Οι ημέρες του Ρον κυλούσαν πολύ ήρεμα. Εκτός από το περιστατικό με τον δημοσιογράφο, δεν χρειάστηκε να βγάλει το ραβδί του σε άλλη περίπτωση. Φυσικά και περιέλαβε το γεγονός στην αναφορά του. Όμως, μέσα του πίστευε ότι δεν ήταν αρκετά γρήγορος. "Αν ήταν κάποιος σκοτεινός μάγος δεν θα προλάβαινα." σκέφτηκε. Έτσι όταν η Σουζάνα πήγαινε στο γραφείο της, ο ίδιος φρόντιζε την εξάσκηση του, είτε στο γυμναστήριο, είτε στον στίβο μάχης.

Αν ή εξάσκηση ήταν μέρος της συνηθισμένης του ρουτίνας, η υπόλοιπη μέρα του απείχε πάρα πολύ από αυτήν. Η πολυτέλεια που τον περίβαλλε ήταν κάτι το εξωπραγματικό και δεν μπορούσε να το συνηθίσει με τίποτα. Πράγματα όπως το ακριβό εστιατόριο, η λιμουζίνα ή η σουίτα στο ξενοδοχείο ήταν εκτός της πραγματικότητας του μέχρι τώρα.

Με την Σουζάνα πήγαν ξανά στην όπερα. Μάλιστα η Σουζάνα απέκτησε το δικό της θεωρείο. Αυτή την φορά του υποσχέθηκε ότι θα είναι φρόνιμη και παρά τις αμφιβολίες του Ρον, κράτησε την υπόσχεση της. Τουλάχιστον, μέχρι να μπουν στην λιμουζίνα.

Αν και είχε ξεπεράσει το πρώτο τρακ με την Σουζάνα, ο Ρον δεν μπορούσε να πιστέψει την τύχη του. "Τι στο καλό θέλει μαζί μου, μια γυναίκα σαν αυτή;" αναρωτιόνταν συχνά. Μην μπορώντας να δώσει μια λογική εξήγηση, απλά αποφάσισε να το απολαύσει. Όμως κάτι βαθύ είχε αλλάξει μέσα του. Το να προστατεύει την Σουζάνα δεν ήταν πια απλά ένα υπηρεσιακό καθήκον. Κάθε κύτταρο του σώματος του ήθελε να κάνει τα πάντα ώστε η Σουζάνα να είναι απόλυτα ασφαλής.

Η ευκαιρία δεν άργησε να εμφανιστεί. Ένα βράδυ, την ώρα που επέστρεφαν στο ξενοδοχείο, τους πλησίασαν τρεις άνδρες με ύποπτη συμπεριφορά. Ο Ρον, όντας καχύποπτος λόγω της εκπαίδευσης, αμέσως στάθηκε ανάμεσα σε αυτούς και την Σουζάνα. Αποδείχτηκε ότι έκανε πολύ καλά, γιατί αυτοί έβγαλαν τα ραβδιά τους και εξαπέλυσαν ξόρκια εναντίων τους.

Ο Ρον δεν ήταν όμως τυχαία ανάμεσα στους καλύτερους Χρυσούχους. Με γρήγορα αντανακλαστικά, δημιούργησε μια ασπίδα με το ραβδί του, που προστάτεψε τόσο τον ίδιο όσο και την Σουζάνα. Η κατάσταση ήταν δύσκολη και ο Ρον δεν είχε χρόνο να ζητήσει ενισχύσεις. Παρόλα αυτά ζήτησε από την Σουζάνα, που έτρεμε από τον φόβο της, να ζητήσει βοήθεια με τον μεταφορέα φωνής της. Αν και φανερά τρομαγμένη, η Σουζάνα κάλεσε τον Υπουργό.

Ο Ρον κρατούσε την ασπίδα με ψυχραιμία και έψαχνε ευκαιρία για να ξεφύγουν. Λίγο αργότερα δικαιώθηκε. Ένας από τους επιτιθέμενους τον πλησίασε πιο πολύ από όσο θα έπρεπε. Έτσι ο Ρον βρήκε την ευκαιρία να αντεπιτεθεί, με έναν τρόπο που δεν περίμεναν οι διώκτες του. Με μια γρήγορη κίνηση έδωσε μια δυνατή μπουνιά στο πρόσωπο του εχθρού του, ο οποίος προφανώς δεν πίστευε ότι ο Ρον θα καταφύγει σε τρόπους των Μαγκλ. Ταυτόχρονα εξαπέλυσε ένα αποχαυνωτικό ξόρκι στον άνδρα στα αριστερά του, το οποίο τον πέτυχε.

Ο άνδρας όμως στα δεξιά του συνήλθε πιο γρήγορα από όσο περίμενε ο Ρον. Πριν προλάβει να αποχαυνώσει και αυτόν, του έστειλε μια κατάρα καταπάνω του. Ευτυχώς, ο Ρον πρόλαβε να σκύψει τόσο ώστε η κατάρα να περάσει χιλιοστά πάνω από το κεφάλι του. Αμέσως ο Ρον αποχαύνωσε και τον δεύτερο αντίπαλο του.

Ο άνδρας που ο Ρον είχε χτυπήσει, κατάλαβε ότι το παιχνίδι έχει χαθεί. Έτσι μαζί εξαφανίστηκε με διακτινισμό, παίρνοντας μαζί του τον έναν επιτιθέμενο. Ο Ρον γύρισε προς τον άλλον και διαπίστωσε ότι και αυτός είχε εξαφανιστεί. Προφανώς το ξόρκι του δεν τον πέτυχε απόλυτα. Έτσι γύρισε στην Σουζάνα, που είχε ασπρίσει σαν χαρτί.

Για πρώτη φορά ο Ρον είδε την Σουζάνα τόσο φοβισμένη. Λογικό μιας και δεν γίνεσαι στόχος σκοτεινών μάγων κάθε μέρα. Ο Ρον την αγκάλιασε και αυτή έγειρε στον ώμο του κλαίγοντας. Έπειτα της χάιδευε τα μαλλιά και της έλεγε ότι "Όλα είναι καλά" μέχρι να ηρεμήσει.

Λίγα λεπτά μετά έφτασαν οι ενισχύσεις. Ανάμεσα τους και ο Υπουργός, που ήταν παλιός Χρυσούχος. Αν και ο κίνδυνος είχε περάσει, τους συνόδεψαν μέχρι το ξενοδοχείο. Εκεί ο Ρον βοήθησε την Σουζάνα να ξαπλώσει και της έδωσε ένα ηρεμιστικό φίλτρο. Μετά έδωσε πλήρη αναφορά στον Υπουργό.

Μόλις έφυγε ο Υπουργός η Σουζάνα φώναξε τον Ρον. Αυτός πήγε κοντά της και χωρίς να πει λέξη, απλά την αγκάλιασε. Μόνο τότε η Σουζάνα χαλάρωσε και αποκοιμήθηκε. Ο ύπνος της όμως ήταν ανήσυχος και μέχρι το πρωί πετάχτηκε αρκετές φορές φωνάζοντας ιδρωμένη.

Την άλλη μέρα, η Σουζάνα σηκώθηκε πιο νωρίς από τον Ρον χωρίς και πάλι να τον ξυπνήσει. Όταν σηκώθηκε ο Ρον, η Σουζάνα μόλις είχε τελειώσει με την αλληλογραφία της. Ο Ρον παρατήρησε, ότι Η Σουζάνα αν και φανερά προβληματισμένη, είχε ανακτήσει την αυτοκυριαρχία της.


	23. Κεφάλαιο 19

Κεφάλαιο 19

Η Ερμιόνη φυσικά έμαθε για όλα αυτά πολύ αργότερα. Εκείνες τις ημέρες τις πέρασε μόνη της στο δάσος του Puzzlewood. Για τις ανάγκες της αποστολής ήταν αναγκασμένη να μείνει σε σκηνή μέσα στο δάσος. Παρόλο που είχε την δυνατότητα να πάρει μια μαγική σκηνή, προτίμησε την δικιά της Μαγκλ ώστε να "είναι σε επαφή με την φύση".

Την πρώτη μέρα εγκατέστησε όλα τα προστατευτικά ξόρκια που ήξερε. Ήξερε ότι για να προσεγγίσει τους μονόκερους δεν έπρεπε να πλησιάσει κανένας άλλος στην περιοχή. Το πρόβλημα ήταν ότι το δάσος ήταν προορισμός και για τους Μαγκλ. Το Υπουργείο δεν ανησυχούσε, μιας και πίστευε ότι η Μαγκλ δεν θα μπορούσαν να βρουν την περιοχή όπου ζούσαν οι μονόκεροι και άλλα μαγικά πλάσματα. Όμως η Ερμιόνη είχε διαφορετική άποψη. Ήξερε ότι ένας διάσημος Μαγκλ συγγραφέας είχε εμπνευστεί τον φανταστικό του κόσμο μετά από επίσκεψη στο Puzzlewood. Έτσι τοποθέτησε παντού αντί-Μαγκλ ξόρκια.

Στην συνέχεια η Ερμιόνη έπρεπε να κερδίσει την εμπιστοσύνη των μονόκερων. Για να το πετύχει έπρεπε να περάσουν μερικές μέρες. Το γεγονός ότι ήταν γυναίκα βοήθησε, καθώς οι μονόκεροι δεν εμπιστευόντουσαν τόσο τους άντρες. Όταν κατάφερε να πλησιάσει τον πρώτο μονόκεροι και να το αγγίξει, ένιωσε την μαγεία που έχουν αυτά τα πλάσματα.

Τις επόμενες μέρες, τα πρωινά μελετούσε την ζωή τους και τα απογεύματα καθαρόγραφε τις σημειώσεις της, Η γνώση που είχαν οι μάγοι για τους μονόκερους περιοριζόταν στην χρησιμότητα που είχαν σε τομείς όπως τα φίλτρα και η ραβδοποιία. Επίσης, όλοι ήξερα ότι το αίμα τους είχε θεραπευτικές ιδιότητες αλλά κανένας δεν ήθελε να ζήσει μια καταραμένη ζωή, σκοτώνοντας κάτι τόσο αθώο.

Η Ερμιόνη όμως ήθελε να παρουσιάσει μια διαφορετική εικόνα για τους μονόκερους. Συγκέντρωνε πληροφορίες, για την ζωή τους, τις αγέλες τους, τον τρόπο οργάνωσης τους, το πως μεγαλώνουν τα μικρά τους, την σχέση με τους ανθρώπους, τους κινδύνους που αντιμετώπιζαν και πολλά άλλα.

Η επαφή με αυτά τα πλάσματα, έκανε την Ερμιόνη να αισθάνεται "βρώμικη" για αυτό που είχε κάνει στον Ντράκο. Αρκετές φορές στην διάρκεια της ημέρας, οι τύψεις την τυραννούσαν, ειδικά όταν έκανε διάλειμμα για γεύμα. Όταν όμως έπεφτε ο ήλιος, μαζί του απομακρύνονταν και οι ενοχές.

Ένα άλλο πρόβλημα ήταν ότι έπρεπε να αποχωριστεί τον μεταφορέα φωνής της. Μια τέτοια μαγεία δεν ήταν σίγουρο ότι δεν θα μπορούσε να βλάψει τους μονόκερους, έτσι άφησε την μαγική συσκευή της στο σπίτι. Όταν είχε κάτι να ασχοληθεί, την έλλειψη δεν την θεωρούσε πρόβλημα. Αντίθετα δεν είχε κάτι για να την αποσπάσει από την δουλειά της. Τις άλλες ώρες όμως της έλλειπε μια άλλη ανθρώπινη φωνή.

Μην έχοντας κανέναν να μιλήσει, οι ανάγκες της σάρκας κυριαρχούσαν. Αρκετές φορές μάλιστα δεν μπορούσε να κοιμηθεί χωρίς να αυτοϊκανοποιηθεί. Έτσι απέκτησε την καθημερινή συνήθεια να χαϊδεύει τον εαυτό της σε όλες τις ερωτογενείς ζώνες πριν πέσει για ύπνο. Η τελευταία της σκέψη ήταν πάντα "Ανάθεμα σε Λούσιους.".

Έτσι περνούσαν οι ημέρες μέχρι που έλαβε γράμμα ότι θα έχει επίσκεψη από το Υπουργείο. Από την μία πλευρά της χάλαγε το πρόγραμμα, καθώς έπρεπε να αναβάλει όλες τις δραστηριότητες της ημέρας. Οι μονόκεροι δεν έπρεπε σε καμία περίπτωση να αντιληφθούν άλλον άνθρωπο διαφορετικά η Ερμιόνη θα χρειαζόταν να κερδίσει ξανά την εμπιστοσύνη τους, κάτι που θα ήταν χρονοβόρο και πιο δύσκολο από την πρώτη φορά.

Όμως είχε τόσο καιρό να μιλήσει σε άνθρωπο, ώστε ακόμα και μια κουβέντα με έναν γραφειοκράτη του Υπουργείου θα ήταν ευχάριστη. Έτσι έλαβε όλα τα μέτρα για να υποδεχτεί τον επισκέπτη της και περίμενε. Προς μεγάλη της έκπληξη, ο επισκέπτης δεν ήταν κάποιος υπάλληλος αλλά ο Λούσιους Μαλφόι.

Η Ερμιόνη τον κοίταξε για λίγα λεπτά και το μόνο που είπε ήταν εάν είναι μόνος. Όταν ο Λούσιους έγνεψε καταφατικά, έτρεξε καταπάνω του και τον χαστούκισε. Πριν προλάβει να καταλάβει ο Λούσιους τι έγινε, η Ερμιόνη τον αγκάλιασε και άρχισε να τον φιλάει παθιασμένα.

Παρά το αρχικό σοκ, ο Λούσιους ανταποκρίθηκε και σε λίγα τα χέρια του ήταν επάνω στους νεανικούς γλουτούς της Ερμιόνης. Το χέρι της γλίστρησε μέσα από το παντελόνι του Λούσιους ερεθίζοντας το ήδη ορθωμένο όργανο του. Η λίμπιντο είχε το πάνω χέρι και έτσι η Ερμιόνη προσπάθησε να του κατεβάσει το παντελόνι. Όμως ο Λούσιους αντιστάθηκε και τράβηξε την Ερμιόνη προς την σκηνή της.

Εκεί ο Λούσιους πάγωσε, καθώς κατάλαβε ότι η σκηνή δεν ήταν μαγεμένη. Μέχρι όμως να σκεφτεί πως στο καλό θα χώραγαν οι δύο τους εκεί μέσα, η Ερμιόνη τον είχε σπρώξει πάνω στο φουσκωτό της στρώμα. Σχεδόν αμέσως ελευθέρωσε το μόριο του και άρχισε να το γλύφει από πάνω ως κάτω, πριν το βάλει ολόκληρο μέσα στο στόμα της.

Κάποιος λιγότερο έμπειρος δεν θα άντεχε για πολύ τις περιποιήσεις αυτές. Ο Λούσιους όμως δεν άνηκε σε αυτήν την κατηγορία. Αφού απόλαυσε την εξυπηρέτηση της Ερμιόνης, την σήκωσε και με απαλές αλλά σίγουρες κινήσεις άρχισε να αφαιρεί τα ρούχα της. Το θέαμα της νεαρής κοπέλας γυμνής τον ξεσήκωσε. Λίγο μετά, η Ερμιόνη ήταν ξαπλωμένη στο στρώμα και ο Λούσιους έμπαινε μέσα της.

Ίσως να ήταν η αποχή ημερών η αιτία που η Ερμιόνη έφτανε στον ένα οργασμό μετά τον άλλο. Η αίσθηση του σκληρού οργάνου του Λούσιους μέσα της την αναστάτωνε. Είχε ήδη αρχίσει να νιώθει το κορμί της να μουδιάζει από την συνεχή καύλα και ο Λούσιους απτόητος συνέχιζε την δουλειά του.

Φυσικά ακόμα και ο Λούσιους είχε τα όρια του. Κάποια στιγμή κατάλαβε ότι όσο και να κρατιόταν πλησίαζε η στιγμή που θα τελειώσει. Έτσι τραβήχτηκε από μέσα της και κινήθηκε προς το μέρος της. Η Ερμιόνη δεν έχασε χρόνο και έπιασε με τα δύο της χέρια ολόκληρη την στύση του Λούσιους. Δευτερόλεπτα πέρασαν πριν το πρόσωπο της Ερμιόνης δεχτεί τα υγρά του.

Η Ερμιόνη τότε έδωσε ένα καυτό φιλί στον Λούσιους πριν και οι δύο τους πέσουν εξουθενωμένοι πάνω στο στρώμα. Για λίγα λεπτά κανένας δεν μπορούσε να βγάλει λέξη. Πρώτη που μίλησε ήταν η Ερμιόνη.

"Καλώς μας ήρθες." είπε χαμογελώντας.

"Χαίρομαι που σε βλέπω." απάντησε ο Λούσιους και την φίλησε ξανά.

Αμέσως μετά η Ερμιόνη ρώτησε:

"Πως τα κατάφερες και ήρθες;".

"Εύκολο. Είμαι ο χρηματοδότης και ήρθα για να δω την πρόοδο της εργασίας σου."

"Μόνο για αυτό ήρθες;"

"Επίσης για να ελέγξω εάν χρειάζεσαι τίποτα."

"Όπως κάτι για να ανεβάσει το ηθικό μου."

"Πιστεύω ότι σε εξυπηρέτησα." είπε ο Λούσιους με ένα μειδίαμα.

"Με το παραπάνω." απάντησε η Ερμιόνη πριν φιληθούν ξανά.

Μετά από λίγο και αφού είχαν ντυθεί ξανά βγήκαν από την σκηνή. Τότε ο Λούσιους είπε:

"Κανονικά, πρέπει να μου δώσεις κάποια αναφορά προόδου. Να έχω κάτι να δείξω όταν γυρίσω πίσω."

"Φυσικά." απάντησε η Ερμιόνη.

"Τι έχεις να μου πεις;"

"Αρκετά πράγματα. Είναι όλα εδώ γραμμένα." και του έδωσε μια συνοπτική αναφορά που είχε ετοιμάσει νωρίτερα.

Ο Λούσιους της έριξα μια γρήγορη ματιά και γυρνώντας με επιδοκιμασία προς την Ερμιόνη της είπε:

"Πάντα είσαι τόσο προετοιμασμένη;"

"Πάντα.".

"Που κατάλαβες ότι θα ερχόμουν;"

"Δεν το κατάλαβα."

"Είχες έτοιμη την αναφορά όμως."

"Περίμενα να έρθει κάποιος υπάλληλος από το Υπουργείο. Ξέρω καλά ότι με τόση γραφειοκρατία, μια συνοπτική γραπτή αναφορά θα ήταν απαραίτητη."

Ο Λούσιους έγνεψε καταφατικά. Το ήξερε πολύ καλά αυτό που είπε η Ερμιόνη. Άλλωστε η γνώση της τυπολατρίας του Υπουργείου ήταν ένα από τα όπλα του για να το ελέγχει. Όπως και το χρήμα και το όνομα του.

Γυρνώντας πάλι στην Ερμιόνη της είπε:

"Σου έχω φέρει και προμήθειες. Για πόσο καιρό θα μείνεις ακόμα εδώ;"

"Μάλλον καμιά εβδομάδα ακόμα. Έχω μαζέψει αρκετό υλικό."

"Τότε θα είσαι κάτι παραπάνω από άνετα με αυτά που σου έφερα."

"Βιάζεσαι να φύγεις;"

"Όχι ιδιαίτερα."

"Τότε φρόντισε λίγο ακόμα και τις άλλες μου ανάγκες. Τόσο καιρό το κάνω μόνη μου."

"Θέλεις και άλλο, δεν σου έφτασε."

"Γιατί γεράκο, δεν αντέχεις;" τον πείραξε.

Ο Λούσιους έσμιξε τα χείλια του. Φυσικά ακόμα και να ίσχυε κάτι τέτοιο δεν θα το παραδεχόταν. Ακόμα και να είχε αμφιβολίες, αυτές θα έφευγαν σύντομα. Το σώμα του αντέδρασε θετικά όταν η Ερμιόνη άρχισε να γδύνεται μπροστά του και κυρίως όταν άρχισε να ασχολείται ξανά με τον ανδρισμό του.

Αυτήν την φορά δεν κατάφερε να παρασύρει την Ερμιόνη μέσα στην σκηνή. Οι δύο τους κυλίστηκαν στο χώμα και έζησαν για μια ακόμα φορά στιγμές έντονου πάθους. Ευτυχώς που η Ερμιόνη ήταν πραγματικά καλή στα προστατευτικά ξόρκια, διαφορετικά οι φωνές τους θα είχαν ακουστεί μέχρι το Λονδίνο.

Μετά από ώρα και όταν τελείωσαν, η εικόνα του Λούσιους δεν συμβάδιζε με την εικόνα ενός Μαλφόι. Τα ρούχα του ήταν τσαλακωμένα και γεμάτα χώματα. Εκτός από αυτό υπήρχαν παντού λεκέδες από τον ιδρώτα και τα σωματικά υγρά τους. Για μια στιγμή κοίταξε τον εαυτό του με απόγνωση. Αλλά η Ερμιόνη με μια κίνηση του ραβδιού της καθάρισε την ενδυμασία του, μην αφήνοντας ίχνος επάνω της που θα μαρτυρούσε την σχέση τους.

"Πως το έκανες αυτό;" ρώτησε ο Λούσιους ελέγχοντας τον μανδύα μου.

"Είμαι ή δεν είμαι η καλύτερη μάγισσα της ηλικίας μου;" απάντησε η Ερμιόνη.

"Δηλαδή μπορούσες και την άλλη φορά να κάνεις αυτό;"

"Φυσικά, απλά δεν ήθελα." απάντησε και πριν προλάβει ο Λούσιους να μιλήσει τον φίλησε για τελευταία φορά πριν αποχωριστούν.


	24. Κεφάλαιο 20

Κεφάλαιο 20

Η αναστάτωση της Σουζάνας δεν κράτησε παρά μόνο μία μέρα. Ο Ρον φοβήθηκε ότι η Σουζάνα θα είχε μετανιώσει που γύρισε στη Αγγλία και θα έφευγε. Αν και μια τέτοια απόφαση θα την κατανοούσε απόλυτα, μέσα του δεν ήθελε να αποχωριστεί την Σουζάνα. Έτσι κάθε φορά που τον κοιτούσε χωρίς το συνηθισμένο ανάλαφρο ύφος της, φοβόταν ότι θα του ανακοίνωνε την επιστροφή της στις ΗΠΑ. Κάτι τέτοιο όμως δεν συνέβη.

Αντίθετα η Σουζάνα πριν φύγουν για το Υπουργείο, τον αγκάλιασε και τον φίλησε. Βλέποντας τον κάπως διστακτικό του είπε:

"Ευχαριστώ για χθες. Δεν ξέρω τι θα έκανα χωρίς εσένα."

"Δουλειά μου είναι."

"Επικίνδυνη δουλειά διάλεξες."

"Συνήθισα πια. Άλλωστε χάρη σε αυτή την δουλειά γνωριστήκαμε."

Η Σουζάνα δεν μπορούσε παρά να συμφωνήσει. Λίγη ώρα μετά πήγαν στο Υπουργείο. Ο Υπουργός τους ρώτησε για την επίθεση και εάν είχαν καμία υποψία για το ποιος κρυβόταν πίσω από αυτήν. Όμως ούτε η Σουζάνα, ούτε φυσικά ο Ρον είχαν την παραμικρή ιδέα.

"Ίσως κάποιοι δεν χάρηκαν όταν έφυγε ο πατέρας μου από την Αγγλία αντί να πολεμήσει και θέλησαν να εκδικηθούν επάνω μου." είπε η Σουζάνα.

"Υποθέτω πως έτσι είναι. Άλλωστε υπάρχουν ακόμα πολλοί Θανατοφάγοι εκεί έξω, κυρίως χαμηλόβαθμοι." απάντησε ο Υπουργός.

Η Σουζάνα έμοιαζε να τρομάζει στην ιδέα ασύλληπτων Θανατοφάγων και ο Υπουργός συνέχισε:

"Για αυτόν το λόγο ο κύριος Ουέσλι ανέλαβε την φύλαξη σας. Μπορώ να διαθέσω και άλλους Χρυσούχους για την προστασία σας."

Η Σουζάνα όμως αρνήθηκε κατηγορηματικά.

"Με τίποτα. Δεν μπορώ να απασχολώ και άλλο προσωπικό. Άλλωστε ο Ρον είναι ικανότατος και το απέδειξε." είπε στον Υπουργό.

Έτσι δεν άλλαξε τίποτα στην προστασία της Σουζάνας παρά τις προτροπές του Υπουργού. Αφού πέρασαν την υπόλοιπη μέρα στο Υπουργείο, γύρισαν στο ξενοδοχείο χωρίς να πάνε κάπου αλλού.

Οι όποιες αμφιβολίες του Ρον εξαφανίστηκαν την επόμενη μέρα. Η Σουζάνα πάλι ξύπνησε πρώτη και μέχρι να σηκωθεί ο Ρον, διεκπεραίωσε την αλληλογραφία της. Ο Ρον είδε την γνωστή, χαρούμενη Σουζάνα που είχε ξεπεράσει πλήρως το σοκ της επίθεσης. Για μια ακόμα φορά τον περίμενε για πρωινό φορώντας μόνο το μπουρνούζι της και τίποτα άλλο.

"Είμαι πολύ τυχερή που σε έχω." του είπε η Σουζάνα και με μία κίνηση άφησε να φανεί λίγο από το στήθος της. Ο Ρον πήγε να πει κάτι αλλά η Σουζάνα με μια κίνηση του δακτύλου της του έγνεψε να σωπάσει. Είχε σκοπό να του προσφέρει μια ακόμα αξέχαστη εμπειρία και αυτό έκανε.

Με μια κίνηση έφερε το πόδι της ανάμεσα στα πόδια του Ρον ,ερεθίζοντας τον. Ο Ρον έκανε να σηκωθεί αλλά η Σουζάνα του έγνεψε να μείνει ακίνητος. Αφού Το φούσκωμα του Ρον, πάνω από την πυτζάμα του ήταν εμφανές, η Σουζάνα σηκώθηκε και έβγαλε το μπουρνούζι της μένοντας εντελώς γυμνή.

Φυσικά και δεν σταμάτησε εκεί. Κάθισε στα πόδια του και άρχισε να κινείται, τρίβοντας το όργανο του με τους γλουτούς της. Νιώθοντας κάτι σκληρό από πίσω της, γύρισε και του είπε πονηρά "Από ότι βλέπω είσαι πάντα σε ετοιμότητα.". Πριν προλάβει να απαντήσει ο Ρον, τον φίλησε και το χέρι της κατέβηκε χαμηλά.

Ο Ρον ένιωθε ότι κάθε φορά με την Σουζάνα θα έκρυβε και μια έκπληξη. Η ανάσα του είχε γίνει βαριά και απλά απολάμβανε τα χάδια της Σουζάνας. Λίγο μετά η εκείνη χαμήλωσε και άρχισε να παίζει με την γλώσσα της την στύση του Ρον. Με πολύ δυσκολία κρατιόταν ο Ρον και συνέχισε να κρατιέται ακόμα και όταν η Σουζάνα έβαλε ολόκληρο τον ανδρικό του στο στόμα της.

Αυτό όμως δεν έγινε λίγο μετά. Η Σουζάνα έβαλε το όργανο του Ρον ανάμεσα στα στήθη της. Δεν πέρασαν παρά δευτερόλεπτα, πριν ο Ρον τελειώσει επάνω της. Η Σουζάνα τον κοίταξε με ένα πονηρό χαμόγελο και του είπε:

"Ένα μικρό δωράκι από μένα."

Αφού έκαναν ένα γρήγορο ντουζ και έφαγαν συνέχισαν την ημέρα τους όπως συνήθως. Οι εφιάλτες έδειχναν να έχουν απομακρυνθεί οριστικά. Οι επόμενες μέρες πέρασαν χωρίς κανένα απρόοπτο.

Για τον Χάρι ήταν μια πολύ ήσυχη περίοδος. Το μόνο του καθήκον μέχρι το μεσημέρι ήταν η πρωινή αναφορά των εκπαιδευόμενων. Ύστερα είχε άπλετο ελεύθερο χρόνο. Έτσι αποφάσισε να περάσει την ημέρα του στο εστιατόριο.

Σύντομα όμως μετάνιωσε για αυτήν την ιδέα. Η Ερμιόνη έλλειπε και ο Ρον δεν ερχόταν συχνά πια στο Υπουργείο. Τις τελευταίες μέρες στο μεσημεριανό είχε παρέα τον Ντράκο, αλλά σήμερα θα αργούσε. "Πάλι βραδινό τον έβαλε ο Ρον." σκέφτηκε ο Χάρι και με το μυαλό του έβαλε μια υποσημείωση να μιλήσει στον φίλο του για μια ακόμα φορά. Γενικά ο Χάρι δεν ενέκρινε το ότι ο Ρον δεν φερόταν δίκαια στον Ντράκο.

Από την μοναξιά τον έσωσε η εμφάνιση του Άρθουρ. Ο Χάρι του έγνεψε και σε λίγο είχαν πιάσει κουβέντα.

"Σε βλέπω προβληματισμένο." είπε ο Χάρι

"Έχω μια περίεργη και δύσκολη υπόθεση." απάντησε ο Άρθουρ

"Είναι η ίδια που μου έλεγες τις προάλλες;"

"Η ίδια είναι."

"Πες μου. Έχω χρόνο και ίσως σου δώσω καμιά ιδέα. " τον παρότρυνε ο Χάρι και ο Άρθουρ άρχισε να διηγείται.

Πριν δύο μήνες έγινε μια κλοπή στην τράπεζα των Μαγκλ. Κλάπηκε χρυσός αξίας 100,000 γαλέρων. Οι Μαγκλ δεν κατάλαβαν τίποτα γιατί ο κλέφτης είχε τοποθετήσει ψεύτικο χρυσάφι των ξωτικών στην θέση του αληθινού. Για την κλοπή είχαν χρησιμοποιηθεί μαγεμένα αντικείμενα και έτσι το φορτίο έπεσε πάνω στον Άρθουρ, που όμως δεν είχε το παραμικρό στοιχείο για να προχωρήσει. Φυσικά οι Μαγκλ δεν έπρεπε να καταλάβουν την κλοπή και έτσι ο Άρθουρ ανά τακτά διαστήματα τοποθετούσε στην τράπεζα τους χρυσάφι των ξωτικών.

"Δεν έπιασαν τον κλέφτη οι κάμερες;" ρώτησε ο Χάρι.

"Έχουν μηχάνημα που πιάνει κλέφτες οι Μαγκλ;" απάντησε ρωτώντας ο Άρθουρ.

Έτσι ο Χάρι αναγκάστηκε να εξηγήσει τι είναι οι κάμερες. Όπως ήταν αναμενόμενο ο Άρθουρ εντυπωσιάστηκε από την "εφευρετικότητα των Μαγκλ" και έφυγε έχοντας μια ιδέα για την συνέχεια. Πριν όμως φύγει είπε στον Χάρι:

"Η Μόλυ μου ζήτησε να σε προσκαλέσω για δείπνο. Δεν είναι ανάγκη να έρχεσαι στο Μπάροου μόνο με την Τζίνι. Σε αγαπάμε και σε θεωρούμε σαν παιδί μας."

Έτσι ο Χάρι συμφώνησε να επισκεφτεί τα πεθερικά του. Η αλήθεια ήταν πως είχε καιρό να τους δει, ειδικά την Μόλυ. Μόλις έφυγε ο Άρθουρ, ο Χάρι πρόσεξε την Σάμερ. Μιας και είχε ξεκινήσει το μεσημεριανό, πήγε προς το μέρος της. Όταν όμως πλησίασε, πρόσεξε ότι είχε παρέα. Παρόλα αυτά η Σάμερ τον είδε, σηκώθηκε και στάθηκε προσοχή μπροστά του.

"Ηρέμησε Σάμερ. Είναι ώρα μεσημεριανού και δεν είσαι σε υπηρεσία."

"Μάλιστα."

"Ήρθα να καθίσω μαζί σου, αλλά έχεις παρέα." είπε Χάρι κοιτώντας την ξανθιά κοπέλα που καθόταν στο τραπέζι της Σάμερ.

"Είναι μια παιδική μου φίλη." είπε η Σάμερ.

"Μπορώ να φύγω." είπε η κοπέλα "Μην μπλεχτώ στην δουλειά σας."

"Δεν είναι ανάγκη," είπε ο Χάρι "Αργότερα θα χρειαστώ την Σάμερ, τώρα είναι ώρα χαλάρωσης. Σας αφήνω να τα πείτε." και έφυγε.

Με όλα αυτά ο Χάρι έφαγε μόνος του. Ύστερα γύρισε στο γραφείο του περιμένοντας την Σάμερ να του δώσει την αναφορά της για την ημέρα. Κάθε μεσημέρι η Σάμερ έπρεπε να του δίνει αναφορά. Έπειτα είτε γύρναγε στον κοιτώνα της είτε καθόταν σκοπιά στο γραφείο του.

Όταν μπήκε όμως στο γραφείο του, βρήκε δύο γράμματα να τον περιμένουν. Το πρώτο ήταν από την Ερμιόνη, η οποία θα επέστρεφε εκείνη την ημέρα από την πρώτη της αποστολή. Τότε πρόσεξε ότι ο δεύτερος φάκελος είχε την σήμανση επείγων και άκρως απόρρητο. Αποστολέας ήταν ο Υπουργός και έτσι τον άνοιξε αμέσως. Ύστερα κατάλαβε ότι η σημερινή μέρα θα εξελισσόταν εντελώς διαφορετικά από ότι περίμενε.


	25. Κεφάλαιο 21

Κεφάλαιο 21

Η Σουζάνα και ο Ρον απολάμβαναν το γεύμα τους, όταν ο Υπουργός τους κάλεσε στον μεταφορέα φωνής, Με ένα ευγενικό αλλά και επιτακτικό ύφος τους ζήτησε να πάνε άμεσα στο Υπουργείο. Μιας και κατάλαβαν ότι υπήρχε κάποιος σοβαρός λόγος, τελείωσαν γρήγορα το γεύμα τους και έφυγαν.

Όταν έφτασαν στο Υπουργείο, πήγαν κατευθείαν στο γραφείο του Υπουργού. Αυτός αφού τους ευχαρίστησε για την άμεση ανταπόκριση στο αίτημα του, ζήτησε από τον Ρον να πάει να συναντήσει τον Χάρι που θα του εξηγούσε.

Όταν ο Ρον πήγε να μπει στο γραφείο του Χάρι, τον βρήκε να μελετάει κάτι που έμοιαζε με σχέδιο μάχης. Στην πόρτα στεκόταν φρουρός η Σάμερ και δεν άφηνε κανέναν να περάσει μέσα χωρίς την άδεια του Χάρι. Ο Χάρι της έγνεψε για να μην εμποδίσει τον Ρον και τον φώναξε κοντά του. Με μια κίνηση του έδωσε το μήνυμα του Υπουργού και συνέχισε την δουλειά του.

Ο Ρον, διαβάζοντας το μήνυμα ενημερώθηκε για την κατάσταση. Μια ομάδα Χρυσούχων, ερεύνησε τον τόπο της επίθεσης ενάντια στον ίδιο και την Σουζάνα. Εκεί ανακάλυψαν διάφορα ίχνη που τους οδήγησαν στο κρησφύγετο των δραστών. Το μέρος εκείνο φιλοξενούσε μια από τις ομάδες πρώην Θανατοφάγων που είχαν αποφύγει την σύλληψη. Συνολικά πρέπει να κρυβόντουσαν εκεί δέκα πρώην Θανατοφάγοι.

Μιας και ήταν πιθανό να αλλάζουν συνέχεια κρησφύγετο, ο Υπουργός ζήτησε από τους Χρυσούχους να κινηθούν άμεσα για την σύλληψη τους. Διαφορετικά το πιθανότερο θα ήταν να έχαναν ξανά τα ίχνη τους. Στην επιχείρηση αρχηγός ορίστηκε ο Χάρι. Ο Ρον θα άφηνε για λίγο την φύλαξη της Σουζάνας για να πάρει μέρος στην μάχη που θα επακολουθούσε.

Όταν ενημερώθηκε ο Ρον πήγε στον Χάρι που προετοίμαζε την επιχείρηση. Στόχος τους ήταν να κινηθούν γρήγορα ώστε οι Θανατοφάγοι να μην του καταλάβουν, πριν να είναι αργά για αυτούς. Εάν όλα πήγαιναν όπως έπρεπε, θα τους έπιαναν χωρίς πραγματική μάχη.

Το σπίτι που κρυβόντουσαν είχε δύο εισόδους. Έτσι ο Χάρι, αποφάσισε να χωρίσει την ομάδα του σε δύο μικρότερες ομάδες. Στην πρώτη θα ήταν επικεφαλής ο ίδιος. Θα έκαναν έφοδο από την πρώτη είσοδο, που ήταν και η μεγαλύτερη από τις δύο. Μιας και δεν θα ήταν προετοιμασμένο για μάχη, οι Θανατοφάγοι είτε θα αναγκαζόντουσαν να παραδοθούν είτε θα προσπαθούσαν να διαφύγουν από την δεύτερη είσοδο του σπιτιού.

Αυτή η κίνηση όμως δεν θα τους βοηθούσε. Η δεύτερη είσοδος χωρούσε μετά βίας έναν άνθρωπο και θα την είχε αναλάβει ο Ρον και η ομάδα του. Υπήρχε δυνατότητα να οχυρωθούν τόσο καλά, ώστε η μόνη ρεαλιστική λύση για τους Θανατοφάγους θα ήταν να παραδοθούν.

Αφού έλεγξαν κάθε λεπτομέρεια, ο Ρον έφυγε για να ετοιμαστεί. Όταν μπήκε στο γραφείο του, βρήκε την Σουζάνα να τον περιμένει, γεμάτη αγωνία. Πριν προλάβει να πει κάτι ήρθε και τον αγκάλιασε.

"Έμαθα που πηγαίνεις." του είπε και συνέχισε "Μείνε εδώ, δεν θέλω να πας."

"Δεν μπορώ, είναι διαταγή. Αλλά μην ανησυχείς, όλα θα πάνε καλά." απάντησε ο Ρον.

"Πως το ξέρεις; Τέτοιοι άνθρωποι είναι επικίνδυνοι."

"Τους κερδίσαμε, όταν ο αρχηγός τους ήταν ζωντανός. Δεν έχουν ελπίδα τώρα."

"Γιατί πρέπει να πας εσύ; Δεν μπορεί κάποιος άλλος;"

"Όλοι πρέπει να πάμε. Όλοι είμαστε απαραίτητοι."

"Φοβάμαι για σένα όμως."

"Και εγώ φοβάμαι για σένα. Δεν θέλω να κυκλοφορούν ελεύθεροι τέτοιο άνθρωποι και να σου επιτεθούν ξανά."

"Σε παρακαλώ να προσέχεις!"

Λέγοντας αυτά η Σουζάνα, τον φίλησε με περισσότερο πάθος από ποτέ. Η Σουζάνα φανερά αγωνιούσε για τον Ρον. Ο Ρον άρχιζε να ετοιμάζετε και ρώτησε την Σουζάνα:

"Θα μείνεις εδώ;"

"Ναι. Ο Υπουργός μου ζήτησε να παραμείνω στο Υπουργείο μέχρι να γυρίσεις."

"Έχει δίκιο. Μόνο εδώ θα είσαι ασφαλής."

"Έτσι και αλλιώς θα σε περίμενα."

"Μην φοβάσαι. Όλα θα πάνε καλά." είπε ο Ρον και την φίλησε ξανά.

Μετά από αυτό η Σουζάνα, έφυγε για το γραφείο της και ο Ρον ολοκλήρωσε τις ετοιμασίες του.

Ο Χάρι ολοκλήρωσε το σχέδιο μάχης και έδωσε συγκεκριμένες οδηγίες σε κάθε μέλος της ομάδας του. Δέκα Χρυσούχοι θα έπαιρναν μέρος στην επιχείρηση. Ο Ρον και άλλοι δύο θα αναλάμβαναν την φύλαξη της μικρής εισόδου. Δεν χρειαζόντουσαν άλλοι, άλλωστε δεν θα χώραγαν σε τόσο μικρό χώρο. Πιο σημαντικό θα ήταν να οχυρωθούν καλά γύρω από την είσοδο, παρά να είναι πολλοί. Ο ίδιος με άλλους έξι θα έκαναν έφοδο από την μεγάλη είσοδο, αιφνιδιάζοντας με αυτόν τον τρόπο τους εχθρούς τους.

Για μια στιγμή ο Χάρι σκέφτηκε να τοποθετήσει τον Ντράκο στην ομάδα του Ρον. Γρήγορά όμως απέρριψε την ιδέα αυτή. Αν και όταν βρίσκονταν ανάμεσα σε κόσμο δεν το έδειχναν, ο Χάρι ήξερε ότι υπήρχε μια βαθιά αντιπάθεια ανάμεσα τους. Δεν ήταν η κατάλληλη στιγμή για να τους αναγκάσει να γίνουν φίλοι. Έτσι πήρε τον Ντράκο στην δική του ομάδα.

Μετά κοίταξε την Σάμερ, που βρισκόταν ακόμα στο πόστο της. Η κοπέλα δεν έφυγε, παρόλο που κανονικά η βάρδια της είχε τελειώσει εδώ και ώρα. Ο Χάρι παραδέχτηκε ότι η Σάμερ θα γίνει μια καλή προσθήκη μελλοντικά. Όμως ήταν ακόμα πολύ νωρίς για να την περιλάβει στην ομάδα του.

"Ακόμα εδώ είσαι;" ρώτησε ο Χάρι την Σάμερ.

"Μάλιστα κύριε" απάντησε εκείνη.

"Έχει τελειώσει η βάρδια σου. Μπορείς να φύγεις."

"Μπορώ να μείνω, εάν χρειαστεί."

"Δεν χρειάζεται. Φεύγω τώρα και εγώ."

"Μάλιστα κύριε" είπε η Σάμερ και αφού στάθηκε προσοχή γύρισε για να φύγει

"Περίμενε" την πρόλαβε ο Χάρι και της είπε "Αύριο έχετε όλοι σας ελεύθερη ημέρα. Ανάλαβε εσύ την πρωινή αναφορά και ενημέρωσε τους υπόλοιπους. Μετά το σημερινό, όλοι θα χρειαζόμαστε ξεκούραση."

Λίγο μετά μαζεύτηκαν όλοι και ο Χάρι τους εξήγησε για τελευταία φορά το σχέδιο. Αφού βεβαιώθηκε ότι όλοι είχαν κατανοήσει το τι πρέπει να κάνουν, τους έδωσε το σήμα να ξεκινήσουν.

Ήταν πολύ σημαντικό να κινηθούν αθόρυβα, ώστε να μην γίνουν αντιληπτοί από τους Θανατοφάγους. Έτσι διακτινίστηκαν σχετικά μακριά από τον στόχο τους, και κάλυψαν την απόσταση που τους χώρισε με τα πόδια. Πλησιάζοντας το κτήριο οι δύο ομάδες χωρίστηκαν.

Ο Ρον βρήκε μια πλατφόρμα, σχετικά ψηλά που μπορούσε να είναι καλυμμένος και να ελέγχει απόλυτα την είσοδο. Μιας και ήταν επικεφαλής, ανέβηκε αυτός, ενώ οι συνάδελφοί του οχυρώθηκαν πίσω από δύο κάδους σκουπιδιών, αριστερά και δεξιά της πόρτας. Όποιος και να έβγαινε από εκεί θα αντιμετώπιζε το ξόρκι αποχαύνωσης του Ρον. Οι άλλοι δύο, απλά θα τον μάζευαν.

Ο Χάρι και ο Ντράκο πλησίασαν την πόρτα και στάθηκαν δίπλα της με τα ραβδιά τους έτοιμα για μάχη. Με μια κίνηση, ένας Χρυσούχος κλώτσησε δυνατά την πόρτα και την άνοιξε. Όλοι τους μπήκαν μέσα και αντήχησε η φωνή του Χάρι "Aκίνητοι". Όμως προς μεγάλη του έκπληξη, ο χώρος αν και φωτισμένος, ήταν άδειος από ανθρώπους.

"Κάτι τρέχει εδώ." είπε ο Ντράκο.

"Δεν μπορεί να έφυγαν τόσο γρήγορα." σχολίασε ο Χάρι.

"Δεν μου αρέσει. Μου μυρίζει παγίδα. Ας φύγουμε." είπε ο Ντράκο.

Πριν προλάβει να απαντήσει ο Χάρι, ακούστηκαν εκρήξεις από πίσω τους. Ίσα ίσα πρόλαβαν να καλυφθούν, καθώς μια ομάδα Θανατοφάγων τους επιτέθηκε. Τα πράγματα δεν πήγαιναν καθόλου καλά. Η ομάδα του Χάρι βρέθηκε να αμύνεται σε μια καθόλου πλεονεκτική θέση.

Εκείνη την στιγμή ακούστηκε μια έκρηξη από την πλευρά που φύλαγε η ομάδα του Ρον. Προφανώς είχαν δεχτεί και αυτοί επίθεση. Ο Χάρι ήταν σε πολύ δύσκολη θέση. Θα μπορούσαν να υποχωρήσουν, αλλά αυτό θα σήμαινε ότι θα άφηναν τους συναδέλφους τους στα χέρια των Θανατοφάγων. Φυσικά και δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση ο Χάρι να αφήσει τον Ρον μόνο του.

Ευτυχώς όμως, ήταν πια μαθημένος σε δύσκολες καταστάσεις. Μάζεψε την ομάδα του και οχυρώθηκαν μέσα στον χώρο. Για να βρεθεί κοντά στον Ρον, έπρεπε να διασχίσει το σαλόνι. Αλλά εάν το έκανε θα γινόταν στόχος. Οι Θανατοφάγοι είχαν πιάσει καλή θέση και δεν θα τον άφηναν να περάσει. Έτσι ο Χάρι πλησίασε τον Ντράκο, του έδειξε το σημείο που στεκόταν ο Θανατοφάγος και του είπε:

"Τον βλέπεις. Απασχόλησε τον για να περάσω από το σαλόνι."

"Είναι επικίνδυνο." απάντησε ο Ντράκο.

"Δεν αφήνω τον Ρον μοναχό του. Μέχρι να γυρίσω είσαι επικεφαλής."

"Εντάξει, προχώρα και σε καλύπτω."

Ο Ντράκο άρχισε να εξαπολύει ξόρκια και ο Χάρι βρήκε την ευκαιρία να περάσει από το σαλόνι προς την δεύτερη είσοδο στο κτήριο. Από τους ήχους, κατάλαβε ότι εξελίσσονταν μάχη στο περίβολο. Οι δύο Χρυσούχοι, καλυπτόμενοι πίσω από τους κάδους, προσπαθούσαν να αποκρούσουν τους Θανατοφάγους, κάτι που ήταν αδύνατο. Ο Ρον όμως ήταν άφαντος.

Ο Χάρι πλησίασε έναν από τους συναδέλφους του. Ρώτησε για τον Ρον και του έδειξε με το ραβδί του το σημείο που βρισκόταν. Μέσα στο σκοτάδι, διέκρινε μια μάζα από σίδερα. Ο Χάρι ζήτησε κάλυψη και πήγε προς τα εκεί. Κάτω από γκρεμισμένα σιδηρικά και μια πεσμένη σανίδα βρισκόταν ο Ρον. Ο Χάρι ανησύχησε καθώς ήταν ακίνητος. Ηρέμησε όταν κατάλαβε ότι είχε ακόμα αναπνοή.

Ο Χάρι έκανε σήμα στους Χρυσούχους να συνεχίζουν να τον καλύπτουν. Σήκωσε τον Ρον και με όση δύναμη είχε έτρεξε προς το κτήριο. Μαζί με τους άλλους δύο Χρυσούχους γύρισαν και ενώθηκαν με τους υπόλοιπους συναδέλφους τους.

"Τι έγινε;" ρώτησε κάποιος από την ομάδα του Ρον.

"Μας πρόδωσαν." πετάχτηκε ο Ντράκο "Αυτό έγινε."

"Δεν είναι ώρα τώρα." Αντέδρασε άμεσα και δυναμικά ο Χάρι.

Έπειτα γύρισε προς τον Χρυσούχο που ρώτησε αρχικά και του ζήτησε να του πει τι έγινε στην πλευρά τους. Αυτός του είπε ότι είχαν πιάσει τις θέσεις τους και περίμεναν. Ξαφνικά, άρχισαν να τους επιτίθενται από έξω. Ο Ρον είχε κάλυψη μόνο για επίθεση από μέσα και ήταν πιο ευάλωτος από τους άλλους δύο. Η πλατφόρμα που στεκόταν κατέρρευσε αλλά ήταν αδύνατο να τον πλησιάσουν μόνοι τους. Ευτυχώς που ήρθε ο Χάρι, γιατί διαφορετικά δεν θα είχαν σωθεί.

"Πρέπει να φύγουμε." είπε ο Χάρι

Με μια κίνηση, πήρε ένα πεσμένο αντικείμενο και το μετέτρεψε σε Πύλη. Λίγα δευτερόλεπτα αργότερα είχαν μεταφερθεί όλοι τους σε ασφαλές σημείο.


	26. Κεφάλαιο 22

Κεφάλαιο 22

Η Ερμιόνη είχε τελειώσει την πρώτη της αποστολή και γύρισε στο Λονδίνο. Αν και ήταν εξουθενωμένη, προτίμησε να πάει στο Υπουργείο παρά στο σπίτι της. Τόσο καιρό της είχε λείψει η ανθρώπινη επαφή και ήξερε ότι εκείνη την ώρα στο σπίτι της δεν θα βρισκόταν κανένας. Προτίμησε λοιπόν να πάει στο Υπουργείο όπου θα συναντούσε τον Ντράκο αλλά και τους φίλους της. Όμως, πριν φτάσει, δεν γνώριζε ότι οι τρεις τους είχαν φύγει σε επιχείρηση των Χρυσούχων.

Μην έχοντας κάτι καλύτερο να κάνει, η Ερμιόνη αποφάσισε να τακτοποιήσει τις σημειώσεις της. Μόλις τελείωσε, αποφάσισε να πάει στο εστιατόριο και να περιμένει. Με το που βγήκε στον διάδρομο όμως, κατάλαβε ότι κάτι δεν πήγαινε καλά. Κόσμος έτρεχε παντού αναστατωμένος. Πριν προλάβει να ρωτήσει κάποιον για το τι συμβαίνει, η Σουζάνα σε κατάσταση πανικού έπεσε σχεδόν επάνω της.

"Που είναι; Που τον έχουν;" ρώτησε η Σουζάνα.

"Ηρέμησε. Για ποιον μιλάς;", είπε η Ερμιόνη.

"Για τον Ρον. Που είναι;"

"Τι έγινε;"

"Έπεσαν σε ενέδρα. Έστειλαν μήνυμα ότι χτυπήθηκε ο Ρον. Πρέπει να πάω κοντά του."

Η Ερμιόνη τα έχασε για μια στιγμή. Οι φίλοι της και ο Ντράκο ήταν στην επίθεση. Ο Ρον χτυπήθηκε και ίσως να ήταν σοβαρά. Αλλά σχεδόν αμέσως ανέκτησε την αυτοκυριαρχία της. Έπιασε την Σουζάνα από τους ώμους και την τράβηξε μέσα στο γραφείο της. Την έβαλε να καθίσει και της είπε:

"Ηρέμησε. Ξέρω που θα είναι τώρα. Αλλά δεν μπορείς να πας ακόμα. Ίσως αργότερα."

"Πρέπει να πάω. Δεν καταλαβαίνεις."

"Καταλαβαίνω. Είστε ζευγάρι." είπε η Ερμιόνη.

"Μα πως;"

"Σας κατάλαβα στην δεξίωση του Υπουργού. Μην ανησυχείς δεν το ξέρει κανένας άλλος."

"Δεν με νοιάζει τώρα αυτό. Γιατί δεν μπορώ να πάω να τον δω;"

"Λογικά, αφού τραυματίστηκε, θα τον πήγαν στον Άγιο Μάνγκο, το θεραπευτήριο μας. Αυτή την στιγμή θα έχει μαζευτεί όλη η οικογένεια του εκεί."

"Και λοιπόν, που είναι το πρόβλημα;"

"Θα είναι πολύ αναστατωμένοι. Έχασαν ένα παιδί στο πόλεμο και δεν θα είναι πολύ φιλικοί σήμερα. Ειδικά εάν ο Ρον είναι σοβαρά. Δεν θες να μάθουν για την σχέση σας με αυτόν τον τρόπο και αυτήν την στιγμή. Σωστά;"

Η Σουζάνα κατέβασε το κεφάλι και αναγκάστηκε να ψελλίσει "Σωστά."

Η Ερμιόνη συνέχισε:

"Επίσης ξέρω καλά την μητέρα του. Είναι πολύ καλή αλλά και υπερβολικά προστατευτική. Δεν νομίζω να χαρεί όταν μάθει για σένα. Καλύτερα κάποια άλλη στιγμή."

"Αλλά πρέπει να μάθω. Δεν γίνεται να μείνω στο σκοτάδι."

"Θα πάω εγώ και θα σε ενημερώσω. Όταν το πεδίο θα είναι ελεύθερο, θα σε ενημερώσω να έρθεις να τον δεις."

Η Σουζάνα όμως έδειχνε καχύποπτη και είπε:

"Δεν νομίζω απλά να θες να με βγάλεις από την μέση;"

Η Ερμιόνη αναστέναξε. Είχε ζήσει παρόμοια σκηνή παλιότερα αλλά δεν περίμενε να την ζήσει ξανά. Σίγουρα δεν περίμενε την σκηνή ζήλιας να την κάνει μια μεγάλη γυναίκα αντί για μια χαζοχαρούμενη έφηβη. Όσο πιο ήρεμα μπορούσε είπε:

"Χαλάρωσε. Εάν ήθελα τον Ρον τότε θα ήμασταν ήδη μαζί. Είναι απλά πολύ καλός μου φίλος. Ανησυχώ όσο και εσύ αν όχι παραπάνω. Έχουμε περάσει πολλά μαζί και έχουμε δεθεί σαν φίλοι. Θα μπορούσα να σκοτώσω για χάρη του. Αλλά η σχέση μας είναι πια καθαρά φιλική. Χάρηκα όταν κατάλαβα για σένα και τον Ρον. Πίστεψε το, να βοηθήσω θέλω μόνο."

"Θα έπαιρνες απαραβίαστο όρκο;" ρώτησε η Σουζάνα

"Ναι" απάντησε άμεσα η Ερμιόνη.

"Δεν χρειάζεται, σε πιστεύω."

"Περίμενε με εδώ. Θα σου στείλω μήνυμα σύντομα."

"Εδώ θα είμαι."

"Αργότερα θα σε φωνάξω να έρθεις. Ίσως όμως πάρει αρκετή ώρα. Εντάξει;"

"Εντάξει."

Η Ερμιόνη πρόσφερε ένα ποτό στην Σουζάνα και έφυγε για τον Άγιο Μάνγκο. Μόλις έφτασε έπεσε σχεδόν επάνω στον Ντράκο.

"Είσαι καλά;" τον ρώτησε με αγωνία.

"Καλά είμαι. Δεν έπαθα τίποτα, μόνο ο Ρον χτυπήθηκε. Οι υπόλοιποι σταθήκαμε τυχεροί."

"Τι συνέβη;"

"Κάποιος μας πρόδωσε. Απλά δεν ξέρω ποιος; Αλλά θα το μάθω."

"Ποιος μπορεί να σας πρόδωσε;"

"Μόνο ο Χάρι και ο Ρον ήξεραν το σχέδιο μας. Οι υπόλοιποι το μάθαμε λίγο πριν φύγουμε."

"Αποκλείεται να σας πρόδιδαν."

"Ο Ρον δεν με συμπαθεί και το ξέρεις."

"Δεν θα έκανε ποτέ κάτι τέτοιο. Άλλωστε θα έβαζε και τον εαυτό του σε κίνδυνο και τους άλλους."

Ο Ντράκο έγνεψε καταφατικά αλλά δεν έδειχνε να το πιστεύει κιόλας. Η Ερμιόνη προτίμησε να αλλάξει θέμα συζήτησης.

"Τι θα κάνεις τώρα; Θα περιμένεις εδώ;"

"Πρέπει να φύγω. Θα παραδώσω την αναφορά στον Υπουργό. Κανονικά είναι δουλεία του Χάρι, αλλά μου ζήτησε να το κάνω εγώ για να μείνει με τον Ρον."

"Μετά θα πας σπίτι μας;"

"Όχι, θα πάω στον πατέρα μου. Πρέπει να του εξηγήσω τι συνέβη. Επίσης πρέπει να μιλήσω στην μητέρα μου. Θα ανησυχεί πολύ. Μην με περιμένεις απόψε. Θα βρεθούμε αύριο πρωί στο Υπουργείο."

Η Ερμιόνη σκέφτηκε ότι η εμμονή του Ντράκο με τον πατέρα του είναι υπερβολική. Αλλά μετά θυμήθηκε ότι και εκείνη έχει μια διαφορετικού τύπου έμμονη. Για μια ακόμα φορά αισθάνθηκε άσχημα αλλά χωρίς πανικό τον φίλησε και με ήρεμη φωνή του είπε:

"Θα τα πούμε αύριο λοιπόν. Κοίτα να ξεκουραστείς."

Αφού αποχαιρέτησε τον Ντράκο, η Ερμιόνη έψαξε για τον Ρον. Δεν χρειάστηκε να ψάξει πολύ καθώς λίγο πιο κάτω ήταν ο Χάρι και σχεδόν όλη η οικογένεια των Ουέσλι. Πριν προλάβει να ρωτήσει για τον Ρον, η Μόλυ έπεσε πάνω της και την αγκάλιασε κλαίγοντας.

"Κοριτσάκι μου. Είσαι και εσύ εδώ." είπε ανάμεσα σε λυγμούς.

Η Ερμιόνη φοβήθηκε για το χειρότερο. Όμως ο Άρθουρ, την πήρε από επάνω της και είπε:

"Τον εξετάζουν οι θεραπευτές. Δεν μας είπαν τίποτα ακόμα."

Η Ερμιόνη δεν ήξερε τι να πει. Πήγε και κάθισε δίπλα στον Χάρι, που δεν έλεγε κουβέντα. Η Ερμιόνη ήξερε πολύ καλά πότε έπρεπε να σωπαίνει, έτσι δεν του είπε τίποτα, Πιο πέρα καθόντουσαν τα αδέρφια του Ρον. Οι μόνοι που έλειπαν ήταν ο Τσάρλι και η Τζίνι που δεν είχαν ειδοποιηθεί ακόμα.

Ο Τζώρτζ είχε ένα απλανές βλέμμα. Η Ερμιόνη κατάλαβε ότι μέσα στο μυαλό του ξαναζούσε την ημέρα του θανάτου του Φρεντ. "Είναι καλοί άνθρωποι. Γιατί πρέπει να τους συμβαίνουν όλα αυτά;" σκέφτηκε.

Η Μόλυ κάθισε δίπλα της, έχοντας σκουπίσει τα δάκρυα της, αλλά εμφανώς ταραγμένη. Κοίταξε την Ερμιόνη και της ζήτησε συγνώμη που την αναστάτωσε. Η Ερμιόνη, δεν είπε λέξη, απλά αγκάλιασε στοργικά την Μόλυ. Έτσι έμειναν για ώρα μέχρι που ήρθε να τους μιλήσει ο θεραπευτής.

Ο θεραπευτής ήταν ένας μεσήλικας άνδρας, μετρίου αναστήματος. Δεν πρόλαβε να ρωτήσει ποιοι συνοδεύουν τον Ρον και αμέσως ένα μικρό τσούρμο τον περικύκλωσε. Χωρίς να χάσει χρόνο τους είπε:

"Ήταν τυχερός. Δεν τον χτύπησε καμιά κατάρα και δεν έχει κάποιο μαγικό τραύμα. Έχει αρκετά κατάγματα και έχει χάσει πολύ αίμα. Του δώσαμε τα απαραίτητα φίλτρα και ως αύριο θα είναι καλά. Σε δύο μέρες θα μπορεί να βγει."

"Μπορούμε να τον δούμε;" ρώτησε η Μόλυ εμφανώς ανακουφισμένη.

Ο θεραπευτής σκέφτηκε για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα και είπε:

"Πέρασε πολλά και του δώσαμε υπνωτικό φίλτρο. Τώρα κοιμάται τόσο βαθιά που δεν θα σας καταλάβει. Μπορείτε να τον δείτε όμως για λίγο. Όχι όμως όλοι μαζί. Το πολύ δύο άτομα μπορούν να περάσουν στον θάλαμο."

Ο Άρθουρ και η Μόλυ πήγαν να δουν τον Ρον και οι υπόλοιποι έκατσαν στις θέσεις τους. Η Ερμιόνη θυμήθηκε την υπόσχεση της στην Σουζάνα. Προσποιήθηκε ότι πρέπει να πάει στο μπάνιο και την ενημέρωσε εν' συντομία με τον μεταφορέα φωνής της. Έπειτα γύρισε πίσω, την στιγμή που επέστρεφαν ο Άρθουρ με την Μόλυ.

Η Μόλυ ήταν εμφανώς ανακουφισμένη. Αφού αγκάλιασε τον Χάρι και την Ερμιόνη τους ευχαρίστησε που ήταν εκεί. Ο Χάρι δεν είπε τίποτα και η Ερμιόνη την βεβαίωσε ότι θα ήταν πάντα στο πλευρό του φίλου τους.

Τότε ο Άρθουρ είπε στην οικογένεια του να επιστρέψουν σπίτια τους. Ο Ρον θα κοιμόταν ως την άλλη μέρα το μεσημέρι και δεν υπήρχε κάτι να κάνουν. Έτσι οι Ουέσλι έφυγαν και έμειναν μόνοι τους η Ερμιόνη με τον Χάρι.

"Εγώ φταίω." είπε ο Χάρι.

"Δεν είναι δικό σου σφάλμα." προσπάθησε να τον ηρεμήσει η Ερμιόνη.

"Μόνο εγώ ήξερα το σχέδιο."

"Ο Ρον το ήξερε επίσης."

"Μαζί το καταρτίσαμε. Όμως κάπως διέρρευσε και μας περίμεναν."

"Πως έγινε αυτό;"

"Δεν ξέρω. Έπρεπε να είμαι πιο προσεκτικός."

"Το ξέρω πως είσαι. Δεν φταις εσύ. Θα ασχοληθείς αργότερα με αυτό."

Ο Χάρι πήγε να απαντήσει αλλά δεν πρόλαβε. Στην αίθουσα αναμονής εισέβαλε η Τζίνι φωνάζοντας:

"Τι περιμένατε για να με ειδοποιήσετε;"

"Ηρέμησε, είναι καλά." είπε η Ερμιόνη και της εξήγησε την κατάσταση.

"Πως και ήρθες τόσο γρήγορα;" ρώτησε ο Χάρι

"Έμαθα ότι ο αδελφός μου είναι σοβαρά τραυματισμένος. Νομίζεις ότι θα καθόμουν να παίζω Κουίντιτς; Ας παίξουν το τελευταίο παιχνίδι χωρίς εμένα." απάντησε η Τζίνι.

"Ώρα να φεύγουμε και εμείς" τους παρότρυνε η Ερμιόνη.

Ο Χάρι πήρε την σύζυγο του και επέστρεψαν σπίτι τους. Η Ερμιόνη αντίθετα, δεν έφυγε. Έστειλε μήνυμα στην Σουζάνα ότι μπορεί να έρθει. Λίγο αργότερα οι δύο γυναίκες επισκέφτηκαν τον Ρον. Τα περισσότερα τραύματα είχαν ήδη επουλωθεί. Ο κίνδυνος είχε περάσει έτσι έφυγαν πιο ήρεμες από ότι ήρθαν.


	27. Ιντερλούδιο 4

Ιντερλούδιο 4

Να πάρει η οργή. Του είπα να είναι προσεκτικοί και να ακολουθήσουν το σχέδιο κατά γράμμα. Αντίθετα έκαναν του κεφαλιού τους, Μπροστά μου στέκεται ο επικεφαλής της ομάδας των Θανατοφάγων. Ακόμα να καταλάβει την γκάφα του.

"Ηλίθιε! Κοντέψατε να σκοτώσετε τον Ρον." του είπα και απάντησε με την πιο ηλίθια ατάκα:

"Σε νοιάζει ο κοκκινοτρίχης;"

¨Φυσικά και όχι. Με νοιάζει το σχέδιο. Έχω σκοπό να τον ξεφτιλίσω και να μην είναι πια εμπόδιο. Εάν τον σκοτώνατε θα γινόταν ήρωας. Στην τελική μάχη θέλω οι αντίπαλοι μας να μην έχουν ηθικό για να μας πολεμήσουν. Πήγατε να τον κάνετε ήρωα, κάτι που θα τους ενέπνεε. Εγώ προσπαθώ να διαλύσω τον μύθο του Χρυσού Τρίο, κάτι που θα μας δώσει την εξουσία."

"Δεν ήξερα ότι μπορείς να σχεδιάσεις τέτοια κόλπα. Νόμιζα ότι μόνο η δύναμη σε ενδιαφέρει."

"Ό Άρχοντας του Σκότους δεν ζει πια και δεν μπορούμε να βασιστούμε μόνο στην δύναμη. Όταν πάρουμε την εξουσία θα κάνουμε ότι θέλουμε αλλά μέχρι τότε δεν θέλω άλλες τέτοιες πρωτοβουλίες. Το κατάλαβες;"

"Ναι."

Ελπίζω να μην μου λέει ψέματα. Παρόλα αυτά το σχέδιο λειτούργησε άψογα. Κανένας δεν θα θεωρεί πια τον Χάρι Πότερ σαν ανίκητο. Μάλιστα αρκετοί θα είναι καχύποπτοι για την διαρροή του σχεδίου τους. Το Χρυσό Τρίο χάνει σιγά-σιγά την λάμψη του. Κοίταξα ξανά τον επικεφαλή και του είπα:

"Πάρε την ομάδα σου και φύγετε από τον Λονδίνο για λίγες μέρες."

"Γιατί, δεν υπάρχει λόγος."

"Να με ακούς. Πρέπει να κρυφτείτε. Το Υπουργείο θα σας ψάξει παντού. Όσο δεν σας βρίσκουν, τόσο θα μεγαλώνει η γκρίνια ανάμεσα στους Χρυσούχους. Σύντομά το Χρυσό Τρίο θα είναι παρελθόν και τότε θα επιστρέψετε."

"Πως το ξέρεις αυτό;"

"Δεν σε αφορά. Απλά να ξέρεις ότι τον Ρον θα τον συλλάβουν ενώ η Ερμιόνη θα αναγκαστεί να παραιτηθεί. Όταν γίνει αυτό θα επιτεθούμε στο σπίτι του Χάρι, ο οποίος δεν θα έχει καμία βοήθεια από πουθενά."

Με κοίταξε με ένα αποδοκιμαστικό βλέμμα αλλά φυσικά δεν τόλμησε να προβάλει αντίσταση.

"Θα περιμένουμε μήνυμα σου." Είπε.

"Δεν κατάλαβες. Δεν θα σας στείλω άλλο μήνυμα. Θα φύγετε σε άγνωστη κατεύθυνση. Να διαβάζετε τον Ημερήσιο Προφήτη για να επιστρέψετε όταν πρέπει."


	28. Κεφάλαιο 23

Κεφάλαιο 23

Οι επόμενες μέρες κύλησαν ομαλά. Ο Ρον ξύπνησε την άλλη μέρα και ο κίνδυνος είχε περάσει. Έμεινε για μια ακόμα μέρα στον Άγιο Μάνγκο και όταν έφυγε πήγε στο Μπάροου. Μιας και του δόθηκε αναρρωτική άδεια, δεν υπήρχε τρόπος να πείσει την Μόλυ ότι θα έμενε αλλού χωρίς να αποκαλύψει την σχέση του με την Σουζάνα.

Την ημέρα που γύρισε, τον περίμενε όλη η οικογένεια του και οι φίλοι του σε ένα πάρτι καλωσορίσματος. Είχε περάσει πολύς καιρός από τότε που είχαν μαζευτεί όλοι μαζί στο Μπάροου. Η διάθεση όλων ήταν τόσο καλή που ο Ρον σκέφτηκε πως εάν είναι να περνάνε τόσο καλά δεν θα τον πείραζε να τραυματιστεί ξανά.

Στην διάρκεια του πάρτι, ήρθε συστημένα για τον Ρον μια μεγάλη ανθοδέσμη. Αποστολέας ήταν η Σουζάνα Μπουρνέ που είχε γράψει και ένα τυπικό γράμμα με ευχές για ταχεία ανάρρωση. Ο Χάρι ήταν έτοιμος να κάνει πλάκα στον φίλο του για την ανθοδέσμη. Κοίταξε όμως την Μόλυ, που είχε πάρει ένα ύφος αποδοκιμασίας. "'Καλύτερα να μην πω κάτι. Δεν θέλουμε η Μόλυ να νομίζει διάφορα πράγματα." σκέφτηκε.

Φυσικά η Μόλυ, όντας καχύποπτη από την φύση της, δεν χρειαζόταν και πάρα πολλά. Λίγο μετά έπιασε παράμερα τον Ρον και τον ρώτησε για την ανθοδέσμη.

"Μια ανθοδέσμη είναι μαμά, τίποτα άλλο." της είπε ο Ρον.

"Γιατί όμως στην έστειλε;" επέμεινε η Μόλυ.

"Για να μου ευχηθεί περαστικά."

"Πρόσεχε παιδί μου. Τέτοιες γυναίκες είναι επικίνδυνες."

"Μαμά έχω μεγαλώσει πια."

¨Μην αντιμιλάς. Μικρό παιδί είσαι ακόμα, τι θέλει αυτή από εσένα;"

Ο Ρον αναστέναξε και όσο πιο ήρεμα μπορούσε της απάντησε:

"Τι να θέλει βρε μάνα; Λες να περίμενε εμένα;"

"Πως μια χαρά είσαι, γιατί να μην της αρέσεις;"

"Πριν λίγο είπες ότι είμαι ακόμα μικρό παιδί."

Η Μόλυ κόλλησε για λίγο αλλά απάντησε:

"Τέλος πάντων πρόσεχε πολύ. Τέτοιες γυναίκες απλά θέλουν να παίξουν με μικρά και αθώα αγόρια σαν εσένα. Είναι σίγουρο ότι θα σε πληγώσει."

"Δεν τρέχει τίποτα. Απλά έχω αναλάβει την φύλαξη της και τίποτα άλλο."

"Μακάρι αγόρι μου. Μακάρι…" είπε η Μόλυ κουνώντας το κεφάλι της.

Ο Ντράκο είχε αναλάβει την φύλαξη της Σουζάνας, μέχρι να επανέλθει στην υπηρεσία ο Ρον. Για πρώτη φορά από τότε που εντάχθηκε στους Χρυσούχους ο Ντράκο επιθυμούσε την γρήγορη επιστροφή του Ρον. Δεν συμπαθούσε την Σουζάνα και προφανώς τα αισθήματα ήταν αμοιβαία.

Παρόλα αυτά, ο Ντράκο της φερόταν απόλυτα επαγγελματικά. Κάθε μέρα στο ξενοδοχείο ξυπνούσε νωρίς το πρωί. Περίμενε υπομονετικά την Σουζάνα να διεκπεραιώσει την πρωινή της αλληλογραφία. Μετά την ακολουθούσε στο γεύμα. Το απόγευμα η Σουζάνα το περνούσε στο Υπουργείο. Το βράδυ ο Ντράκο την άφηνε στο δωμάτιο της και την περίμενε μέχρι να αποκοιμηθεί. Την άλλη μέρα η ίδια ρουτίνα επαναλαμβανόταν.

Έτσι κάθε μέρα ο Ντράκο είχε πολύ ώρα μόνος του. Στο μυαλό του ερχόταν η μέρα της αποτυχημένης επιχείρησης και το τι πήγε στραβά. Σίγουρα κάποιος τους είχε προδώσει. Οι Θανατοφάγοι ήξεραν ακριβώς που ήταν ο κάθε Χρυσούχος. Ο Ντράκο ήξερε πού καλά ότι οι Θανατοφάγοι δεν θα έμεναν για μάχη εάν δεν ήταν απόλυτα σίγουροι για την επιτυχία της. Τον καιρό του πολέμου φρόντιζαν να είναι πιο πολλοί και πιο δυνατοί από τους αντιπάλους τους. Εάν απλά ήξεραν ότι το κρησφύγετο τους είχε αποκαλυφθεί, θα έφευγαν. Σίγουρα ήξεραν κάθε πτυχή του σχεδίου των Χρυσούχων, για να μείνουν για μάχη.

Αυτό το σενάριο όμως είχε ένα πρόβλημα. Το σχέδιο το κατάρτισε ο Χάρι και ο Ρον και μόνο αυτοί το γνώριζαν. Ήξερε ότι κανένας τους δεν ήταν προδότης. Δεν συμπαθούσε τον Ρον, αλλά όφειλε να παραδεχτεί ότι η Ερμιόνη είχε δίκιο για αυτόν. Πιθανά ο Ρον δεν θα δίσταζε να βάλει τον Ντράκο σε κίνδυνο αλλά όχι και τον Χάρι ή τους υπόλοιπους.

Όση ώρα σκεφτόταν το ζήτημα, κατέληξε σε μια υπόθεση για το τι μπορεί να είχε συμβεί. όσο περισσότερο το σκεφτόταν, τόσο πιο σίγουρος ένιωθε. Αλλά δεν μπορούσε να μιλήσει σε κανέναν. Χρειαζόταν αποδείξεις και έπρεπε να βρει τρόπο για να τις αποκτήσει.

Μιας και ο Ντράκο κοιμόταν στο ξενοδοχείο της Σουζάνας, η Ερμιόνη είχε όλο το σπίτι δικό της. Όπως ήταν αναμενόμενο, ο Λούσιους βρήκε την ευκαιρία για μια γρήγορη επίσκεψη. Για μια ακόμα φορά, παραδόθηκαν στις ορμές τους.

Η επίσκεψη του Λούσιους στο σπίτι της Ερμιόνης είχε αποκτήσει την δικιά της ρουτίνα. Στην αρχή συζητούσαν για την δουλειά, παρέα με ένα ποτήρι ουίσκι της φωτιάς. Το αλκοόλ το χρειαζόντουσαν για να δικαιολογήσουν στον εαυτό της την συνέχεια που θα επακολουθούσε. Τέλος ο Λούσιους έφευγε και η Ερμιόνη έμενε ξάγρυπνη μέχρι το πρωί, οπότε μετά από ένα γρήγορο ντουζ έφευγε για το Υπουργείο.

Ο Χάρι είχε αναγκαστεί να διακόψει τα μαθήματα μέχρι να ολοκληρωθεί η επίσημη έρευνα για τα γεγονότα. Μέχρι τότε, η Σάμερ ανάλαβε το καθήκον της πρωινής αναφοράς στην θέση του. Φυσικά ύστερα, οι εκπαιδευόμενοι είχαν όλη την μέρα τους ελεύθερη. Ο Χάρι πάλι, έμενε στο Υπουργείο, χωρίς να έχει να κάνει κάτι. Τουλάχιστον είχε γυρίσει πίσω η Τζίνι.

Μια μέρα, αποφάσισε να μην πάρει το μεσημεριανό του στο εστιατόριο του Υπουργείου. Αντίθετα, φώναξε την Τζίνι και πήγαν βόλτα στην Διαγώνιο Αλέα. Ο Ρον του είχε πει για το εστιατόριο που έτρωγε με την Σουζάνα και ο Χάρι αποφάσισε να προσφέρει εκεί ένα γεύμα στην σύζυγό του. Το άξιζε άλλωστε.

Αφού μπήκαν μέσα, περίμεναν μέχρι να αδειάσει τραπέζι. Την ώρα που άνοιγε η πόρτα, ο Χάρι άκουσε μια φωνή. Από τον εξωτερικό θόρυβο δεν κατάλαβε ποιος μίλησε και γύρισε να δει. Μπροστά του στεκόταν προσοχή η Σάμερ. Αν και ήταν το τελευταίο μέρος που περίμενε να την δει, πήγε προς το μέρος της και την χαιρέτησε.

"Απολαμβάνεις την έξοδο σου;" την ρώτησε ο Χάρι.

"Μάλιστα κύριε." απάντησε η Σάμερ.

"Είμαστε εκτός υπηρεσίας Σάμερ. Χαλάρωσε. Το "Μάλιστα κύριε." είναι για το Υπουργείο."

"Μαλ...εε.. .ναι."

Ο Χάρι γέλασε μετά από μέρες και έπειτα σύστησε την Σάμερ στην Τζίνι. Όταν όμως πήγε να συστήσει την Τζίνι, η Σάμερ τον διέκοψε:

"Την γνωρίζω. Είναι η διάσημη Τζίνι Ουέσλι. Κυνηγός στις Holyhead Harpies."

"Είδες κύριε Πότερ; Είμαι και εγώ διάσημη!" είπε γελώντας η Τζίνι.

Έτσι χαιρετήθηκαν και η Σάμερ έφυγε, αφού πρώτα απέσπασε ένα αυτόγραφο από την Τζίνι. Πηγαίνοντας προς το τραπέζι τους συνάντησαν τον Ντράκο. Η Σουζάνα ήταν εκείνη την στιγμή στον μπάνιο, και έτσι τον χαιρέτησαν στα γρήγορα.

"Εύχομαι να γυρίσει ο Ρον γρήγορα. Δεν την αντέχω." τους είπε ο Ντράκο πριν πάνε στο τραπέζι τους. Η Τζίνι δεν έτυχε να συναντήσει την Σουζάνα, αλλά την είδε από μακριά όταν επέστρεψε στο τραπέζι του Ντράκο.

"Αυτή είναι η Σουζάνα;" ρώτησε η Τζίνι

"Ναι."

"Κανονικά την προσέχει ο αδελφός μου;"

"Ναι."

"Μια χαρά θα περνάει μαζί της."

"Δεν νομίζω."

"Γιατί; Πιστεύεις ότι μόνο ο Εκλεκτός έχει επιτυχίες στις γυναίκες. Ο Ρον μια χαρά άνδρας είναι."

"Ο Εκλεκτός έχει μάτια μόνο για σένα." προσπάθησε να αλλάξει θέμα ο Χάρι.

"Μόνο για μένα; Την Σάμερ δεν την πρόσεξε;"

"Δεν πιστεύω να νομίζεις ότι…"

Η Τζίνι γέλασε, σηκώθηκε και τον φίλησε. Αν και από την φύση της ήταν ζηλιάρα δεν είχε αμφιβολίες για το ότι ο Χάρι της ήταν πιστός.

"Δεν νομίζω, γιατί διαφορετικά ξέρεις τι θα σου συμβεί κύριε Πότερ!" είπε η Τζίνι.

"Το ξόρκι του μπαμπούλα νυχτερίδα."

"Ακριβώς."

Μετά το γεύμα επέστρεψαν σπίτι τους. Συγκεκριμένα πήγαν κατευθείαν στην κρεβατοκάμαρα για να αναπληρώσουν τις ημέρες που ήταν χωριστά. Έμειναν κλεισμένοι εκεί μέσα, μέχρι το άλλο πρωί, οπότε ο Χάρι έπρεπε να πάει στο Υπουργείο.

Η επιστροφή του Ρον στο Υπουργείο σηματοδότησε και την αρχή της έρευνας για την αποτυχία της επιχείρησης. Ο Χάρι και ο Ρον κατέθεσαν στον Υπουργό την εκδοχή τους για τα γεγονότα εκείνης της ημέρας. Παραδέχτηκαν ότι ήταν οι μόνοι που ήξεραν το σχέδιο μάχης και δεν μπορούσαν να εξηγήσουν πως διέρρευσε στους Θανατοφάγους. Αν και κανένας δεν αμφέβαλε για την τιμιότητα τους, δέχτηκαν να πιούνε ορό της αλήθειας και υπό την επήρεια του, βεβαίωσαν ότι δεν αποκάλυψαν τα σχέδια στους εχθρούς τους.

Μην μπορώντας να κάνει αλλιώς ο Υπουργός έβαλε την υπόθεση στο αρχείο. Η Σουζάνα του ζήτησε να γυρίσει στην φύλαξη της ο Ρον. Όμως ο Ρον είχε ακόμα μερικές μέρες αναρρωτική άδεια. Δεν μπορούσε να τον διατάξει να επιστρέψει στην υπηρεσία ακόμα. Η Σουζάνα, που προφανώς προτιμούσε τον Ρον από τον Ντράκο του πρότεινε μια λύση για αυτό το πρόβλημα. Έτσι ο Υπουργός υπέγραψε τα σχετικά έγγραφα και η Σουζάνα ήταν ευχαριστημένη.


	29. Κεφάλαιο 24

Κεφάλαιο 24

Την άλλη μέρα ο Υπουργός επισκέφθηκε το Μπάροου. Όπως σε κάθε επίσκεψη, δεν γινόταν να μην δεχτεί τις περιποιήσεις και τα κεράσματα από την Μόλυ. Μετά ζήτησε να μείνει λίγο μόνο με τον Ρον.

"Χρειάζομαι μια χάρη από σένα." του είπε.

"Τι θες να κάνω;"

"Ξέρω ότι είσαι σε άδεια. Αλλά πρέπει να πάει κάποιος από το τμήμα σας στις ΗΠΑ. Είναι μια απλή εθιμοτυπική επίσκεψη. Το μόνο που πρέπει να κάνεις είναι να συναντήσεις τον Πρόεδρο του Κογκρέσου και να του δώσεις μια επιστολή εκ' μέρους μου."

"Πότε πρέπει να φύγω;"

"Αύριο. Δεν θα στο ζητούσα, αλλά δεν έχω άλλον να στείλω. Θα κανονίσω να καθίσεις εκεί μερικές μέρες ακόμα. Δες το σαν διακοπές. Μην ανησυχείς για τα έξοδα, τα καλύπτει το Υπουργείο."

Ο Ρον σκέφτηκε λίγο και αποφάσισε να δεχτεί. Άλλωστε είχε πολύ καιρό να πάει διακοπές στο εξωτερικό. Η μοναδική φορά ήταν όταν πήγαν οικογενειακώς στην Αίγυπτο, πριν από χρόνια.

"Εντάξει, θα πάω. Αλλά τι θα γίνει με την κυρία Μπουρνέ; Θα συνεχίσει ο Ντράκο στην θέση μου;"

"Βασικά θα πάει και αυτή ταξίδι αναψυχής. Θα επιστρέψετε την ίδια μέρα, έτσι όταν γυρίσεις θα την αναλάβεις ξανά."

Έπειτα ο Υπουργός, κοίταξε μην τυχόν τους βλέπει κανένας και έδωσε ένα μήνυμα στον Ρον.

"Από την κυρία Μπουρνέ. Είπε να το διαβάσεις όταν θα είσαι μόνος σου." του είπε ο Υπουργός και έφυγε.

Ο Ρον βγήκε για λίγο έξω και διάβασε το μήνυμα. Η Σουζάνα, του έγραφε ότι της έλειψε και ότι πριν φύγει θέλει να τον δει. Του έχει ετοιμάσει μια έκπληξη και τον περιμένει το πρωί στο ξενοδοχείο.

Έτσι ο Ρον, μάζεψε τα πράγματα του και έφυγε. Όταν ανέβηκε στο δωμάτιο της Σουζάνας, αυτή έτρεξε επάνω του, τον αγκάλιασε και τον φίλησε.

"Με τρόμαξες. Φοβήθηκα ότι θα σε χάσω." του είπε και συνέχισε να τον φιλάει. Μετά από λίγη ώρα τον άφησε και του είπε:

"Είσαι έτοιμος για το ταξίδι;"

"Ναι σε λίγο πρέπει να φύγω."

"Μαζί θα φύγουμε"

"Θα πας και εσύ στις ΗΠΑ;"

"Όχι μαζί θα πάμε στις Κανάριες Νήσους"

Ο Ρον τα έχασε. Αλλά σύντομα η Σουζάνα του εξήγησε. Είχε κανονίσει με τον Υπουργό να φύγουν οι δύο τους για λίγες μέρες εξωτερικό. Τον έπεισε ότι μόνο ο Ρον ήταν κατάλληλος για την ασφάλεια της. Για να αποφύγουν όμως διάφορα σχόλια, εκμεταλλεύτηκαν μια εθιμοτυπική επίσκεψη στο Κογκρέσο των ΗΠΑ. Έτσι κανένας δεν θα ήξερε τον πραγματικό τους προορισμό.

"Αλλά οι δικοί μου, περιμένουν φωτογραφίες και σουβενίρ από τις ΗΠΑ. Τι θα τους πάω;" ρώτησε ο Ρον

"Σίγα το πρόβλημα. Έχουμε δέκα μέρες μπροστά μας. Θα κάνουμε και μια βόλτα από Νέα Υόρκη. Θα σε ξεναγήσω κιόλας στα μέρη μου."

"Δεν θα πρέπει να πάω και στο Κογκρέσο εκ' μέρους του Υπουργού;"

"Θα πας. Η Επίσκεψη είναι για την άλλη εβδομάδα, όχι για αύριο."

Ο Ρον για μια ακόμα φορά κατάλαβε ότι αν έβαζε κάτι στο νου της η Σουζάνα, το κατάφερνε. Η αλήθεια ήταν ότι το σχέδιο του άρεσε. Έτσι λίγη ώρα μετά έφυγαν μαζί για το Κέντρο Διεθνούς Μαγικής Ροής.

Κάθε χώρα είχε θέσει περιορισμούς στις μετακινήσεις από άλλες χώρες. Για να ταξιδέψει κάποιος στο εξωτερικό έπρεπε να πάει στο Κέντρο Διεθνούς Μαγικής Ροής, Αντίστοιχα για να επισκεφτεί κάποιος την Αγγλία από το εξωτερικό πέρναγε επίσης υποχρεωτικά από το Κέντρο Διεθνούς Μαγικής Ροής. Εκεί αφού του έκαναν έλεγχο εισόδου, συνέχιζε για τον προορισμό του. Εάν κάποιος προσπαθούσε να εισέλθει παράνομα, το πιθανότερο θα ήταν να πέσει στα χέρια των Χρυσούχων.

Έτσι ο Ρον και Η Σουζάνα πήγαν στο Κέντρο Διεθνούς Μαγικής Ροής. Αφού έδειξαν τα ταξιδιωτικά έγγραφα τους, μπήκαν στο τζάκι για Ισπανία. Δευτερόλεπτα μετά, ήταν στο αντίστοιχο κέντρο της Μαδρίτης. Ο Ρον δεν ήξερε Ισπανικά, αλλά η Σουζάνα φαίνεται ότι είχε πολύπλευρη εκπαίδευση. Έτσι μετά από λίγο τελείωσαν με τον έλεγχο των Ισπανικών αρχών.

Στην Μαδρίτη δεν έμειναν για πολύ. Με την βοήθεια του Εθνικού Δικτύου Μαγικής Ροής μεταφέρθηκαν στο Las Palmas, στην παραλία Maspalomas. Αν και διάσημη στους Μαγκλ, οι μάγοι της Ισπανίας είχαν δημιουργήσει ένα πολυτελές θέρετρο για τους ίδιους, το οποίο έμενε κρυφό από μη μαγικά μάτια. Λίγο μετά άφησαν τα πράγματα τους στο ξενοδοχείο και η Σουζάνα πρότεινε στον Ρον να πάνε στην παραλία.

"Μα πως θα έρθω; Δεν έχω ρούχα για παραλία." είπε ο Ρον.

"Σου έχω πάρει εγώ" απάντησε η Σουζάνα και του έδωσε μια βαλίτσα.

"Γιατί τα κάνεις όλα αυτά;"

"Γιατί σε αγαπώ τρελό αγόρι!"

Ο Ρον την φίλησε και μετά της είπε:

"Πρώτη φορά μου το λες."

"Τι λέω πρώτη φορά;"

"Ότι με αγαπάς."

"Σοβαρά; Θα στο λέω πιο συχνά από εδώ και πέρα."

Έτσι φόρεσαν το μαγιό τους και πήγαν στην παραλία. Η παραλία είχε άμμο και ήταν γεμάτη με εξωτικά δέντρα. Ο Ρον κατάλαβε ότι ήταν χουρμαδιές. Τις είχε ξαναδεί πριν από χρόνια όταν επισκέφτηκαν οικογενειακώς την Αίγυπτο. Τα νερά είχαν ένα βαθύ πρασινογάλαζο χρώμα. Ήταν λες και επισκέφτηκαν τον παράδεισο.

Ο Ρον ένιωσε αμήχανα καθώς δεν είχε συνηθίσει να κυκλοφορεί έξω μόνο με το μαγιό. Η Σουζάνα πάλι, φορούσε ένα παρεό και ήταν άνετη. Όταν έφτασαν στην παραλία, η Σουζάνα παρήγγειλε δύο κοκτέιλ και κάθισαν κάτω από μια ομπρέλα.

Η Σουζάνα πέταξε το παρεό και έμεινε μόνο με το μπικίνι. Ο Ρον ξάπλωσε και θαύμασε για μια ακόμα φορά το υπέροχο σώμα της Σουζάνας. Αυτή τον φίλησε και ξάπλωσε στην δική της ξαπλώστρα. Πριν από αυτό όμως, αποφάσισε ότι το μέρος είναι κατάλληλο για τόπλες και έτσι αφαίρεσε το πάνω μέρος από το μπικίνι.

Αυτή η κίνηση αναστάτωσε τον Ρον. Το σώμα του αντέδρασε και πέταξε μια πετσέτα επάνω του για να κρύψει το εξόγκωμα που δημιουργήθηκε στο μαγιό του. Άρχισε να ιδρώνει και η Σουζάνα τον ρώτησε εάν είναι καλά. Αυτός απάντησε θετικά και η Σουζάνα τον πλησίασε και τον φίλησε ξανά. Πριν φύγει όμως σήκωσε λίγο την πετσέτα του και αφού είδε το θέαμα του είπε "Μεγάλε, μου έλειψες." και με μια απαλή κίνηση τον χάιδεψε λίγο την στύση του.

Η μόνη λύση που σκέφτηκε ο Ρον ήταν να βουτήξει στην θάλασσα. Σχεδόν τρέχοντας, πήγε και έπεσε μέσα στο νερό. Από πίσω του, ακολούθησε η Σουζάνα. Όταν βρέθηκαν στο νερό, τον αγκάλιασε και άρχισε να τον φιλάει. Μιας και το νερό έκρυβε τα σώματα τους, ο Ρον ανταποκρίθηκε στο φιλί. Σε λίγο τα χέρια του θώπευαν τους γλουτούς της Σουζάνας. Αυτή η αίσθηση, σε συνδυασμό με την εικόνα από το γυμνό της στήθος έστειλαν τον ενθουσιασμό του Ρον στα ουράνια.

Όπως είναι φυσικό, αυτό δεν ξέφυγε από την προσοχή της Σουζάνας. Συνεχίζοντας να τον φιλάει, του έπιασε τον όργανο του και το ελευθέρωσε. Ταυτόχρονα κατέβασε και το κάτω μέρος του μαγιό της. Ο Ρον ένιωσε τα χέρια της να τον τραβάνε προς το μέρος της και να τον αναγκάζουν να μπει μέσα της.

Εκείνη την στιγμή, δεν τον ένοιαζε τίποτα. Ήταν μαζί με την πιο υπέροχη γυναίκα που μπορούσε να φανταστεί και έκαναν έρωτα μέσα στην θάλασσα. Λίγη ώρα μετά τελείωσε, και όσο πιο ήρεμα μπορούσε τραβήχτηκε μακριά από την Σουζάνα. Τότε μόνο σκέφτηκε ότι μπορεί να έδωσαν θέαμα, αλλά ευτυχώς δεν υπήρχε κανένας κοντά τους.

Προσπαθώντας να μην γίνει στόχος έβαλε το μαγιό του, και επέστρεψε στην ξαπλώστρα του. Λίγη ώρα μετά τον ακολούθησε η Σουζάνα, η οποία φυσικά είχε βάλει και αυτή το κάτω μέρος του μαγιό της. Αφού ξάπλωσε η Σουζάνα του είπε με ένα πονηρό χαμόγελο:

"Δεν έχεις παράπονο. Μαζί μου αποκλείεται να βαρεθείς."

Ο Ρον δεν μπορούσε παρά να συμφωνήσει σε αυτό το σχόλιο, αλλά δεν είπε τίποτα. Είχε αποφασίσει ήδη να αναλάβει δράση αργότερα. Απόλαυσε το κοκτέιλ του στην παραλία και την θέα που του πρόσφερε η Σουζάνα. Πιο μετά, στο ξενοδοχείο θα ακολούθησαν και οι δικές του περιποιήσεις προς την γυναίκα που τον είχε τρελάνει.

Το μεσημέρι γύρισαν στο δωμάτιο τους και η Σουζάνα έπεσε να κοιμηθεί για λίγο. Είπε στον Ρον να ξαπλώσει και αυτός, γιατί στα τροπικά μέρη χρειάζεται μια μεσημεριανή σιέστα. Ο Ρον απάντησε ότι δεν έχει συνηθίσει να κοιμάται μέρα και προτίμησε να χαλαρώσει στην βεράντα με ένα κοκτέιλ. Τουλάχιστον έτσι της είπε, γιατί είχε άλλα σχέδια στο μυαλό του.

Μετά από λίγη ώρα ο Ρον επέστρεψε στο δωμάτιο. Η Σουζάνα κοιμόταν, σκεπασμένη με ένα σεντόνι και όπως υποψιαζόταν ο Ρον εντελώς γυμνή. Προσέχοντας να μην την ξυπνήσει, πλησίασε και τράβηξε απαλά το σεντόνι. Έπειτα χώθηκε ανάμεσα στα πόδια της και άρχισε να παίζει με την γλώσσα του, την φύση της.

Η Σουζάνα δεν άργησε να ξυπνήσει. Προσπάθησε να απομακρύνει τον Ρον, ο οποίος όμως δεν έκανε πίσω. Αντίθετα της έπιασε τα χέρια και τα τοποθέτησε πάνω στο στήθος της. Αν και πρωτάρης, ο Ρον είχε την θέληση να την ικανοποιήσει και έκανε την δουλειά του πολύ καλά. Έτσι η Σουζάνα απλά παραδόθηκε.

Η ανάσα της Σουζάνας είχε γίνει πολύ βαριά. Με πολύ κόπο άρπαξε το ραβδί της και έκανε το ξόρκι ηχομόνωσης. Κανονικά, αυτό το ξόρκι το έκανε εύκολα ανεξαρτήτως συνθηκών. Αλλά αυτή την φορά ήταν υπερβολικά ερεθισμένη και το ήξερε. Και πως να μην ήταν; Ο Ρον την είχε βάλει και χάιδευε τα στήθη της. Την ίδια ώρα τα χέρια του Ρον ήταν στους γλουτούς της και η γλώσσα του έπαιζε πονηρά με την κλειτορίδα της.

Ευτυχώς που το ξόρκι ηχομόνωσης πέτυχε απόλυτα, διαφορετικά θα ακουγόταν σε όλο το ξενοδοχείο. Η Σουζάνα ένιωσε όλο το κορμί της να τρέμει και το σημείο ανάμεσα στα πόδια της να έχει υγρανθεί επικίνδυνα. Μάλιστα ένιωσε τα μάτια της να δακρύζουν από τον ερωτικό παροξυσμό που την είχε φέρει. Αλλά και ο Ρον δεν πήγαινε πίσω. Η γεύση των ερωτικών χυμών της Σουζάνας ήταν απίστευτη και νιώθοντας την καύλα της, είχε καυλώσει και ο ίδιος.

Όταν σηκώθηκε η Σουζάνα τον κοίταζε ασθμαίνοντας. Αμέσως την έσπρωξε ελαφρά, και η Σουζάνα έπιασε το νόημα. Γύρισε πίσω και του τούρλωσε τα οπίσθια της. Ο Ρον έπιασε την Σουζάνα από την μέση έχοντας την στα τέσσερα. Η Σουζάνα ήταν ήδη αρκετά υγρή και έτσι ο Ρον μπήκε μέσα της πανεύκολα.

Οι κραυγές ηδονής της Σουζάνας έδειχναν πόσο το απολάμβανε. Ο Ρον έσπρωχνε με όλη την νεανική του ορμή και η Σουζάνα κρατιόταν γερά από το κάγκελο του κρεβατιού. Τα στήθη της ελεύθερα πήγαιναν μπρος και πίσω, μέχρι που ο Ρον τα άρπαξε με τα δυο του χέρια. Οι γλουτοί της έδινα μια όμορφη θέα στον Ρον και τον αναστάτωναν ακόμα περισσότερο.

Ο Ρον όμως ήταν αποφασισμένος να κρατηθεί όσο τον δυνατόν περισσότερο και τα κατάφερνε. Η Σουζάνα βίωνε αλλεπάλληλους οργασμούς και ένιωθε όλο το σώμα της να αρχίσει να μουδιάζει. Μετά από ώρα ο Ρον ένιωσε ότι ήταν έτοιμος να αδειάσει και βγήκε έξω. Ο Σουζάνα γύρισε λαχανιασμένη να το δει αλλά αυτός την έπιασε ελαφρά από το σβέρκο.

Αμέσως η Σουζάνα έσκυψε προς το μέρος του και έβαλε το ολόκληρο το όργανο του στο στόμα της. Ίσα ίσα που πρόλαβε. Ο Ρον κρατώντας το κεφάλι της, τελείωσε μέσα στο στόμα της. Τότε ξάπλωσε εξουθενωμένος στο κρεβάτι.

Πέρασαν μερικά λεπτά μέχρι να ξαναβρεί η Σουζάνα την ανάσα της. Γυρνώντας προς το μέρος του Ρον του είπε με προσποιητά αυστηρό ύφος.

"Πως τολμάς και παίρνεις πρωτοβουλίες;"

Ο Ρον σάστισε και πριν προλάβει να απαντήσει, η Σουζάνα συνέχισε γελώντας:

"Να το ξανακάνεις. Μου άρεσε."

Στην συνέχεια έχοντας ακόμα στο στόμα της την γεύση από τους χυμούς το Ρον ,τον φίλησε. Έμειναν αγκαλιασμένοι για πολλή ώρα πριν σηκωθούν για την βραδινή τους έξοδο.

Οι επόμενες μέρες πέρασαν στο ίδιο μοτίβο. Περνούσαν μαζί αρκετό καιρό στην παραλία και στο ξενοδοχείο. Επίσης επισκέφτηκαν αρκετά αξιοθέατα των Μαγκλ,. Στο Aqualand Maspalomas Water Park ξετρελάθηκαν με τις νεροτσουλήθρες. Έπαιζαν όλη μέρα σαν παιδιά. Στο Palmitos Park είχαν την ευκαιρία να θαυμάσουν πολλά είδη ζώων. Πιο εντυπωσιακό ήταν το ηφαίστειο Teide στο διπλανό νησί της Τενερίφης.

Οι μέρες περνούσαν γρήγορα όμως και έπρεπε να φύγουν. Η μέρα της επίσκεψης στο Κογκρέσο έφτασε και ο Ρον έπρεπε να είναι στην ώρα του. Έτσι παρουσιάστηκε μπροστά στον Πρόεδρο του Κογκρέσο και εκτέλεσε όλα τα καθήκοντα που απατούσε το πρωτόκολλο.

Στην Νέα Υόρκη έμειναν δύο μέρες. Η Σουζάνα φυσικά ήταν η τέλεια ξεναγός για τον Ρον. Ύστερα επέστρεψαν στο Λονδίνο, ανανεωμένοι και σίγουροι ότι η ευτυχία τους θα κρατήσει για πάντα.


	30. Κεφάλαιο 25

Κεφάλαιο 25

Ο Ντράκο ήταν κάτι παραπάνω από ευχαριστημένος που ξεφορτώθηκε επιτέλους την Σουζάνα. Το γεγονός ότι έλειπε και ο Ρον, σήμαινε ότι μπορούσε να επιστρέψει το βράδυ σπίτι του. Ο Χάρι προσωρινά είχε αναλάβει να καταρτίσει το πρόγραμμα για τις βραδινές υπηρεσίες. Σε αντίθεση με τον Ρον, ήταν πιο δίκαιος, οπότε ο Ντράκο είχε μόνο μία μέρα βραδινή υπηρεσία.

Έτσι αφοσιώθηκε στο να επιβεβαιώσει την θεωρία του σχετικά με την αποτυχία της επιχείρησης στο άντρο των Θανατοφάγων. Κάτι που χαρακτήριζε τον Ντράκο ήταν η μεθοδικότητα που εξασκούσε το επάγγελμα του. Είχε μαζέψει πλήθος υλικού, το είχε ταξινομήσει και είχε κάνει περιλήψεις στα κομμάτια που τον ενδιέφεραν.

Αν και ο ίδιος ήταν πεπεισμένος για την ορθότητα της άποψης του, ήξερε ότι τα στοιχεία που είχε μαζέψει δεν ήταν αρκετά. Για κάποιον άλλο θα αποτελούσαν ισχυρές ενδείξεις, ικανές για να ξεκινήσει επίσημη έρευνα, Αλλά αυτό δεν θα συνέβαινε με τον στόχο που είχε επιλέξει. Το ήξερε ότι χρειαζόταν βοήθεια.

Η καλύτερη λύση που σκέφτηκε ήταν να μιλήσει στον Χάρι. Το πρόβλημα του όμως ήταν ότι δεν ήθελε να γίνει αυτή η κουβέντα επίσημα, στα πλαίσια της εργασίας τους. Θα μπορούσε να τον καλέσει σε δείπνο στο σπίτι του αλλά δεν ήθελε. Η Ερμιόνη θα έφευγε σε νέα αποστολή σε δύο μέρες και δεν ήθελε να σπαταλήσει τον λίγο χρόνο που είχαν μαζί.

Πιο καλή λύση του φάνηκε να του μιλήσει την ώρα του μεσημεριανού. Φυσικά και θα ήταν μαζί τους η Ερμιόνη, αλλά αυτό δεν ήταν απαραίτητα κακό. Αντιθέτως, η Ερμιόνη ήταν ικανή να τους δώσει ιδέες και λύσεις. Μιας και δεν ήθελε ακόμα να ακουστούν από τρίτους, τους πρότεινε να πάνε για γεύμα στο "Ραγισμένο Τσουκάλι".

Έτσι οι τρεις τους έπιασαν ένα τραπέζι και παρήγγειλαν το γεύμα τους. Μέχρι να έρθουν να φαγητά ο Ντράκο δεν έκανε καμία νύξη. Μετά όμως άρχισε να μιλάει.

"Πρέπει να είχα δίκιο για τον Ρον. Αυτός φταίει που διέρρευσε το σχέδιο."

"Μην αρχίζεις πάλι τα ίδια. Το ξέρω ότι δεν τον συμπαθείς αλλά δεν θα το έκανε ποτέ αυτό." απάντησε γρήγορα ο Χάρι.

"Δεν είναι ζήτημα εάν τον συμπαθώ." πήγε να πει ο Ντράκο αλλά ο Χάρι τον διέκοψε

"Άλλωστε περάσαμε ανάκριση με ορό της αλήθειας. Δεν μπορεί να είπε ψέματα."

"Σας ρώτησαν εάν δείξατε τα σχέδια στους εχθρούς μας. Εάν ο Ρον τα έδειξε σε κάποιον που θεωρούσε φίλο;"

"Δεν λειτουργεί έτσι ο ορός της αλήθειας. Για να ξεφύγει, έπρεπε ο Ρον να τα είπε σε κάποιον που είναι απόλυτα σίγουρος ότι δεν θα μας πρόδιδε. Δεν υπάρχει τέτοιο άτομο."

"Υπάρχει!" είπαν με μια φωνή η Ερμιόνη και ο Ντράκο

Ο Ντράκο κοίταξε με έκπληξη την Ερμιόνη και της είπε "Εσύ πρώτη."

Η Ερμιόνη πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα και είπε:

"Δεν το καταλάβατε τόσο καιρό ότι είναι ζευγάρι με την Σουζάνα;"

"Αποκλείεται, είναι πολύ μεγαλύτερη του." απάντησε ο Χάρι.

"Αγόρια, δεν θα μεγαλώσετε ποτέ. Ούτε κάτω από την μύτη σας δεν μπορείτε να δείτε." αναστέναξε η Ερμιόνη.

"Καλά πως το κατάλαβες;" ρώτησε ο Χάρι.

"Εγώ το κατάλαβα στην δεξίωση του Υπουργού. Πρέπει να έλειπαν μισή ώρα. Εάν βλέπατε τον Ρον εκείνη την ημέρα θα το καταλαβαίνατε και εσείς."

"Δεν τους είδαμε όμως." είπε ο Ντράκο.

"Τους βλέπατε τις άλλες μέρες όμως. Όλη την ημέρα μαζί είναι."

"Αφού έχει αναλάβει την φύλαξη της." είπε ο Χάρι.

"Για αυτό τον έβαλε να κοιμάται στο ίδιο δωμάτιο; Εσείς όταν αναλαμβάνετε την φύλαξη κάποιου κοιμάστε μαζί του; Γι' αυτό τον πήρε μαζί της δύο φορές στην όπερα; Μήπως για φύλαξη τον πήρε διακοπές μαζί της;"

"Για ποιες διακοπές μιλάς;" ρώτησε ο Χάρι και συνέχισε "Για διαφορετικούς προορισμούς φύγανε."

"Αμφιβάλλω. Τώρα κάπου θα χαίρονται μαζί τον ήλιο και την θάλασσα." επέμενε η Ερμιόνη.

Για λίγη ώρα έπεσε σιωπή, την οποία έσπασε ο Χάρι:

"Έστω ότι είναι ζευγάρι. Τι σχέση έχει με την κουβέντα μας;"

"Αυτό δεν το ξέρω." είπε η Ερμιόνη.

"Εσύ Ντράκο το ήξερες;"

"Το έμαθα πριν λίγες μέρες." απάντησε ο Ντράκο

"Ωραία, έστω ότι έχετε δίκιο. Αυτό δεν είναι απόδειξη προδοσίας." είπε σταθερά ο Χάρι.

"Μην είσαι σίγουρος και ακούστε με." είπε το ίδιο σταθερά ο Ντράκο.

"Σε ακούμε." είπε ο Χάρι.

"Δεν είχα καμία εμπιστοσύνη στην Σουζάνα. Ούτε ο πατέρας μου την συμπάθησε ιδιαίτερα. Μου είπε να την προσέξω γιατί κάτι μας κρύβει."

Ο Χάρι και η Ερμιόνη είχαν την ίδια σκέψη "Αμάν πια κόλλημα ο Ντράκο με τον πατέρα του!" αλλά δεν το διέκοψαν. Έτσι ο Ντράκο συνέχισε:

"Όταν μου αναθέσατε προσωρινά την φύλαξη της προσπάθησα να ψάξω για να βρω τι μπορεί να μας κρύβει. Κάθε πρωί περνάει με την αλληλογραφία της. Για κάποιο λόγο κρατάει αρχείο όλα τα γράμματα που στέλνει."

"Έψαξες τα γράμματα της; Αυτό είναι παράνομο." είπε ο Χάρι.

"Είναι και χρήσιμο όμως γιατί έμαθα πολλά. Όπως ότι διατηρούν ερωτική σχέση." απάντησε ο Ντράκο.

"Δεν μπορείς να χρησιμοποιήσεις αυτά τα στοιχεία εναντίων της Ντράκο. Ειδικά με τον τρόπο που τα απέκτησες, ακόμα και εσύ θα βρεθείς εκτός σώματος εάν το προσπαθήσεις." είπε ο Χάρι.

"Άσε που δεν αποδεικνύεις τίποτα." είπε η Ερμιόνη και συνέχισε "Ας υποθέσουμε ότι ο Ρον της είπε το σχέδιο, που δεν είχε λόγο. Η Σουζάνα είναι τρελή για αυτόν. Δεν θα έκανε κάτι για να τον βλάψει."

"Πως το ξέρεις αυτό;" την ρώτησε ο Ντράκο.

"Έπρεπε να την δεις την ημέρα που τραυματίστηκε ο Ρον. Εγώ την συγκράτησα για να μην εισβάλει στον Άγιο Μάνγκο. Ήταν φανερά αναστατωμένη. Μόνο όταν τον είδε αργότερα ηρέμησε."

"Πότε ήρθε; Δεν την είδα." ρώτησε ο Χάρι.

"Αφού έφυγες, εγώ έμεινα. Της το είχα υποσχεθεί ότι θα την φωνάξω."

"Πάντως στα γράμματα της δεν φαίνεται αυτό. Σε αυτό το χαρτί έγραψα όλες τις φορές που αναφέρεται στον Ρον στα γράμματα της. Αλληλογραφεί σχεδόν καθημερινά με μια φίλη της, Έστερ την λένε. Σας λέει κάτι;"

Ο Χάρι και η Ερμιόνη έγνεψαν αρνητικά και ο Ντράκο έδωσε το χαρτί στην Ερμιόνη να το διαβάσει. Η Ερμιόνη κοίταξε λοξά τον Ντράκο αλλά πήρε το χαρτί και άρχισε:

"..Είδα φωτογραφία του. Είναι πολύ πιτσιρικάς... Μου φαίνεται ότι θα είναι πιο εύκολο από ποτέ."

"Τον έχω στο χέρι. Λίγο μπούτι του έδειξα και κόντεψε να πέσει κάτω. Όταν τελειώσω μαζί του θα είναι ράκος."

"Όπως στα έλεγα. Το πιο εύκολο παιχνιδάκι μου θα είναι ο πιτσιρικάς. Δεν πρόλαβα να του πιάσω το όργανο του και τελείωσε. Δεν χρειάζεται να μπω καν στο μυαλό του, η παρουσία μου φτάνει."

"Πήγαμε μαζί στην όπερα, αλλά αμφιβάλλω εάν την πρόσεξε καθόλου. Πλάκα έχει να τον ερεθίζω. Πάντως για να πούμε την αλήθεια έχει προσόντα. Λέω να τα εκμεταλλευτώ όσο είναι καιρός."

"Ο φίλος μας είναι έτοιμος και θα χωθεί με την πρώτη ευκαιρία. Είναι αδύνατον να αντισταθεί. Το έχω φροντίσει αυτό."

"Τον έχω τρελάνει. Ήδη κάναμε σεξ δύο φορές. Πάντως όταν συγκεντρώνετε είναι πολύ καλός εραστής. Είχα καιρό να το ευχαριστηθώ τόσο πολύ."

"Μην ανησυχείς. Η Σουζάνα δεν ερωτεύεται πότε. Οι άλλοι ερωτεύονται την Σουζάνα. Με κάτι τέτοια αγοράκια, απλά περνάω την ώρα μου. Η συλλογή μου είναι τεράστια. Θα γλεντήσω μαζί του για όσο πρέπει και μετά θα τον στείλω στην μαμά του."

"Βλέπω το μυαλό του. Ο φιλαράκος μας δεν έχει μάτια για άλλη. Πανεύκολο ήταν."

Η Ερμιόνη δεν άντεχε άλλο να διαβάσει παρακάτω. Μπορεί να είχαν χωρίσει με τον Ρον αλλά τα αισθήματα φιλίας παρέμεναν. Δεν ήθελε να τον σκέφτεται σαν το παιχνιδάκι μιας πλούσιας κληρονόμου. Αλλά κάτι δεν της κόλλαγε στην όλη υπόθεση. Έτσι ρώτησε:

"Αυτή η Έστερ τι έλεγε για όλα αυτά;"

"Τίποτα το ιδιαίτερο. Γενικά την ενθάρρυνε. Μόνο μια φορά της είπε "Πρόσεξε μην τον ερωτευτείς και είδες τι απάντηση έλαβε."

"Δεν μου έδειχνε τέτοια εικόνα πάντως." επέμεινε η Ερμιόνη.

"Ίσως μπήκε στο μυαλό σου." αντέκρουσε ο Ντράκο.

"Με διεισδυτική εννοείς;"

"Ναι, στα γράμματα της φαίνεται ότι κατέχει την τέχνη."

"Δεν το νομίζω." είπε η Ερμιόνη αλλά όχι με τόση βεβαιότητα.

Ο Χάρι δεν είχε πει κουβέντα τόση ώρα. Απλά σκεφτόταν την κατάσταση. Δεν πίστευε ότι ο Ρον θα έκανε ηθελημένα κάτι που να τους βλάψει. Αλλά παρά την θέληση του; Πάλι όμως δεν έβγαζε κανένα νόημα η όλη ιστορία.

"Να καταλάβω. Λες ότι η Σουζάνα τον έκανε να την ερωτευτεί, μόνο και μόνο για να μας υποκλέψει τα σχέδια μας και να τα δώσει στους Θανατοφάγους;" είπε ο Χάρι

"Κάπως έτσι." παραδέχτηκε ο Ντράκο.

"Δεν βγάζει νόημα. Κατ' αρχήν όπως φαίνεται του την έπεσε σχεδόν από την αρχή. Δεν είχαμε καμία πληροφορία για την κρυψώνα τους τότε."

"Μάθαμε όμως μετά από την επίθεση εναντίων της. Εάν ήταν κανονισμένη; Εάν είναι και αυτή Θανατοφάγος;"

"Αποκλείεται να είναι Θανατοφάγος. Έχουμε όλες τις φωτογραφίες τους και δεν μπορούν να μπουν στο Υπουργείο. Εάν άλλαξε την εμφάνιση της θα την έπιαναν τα προστατευτικά ξόρκια."

"Είσαι σίγουρος ότι λειτουργούν;"

"Ναι, τα δοκίμασα ο ίδιος."

"Δηλαδή πιστεύεις ότι είναι αθώα;" ρώτησε ο Ντράκο.

Ο Χάρι έξυσε για λίγο το πηγούνι του και απάντησε:

"Όχι. Είναι σίγουρο ότι μας κρύβει πολλά. Αλλά δεν έχουμε στοιχεία. Τα γράμματα απλά δείχνουν ότι παίζει με τα αισθήματα του Ρον. Αυτό μπορεί να είναι ανήθικο αλλά δεν την κάνει εγκληματία. Θέλουμε και άλλες αποδείξεις. Άσε που απέσπασες τα γράμματα με παράνομο τρόπο."

"Δεν είχα άλλη επιλογή. Κανένας δεν θα ξεκινούσε έρευνα ενάντια στην Σουζάνα Μπουρνέ απλά για μια υποψία." είπε ο Ντράκο.

"Σωστά. Καλά έκανες. Το θέμα όμως είναι τι θα κάνουμε με τον Ρον; Δεν θα του αρέσει η ιστορία αυτή." είπε ο Χάρι.

Τότε πετάχτηκε η Ερμιόνη:

"Μην του πείτε τίποτα."

"Γιατί;" ρώτησαν μαζί ο Ντράκο και ο Χάρι.

"Όπως είπες Χάρι, θέλουμε αποδείξεις. Άρα η Σουζάνα δεν πρέπει να ξέρει ότι την υποψιαζόμαστε. Ο Ρον δεν είναι καλός ηθοποιός για να παίξει τον ρόλο του εάν μάθει την αλήθεια."

Ο Χάρι κούνησε το κεφάλι του συγκαταβατικά. Δεν του άρεσε να αφήσει τον Ρον στο σκοτάδι, αλλά καταλάβαινε απόλυτα την Ερμιόνη. Ο Ντράκο πάλι δεν είχε κανένα πρόβλημα. Η Ερμιόνη συνέχισε:

"Φεύγω αύριο για την νέα μου αποστολή. Είμαστε τυχεροί γιατί θα πάω στο Χόγκουαρτς. Θα ψάξω και στην βιβλιοθήκη εάν έχω χρόνο. Χάρι μπορείς να φυλάξεις τα γράμματα στο γραφείο σου, για να τα δω μόλις γυρίσω;"

Ο Χάρι σκέφτηκε "Τι μπορεί να περιμένει ότι θα ανακαλύψει; Νομίζει ότι η βιβλιοθήκη του Χόγκουαρτς έχει απάντηση στα πάντα; Δεν αλλάζει με τίποτα αυτό το κορίτσι." αλλά φυσικά δεν το είπε απλά έγνεψε θετικά.

Ο Ντράκο αντέδρασε πάντως. "Είναι δουλειά των Χρυσούχων. Δεν γίνεται να μπλεχτείς και εσύ."

Η Ερμιόνη τον αγριοκοίταξε και του είπε:

"Πολύ αργά Ντράκο. Αυτή η ιστορία αφορά και εμένα τώρα. Μην ζηλεύεις. Το ήξερες ότι ο Χάρι και ο Ρον παραμένουν φίλοι μου. Όποιος τους πειράξει θα έχει να κάνει μαζί μου."

"Ότι πεις αγάπη μου." είπε ο Ντράκο.

"Θα ξαναβρεθούμε σε δύο εβδομάδες όταν επιστρέψω. Προσέξτε μην καταλάβει τίποτα ο Ρον ή η Σουζάνα. Είμαστε σύμφωνοι;"

Ο Χάρι και ο Ντράκο έγνεψαν θετικά. Η Ερμιόνη όμως επέμεινε

"Σε κανέναν απολύτως δε θα μιλήσετε. Χάρι ούτε στην Τζίνι θα πεις τίποτα." και βλέποντας τον να πάει να διαφωνήσει συνέχισε "Το ξέρω ότι λέτε τα πάντα αναμεταξύ σας αλλά πρέπει να κάνεις μια εξαίρεση. Εάν το μάθει η Τζίνι θα μιλήσει στον Ρον και πιθανά και στην Μόλυ. Οπότε πάει το μυστικό. Είναι σημαντικό να μην καταλάβει η Σουζάνα ότι την υποψιαζόμαστε. Σύμφωνοι;"

Ο Χάρι καταλάβαινε απόλυτα τα λόγια της Ερμιόνης. Όσο και να του ήταν δύσκολο αναγκάστηκε να συμφωνήσει. Λίγο αργότερα, πλήρωσαν για το γεύμα και έφυγαν για να επιστρέψουν στο Υπουργείο.


	31. Κεφάλαιο 26

Κεφάλαιο 26

Όταν γύρισε ο Χάρι στο γραφείο του σκέφτηκε πόσο δύσκολο θα ήταν να κρατήσει ένα τέτοιο μυστικό. Έβαλε τα στοιχεία που βρήκε ο Ντράκο σε έναν φάκελο, έγραψε το όνομα της Σουζάνας από έξω και τα άφησε στο γραφείο του. Μετά αποφάσισε να ασχοληθεί αποκλειστικά με την δουλειά του.

Κοιτώντας το πρόγραμμα του, κατάλαβε ότι τελικά ήταν τυχερός. Σε δύο μέρες έπρεπε να φύγει εκτός Λονδίνου. Οι εκπαιδευόμενοι είχαν δέκα μέρες ασκήσεις στην ύπαιθρο και αυτός θα ήταν μαζί τους. Σχεδόν για δύο εβδομάδες θα έλειπε άρα δεν θα έμπαινε στο πειρασμό να μιλήσει στον Ρον ή στην Τζίνι.

Η επόμενη κίνηση του ήταν να φωνάξει την Σάμερ. Η νεαρή εκπαιδευόμενη ήρθε γρήγορα και την επόμενη ώρα της εξήγησε για την άσκηση που θα επακολουθούσε. Θα φεύγανε σε μια έρημη τοποθεσία, στην Κορνουάλλη. Εκεί για δέκα μέρες θα έμεναν σε σκηνές και θα είχαν καθημερινά ασκήσεις. Το Υπουργείο είχε στήσει εκεί ολόκληρη βάση εκπαίδευσης, κρυφή φυσικά από τα μάτια των Μαγκλ. Της έδωσε οδηγίες για τον εξοπλισμό που θα είχαν μαζί τους. Τέλος της ανέθεσε την ευθύνη να ενημερώσει τους άλλους εκπαιδευόμενους.

Έπειτα θυμήθηκε ότι θα αναγκαζόταν να αποχωριστεί την Τζίνι, λίγο μετά την επιστροφή της. Είχε δύο μέρες μπροστά του και σκεφτόταν πως θα κανόνιζε να τις περάσουν οι δυο τους. Η Σάμερ είχε αναλάβει την προετοιμασία των υπόλοιπων. Της είχε εμπιστοσύνη ότι θα τα κατάφερνε χωρίς πρόβλημα. Άλλωστε της είχε δώσει πλήρεις και κατατοπιστικές οδηγίες και είχε λύσει κάθε απορία της.

Αλλά έπρεπε να παραστεί στις πρωινές αναφορές των εκπαιδευόμενων. Αυτός που του έδωσε την λύση ήταν ο Ντράκο. Δεν είχε κανένα πρόβλημα να αναλάβει το καθήκον αυτό. Έτσι ο Χάρι γύρισε νωρίς στο σπίτι του. Μιας και η Τζίνι δεν είχε υποχρεώσεις, ο Χάρι κανόνισε να φύγουν κάπου μαζί.

Ο Ντράκο περνούσε ίσως τις καλύτερες μέρες του σαν Χρυσούχος. Μετά την αποτυχημένη επίθεση, ο Υπουργός πάγωσε τις τρέχουσες υποθέσεις για να ηρεμήσουν τα πράγματα στο σώμα. Ειδικά από την στιγμή που έφυγε η Σουζάνα δεν είχε και πολλά πράγματα να κάνει. Με τον Ρον να λείπει, ο Χάρι έφτιαξε το πρόγραμμα των βραδινών υπηρεσιών και του φέρθηκε σωστά. Έτσι ο Ντράκο δεν είχε πρόβλημα να καλύψει για δύο μέρες τον Χάρι.

Το καλό ήταν ότι είχε όλα τα βράδια ελεύθερα να τα περνάει με την Ερμιόνη. Φυσικά την ημέρα ήταν δύσκολο να βρεθούν, μιας και η Ερμιόνη ήταν απασχολημένη με την προετοιμασία της νέας της αποστολής, Μόνο τα μεσημέρια βρισκόντουσαν μόνοι τους, όπως συνήθιζαν. Εκτός φυσικά από την μέρα που κανόνισε να βρεθούν με τον Χάρι στο "Ραγισμένο Τσουκάλι".

Τα βράδια όμως ήταν όλα δικά τους. Ο Ντράκο θα ορκιζόταν ότι η Ερμιόνη ήταν πιο χαλαρή από ποτέ. Για πρώτη φορά ούτε τον ρώτησε, ούτε ανέφερε θέματα της δουλειάς. Αφού έκαναν έρωτα, καθόταν για ώρα στην αγκαλιά του και δεν μίλαγε. Μια φορά ξύπνησε την νύχτα και δεν την βρήκε στο κρεβάτι. Σηκώθηκε και την βρήκε στην κουζίνα να κάθεται και να κοιτάει τα άστρα. Πήγε κοντά της, την αγκάλιασε και την ρώτησε τι έχει. Η Ερμιόνη, δεν είπε τίποτα, αλλά σε λίγο τον ακολούθησε πίσω στο υπνοδωμάτιο. Δύο μέρες μετά έφυγε για την επόμενη αποστολή της.

Αυτό που δεν ήξερε η Ερμιόνη ήταν ότι ο Ντράκο είχε καταστρώσει τα δικά του σχέδια για τους δύο τους. Είχε βάλει την μητέρα του να τους κλείσει δωμάτιο στο θέρετρο που έκανε διακοπές. Αν και δεν συμπαθούσε τον δυνατό καλοκαιρινό ήλιο της Ελλάδας, το έκανε για χάρη της Ερμιόνης. Ήθελε πολύ να περάσουν μαζί μια εβδομάδα, χωρίς υποχρεώσεις... Θα έφτανε μέχρι τον Υπουργό, εάν ήταν ανάγκη για να πάρουν άδεια. "Θα το πω και στον πατέρα να του μιλήσει." σκέφτηκε.

Η Ερμιόνη, που δεν είχε ιδέα για τα σχέδια του Ντράκο, έφτασε στο Χόγκσμιντ και έκλεισε δωμάτιο στο ξενοδοχείο. Αυτήν την φορά τουλάχιστον δεν θα ήταν αποκομμένη από όλους. Μετά πήγε στο Χόγκουαρτς και επισκέφτηκε την Διευθύντρια ΜακΓκόναγκαλ. Σχεδόν την μάλωσε που επέλεξε να μείνει σε ξενοδοχείο αντί για το Χόγκουαρτς, αλλά της εξήγησε ότι δεν είχε άλλη επιλογή. Ζήτησε άδεια να επισκεφτεί την βιβλιοθήκη και φυσικά η ΜακΓκόναγκαλ της την έδωσε πρόθυμα.

Στην διάρκεια των περιπλανήσεων που κυνηγούσε τους πεμπτουσιωτές με τον Χάρι και τον Ρον είχε φροντίσει να μάθει την γλώσσα των γοργονανθρώπων. Αφού ο Νταμπλντορ την μιλούσε, πίστευε ότι θα ήταν χρήσιμη γνώση. Έτσι πριν φύγουν, είχε πάρει από την βιβλιοθήκη ένα αντίτυπο για την εκμάθηση της. Αν και δεν της χρειάστηκε άμεσα, την βοήθησε με άλλον τρόπο. Αρκετές φορές έμεινε μόνη της και η εκμάθηση μια μαγικής γλώσσας την αποσπούσε από την φρίκη που συνέβαινε γύρω της.

Μια και είχε περάσει καιρός από τότε, ήθελε να φρεσκάρει τις γνώσεις της. Έτσι, έμεινε δύο μέρες στην βιβλιοθήκη για τον σκοπό αυτό. Θα μπορούσε να ελέγξει και την θεωρία του Ντράκο, σχετικά με την Σουζάνα. Αλλά δεν ήταν καθόλου σίγουρη για το εάν θα της άρεσε αυτό που θα έβρισκε. Επίσης, προτιμούσε να έχει το μυαλό της καθαρό για να ασχοληθεί με αυτό. Έτσι, αν και δεν το συνήθιζε, ανέβαλε την έρευνα αυτή για την τελευταία μέρα που θα έμενε στο Χόγκουαρτς.

Ύστερα, επισκέφτηκε την μεγάλη λίμνη. Έπρεπε να έχει υπομονή για να έρθει σε επαφή με τους γοργονανθρώπους. Δεν ήταν τυχαίο ότι για πολλά χρόνια μιλούσαν μόνο με τον Νταμπλντορ. Το γεγονός ότι τους χαιρέτησε στην γλώσσα τους, το εκτίμησαν. Παρόλα αυτά πέρασαν μέρες μέχρι να αρχίσουν να της ανοίγονται. Δεν ήταν εύκολο να τους πείσει ότι ενδιαφέρεται για αυτούς.

Η Βασίλισσα των γοργονανθρώπων τελικά πείστηκε για τις προθέσεις της. Της ζήτησε να κάνει δύο μέρες υπομονή πριν αρχίσει να της μιλάει για το είδος της. Η Ερμιόνη ήξερε καλά την λογική που είχαν αυτά τα πλάσματα. Οι δύο μέρες ήταν το τελευταίο τεστ για να αποδείξει ότι είναι άξια εμπιστοσύνης, έτσι δέχτηκε χωρίς αντίρρηση.

Όταν γύρισε στο ξενοδοχείο, έγραψε μια γρήγορη αναφορά για του Υπουργείο. Μετά για λίγη ώρα σκέφτηκε το θέμα με την Σουζάνα και τον Ρον. Υπήρχαν πολλά κενά που δεν μπορούσε να κατανοήσει. Μπήκε στον πειρασμό, να πάει στην βιβλιοθήκη για αυτό το θέμα, αλλά τελικά επέμεινε στην απόφαση της να περιμένει ως την τελευταία μέρα.

Μιας και δεν είχε κάτι να κάνει, αποφάσισε να δώσει ρεπό στον εαυτό της. Αφού ο καιρός το επέτρεπε, πήγε για κολύμπι στην μεγάλη λίμνη. Από τα μαθητικά της χρόνια είχε βρει ένα σημείο που ήταν κυριολεκτικά έρημο. Τις λίγες φορές που έκανε σχετική ζέστη, πήγαινε για κολύμπι. Το θεωρούσε το μικρό της μυστικό και το κρατούσε μόνο για τον εαυτό της. Δεν το είχε πει σε κανέναν, ούτε καν στον Χάρι και στον Ρον.

Έτσι φόρεσε το μαγιό της και ένα παρεό από επάνω. Μετά διακτινίστηκε κατευθείαν στο σημείο που ήθελε. Για την ακρίβεια, πήγε μισό χιλιόμετρο παραπέρα, γιατί το κομμάτι της λίμνης ήταν μέσα στα όρια του Χόγκουαρτς, όπου δεν επιτρέπεται ο διακτινισμός. Για μια ακόμα φορά ήταν σίγουρη ότι θα είναι μόνη της και για μια ακόμα φορά έκανε λάθος. Μετά από λίγο άκουσε την φωνή του Λούσιους να την καλεί. Γύρισε, τον κοίταξε και είπε:

"Πότε ήρθες;"

"Μόλις τώρα." απάντησε ο Λούσιους.

"Πως ήξερες ότι θα με βρεις εδώ; Νόμιζα ότι μόνο εγώ ξέρω αυτό το μέρος."

"Δεν είσαι η μόνη που σπούδασες στο Χόγκουαρτς. Εγώ το είχα ανακαλύψει χρόνια πριν από εσένα."

"Δεν φανταζόμουν ότι σου αρέσει το κολύμπι."

"Δεν μου αρέσει."

Η Ερμιόνη σκέφτηκε να τον ρωτήσει για πιο λόγο χρειαζόταν αυτό το μέρος, αλλά δεν το έκανε. "Μην ρωτάς πράγματα που δεν θες να μάθεις." είπε στον εαυτό της και προχώρησε προς την λίμνη. Ο Λούσιους την ακολούθησε και της είπε:

"Δεν υπάρχει ψυχή εδώ. Τι το θες το παρεό;"

Η Ερμιόνη τον κοίταξε, αντιγράφοντας το μειδίαμα που ήταν σήμα κατατεθέν του και σαν απάντηση το έβγαλε, μένοντας με το μαγιό. Έπειτα του το έδωσε στα χέρια και του είπε "Κράτα το για μένα". 'Ύστερα προχώρησε λίγα μέτρα, σταμάτησε και του είπε:

"Εγώ πάω για κολύμπι. Αν θες να έρθεις μαζί μου πρέπει να κολυμπήσεις και εσύ."

"Δεν έχω μαγιό." απάντησε ο Λούσιους.

"Είμαι σίγουρη ότι μπορείς να μείνεις με το εσώρουχο. Σίγουρα είναι κατάλληλο και θα στο στεγνώσω εγώ μετά."

Ο Λούσιους κανονικά θα αντιδρούσε αρνητικά. Δεν το είχε κάνει ποτέ αυτό. Αλλά με την Ερμιόνη, όλες οι αντιστάσεις του είχαν ήδη καμφθεί. Βλέποντας την να απομακρύνετε, ήξερε ότι θα υποκύψει και έτσι έγινε. Άρχισε να γδύνεται, και η Ερμιόνη ήρθε κοντά του. Όταν έμεινε μόνο με το εσώρουχο, αυτή τον κοίταξε και του έπιασε τα οπίσθια. Ο Λούσιους, χωρίς δισταγμό έκανε ακριβώς το ίδιο. Έτσι, βάζοντας χέρι ο ένας στον άλλον προχώρησαν προς την λίμνη.

Η Ερμιόνη όμως προτίμησε να αναβάλλει το κολύμπι για λίγο αργότερα. Γύρισε προς το μέρος του Λούσιους και τράβηξε λίγο το εσώρουχό του, αποκαλύπτοντας το ήδη σηκωμένο μόριο του. Αυτή θαύμασε το θέαμα κάτι που ενέτεινε την στύση του Λούσιους. Η Ερμιόνη χαμογελώντας, του είπε "Άντε να σε αφήσω να ρίξεις και εσύ μια ματιά". Ύστερα σήκωσε λίγο το δικό της μαγιό και αποκάλυψε την τρυπούλα της. Ύστερα γύρισε και το κατέβασε λίγο ώστε ο Λούσιους να απολαύσει τα νεανικά της οπίσθια.

Φυσικά ο Λούσιους δεν έμεινε για πολύ άπραγος. Την άρπαξε και την φίλησε, ενώ τα χέρια του έκαναν βόλτες σε ολόκληρο το κορμί της. Η Ερμιόνη πάλι επικεντρώθηκε στο όργανο του. Έβαλε το χέρι της μέσα από το εσώρουχο και το έπιασε σταθερά. Έπειτα τον δάγκωσε ελαφρά στον λαιμό, αφήνοντας ένα μικρό σημάδι. Τότε του ψιθύρισε στο αυτί "Σου αρέσει που στον παίζω;"

Ο Λούσιους δεν ήταν σε θέση να μιλήσει. Αλλά εάν μπορούσε σαφώς και θα έδινε θετική απάντηση. Δεν ήθελε όμως να χάσει έτσι εύκολα τον έλεγχο. Με μια κίνηση κατέβασε το κάτω μέρος του μαγιό της Ερμιόνης και ύστερα το επάνω. Σαν απάντηση η Ερμιόνη του κατέβασε εντελώς το δικό του εσώρουχο.

Εντελώς γυμνοί, συνέχιζαν τα φιλιά. Η Ερμιόνη προσπάθησε να σκύψει προς το μέρος του ανδρισμού του Λούσιους, αλλά αυτός δεν την άφησε. Αντίθετα την σήκωσε με τα δύο του χέρια, και μπήκε μέσα της, στα όρθια. Αυτή τον αγκάλιασε από τον λαιμό και τύλιξε τα πόδια της γύρω από την μέση του για να τον βοηθήσει στην εισχώρηση.

Η Ερμιόνη δεν είχε ιδιαίτερα μεγάλο στήθος, αλλά ήταν καλοφτιαγμένο και ήξερε να το χρησιμοποιεί. Όταν ένιωσε ότι ο Λούσιους είναι έτοιμος να τελειώσει, πετάχτηκε και κόλλησε το στήθος της πάνω στην στύση του Λούσιους. Το αποτέλεσμα όπως ήταν αναμενόμενο, ήταν να δεχτεί πάνω της όλα του τα υγρά.

Έχοντας ικανοποιήσει τις ανάγκες της γύρισε και του είπε:

"Πάντα ξέρεις που θα με βρεις. Σωστά;"

"Σωστά." απάντησε με το γνωστό του μειδίαμα.

"Να δω τι θα έκανες εάν ερχόταν κάποιος άλλος εδώ."

"Μόνο εγώ ξέρω αυτό το μέρος."

"Και εγώ το ξέρω."

"Ήμουν σίγουρος ότι εάν το έβρισκε κάποιος, θα ήσουν εσύ."

"Ψεύτη!" του είπε η Ερμιόνη, με ένα χαμόγελο που φάνηκε ότι της άρεσε η κολακεία.

Φτάνοντας στην λίμνη η Ερμιόνη βολεύτηκε στην γνωστή της γωνιά. Έπειτα γύρισε προς τον Λούσιους και του είπε:

"Ελπίζω να μην με αφήσεις μόνη εδώ πέρα."

"Πότε δεν αφήνω μια κυρία να περιμένει." απάντησε ο Λούσιους.

Έπειτα από αρκετή ώρα, η Ερμιόνη έπεσε στην λίμνη, πιο πολύ για να πλυθεί παρά για κολύμπι. Έπειτα έκανε τα απαραίτητα ξόρκια για να φτιάξει τα ρούχα του Λούσιους, πριν αποχωριστούν.

Τις επόμενες μέρες, η Ερμιόνη αφοσιώθηκε στην δουλειά της. Οι συνομιλίες με τους γοργονανθρώπους της έδωσαν αρκετό υλικό για την μελέτη της. Θα χρειαζόταν αρκετές μέρες για να το καταγράψει. Αφού τους ευχαρίστησε και τους βεβαίωσε για μια ακόμα φορά ότι ενδιαφερόταν για τα δικαιώματα τους, μάζεψε τα πράγματα της για να επιστρέψει στην βάση της.

Πριν από αυτό, έκανε μια τελευταία επίσκεψη στην βιβλιοθήκη. Για προσωπικούς λόγους όπως είπε στην Διευθύντρια ΜακΓκόναγκαλ. Ανέβαλε όσο μπορούσε αυτή την στιγμή, αλλά ήξερε ότι η ώρα είχε φτάσει. Όταν ανακάλυψε αυτό που περίμενε δεν ήταν σίγουρη ότι ένιωσε έκπληξη, όπως θα ένιωθε πριν από τις αποκαλύψεις του Ντράκο. Δεν σταμάτησε όμως και συνέχισε για να ερευνήσει και την δικιά της θεωρία. Όταν είχε όλα τα στοιχεία που χρειαζόταν, έφυγε για Λονδίνο.


	32. Κεφάλαιο 27

Κεφάλαιο 27

Ο Ρον γυρνώντας από τις αναπάντεχες διακοπές του, ανέλαβε ξανά τα καθήκοντα του. Για την ακρίβεια τα ανέλαβε μία μέρα μετά. Η Σουζάνα επέστρεψε στο Λονδίνο μία μέρα μετά τον Ρον για να μην προκαλέσουν υποψίες.

Την ημέρα που έλειπε η Σουζάνα, ο Ρον επισκέφτηκε το Μπάροου για ένα ακόμα οικογενειακό τραπέζι. Μετά από τόσο καιρό που έλειπε ήθελε να συναντήσει τους φίλους του. Όμως ο Χάρι και η Ερμιόνη ήταν εκτός πόλης, έτσι δεν μπόρεσε να τους δει. Την άλλη μέρα, συνάντησε την Σουζάνα στο Υπουργείο και ανέλαβε ξανά επίσημα την φύλαξη της.

Οι επόμενες μέρες κύλησαν ομαλά. Ο Ρον επέστρεψε στην καθημερινή ρουτίνα που είχε από τότε που ανέλαβε την φύλαξη της Σουζάνας. Ευτυχώς δεν έτυχε κανένα περιστατικό για να χρειαστεί να επέμβει δυναμικά. Φυσικά ήταν πάντα σε ετοιμότητα, γιατί είχε καταλάβει πολύ καλά ότι οποιαδήποτε στιγμή μπορούσε να εμφανιστεί κάποια απειλή. Για αυτόν τον λόγο επισκεπτόταν τακτικά το γυμναστήριο για να κρατιέται σε φόρμα.

Την υπόλοιπη μέρα την πέρναγε μαζί με την Σουζάνα. Ο Ρον είχε ξεπεράσει πια την αμηχανία που ένιωθε κοντά της. Πολλές φορές ξεκινούσε ο ίδιος κάποιο ερωτικό παιχνίδι, κάτι που η Σουζάνα δεχόταν με ευχαρίστηση. Όταν ήταν μαζί της έφευγε σε έναν άλλο κόσμο που ήταν παρόντες μόνο οι δύο τους.

Μια μέρα, πηγαίνοντας για μεσημεριανό η Σουζάνα είχε φορέσει μια στενή μπλούζα και μια αρκετά κοντή φούστα. Όταν κάθισαν στο τραπέζι τους, ο Ρον θυμήθηκε τα παιχνίδια της Σουζάνας και αποφάσισε να την μιμηθεί. Έτσι, έβγαλε το παπούτσι του και με το πόδι του ανασήκωσε λίγο την φούστα της. Έπειτα άρχισε να την χαϊδεύει στο σημείο ευχαρίστησης της με το πέλμα του.

Η Σουζάνα δεν αντέδρασε. Προσπάθησε να φερθεί όπως συνήθως αλλά δεν ήταν και το πιο εύκολο πράγμα. Ιδρώτας άρχισε να εμφανίζεται από το μέτωπο της, ενώ κατέβαλε μεγάλη προσπάθεια για να μην ουρλιάξει. Είχε παραμείνει σιωπηλή, καθώς της ήταν δύσκολο να πει έστω και δύο λέξεις χωρίς να αναστενάξει. Όταν η περιοχή ανάμεσα στα πόδια της ήταν εντελώς υγρή, ζήτησε συγνώμη και έφυγε σχεδόν τρέχοντας για την τουαλέτα. Αργότερα στην λιμουζίνα, φρόντισε ώστε ο Ρον να λερώσει το δικό του παντελόνι.

Ο Ρον δεν σταμάτησε εκεί. Όταν ξαναπήγαν στην όπερα, είχε έτοιμο το σχέδιο στο μυαλό του. Το θεωρείο της Σουζάνας ήταν σχετικά απομονωμένο και αυτό τον ευνοούσε. Όταν έπεσαν τα φώτα, έβαλε το χέρι του κάτω από την φούστα της. Με προσεκτικές κινήσεις, της αφαίρεσε το εσώρουχο και το έβαλε στην τσέπη του. Ύστερα άρχισε να την ερεθίζει με τα δάκτυλα του.

Φυσικά η Σουζάνα δεν έμεινε απαθής δέκτης. Στην αρχή απόλαυσε τα χάδια αλλά σύντομα ανέλαβε δράση. Αφού βεβαιώθηκε ότι δεν τους βλέπει κανείς, ελευθέρωσε το όργανο του Ρον και το έπιασε γερά. Μετά από λίγο γονάτισε μπροστά του και το έβαλε στο στόμα της. Ο Ρον δεν περίμενε αυτή την εξέλιξη και σχετικά σύντομα κατάλαβε ότι ήταν αδύνατο να κρατηθεί άλλο. Φυσικά η Σουζάνα δεν άφησε σταγόνα να πέσει κάτω. Αφού σηκώθηκε, κούρνιασε στον ώμο του Ρον και του ψιθύρισε "Άδικα πληρώνουμε εισιτήριο για όπερα. Δεν νομίζω να καταφέρουμε να δούμε ένα έργο μαζί." Ο Ρον απλά χαμογέλασε και την αγκάλιασε.

Φυσικά δεν προοριζόντουσαν μόνο σε ερωτικά παιχνίδια. Εκτός από το εστιατόριο που πήγαιναν για μεσημεριανό, αρκετές φορές απολάμβαναν ένα καλό παγωτό στο Φλόριαν Φόρτεσκιου. Μια μέρα μάλιστα συνάντησαν ξανά την κοκκινομάλλα φίλη της Σουζάνας, την Έστερ.

Ο Ρον έκατσε λίγο πιο πέρα καταλαβαίνοντας ότι θέλουν να μείνουν για λίγο μόνες. "Ελπίζω όντως να μην της έγραψε την κάθε λεπτομέρεια." σκέφτηκε και κοκκίνισε μόνο με την ιδέα. Έπειτα παρατήρησε ότι σε αντίθεση με τον πρόσχαρό και ανέμελο χαρακτήρα της Σουζάνα, η Έστερ ήταν πιο σοβαρή. Αυτό φαινόταν, τόσο με τον τρόπο που μιλούσε όσο και με το ντύσιμο της.

Μια άλλη μέρα συνάντησαν την Σάμερ στο μεσημεριανό. Η Σάμερ αναγνώρισε τον Ρον και σηκώθηκε όταν μπήκαν μέσα στο εστιατόριο. Ο Ρον την σύστησε στην Σουζάνα και τότε εκείνη της είπε:

"Εσύ δεν είσαι η γνωστή Σάμερ, η καλύτερη εκπαιδευόμενη και αρχηγός του έτους;"

"Που το ξέρεις;" την ρώτησε ο Ρον ενώ η Σάμερ απλά κοκκίνισε χωρίς να μιλήσει.

"Δεν την γνωρίζω την κοπέλα. Απλά μιας και είμαι χορηγός για τους εκπαιδευόμενους Χρυσούχους ο Χάρι μου στέλνει καθημερινά αναφορά για την πρόοδο τους." απάντησε η Σουζάνα.

Έπειτα την κάλεσε και έφαγε μαζί τους. Όλη την ώρα η Σουζάνα ρώταγε την Σάμερ σχετικά με την εκπαίδευση της και εάν ήταν ευχαριστημένη. Δεν ήταν δύσκολο να καταλάβει ότι παρουσία του Ρον, η Σάμερ δεν θα ανοιγόταν. Έτσι ζήτησε τον Ρον να πάει να βρει τον σερβιτόρο για να μείνει λίγα λεπτά μόνη με την Σάμερ. Παρόλα αυτά δεν έμαθε κάτι καινούριο.

Όταν έφυγε η Σάμερ, η Σουζάνα είπε στον Ρον:

"Ευτυχώς που δεν είσαι επικεφαλής της εκπαίδευσης, γιατί θα ζήλευα."

"Δεν υπάρχει λόγος." απάντησε ο Ρον

"Έλα τώρα. Είναι ομορφούλα η μικρή."

"Εγώ όμως είμαι με την καλύτερη." είπε ο Ρον και την φίλησε.

Ο Ντράκο αντίθετα με τον Ρον περνούσε τις ημέρες του σαφώς πιο μοναχικά. Είχε επανέλθει και αυτός στην ρουτίνα του, που όμως δεν ήταν τόσο ευχάριστη. Τα μεσημέρια δεν είχε την παρέα της Ερμιόνης στο γεύμα. Τουλάχιστον μπορούσε να της μιλήσει, μέσω του μεταφορέα φωνής. Είχαν συνεννοηθεί να είναι ελεύθεροι εκείνη την ώρα και να συζητούν για την ημέρα τους.

Τα βράδια ήταν επίσης δύσκολα για τον Ντράκο. Το να γυρίζει στο άδειο σπίτι δεν ήταν ακριβώς αυτό που ήθελε. Αρκετές φορές μάλιστα, δεν γύριζε καν. Ο Ρον, είχε αναλάβει υπηρεσία ξανά και οι βραδινές βάρδιες του Ντράκο αυξήθηκαν. Φυσικά και ήθελε να διαμαρτυρηθεί αλλά δεν το έκανε. Προτιμούσε την σκοπιά παρά να κοιμάται μόνος σε ένα διπλό κρεβάτι.

Έπειτα έφερνε στο μυαλό του, την σκηνή που θα αποκάλυπτε στον Ρον τον ρόλο της Σουζάνας. Σκεφτόταν πως θα έπαιρνε ο Ρον το γεγονός ότι η γυναίκα που αγαπούσε τον κορόιδευε και γελούσε από μέσα του. Αλλά είχε δώσει μια υπόσχεση και την τηρούσε. Θα αποκάλυπτε το μυστικό μόνο όταν θα έφτανε η ώρα του. Τότε ο Ρον θα μετάνιωνε για κάθε φορά που τον αποκαλούσε υποτιμητικά "Νυφίτσα".

Φυσικά είχε αρχίσει ξανά να ασχολείται με τις υποθέσεις που του είχαν ανατεθεί. Εκείνες τις μέρες ηγήθηκε μιας επιχείρησης σε μια αποθήκη στην Αδιέξοδο Αλέα. Αν και η περιοχή είχε μεταμορφωθεί από κέντρο παρανομίας σε μέρος διασκέδασης, εντούτοις υπήρχαν ακόμα κρυφοί θύλακες του υπόκοσμου. Η επιχείρηση στέφθηκε με επιτυχία. Δεν κατάφεραν να συλλάβουν κάποιον, μιας και το μέρος ήταν έρημο. Από την άλλη, κατάσχεσαν αρκετά αντικείμενα σκοτεινής μαγείας.

Στον Ντράκο δεν άρεσε να μιλάει για το παρελθόν. Δεν ήταν περήφανος για την στενή σχέση που είχε με τους Θανατοφάγους. Τουλάχιστον το σκοτεινό σήμα στο χέρι του είχε ήδη ξεθωριάσει και δεν υπήρχε κάτι για να του θυμίζει ότι αναγκάστηκε να τεθεί στην υπηρεσία του Βόλντεμορτ. Αλλά η εμπειρία που είχε αποκτήσει εκείνα τα χρόνια του ήταν χρήσιμη στο παρών. Ήταν καλός Χρυσούχος, γιατί ήξερε αρκετά καλά τον τρόπο που σκεφτόντουσαν οι εχθροί τους.

Πότε πότε θυμόταν μια συζήτηση που είχε με τον Χάρι. Ήταν λίγο καιρό που είχαν ανακοινώσει ότι ήταν ζευγάρι με την Ερμιόνη και ο Χάρι άρχισε να του μιλάει πιο φιλικά. Κάποια στιγμή, του έδειξε το σκοτεινό σήμα που ακόμα αχνοφαινόταν και του είπε:

"Το ξέρω ότι δεν με συμπαθείς εξαιτίας αυτού του σημαδιού. Πιστεύεις ότι είμαι κακός από την φύση μου."

"Θυμάσαι τον Νταμπλντορ;" είπε ο Χάρι και στο θετικό νεύμα συνέχισε "Όταν είχα παρόμοια ανησυχία μου είπε ότι δεν μας καθορίζει η καταγωγή ή το παρελθόν μας αλλά οι επιλογές μας."

"Θεωρείς όμως ότι έκανα λάθος επιλογές."

"Ίσως, αλλά τώρα κάνεις τις σωστές."

Από τότε κάθε φορά που αμφέβαλε για τον εαυτό του έφερνε στο νου του αυτά τα λόγια. Δεν μπορούσε να αλλάξει το παρελθόν αλλά μπορούσε να το χρησιμοποιήσει για να στηρίξει τις νέες του επιλογές.

Ο Χάρι μετά από καιρό επέστρεψε στην Κορνουάλλη. Τις προηγούμενες φορές είχε πάει εκεί σαν εκπαιδευόμενος αλλά τώρα ήταν η πρώτη φορά που την επισκέφτηκε σαν εκπαιδευτής. Σε μια περιοχή είχαν εγκαταστήσει μια ολόκληρη βάση εκπαίδευσης, φυσικά κρυφή από τους Μαγκλ.

Την πρώτη μέρα, ο Χάρι και οι εκπαιδευόμενοι βολεύτηκαν στον χώρο. Όλοι έμεναν σε σκηνές. Επίσης είχαν σκηνές για τις προμήθειες τους και για να καλύπτουν βασικές ανάγκες. Για παράδειγμα, σε μια μεγάλη σκηνή κάποιοι εκπαιδευόμενοι αναλάμβαναν εκ περιτροπής να μαγειρεύουν για όλους. Σε μια άλλη σκηνή είχαν εγκαταστήσει ντουζιέρες και τουαλέτες. Φυσικά υπήρχε και θεραπευτήριο που κάλυπτε τυχόν τραυματισμούς.

Ο Χάρι δεν ξεχώριζε από τους υπόλοιπους και έμενε και αυτός σε σκηνή. Φυσικά είχε τα προνόμια του. Κατ' αρχήν δεν μοιραζόταν την σκηνή του με κάποιον άλλο. Επίσης, η σκηνή του ήταν μαγεμένη και είχε μέσα ένα γραφείο, ανάλογο με το δικό του στο Υπουργείο.

Την επόμενη μέρα ξεκίνησαν την ουσιαστική εκπαίδευση. Οι εκπαιδευόμενοι έπρεπε να περάσουν από έναν απαιτητικό στίβο μάχης και να αντιμετωπίσουν μια σειρά από μαγικά πλάσματα. Προς μεγάλη χαρά του Χάρι, οι εκπαιδευόμενοι τα κατάφερναν σε γενικές γραμμές αρκετά καλά. Φυσικά η Σάμερ, για μια ακόμα φορά έδειξε τις ικανότητες της.

Τις άλλες μέρες η εκπαίδευση περιέλαβε και άλλους τομείς. Μια μέρα το πρόγραμμα είχε πέταγμα με σκουπόξυλο. Οι εκπαιδευόμενοι έπρεπε να εκτελέσουν μια σειρά από επικινδύνους ελιγμούς σε μια πίστα όπου τα εμπόδια εμφανίζονταν ως δια μαγείας από το πουθενά.

Μια άσκηση που δυσκόλεψε αρκετούς, ήταν να παρασκευάσουν μια σειρά από φίλτρα. Δεν είχαν όμως στην διάθεση τους την αποθήκη με τα υλικά. Έπρεπε να τα μαζέψουν κατευθείαν από την φύση.

Εκτός από τις ασκήσεις, οι εκπαιδευόμενοι είχαν και άλλα καθήκοντα. Κάποιοι μαγείρευαν για όλους. Κάποιοι άλλοι είχαν αναλάβει την καθαριότητα του χώρου, αν και ο καθένας ήταν υπεύθυνος για τον προσωπικό του χώρο. Όλοι είχαν ρόλο στην ασφάλεια της περιοχής και έκαναν τακτικά σκοπιές και περιπολίες.

Μέσα στα καθήκοντα του Χάρι ήταν να μοιράζει τις καθημερινές υπηρεσίες. Τις πρώτες μέρες κατάρτιζε ο ίδιος το πρόγραμμα. Ύστερα όμως αποφάσισε να αναθέσει στην Σάμερ αυτήν την υποχρέωση. Από όσα είχε δει, ήξερε ότι η κοπέλα θα είχε μεγάλη εξέλιξη σύντομα. Το να της αναθέσει αυτό το καθήκον το είδε σαν μια μορφή εκπαίδευσης για τον ηγετικό ρολό που θα αναλάμβανε σύντομα. Φυσικά και έλεγχε την δουλειά της, αλλά με μεγάλη του ευχαρίστηση δεν χρειάστηκε να διορθώσει πολλά πράγματα.

Λίγο πριν φύγουν, Ο Χάρι είχε ετοιμάσει μια ειδική άσκηση για όλους. Οι εκπαιδευόμενοι έπρεπε να διασχίσουν έναν λαβύρινθο με αρκετά εμπόδια στο δρόμο τους. Για να τα καταφέρουν έπρεπε να επιστρατεύσουν όλες τις γνώσεις τους. Ο Χάρι δεν περίμενε σε αυτό το σημείο της εκπαίδευσης να φτάσει κάποιος ως το τέρμα. Όπως το περίμενε, κανένας δεν τα κατάφερε. Ούτε καν η Σάμερ, παρόλο που προχώρησε αρκετά πιο πολύ από τους υπόλοιπους.

Το γεγονός ότι δεν ολοκλήρωσε τον λαβύρινθο η Σάμερ, το εξέλαβε σαν αποτυχία. Ο Χάρι όμως ήταν πραγματικά καλός δάσκαλος. Την φώναξε και της εξήγησε ότι ο λαβύρινθος ήταν πολύ δύσκολος και είχε στόχο να τους φτάσει στα όρια τους. Ήθελε αρκετή παραπάνω εκπαίδευση για να καταφέρει κάποιος να τον ολοκληρώσει. Της τόνισε επίσης ότι εάν μάθαινε από τα λάθη της, την επόμενη φορά θα τα κατάφερνε.

Όλα αυτά κρατούσαν τον Χάρι αρκετά απασχολημένο. Έτσι δεν χρειάστηκε να σκεφτεί την υπόθεση του Ρον. Οι μόνες φορές που δεν σκεφτόταν την δουλειά του ήταν όταν μιλούσε με την Τζίνι, στον μεταφορέα φωνής. Ήταν και αυτό ένα από τα μικρά προνόμια του. Πριν κοιμηθεί, έλεγε πάντα μια τελευταία καληνύχτα την σύζυγο του.

Φυσικά και δεν του ήταν αρκετό να ακούει απλά την φωνή της Τζίνι. Για πολύ καιρό ήταν μακριά ο ένας από τον άλλο και ο Χάρι ήθελε όσο τίποτα άλλο να βρεθούν και πάλι μαζί. Ο χρόνος όμως πέρασε σχετικά σύντομα. Έτσι με μεγάλη του ευχαρίστηση, ο Χάρι μάζεψε τα πράγματα του και ετοιμάστηκε να επιστρέψει σπίτι.


	33. Κεφάλαιο 28

Κεφάλαιο 28

Η Ερμιόνη γύρισε στο Λονδίνο δύο μέρες μετά τον Χάρι. Αυτή την φορά όμως ήταν αργά το απόγευμα όταν έφτασε. Έτσι προτίμησε να επιστρέψει σπίτι της, αντί να πάει στο Υπουργείο. Μιας και είχε λίγο χρόνο μέχρι να γυρίσει σπίτι ο Ντράκο, αποφάσισε να ταξινομήσει τις σημειώσεις της.

Η εργασία της με τους γοργονανθρώπους ήταν απόλυτα επιτυχημένη. Το υλικό που είχε μαζέψει ήταν πλούσιο. Σύντομα οι μάγοι, όταν θα διάβαζαν την μελέτη της, θα ανακάλυπταν τις αξίες και τα ιδανικά των γοργονανθρώπων. Ήλπιζε να τους κάνει να καταλάβουν ότι και οι γοργονανθρώπων έχουν υψηλή νοημοσύνη και αξίζουν τον σεβασμό.

Εκτός από αυτό, είχε βρει αρκετά στοιχεία για τη Σουζάνα. Για την ακρίβεια, δεν βρήκε στοιχεία, που στην περίπτωση της ήταν ακριβώς το ίδιο. Ο Ντράκο είχε δίκιο ότι κάτι περίεργο συμβαίνει αλλά είχε πέσει πολύ έξω στις περισσότερες σκέψεις του. Ούτε η ίδια ήταν απόλυτα σίγουρη, έτσι αποφάσισε να συζητήσει την άλλη μέρα με τον Ντράκο και τον Χάρι τα ευρήματα της και τα συμπεράσματα που έβγαλε.

Κάποια στιγμή έλαβε μήνυμα με κουκουβάγια από τον Ντράκο. Για να μην την καλέσει στον μεταφορέα φωνής, προφανώς κάτι είχε συμβεί στο Υπουργείο. Όταν δεν ήταν σε διάθεση να μιλήσει ο Ντράκο προτιμούσε τον παραδοσιακό τρόπο επικοινωνίας των μάγων. Η Ερμιόνη διάβασε το γράμμα το και αμέσως κατάλαβε τον λόγο που δεν είχε διάθεση ο Ντράκο. Ο Ρον του επέβαλε την τελευταία στιγμή να αναλάβει την βραδινή βάρδια.

Η Ερμιόνη είχε ανάμεικτα αισθήματα όταν τελείωσε το γράμμα του Ντράκο. Ήταν θυμωμένη με τον Ρον, ο οποίος για μια ακόμα φορά φέρθηκε άδικα στον Ντράκο. Ήταν στεναχωρημένη που δεν θα έβλεπε τον σύζυγό της μετά από τόσες μέρες. Αλλά ήταν και χαρούμενη, όσο και να ντρεπόταν για αυτό. Ο λόγος ήταν ότι ήξερε τι θα επακολουθούσε, όπως κάθε φορά που ο Ντράκο έλλειπε σε βραδινή υπηρεσία.

Αν και δεν είχε σκοπό να ειδοποιήσει τον Λούσιους, ήταν σίγουρη ότι με κάποιο τρόπο θα το μάθαινε. Έτσι έγραψε μια γρήγορη απάντηση στον Ντράκο για να τον καθησυχάσει. Έπειτα τελείωσε την δουλειά της και αφιέρωσε λίγο χρόνο στον εαυτό της. Μόλις βγήκε από το ντουζ, κατάλαβε ότι κάποιος ήρθε στο σπίτι μέσω το Δικτύου Μαγικής Ροής.

Η Ερμιόνη, φορώντας μόνο το μπουρνούζι της υποδέχτηκε τον επισκέπτη. Χωρίς να πει κουβέντα γέμισε δύο ποτήρια με ουίσκι την φωτιάς και του πρόσφερε το ένα. Έπειτα κάθισε στον καναπέ, ήπιε μια γουλιά και του απευθύνθηκε:

"Πως το έμαθες;"

"Μου έγραψε ο Ντράκο." απάντησε ο Λούσιους

"Δεν χάνεις ευκαιρία από ότι βλέπω."

"Ούτε εσύ. Δεν κλείδωσες το τζάκι, αν και μπορούσες."

Φυσικά και η Ερμιόνη δεν είχε καμία τέτοια πρόθεση. Εδώ και αρκετό καιρό είχε συνηθίσει να ζει μια διπλή ζωή. Δεν ήταν σίγουρη ότι ήξερε πως άρχισε, ούτε ήταν σίγουρη για το πως θα τελειώσει. Εκείνη την στιγμή όμως το μόνο που ήξερε ήταν ότι ήθελε να το ζήσει.

Χωρίς να πει άλλη κουβέντα η Ερμιόνη κοίταξε το ποτήρι της. Έπειτα ήπιε λίγο ακόμα και το άφησε πάνω στο τραπέζι του σαλονιού. Ο Λούσιους, ήπιε και αυτόν την απαραίτητη δόση του και την μιμήθηκε. Ήταν κάπως ο μυστικός τους κώδικας. Δεν έκαναν τίποτα, πριν αρχίσει να ρέει λίγο αλκοόλ στο αίμα τους.

Τότε η Ερμιόνη χαλάρωσε λίγο το μπουρνούζι της. Έπειτα άνοιξε ελαφρά το πόδια της, χαρίζοντας στον Λούσιους μια καλή θέα από τον εσωτερικό της κόσμο. Ταυτόχρονο, χάιδευε το αριστερό της στήθος και σιγά σιγά το εξέθεσε σε κοινή θέα. Τέλος, με την γλώσσα της έγλειφε το πάνω χείλος της, ολοκληρώνοντας έτσι το ερωτικό της κάλεσμα.

Φυσικά και ο Λούσιους δεν έμεινε απαθής. Απολάμβανε το σόου που του είχε ετοιμάσει η Ερμιόνη. Σχεδόν αμέσως ένιωσε κάτι να σκληραίνει ανάμεσα στα πόδια του. Όταν δε ανακάλυψε ότι κάτω από το μπουρνούζι, η Ερμιόνη δεν φορούσε τίποτα, ο ενθουσιασμός τους εκτινάχθηκε στα ύψη.

Χωρίς να χάσει χρόνο, κάθισε δίπλα στην Ερμιόνη και άρχισε να την φιλάει παθιασμένα. Το ένα το χέρι ήταν περασμένο στην πλάτη της και την κρατούσε κοντά του. Το άλλο του χέρι χώθηκε ανάμεσα στα πόδια της και άρχισε να την ερεθίζει.

Η Ερμιόνη έβγαλε τις πρώτες κραυγές ηδονής. Η γλώσσα του Λούσιους άρχισε να την διασχίζει από πάνω προς τα κάτω. Αρχικά, έπαιζε με το αυτί της και ύστερα με το λαιμό της. Τέλος κατέληξε στο στήθος της και έκανε κύκλους γύρω από τις ρώγες της.

Ο Λούσιους είχε βάλει ολόκληρο το ένα στήθος της Ερμιόνης στο στόμα του. Την ίδια στιγμή, Η Ερμιόνη είχε πιάσει γερά το σκληρό του όργανο και το ελευθέρωνε. Αφού έπαιξε λίγο μαζί του, έσκυψε και το πήρε ολόκληρο στο στόμα της. Ήξερε ότι τα κόλπα που έκανε με την γλώσσα της θα οδηγούσαν τον Λούσιους για μια ακόμα φορά στα άκρα.

Ο Λούσιους κάθισε λίγο πιο χαλαρά και αφέθηκε στις περιποιήσεις της Ερμιόνης. Έχοντας το μόριο του μέσα στο νεανικό στόμα της Ερμιόνης ένιωθε σαν βασιλιάς. Δεν πέρασε πολύ ώρα και η Ερμιόνη, σηκώθηκε και έβγαλε εντελώς το μπουρνούζι της. Έπειτα τον καβάλησε και δέχτηκε μέσα της τον ανδρισμό του.

Πια ήξεραν τις κινήσεις που έπρεπε να κάνουν για να ευχαριστήσουν ο ένας τον άλλο. Δεν πέρασε πάρα πολλή ώρα μέχρι να βρεθούν αγκαλιά στον καναπέ. Αυτό που δεν κατάλαβε κανένας τους, παρά μόνο πολύ αργότερα ήταν ότι ο Λούσιους δεν πρόλαβε να τραβηχτεί και τελείωσε μέσα στην Ερμιόνη.

Αφού ήπιαν λίγο ακόμα ουίσκι, πήγαν προς την κρεβατοκάμαρα. Ο Ερμιόνη είπε ότι ήταν κουρασμένη από το ταξίδι και ο Λούσιους την έβαλε για ύπνο. Με ένα ελαφρύ μειδίαμα, την σκέπασε, την φίλησε στο μέτωπο και της είπε καληνύχτα. Έπειτα όμως, χώθηκε κάτω από το σκέπασμα και έκανε αυτό που ήξερε πολύ καλά.

Η Ερμιόνη ένιωσε ότι έφευγε για μια ακόμα φορά από τον κόσμο. Μέσα σε μια παραζάλη ηδονής, δεν μπορούσε να συνειδητοποιήσει τι γινόταν δίπλα της. Απλά απολάμβανε τα παιχνίδια που έκανε ο Λούσιους με την γλώσσα του πάνω στην τρυπούλα της.

Έτσι δεν άκουσε ότι κάποιος ήρθε στο σπίτι από το τζάκι. Ούτε κατάλαβε ότι η πόρτα του υπνοδωματίου της είχε ανοίξει. Κάπου από το υπερπέραν άκουσε μια φωνή που έμοιαζε με του Ντράκο να ουρλιάζει:

"Τι γίνεται εδώ;"

Σχεδόν αυτόματα και χωρίς να έχει καταλάβει τι συμβαίνει γύρω της, η Ερμιόνη απάντησε:

"Αγάπη μου... γύρισες; ...Δεν είναι…. αυτό…. που νομίζεις."

Πιστεύοντας ότι βρίσκεται ακόμα μέσα σε ένα όνειρο δεν αντέδρασε. Τότε νόμιζε ότι άκουσε τον Ντράκο να λέει την αγαπημένη τους φράση "Ο πατέρας μου θα το μάθει αυτό!". Μέχρι να σκεφτεί το γελοίο του πράγματος, ο Λούσιους βγήκε κάτω από τα σκεπάσματα και είπε:

"Το ξέρει ήδη ο πατέρας σου Ντράκο."

Αμέσως μετά ακούστηκε η πόρτα του υπνοδωματίου να κλείνει με δύναμη. Μερικά λεπτά μετά η Ερμιόνη επανήλθε στον κόσμο και συνειδητοποίησε την σκληρή πραγματικότητα. Ο Ντράκο την έπιασε στο κρεβάτι με άλλον άνδρα. Όχι με οποιονδήποτε, αλλά με τον πατέρα του.

Άνοιξε τα μάτια της και είδε τον Λούσιους που ήταν εμφανώς ταραγμένος. Της έριξε, ένα βλέμμα γεμάτο ενοχή, ντύθηκε γρήγορα και έφυγε χωρίς να πει κουβέντα. Η Ερμιόνη πετάχτηκε και ντύθηκε γρήγορα. Έπειτα προσπάθησε να βρει τον Ντράκο στον μεταφορέα φωνής του. Δεν ήταν σίγουρη για το τι ήθελε να του πει. Να του εξηγήσει; Να ζητήσει συγχώρεση. Να το παρακαλέσει; Φυσικά αυτός δεν απάντησε.

Αμέσως άρχισε να αναρωτιέται για το που μπορεί να είχε πάει. Εάν την είχε πιάσει με άλλον άντρα θα είχε γυρίσει στο Μέγαρο Μαλφόι. Αλλά με αυτές τις συνθήκες μάλλον θα το απέφευγε. Έτσι δοκίμασε την επόμενη εναλλακτική και πήγε στο Υπουργείο. Λογικά θα ήταν το πρώτο μέρος που θα κατέφυγε.

Όταν όμως έφτασε, κατάλαβε ότι ούτε εκεί ήταν ο Ντράκο. Χωρίς άλλο στοιχείο, άρχισε να ψάχνει στα τυφλά σε διάφορα σημεία του Λονδίνου. Υπήρχαν κάποια μέρη που ήταν ανοιχτά ως αργά στην Διαγώνιο Αλέα και τα επισκέφτηκε όλα. Ακόμα και στα night clubs της Αδιέξοδου Αλέα πήγε. Παρόλες τις προσπάθειες της, δεν είχε κανένα αποτέλεσμα και έτσι αποφάσισε να γυρίσει σπίτι της.

Η τελευταία της ελπίδα, ήταν να είχε επιστρέψει και ο Ντράκο στο σπίτι τους. Σύντομα όμως και αυτή διαψεύστηκε. Το σπίτι ήταν άδειο και τα ίχνη από την παρουσία του Λούσιους ήταν ακόμα φανερά. Μιας και δεν είχε πια λόγο να τα κρύψει, η Ερμιόνη πήγε στην κουζίνα και κάθισε. Έβαλε το κεφάλι της ανάμεσα στα χέρια της και άρχισε να κλαίει.

"Ηλίθια! Τι σκεφτόμουν; Ότι για μια ζωή θα γαμιόμουνα με τον Λούσιους και κανένας δεν θα το πρόσεχε; Ότι για μια ζωή θα κορόιδευα τον Ντράκο; Τον απάτησα χωρίς πολλή σκέψη. Μάλιστα τον απάτησα με τον ίδιο του τον πατέρα, που λατρεύει. Πώς το έκανα αυτό; Τι θα κάνω τώρα; Πως θα τον κοιτάξω στα μάτια και θα ζητήσω να με συγχωρέσει;"

Με αυτές τις σκέψεις η Ερμιόνη, πέρασε τις επόμενες ώρες στην άδεια κουζίνα μέχρι που την αποκοιμήθηκε από την εξάντληση. Χωρίς να το θέλει, τα μάτια της έκλεισαν και μπήκε σε έναν άλλο κόσμο γεμάτο εφιάλτες. Σε αυτούς έβλεπε ξανά και ξανά τα πρόσωπα του Ντράκο και του Λούσιους. Επίσης έβλεπε τον Ρον και τον Χάρι να την κοιτάνε με μισό μάτι. Της έλεγαν ότι ντρέπονται πάρα πολύ για λογαριασμό της και δεν θέλουν πια να είναι φίλοι της. Βλέποντας αυτά τα όνειρα, σύντομα ξύπνησε και συνέχισε να κλαίει.

Συνήθως η Ερμιόνη ήταν μεθοδική σε ότι έκανε. Αλλά την ημέρα εκείνη είχε χάσει την ικανότητα να σκέφτεται λογικά. Είχε ξεχάσει ότι έπρεπε να βρίσκεται νωρίς στο Υπουργείο. Δεν θυμόταν ότι έπρεπε να λύσει το μυστήριο της Σουζάνας. Για πρώτη φορά είχε ξεχάσει το καθήκον της.

Κυρίως όμως δεν μπόρεσε να βάλει τις σκέψεις της σε μία τάξη. Διαφορετικά δεν θα της ήταν δύσκολο να βρει τον Ντράκο. Έπρεπε απλά να σκεφτεί ότι όλοι οι μάγοι που δεν είχαν που να πάνε, είχαν ένα και μόνο καταφύγιο. Για να βρει τον Ντράκο, έπρεπε απλά να σηκώσει το ραβδί της και να καλέσει το "Λεωφορείο των Ιπποτών".


	34. Κεφάλαιο 29

Κεφάλαιο 29

Ο Χάρι περίμενε να έχει ένα ακόμα ήσυχο βράδυ. Όταν γύρισε από την Κορνουάλλη, έδωσε πέντε μέρες άδεια σε όλους τους εκπαιδευόμενους. Οι περισσότεροι από αυτούς επέστρεψαν για λίγες μέρες στα σπίτια τους. Αλλά και οι λίγοι που παρέμειναν στους κοιτώνες, ουσιαστικά έκαναν διακοπές. Χωρίς πρωινό εγερτήριο και αναφορές, ο Χάρι περίμενε να βρίσκονται ως το πρωί σε κάποιο night club στην Αδιέξοδο Αλέα.

Χωρίς να έχει σημαντικά καθήκοντα, ο Χάρι απλά ανέλαβε την βραδινή βάρδια. Θεωρητικά έπρεπε να προσέχει για οποιαδήποτε προσπάθεια επίθεσης στο Υπουργείο. Οι βραδινές βάρδιες είχαν γίνει πράξη μετά από πρόταση του. Θυμόταν καλά τα γεγονότα που είχαν οδηγήσει στον θάνατο του νονού του, Σείριου Μπλακ. Οι Θανατοφάγοι είχαν εισβάλει στο Υπουργείο το βράδυ, οπότε δεν υπήρχε καμία φύλαξη. Μετά το τέλος του πολέμου, ανάμεσα στις άλλες προτάσεις του Χάρι, προς τον Υπουργό, ήταν και να υπάρχει νυχτερινή φύλαξη. Με αυτό τον τρόπο θα ήταν σίγουροι για την ασφάλεια του Υπουργείου.

Στην πράξη όμως δεν περίμενε καμιά επίθεση. Οι εναπομείναντες Θανατοφάγοι είτε ήταν στο Αζκαμπάν ,είτε κρυβόντουσαν ελπίζοντας ότι θα διαφύγουν την σύλληψη. Ο Χάρι λοιπόν ήταν σίγουρος ότι θα είχε μια ήσυχη βραδιά. Τα γεγονότα όμως θα το διέψευδαν σύντομα. Αργότερα, θα σκεφτόταν εκείνη την ημέρα σαν την αρχή της Αποκάλυψης.

Και όμως στην αρχή δεν υπήρχε τίποτα που να καταδεικνύει το τι θα επακολουθούσε. Ο Χάρι, συνάντησε την Σάμερ, η οποία είχε μεν παραμείνει στους κοιτώνες αλλά ετοιμαζόταν για βραδινή έξοδο. Αφού την χαιρέτησε και της ευχήθηκε καλή διασκέδαση, την παρατήρησε λίγο καλύτερα. Η Σάμερ, χωρίς την στρατιωτική στολή των Χρυσούχων, ήταν μια ελκυστική νεαρή κοπέλα. "Σίγουρα θα τραβήξει βλέμματα σήμερα." σκέφτηκε ο Χάρι.

Εκείνη την ώρα τον πλησίασε ο Άρθουρ. Ήταν εμφανές ότι κάτι τον απασχολούσε, παρόλο που προσπαθούσε να δείχνει ήρεμος. Μετά την τυπική καλησπέρα, ο Άρθουρ ζήτησε από τον Χάρι να πάνε στο γραφείο του για να μιλήσουν ιδιαιτέρως. Ο Χάρι δεν αρνήθηκε. Όταν έμεινα μόνοι, ο Άρθουρ πήρε μια σκυθρωπή έκφραση που ο Χάρι δεν θυμόταν να έχει ποτέ του. Έπειτα του είπε:

"Είσαι σίγουρος ότι είμαστε μόνοι;"

"Φυσικά. Τέτοια ώρα δεν υπάρχει κανείς εδώ. Εσύ γιατί δεν έφυγες;"

"Πρέπει να σου μιλήσω. Είσαι ο μόνος και δεν ξέρω τι να κάνω."

"Αφορά την ληστεία στην τράπεζα των Μαγκλ;"

"Βασικά, έγιναν και άλλες δύο ληστείες."

"Τα βίντεο των Μαγκλ δεν βοήθησαν;"

"Στην πρώτη ληστεία δεν βρήκα τίποτα. Βασικά οι Μαγκλ δεν κατάλαβαν ότι έγινε ληστεία και έτσι δεν κράτησαν αντίγραφα. Στις επόμενες όμως κατάφερα να δω τον δράστη."

"Μπράβο. Θα τον πιάσουμε εύκολα. Που είναι το πρόβλημα;"

Ο Άρθουρ κατέβασε το κεφάλι και για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα δεν μίλησε. Έπειτα με λίγο τρεμάμενη φωνή συνέχισε:

"Χάρι, υποσχέσου ότι δεν θα πεις την κουβέντα μας σε κανέναν. Τουλάχιστον για λίγες μέρες. Ειδικά στην Μόλυ ή την Τζίνι."

"Δεν σε καταλαβαίνω, αλλά ναι στο υπόσχομαι"

"Ο δράστης…. ήταν… ο Ρον."

Ο Χάρι έχασε το έδαφος κάτω από τα πόδια του. Δυσκολευόταν πολύ να πιστέψει ότι άκουσε. Κοιτώντας στα μάτια τον Άρθουρ τον ρώτησε:

"Είσαι σίγουρος;"

"Απόλυτα. Εδώ έχω μια συσκευή των Μαγκλ για να βλέπουν τα βίντεο. Μπορείς να δεις και μόνος σου."

Ο Χάρι σε άλλη περίπτωση θα του έλεγε ότι γνωρίζει τι είναι το DVD. Σε αυτήν όμως δεν είπε κουβέντα, απλά παρακολούθησε το βίντεο. Σε αυτό, ο Ρον, που κρατούσε μια τσάντα. εμφανίστηκε μέσα στην τράπεζα. Υπήρχε αρκετός κόσμος, μιας και ήταν ώρα λειτουργίας. Ο Ρον πήγε πίσω από ένα άδειο γραφείο, και περίμενε μέχρι να είναι σίγουρος ότι δεν τον κοιτάει κανείς. Κάποια στιγμή, προφανώς χωρίς να το ξέρει κοίταξε προς την κάμερα. Ύστερα, κρύφτηκε κάτω από το γραφείο.

Οι Μαγκλ δεν θα μπορούσαν να το φανταστούν, αλλά ο Ρον απλά διακτινίστηκε στο χρηματοκιβώτιο. Για δεκαπέντε λεπτά δεν υπήρχε στην οθόνη. Έπειτα βγήκε κάτω από το γραφείο σαν να μην συνέβη τίποτα. Συνεχίζοντας να κρατά την ίδια τσάντα, στην οποία είχε αλλάξει το περιεχόμενο, βγήκε από την τράπεζα με ήρεμο βήμα. Το δεύτερο βίντεο ήταν απλά αντιγραφή του πρώτου και ο Χάρι δεν έδωσε πολύ σημασία.

"Γιατί δεν διακτινίστηκε κατευθείαν στο χρηματοκιβώτιο;" ρώτησε ο Χάρι.

"Γιατί έχουμε βάλει προστατευτικά ξόρκια σε όλα τα σημαντικά κτήρια των Μαγκλ. Κανένας δεν μπορεί να διακτινιστεί σε αυτά χωρίς να το καταλάβουμε."

Ο Χάρι που κοίταζε το βίντεο σκεπτικά συνέχισε:

"Πως είσαι σίγουρος ότι είναι ο Ρον; Εάν ήταν κάποιος που χρησιμοποίησε πολυχημικό φίλτρο;"

"Ποιος να έκανε κάτι τέτοιο; Άσε που τα περισσότερα συστατικά του φίλτρου είναι δυσεύρετα."

"Τα βρήκαμε εμείς στο δεύτερο έτος στο Χόγκουαρτς. Δεν είναι τόσο δύσκολο."

"Είχατε την αποθήκη του Σέβερους, που ήταν η πιο πλήρης σε όλη την Βρετανία. Δεν έχουν όλοι πρόσβαση σε αυτήν. Έπειτα είναι και κάτι άλλο που ξεχνάς."

"Τι είναι αυτό που ξεχνάω;"

"Χρειάζεται και κάτι από τον ίδιο τον Ρον. Για παράδειγμα τρίχες. Δεν νομίζω κάποιος που θα ήθελε να τον παγιδεύσει να είχε και πρόσβαση στον ίδιο. Τόσο προσωπική μάλιστα, ώστε να συλλέξει τρίχες του."

Ο Χάρι σκέφτηκε ότι υπάρχει κάποιος ή μάλλον κάποια που συγκέντρωνε όλα αυτά τα χαρακτηριστικά. "Λες να ήθελε να τον παγιδεύσει σε μια ληστεία και να κρατήσει η ίδια την λεία;" σκέφτηκε για την Σουζάνα ο Χάρι. Δεν του έβγαζε και πολύ νόημα, μιας και η Σουζάνα ήταν ήδη πολύ πλούσια. "Μήπως πάλι μας έκανε να πιστέψουμε ότι είναι πλούσια και τα λεφτά της είναι από ληστείες τέτοιου είδους;" συνέχισε την σκέψη του.

Μιας και δεν μπορούσε να είναι σίγουρος για το οτιδήποτε, δεν είπε τις υποψίες του στον Άρθουρ. Αντίθετα, όσο πιο ήρεμα μπορούσε του είπε:

"Άσε μου λίγο χρόνο. Θα μιλήσω εγώ με τον Ρον Άσε μου και τα βίντεο. Θέλω να ελέγξω κάθε λεπτομέρεια."

"Ευχαριστώ Χάρι! Τι θα κάναμε χωρίς εσένα;"

"Εγώ τι θα έκανα; Είστε η οικογένεια που ποτέ δεν είχα. Ηρέμησε και θα μιλήσουμε σύντομα."

Ο Άρθουρ, χαιρέτησε τον Χάρι και έφυγε. Ο Χάρι έμεινε μόνος και ήταν προβληματισμένος. Ο Ρον ήταν σίγουρα επιπόλαιος. Αρκετές φορές έκανε απλά την λάθος κίνηση. Αλλά κλέφτης δεν ήταν. Έτσι αποφάσισε να δει ξανά τα βίντεο για οποιαδήποτε λεπτομέρεια που μπορεί να του είχε διαφύγει.

Εάν ο Χάρι είχε βιώσει μια δυσάρεστη έκπληξη, ο Ντράκο είδε ολόκληρο τον κόσμο του να γκρεμίζεται. Ούτε στον χειρότερο εφιάλτη του δεν θα μπορούσε να φανταστεί την σκηνή που είδε μέσα στο ίδιο του το σπίτι. Η ταραχή του ήταν τόσο μεγάλη, που ούτε να βγάλει το ραβδί του δεν κατάφερε. Αντίθετα, έφυγε τρέχοντας και διακτινίστηκε όσο πιο μακριά μπορούσε.

Αφού κατέφυγε σε ένα ερημικό μέρος, κάθισε και προσπάθησε να συνειδητοποιήσει τα γεγονότα που έγινε μάρτυρας. Την επόμενη μισή ώρα, απλά προσπάθησε ανεπιτυχώς να μην κλάψει. Ύστερα όμως, σηκώθηκε και αποφάσισε ότι πρέπει να φανεί δυνατός. Έπρεπε όμως να πάει να μείνει κάπου.

Φυσικά το Μέγαρο Μαλφόι ήταν εκτός των επιλογών του. Εκεί θα ήταν ο πατέρας του. Θα μπορούσε να πάει στο Υπουργείο, αλλά εκεί θα τον έψαχνε η Ερμιόνη και δεν ήθελε να την δει μπροστά του. Έπειτα βρήκε την κατάλληλη λύση. Κανένας δεν θα υποψιαζόταν ότι ένας Μαλφόι θα κατέφευγε στο "Λεωφορείο των Ιπποτών". Αυτό ακριβώς έκανε.

Μέσα στο λεωφορείο, έπιασε μια απόμακρη θέση με σκοπό να μην μιλήσει σε άνθρωπο. "Να πάρει η οργή. Πόσο καιρό παίζεται αυτό το παιχνίδι πίσω από την πλάτη μου;" σκέφτηκε. Τότε τον πλησίασε μια νεαρή κοπέλα και του μίλησε: "Κύριε Μαλφόι, είστε καλά;¨

Ο Ντράκο την κοίταξε για λίγο και προσπάθησε να θυμηθεί από που την ξέρει. Η κοπέλα προφανώς το κατάλαβε και του μίλησε ξανά:

"Είμαι η Σάμερ Χάνσεν, εκπαιδευόμενη Χρυσούχος. Σας είχαμε δύο μέρες υπεύθυνο στη θέση του κυρίου Πότερ."

Ο Ντράκο, αμέσως κατάλαβε με ποια μιλούσε. Δεν είχε και πολύ όρεξη για κουβέντα αλλά απάντησε:

"Γεια σου Σάμερ. Ναι, σε θυμάμαι."

"Δεν φαίνεστε και πολύ καλά." επέμεινε η κοπέλα.

"Δεν έχω τίποτα." είπε ο Ντράκο με έναν τρόπο που δεν έπειθε ούτε τον ίδιο.

"Είστε σίγουρος;"

"Ναι."

"Θέλετε να έρθετε παρέα μαζί μου;"

Ο Ντράκο της έριξε μια ακόμα ματιά. Πριν λίγες ώρες δεν θα το πρόσεχε, αλλά τώρα τα πράγματα άλλαξαν. Έτσι μέσα στο μυαλό του συμφώνησε ότι η Σάμερ ήταν ελκυστική εάν το ήθελε. Προφανώς εκείνη την ημέρα το ήθελε.

"Που θα πας;"

"Για ένα ποτό στην Αδιέξοδο Αλέα. Μπορείτε να μου μιλήσετε εάν θέλετε εκεί."

Ο Ντράκο μπήκε έντονα στον πειρασμό και τελικά υπέκυψε. Σκούπισε, μια υποψία από δάκρυ από το μάτι του και γυρνώντας προς την Σάμερ, με το χαρακτηριστικό οικογενειακό μειδίαμα της είπε:

"Θα έρθω με έναν όρο. Για τις επόμενες ώρες είμαι ο Ντράκο. Σύμφωνοι;"

Η Σάμερ συμφώνησε και μετά από λίγο κατέβηκαν και οι δύο στην Αδιέξοδο Αλέα. Ο Ντράκο μετά τον πόλεμο είχε επισκεφτεί την Αδιέξοδο Αλέα μόνο στα πλαίσια κάποιας επιχείρησης των Χρυσούχων. Δεν είχε έρθει ποτέ νύχτα και για διασκέδαση και δεν μπορούσε να φανταστεί πόσο είχε αλλάξει η περιοχή.

Η Σάμερ επέλεξε το μέρος που κάθισαν. Παρά τους αρχικούς φόβους του Ντράκο, η Σάμερ επέλεξε ένα μέρος με χαλαρή jazz μουσική, όπου εάν ήθελαν θα μπορούσαν να συζητήσουν. Αφού παρήγγειλαν τα ποτά του, Ο Ντράκο τα πλήρωσε και δεν δέχτηκε τις αντιρρήσεις της Σάμερ.

"Σε ευχαριστώ." του είπε η κοπέλα.

"Εγώ σε ευχαριστώ για την παρέα. Αν και σήμερα δεν θα είμαι πολύ ευχάριστος."

"Δεν πειράζει. Όλοι έχουμε τις κακές μας μέρες."

"Θα προτιμούσες ίσως κάποιον με καλύτερη διάθεση από εμένα."

"Βασικά ήθελα να βγω μόνη. Με βολεύει που είσαι εδώ."

"Γιατί;"

"Σε αυτά τα μέρη, αν δει κάποιος μια κοπέλα μόνη θεωρεί λογικό ότι απλά ψάχνει άνδρα. Εγώ πάλι θέλω απλά να απολαύσω την μουσική και το ποτό μου. Η παρουσία σου θα τους αποθαρρύνει από τον να με πλησιάσουν."

Για αρκετή ώρα, οι δυο τους παρέμεινα σιωπηλοί. Η μουσική και το ποτό είχαν θετική επίδραση στην ψυχολογία του Ντράκο. Είχε περάσει πολύς καιρός από τότε που είχε βρεθεί μόνος με μια όμορφή κοπέλα σε ένα τέτοιο μέρος. Ξαφνικά είδε την πόρτα να ανοίγει να μπαίνει μέσα η Ερμιόνη.

"Να πάρει!" σκέφτηκε" Πως στο καλό με βρήκε εδώ;" και αμέσως κρύφτηκε κάτω από το τραπέζι. Η Σάμερ τον κοίταξε περίεργα αλλά αυτός της έδειξε την Ερμιόνη και της είπε να τον ειδοποιήσει όταν θα έφευγε.

Όση ώρα κρυβόταν κάτω από το τραπέζι, έπιασε τον εαυτό του να ρίχνει ματιές στα πόδια της Σάμερ. Η κοπέλα φορούσε μια κοντή φούστα και ο Ντράκο άθελα του είχε θέα τους μηρούς της. Τις σκέψεις του διέκοψε η Σάμερ, που του είπε ότι το πεδίο είναι ελεύθερο, και έτσι σηκώθηκε και κάθισε στην θέση του.

"Ποια είναι αυτή που σε ψάχνει; Γιατί κρύβεσαι;" τον ρώτησε.

Ο Ντράκο σκέφτηκε να μην απαντήσει, αλλά μετά συνειδητοποίησε ότι αργά η γρήγορα θα μαθευόταν η ιστορία του. Έτσι της είπε όλη την αλήθεια. Η Σάμερ έμεινε σοβαρή και δεν γέλασε με το πάθημα του όπως φοβόταν ο Ντράκο. Όταν τελείωσε του είπε αναφερόμενη στην Ερμιόνη :"Τι χαζό κορίτσι!"

Για πρώτη φορά μετά από ώρα ο Ντράκο γέλασε. Δεν θα φανταζόταν ποτέ ότι κάποιος να αναφέρεται στην Ερμιόνη Γκρέιντζερ σαν "χαζό κορίτσι".

"Γιατί το λες αυτό;" την ρώτησε.

"Εάν είχα κάποιον που έκανε για εμένα, όσα έκανες εσύ για αυτήν, δεν θα τον άφηνα λεπτό από κοντά μου. Έπρεπε να καταλάβει πόσο τυχερή είναι που σε είχε."

Η στιγμή ήταν φορτισμένη. Ο Ντράκο την πλησίασε και χωρίς να καταλάβει πως, άρχισε να την φιλάει. Η Σάμερ ανταποκρίθηκε στο φιλί. Για λίγη ώρα ήταν αγκαλιά, με το στόματα του ενωμένα και τα χέρια του Ντράκο να χαϊδεύουν τα πόδια της Σάμερ. Μετά από λίγο, χώρισαν και έμειναν να κοιτάζονται. Η Σάμερ μίλησε πρώτη:

"Δεν είναι σωστό."

"Ναι, έχεις δίκιο. Συγνώμη." απάντησε ο Ντράκο.

"Δεν με κατάλαβες. Μου άρεσε. Αλλά εσύ ψάχνεις για εκδίκηση τώρα."

"Αυτό είναι αλήθεια."

"Υπάρχει καλύτερος τρόπος. Θα σου δείξω." του είπε με ένα πονηρό χαμόγελο.


	35. Ιντερλούδιο 5

Ιντερλούδιο 5

Η μέρα της Κρίσης έφτασε. Ο Χάρι σύντομα θα χάσει κάθε εμπιστοσύνη στον Ρον και στην Ερμιόνη. Χωρίς τους φίλους του θα είναι ευάλωτος και θα πέσει από τον θρόνο του πολύ εύκολα. Έπειτα ο δρόμος για την εξουσία θα είναι ανοιχτός.

Ο Άρχοντας του Σκότους θα ήταν περήφανος για εμάς. Λείπει σε όλους μας μα πιο πολύ σε μένα. Αν ήταν εδώ δεν θα είχαμε ανάγκη από μηχανορραφίες. Τώρα όμως πρέπει να παίξουμε πονηρά το παιχνίδι. Για αυτό έδιωξα τους Θανατοφάγους. Άλλωστε εγώ ξέρω να πολεμάω καλύτερα από όλους τους.

Όταν επιστρέψουν ο Χάρι θα βρει το τέλος που του αξίζει. Θα μετανιώσει που μαγάρισε το τιμημένο σπίτι των Μπλακ. Εκεί θα συναντήσει την μοίρα του.


	36. Κεφάλαιο 30

Κεφάλαιο 30

Ο Χάρι κοίταζε ξανά και ξανά τα βίντεο που του είχε δώσει ο Άρθουρ. Υπήρχε κάτι που δεν ταίριαζε αλλά δεν μπορούσε να καταλάβει τι ήταν αυτό. Όταν άρχισε να ξημερώνει, συνειδητοποίησε δεν θα μπορούσε να επιστρέψει σπίτι πριν λύσει το μυστήριο. Έτσι κάλεσε την Τζίνι στο μεταφορέα φωνής της. Η σύζυγός του ξύπνησε τρομαγμένη αλλά την ηρέμησε και την ενημέρωσε ότι έτυχε μια αναποδιά στην δουλειά και δεν θα επέστρεφε σπίτι για πρωινό. Φυσικά δεν της είπε ότι ο Ρον ήταν μπλεγμένος σε κάτι πολύ άσχημο.

Η Σουζάνα πρέπει να είχε κάποιο ρόλο σε αυτήν την υπόθεση, αλλά ο Χάρι δεν μπορούσε να σκεφτεί ποιος ήταν αυτός. Εάν η Ερμιόνη είχε ανακαλύψει κάτι, ίσως μπορούσε να βοηθήσει. Αποφάσισε όμως να περιμένει ως το μεσημέρι, για να την καλέσει. "Ας την αφήσω να χαρεί ένα ήρεμο πρωινό με τον Ντράκο." σκέφτηκε, χωρίς να γνωρίζει αυτά που είχαν ήδη συμβεί.

Έτσι αιφνιδιάστηκε απόλυτα, όταν η πόρτα άνοιξε και μπήκε μέσα ο Ντράκο. Εκείνη την ώρα ετοιμαζόταν να πάει για πρωινό. Βλέποντας όμως την εικόνα του Ντράκο, κατάλαβε ότι κάτι κακό συνέβη. Ο Ντράκο, ήταν φανερά ξενυχτισμένος και έμοιαζε εκτός εαυτού. Πριν προλάβει ο Χάρι να σκεφτεί τον λόγο που ήρθε στο Υπουργείο, όταν ο ίδιος του είχε δώσει ρεπό, ο Ντράκο είπε φωναχτά:

"Παραιτούμαι!"

Ο Χάρι τον κοίταξε λίγο και του έγνεψε να καθίσει. Ο Ντράκο, αν και απρόθυμα, υπάκουσε και σταύρωσε τα χέρια του στο στήθος του έχοντας μια θυμωμένη έκφραση στο πρόσωπό του.

"Τι είπες;"

"Τι δεν κατάλαβες Πότερ; Σου είπα παραιτούμαι."

"Τι έγινε;"

"Δεν θέλω να σου πω. Θα τα μάθεις έτσι και αλλιώς αργότερα."

"Πες μου τότε."

"Δεν σου λέω."

"Τότε η παραίτηση σου δεν γίνεται αποδεκτή."

"Δεν σε ρώτησα Πότερ. Απλά στο ανακοινώνω."

Ο Χάρι αναστέναξε. Για να τον αποκαλεί Πότερ, κατάλαβε ότι κάτι πολύ σοβαρό του συνέβη. Ο Ντράκο φαινόταν, και ήταν, πάρα πολύ θυμωμένος. Ο Χάρι όμως δεν θα τον άφηνε να φύγει τόσο εύκολα. Αλλά έπρεπε να τον ηρεμήσει. Έτσι του είπε:

"Για να παραιτηθείς, πρέπει να το αποδεχτώ πρώτα. Θα μου πεις τι έγινε;"

"Όχι."

"Άκου με τότε. Ξέρω ότι τον τελευταίο καιρό έχεις πιεστεί πάρα πολύ."

"Δεν είναι αυτό." τον διέκοψε απότομα ο Ντράκο αλλά ο Χάρι συνέχισε απτόητος.

"Εάν δεν θες να μου μιλήσεις, δεν θα σε υποχρεώσω. Θα πάρεις δύο εβδομάδες άδεια και όταν γυρίσεις, ξαναμιλάμε."

"Δεν θα γυρίσω."

"Θα περάσεις στρατοδικείο τότε. Πρέπει να γυρίσεις. Εάν σε δύο εβδομάδες, επιμένεις στην παραίτηση σου, τότε θα την δεχτώ. Αλλά μόνο τότε. Είμαστε σύμφωνοι;"

"Σύμφωνοι, αλλά μην ελπίζεις να αλλάξω γνώμη."

"Μπορείς να γυρίσεις σπίτι σου τώρα."

"Δεν έχω πια σπίτι."

Ο Χάρι δεν ήξερε τι να πει. Κάτι πολύ άσχημο είχε συμβεί και ήταν σίγουρος ότι ο Ντράκο και η Ερμιόνη τσακώθηκαν πολύ άσχημα. Θα μάθαινε αργότερα από την Ερμιόνη τον λόγο, αλλά προς το παρόν έπρεπε να ηρεμήσει τον Ντράκο.

"Μείνε εδώ αν θέλεις."

"Δεν θα κάτσω για πολύ ώρα, θα φύγω σε λιγάκι."

"Μείνει όσο θες. Απλά κάνε μου μια τελευταία χάρη."

"Τι θες;"

"Αν σε χρειαστώ, θα σε καλέσω στον μεταφορέα φωνής σου. Απάντησε μου."

Ο Ντράκο έγνεψε θετικά και ο Χάρι έφυγε. Πήγε στο εστιατόριο ελπίζοντας να συναντήσει την Ερμιόνη. Αλλά δεν ήταν εκεί. "Τι στο καλό συμβαίνει;" αναρωτήθηκε. Έπειτα την κάλεσε στον μεταφορέα φωνής της, αλλά δεν του απάντησε. Το επόμενο βήμα ήταν να πάει στο γραφείο της.

Για πολλά πράγματα ήταν προετοιμασμένος αλλά όχι και για αυτό που συνάντησε. Η Ερμιόνη, αρκετά καθυστερημένη για τα δεδομένα της, μόλις είχε φτάσει. Αλλά δεν ήταν ακριβώς η Ερμιόνη που ήξερε. Η φίλη του φαινόταν ότι είχε περάσει όλη την νύχτα ξάγρυπνη. Τα δάκρια της ήταν φανερά.

Ο Χάρι πήγε στο γραφείο και την καλημέρισε, αλλά δεν έλαβε απάντηση.

"Τι έχει ο Ντράκο;"

"..."

"Τσακωθήκατε; Πες μου."

"..."

"Θέλει να παραιτηθεί. Τι έγινε;"

Η Ερμιόνη μέσα από λυγμούς κατάφερε να μιλήσει "Μην τον αφήσεις!"

"Πες μου τι συμβαίνει." επέμεινε ο Χάρι.

"Δεν.. δεν.. δεν μπορώ." ψέλλισε η Ερμιόνη.

"Πρέπει να μάθω."

Η Ερμιόνη κατέβασε το κεφάλι και είπε "Ντρέπομαι. Θα χάσεις κάθε ιδέα για μένα μόλις το μάθεις."

Ο Χάρι έπιασε το μέτωπο του αναστενάζοντας. Αλλά προσπάθησε να φανεί όσο πιο διπλωματικός γινόταν.

"Ότι και να έκανες θα παραμείνεις η καλύτερη μου φίλη. Καλύτερα λοιπόν να τα μάθω από εσένα παρά από κάποιον άλλο."

Η Ερμιόνη κατάλαβε ότι ο Χάρι είχε δίκιο. Θα τα μάθαινε έτσι και αλλιώς. Έτσι σήκωσε το κεφάλι και του είπε "Σε παρακαλώ, μην με κρίνεις πολύ αυστηρά." Ανάμεσα σε λυγμούς και δισταγμούς του είπε τα πάντα.

Ο Χάρι δεν μπορούσε να πιστέψει όσα άκουγε. Κουνούσε το κεφάλι του, αμίλητος, όση ώρα η Ερμιόνη του διηγούνταν τι συνέβαινε τον τελευταίο καιρό. "Τι ελεεινή σύμπτωση. Οι δύο καλύτεροι μου φίλοι φαίνεται να ενέργησαν εντελώς αντίθετα, από όσο συνήθιζαν." σκέφτηκε.

"Δεν σε πιστεύω." της είπε.

"Μα σου είπα όλη την αλήθεια Χάρι."

"Κάτι παράξενο συμβαίνει. Θέλω τις αναμνήσεις σου."

"Δεν μπορώ να στις δώσω." απάντησε σταθερά η Ερμιόνη.

"Γιατί;"

"Έχουν και μερικές πολύ προσωπικές στιγμές. Για τις οποίες δεν είμαι περήφανη φυσικά."

Ο Χάρι την κοίταξε στα μάτια και είπε:

"Ερμιόνη, το ξέρεις ότι σε έχω σαν αδελφή μου. Λες να θέλω ξαφνικά να σε πάρω μάτι; Πρέπει να τις δω για να καταλάβω τι συνέβη. Εμπιστέψου με!"

Η Ερμιόνη ήταν έτοιμη να αρνηθεί ξανά. Αλλά κάτι της έλεγε να εμπιστευτεί τον Χάρι. Με το ραβδί της ανακάλεσε τις επίμαχες αναμνήσεις και του της έδωσε. Ο Χάρι της ζήτησε να μείνει εκεί μέχρι το μεσημέρι και αυτή συμφώνησε.

Έπειτα ο Χάρι, γύρισε στο γραφείο του. Εκεί βρήκε τον Ντράκο να περιμένει. Αφού έκλεισε την πόρτα, γύρισε και του είπε:

"Μίλησα με την Ερμιόνη. Μου τα είπε όλα."

"Άρα θα δεχτείς την παραίτηση μου."

"Όχι ακόμα. Άκου, γύρισε σπίτι σου. Η Ερμιόνη θα μείνει εδώ. Μάζεψε τα πράγματά σου και πήγαινε σπίτι μου. Έχουμε χώρο να σε φιλοξενήσουμε για λίγες μέρες."

"Δεν είναι ανάγκη."

"Είναι. Έως το βράδυ θα έχω γυρίσει και θέλω να συζητήσουμε."

"Τι έχουμε να πούμε;"

"Δεν θα ήθελες να μάθεις όλη την αλήθεια;"

Η τελευταία φράση του Χάρι έπεισε τον Ντράκο. Έτσι έφυγε και ακολούθησε τις οδηγίες του. Ο Χάρι έμεινε μόνος και βυθίστηκε στις αναμνήσεις της Ερμιόνης.

Ο Χάρι είχε υποσχεθεί ότι δεν θα κοίταζε καμία από τις ερωτικές περιπτύξεις της Ερμιόνης με τον Λούσιους. Έπρεπε όμως να δει το πως ξεκίνησε αυτή η ιστορία. Βλέποντας τους δύο εραστές σε δράση, το πρώτο που σκέφτηκε ήταν ότι μόλις λυθεί το μυστήριο, θα έπρεπε να κάνει το ξόρκι της λήθης στον εαυτό του. Γνώριζε φυσικά ότι η Ερμιόνη είναι μια ελκυστική γυναίκα και είχε σίγουρα τις εμπειρίες της. Δεν περίμενε όμως να την δει πάνω στην δράση. Ένα άλλο στοιχείο που παρατήρησε ήταν ότι κάθε φορά έπιναν από ένα συγκεκριμένο ποτό πριν κάνουν έρωτα.

Θέλοντας να βγάλει κάποιο συμπέρασμα, πήγε και βρήκε την Ερμιόνη. Όταν την ρώτησε του είπε ότι δεν θυμάται. Στις αναμνήσεις της όμως ο Χάρι είχε προσέξει ότι ο Λούσιους, της είχε φέρει σαν δώρο δύο μπουκάλια από ουίσκι της φωτιάς .

Η πρώτη του σκέψη ήταν ότι ο Λούσιους της έδωσε κάποιο φίλτρο. Αλλά, όλες αυτές τις ημέρες, οι δύο τους είχαν καταναλώσει πολύ περισσότερο από δύο μπουκάλια. Από όσα είχε δει, ήταν από δύσκολο ως αδύνατο για τον Λούσιους να αναπληρώνει το φίλτρο.

Θέλοντας να έχει μια καλύτερη εικόνα, ζήτησε από την Ερμιόνη να τον αφήσει να ψάξει στο σπίτι της. Η Ερμιόνη ήταν πολύ χάλια ψυχολογικά για να του φέρει αντιρρήσεις και δέχτηκε. Έτσι ο Χάρι, πήγε στο διαμέρισμα της, μέσω του Δικτύου Μαγικής Ροής. Για καλή του τύχη, ο Ντράκο δεν ήταν εκεί.

Ο Χάρι, βρήκε γρήγορα το πρώτο μπουκάλι, που ήταν γεμάτο. Χωρίς πολύ σκέψη, έβαλε ένα ποτήρι για τον εαυτό του. Πριν το δοκιμάσει όμως, σκέφτηκε ότι δεν είχε αποκλείσει την περίπτωση να έχει κάποιο φίλτρο μέσα στο ποτό και το άφησε στην άκρη.

Η επόμενη κίνηση ήταν να αρχίσει να ψάχνει το σπίτι. Ήταν όλα ακριβώς όπως στην τελευταία ανάμνηση της Ερμιόνης. Μοναδική εξαίρεση η ντουλάπα του Ντράκο, που ήταν άδεια. Προφανώς είχε προλάβει να μαζέψει τα πράγματά του και να φύγει.

Μιας και δεν μπορούσε να βρει το δεύτερο μπουκάλι, γύρισε στο σαλόνι για να πάρει το πρώτο. Προς μεγάλη του έκπληξη, το μπουκάλι ήταν γεμάτο, όπως και το ποτήρι που είχε γεμίσει ο ίδιος.

"Κάτι πολύ περίεργο συμβαίνει." σκέφτηκε. Θα μπορούσε να ανακαλύψει την αλήθεια εύκολα, στις υποδομές του Υπουργείου. Αλλά δεν ήθελε, να μαθευτεί ακόμα η ιστορία και να εκθέσει την Ερμιόνη χωρίς λόγο. Όντας πεπεισμένος, ότι η φίλη του είχε παγιδευτεί, ήθελε να είναι προσεκτικός στις κινήσεις του.

Τότε σκέφτηκε ποιος θα τον βοηθήσει. Απλά έπρεπε να επινοήσει μια καλή ιστορία. Μετά από λίγο έφυγε με προορισμό την Διαγώνιο Αλέα.


	37. Κεφάλαιο 31

Κεφάλαιο 31

Την ώρα του πρωινού, ο Ρον ήταν πιο σκεπτικός από ότι συνήθως. Είχε καταστρώσει το σχέδιο στο μυαλό του και είχε υπολογίσει κάθε λεπτομέρεια. Έπρεπε απλά να του παρουσιαστεί η κατάλληλη ευκαιρία.

Παρόλα αυτά, υπήρχαν στιγμές που το σαράκι της αμφιβολίας. "Η Σουζάνα είναι μια δυναμική γυναίκα και εγώ δεν είμαι παρά ένα χαζό αγόρι." σκεφτόταν μερικές φορές.

Όμως ήταν σίγουρος για τα αισθήματα του προς την Σουζάνα. Ήλπιζε να ίσχυε το ίδιο και για τα δικά της, ώστε να ξεπεράσουν μαζί όλες τις δυσκολίες. Έτσι ήταν αποφασισμένος να προχωρήσει με το σχέδιο του, παρά τις όποιες λογικές επιφυλάξεις που είχε.

Η Σουζάνα πρόσεξε ότι κάτι απασχολούσε τον Ρον και τον ρώτησε:

"Είσαι καλά;"

"Μια χαρά. Γιατί ρωτάς;"

"Γιατί βλέπω ότι κάτι σε απασχολεί."

"Δεν είναι κάτι το σοβαρό."

"Καλά, μην μου πεις εάν δεν θες. Θα έχεις και εσύ τα μυστικά σου…"

"Δεν έχω μυστικά από σένα."

Η Σουζάνα έβαλε τα γέλια με αυτή την δήλωση. Έπειτα του έπιασε γερά το κεφάλι με τα δύο της χέρια και τον φίλησε. Όταν τελείωσε με το φιλί, του είπε:

"Αγάπη μου, δεν είσαι καλός ψεύτης. Μόνο πρόσεξε μην κάνεις καμιά χαζομάρα."

Ο Ρον σκέφτηκε ότι η Σουζάνα διάβαζε το μυαλό του. Για να αποφύγει μια άβολη κουβέντα προσπάθησε να αλλάξει θέμα.

"Τι θέλεις να κάνουμε σήμερα;"

"Πάμε Διαγώνιο Αλέα; Θέλω να κάνω κάτι ψώνια."

Ο Ρον συμφώνησε γρήγορα και έτσι μετά από λίγο έφυγαν. Όταν έφτασαν στο μαγαζί της μαντάμ Μάλκιν η Σουζάνα ανέβηκε στον επάνω όροφο και άρχισε να δοκιμάζει διάφορα ρούχα.

Ο Ρον βρήκε την ευκαιρία που ζητούσε. Είπε στην Σουζάνα, ότι θα λείψει για λίγη ώρα ώστε να δει τον αδελφό του. Την έβαλε φυσικά να υποσχεθεί ότι δεν θα έφευγε από το μαγαζί πριν επιστρέψει.

Βγαίνοντας από το κατάστημα, κρύφτηκε πίσω από μια γωνιά και διακτινίστηκε στο Λονδίνο των Μαγκλ. Σχεδόν μια ώρα μετά, επέστρεψε όντας σίγουρος ότι δεν τον είχε πάρει κανείς χαμπάρι. Αφού βεβαιώθηκε ότι το απόκτημα του ήταν ασφαλισμένο, επέστρεψε στην Σουζάνα.

Αφού η Σουζάνα τελείωσε τα ψώνια της, πήγαν στο γνωστό πια στέκι τους για μεσημεριανό. Βλέποντας την Σουζάνα να πληρώνει για μια ακόμα φορά έναν φουσκωμένο λογαριασμό, ο Ρον σκέφτηκε αν το σχέδιο του είχε νόημα. "Ότι και να κάνω, αυτή θα είναι η πλούσια." σκέφτηκε με αναστεναγμό. Αλλά ήξερε ότι ήταν πλέον αργά και δεν μπορούσε να κάνει πίσω. Έτσι και αλλιώς δεν ήθελε να κάνει πίσω.

Στην συνέχεια πήγαν στο Υπουργείο. Η Σουζάνα είχε αρκετή δουλειά και δεν μπορούσε να την αναβάλλει άλλο. Είπε στον Ρον ότι θα τον ειδοποιήσει όταν τελειώσει και κλείστηκε στο γραφείο της.

Σχεδόν αμέσως πρόσεξε την απουσία του Λούσιους. Μην έχοντας καμία σοβαρή εξήγηση, ξεκίνησε να ελέγχει τα τιμολόγια που σχετίζονταν με την χορηγία της. Με έκπληξη συνειδητοποίησε ότι έκανε την δουλειά της βιαστικά για να βρεθεί γρήγορα κοντά στον κοκκινομάλλη εραστή της. "Τι μου συμβαίνει;" αναρωτήθηκε.

Φυσικά εάν η Σουζάνα γνώριζε τις τελευταίες εξελίξεις, δεν θα ξεπέρναγε τόσο εύκολα την απουσία του Λούσιους. Πριν από αρκετή ώρα την ίδια απουσία είχε παρατηρήσει και ο Ντράκο. Βγαίνοντας από το γραφείο του Χάρι, είχε αποφασίσει να προηγηθεί μια επίσκεψη στον πατέρα του, πριν ακολουθήσει τις οδηγίες του Χάρι. Όταν βρήκε το γραφείο άδειο, αποφάσισε να επισκεφτεί το Μέγαρο Μαλφόι.

Γνωρίζοντας τις συνήθειες του πατέρα του πήγε κατευθείαν στην βιβλιοθήκη. Εκεί βρήκε τον Λούσιους, καθισμένο στην πολυθρόνα του, με ένα ποτό στο χέρι. Όταν μπήκε μέσα ο Ντράκο, ο Λούσιους σηκώθηκε. Για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα οι δύο άντρες απλά κοιταζόντουσαν. Πριν προλάβει ο Λούσιους να μιλήσει, ο Ντράκο σήκωσε το ραβδί του και φώναξε "Πετρίφικους Τοτάλους".

Αμέσως ο Λούσιους πέτρωσε και έπεσε κάτω. Ο Ντράκο πήγε από επάνω του και κρατήθηκε με το ζόρι για να μην τον χτυπήσει. "Θα τον αναλάβει η μητέρα." σκέφτηκε. Έχοντας συνειδητοποιήσει ότι δεν ήταν ο μόνος απατημένος στην ιστορία, αποφάσισε να την ειδοποιήσει. Αλλά δεν ήταν έτοιμος για να της μιλήσει ακόμα. Έγραψε ένα γράμμα και της το έστειλε με την οικογενειακή κουκουβάγια.

Αφού τελείωσε με τις εκκρεμότητες, αποφάσισε να ακολουθήσει τις οδηγίες του Χάρι. Λίγα λεπτά μετά βρισκόταν σπίτι του, ή μάλλον καλύτερα εκεί όπου μέχρι χθες το θεωρούσε σπίτι του. Παρόλο που είχαν περάσει αρκετές ώρες, ακόμα αισθανόταν αρκετά άβολα. Όταν μπήκε στο σαλόνι, βρήκε το μπουκάλι με το ουίσκι της φωτιάς που άφησαν οι δύο παράνομοι εραστές. Χωρίς πολύ σκέψη, έβαλε ένα ποτήρι και το ήπιε.

Έπειτα, πήγε και μάζεψε γρήγορα τα πράγματα του. Αφού γέμισε μια βαλίτσα γύρισε στο σαλόνι και έβαλε ένα ακόμα ποτό. Εάν ήταν νηφάλιος, θα πρόσεχε ότι το μπουκάλι είχε ξαναγεμίσει από μόνο του. Όμως ο Ντράκο εδώ και αρκετές ώρες ήταν μακριά από το να θεωρηθεί νηφάλιος.

Ύστερα ετοιμάστηκε να φύγει για το σπίτι του Χάρι. "Ποιος να μου το έλεγε κάποτε ότι το μόνο καταφύγιο μου θα ήταν το σπίτι του Πότερ;" αναρωτήθηκε. Αφού έλεγξε ότι πήρε μαζί του όλα τα απαραίτητα και έριξε μια τελευταία ματιά στο σπίτι του, κινήθηκε προς το τζάκι. Για μια στιγμή σταμάτησε, επέστρεψε στο σαλόνι και πήρε μαζί του το μπουκάλι με το ουίσκι της φωτιάς. Τότε μπήκε στο τζάκι και φώναξε καθαρά "Δώδεκα Γκρίμολντ Πλέις".

Βγαίνοντας από τον τζάκι, τον υποδέχτηκε η Τζίνι. Προφανώς την είχε ειδοποιήσει ο Χάρι να τον περιμένει. Η Τζίνι τον οδήγησε στο δωμάτιο του και τον άφησε να βολευτεί. Ο Ντράκο τακτοποίησε τα πράγματα του και έβαλε ένα ακόμα ποτήρι από το μπουκάλι. Για μια ακόμα φορά δεν πρόσεξε ότι ήταν γεμάτο. Εκείνη την στιγμή άκουσε την Τζίνι να τον φωνάζει για μεσημεριανό. Αν και δεν είχε καμία όρεξη, το θεώρησε αγενές να αρνηθεί.

Στην διάρκεια του γεύματος, τόσο η Ντράκο όσο και η Τζίνι δεν άλλαξαν κουβέντα. Ύστερα, κάθισαν στο σαλόνι και ο Ντράκο πήρε το αγαπημένο του πια μπουκάλι, περιμένοντας τον Χάρι. Η Τζίνι, που δεν ήξερε φυσικά όλες τις λεπτομέρειες, φοβήθηκε να τον αφήσει μόνο του. Το πότο είχε χαλαρώσει τόσο πολύ τον Ντράκο, ώστε να της αποκαλύψει τα πάντα.

Η Τζίνι, δεν είπε τίποτα όση ώρα άκουγε τον Ντράκο. Η Ερμιόνη ήταν η καλύτερη της φίλη, αλλά εκείνη την στιγμή εάν την είχε μπροστά της θα της έριχνε το ξόρκι του μπαμπούλα-νυχτερίδα. Ειδικά βλέποντας την κατάσταση του Ντράκο. Στο τέλος, τον χτύπησε παρηγορητικά στην πλάτη. "Και όλα αυτά αποκαλύφτηκαν εξαιτίας ενός ανόητου αστείου του αδελφού μου." σκέφτηκε.

Πίσω στο Υπουργείο, ο Ρον τελείωσε τις δικές του υποχρεώσεις αρκετά γρήγορα. Είχε καταρτίσει το πρόγραμμα των υπηρεσιών από την προηγούμενη μέρα. Έτσι απλά συμπλήρωσε μια τυπική αναφορά και ήταν έτοιμος.

Έχοντας αρκετό χρόνο, θυμήθηκε την χθεσινή φάρσα στον Ντράκο. "Θα κάνει καιρό να το ξεπεράσει η Νυφίτσα." σκέφτηκε χαιρέκακα. Τότε θυμήθηκε ότι είχε καιρό να δει τον Χάρι και την Ερμιόνη.

Στην αρχή πέρασε από το εστιατόριο, αλλά όπως περίμενε δεν βρήκε κανέναν. Έπειτα πήγε στο γραφείο του Χάρι. Το πρώτο που πρόσεξε ήταν ότι δεν υπήρχε σκοπός από τους εκπαιδευόμενους. "Περίεργο." σκέφτηκε και μπήκε μέσα.

Χωρίς να έχει γνώση των γεγονότων, δεν περίμενε να βρει το γραφείο άδειο. Έτσι αποφάσισε να περιμένει τον Χάρι, θεωρώντας ότι δεν θα αργήσει. Τότε πρόσεξε τον φάκελο με το όνομα της Σουζάνας και έκανε το λάθος να τον ανοίξει.

Λίγο πριν μπει στο γραφείο του Χάρι ο Ρον, περνούσε από εκεί η Σάμερ και τον είδε. Δεν ήξερε ότι θα ήταν η τελευταία που θα τον έβλεπε για μεγάλο διάστημα.


	38. Κεφάλαιο 32

Κεφάλαιο 32

Το κατάστημα του Φρεντ και του Τζωρτζ, παρέμενε μια όαση ανεμελιάς μέσα στην Διαγώνιο Αλέα. Δεν ήταν όμως πάντα έτσι. Μετά το τέλος του πολέμου, ο Τζωρτζ είχε πέσει σε κατάθλιψη. Όλοι είχαν στεναχωρηθεί με τον θάνατο του Φρεντ, αλλά για τον δίδυμο αδελφό του, ο πόνος ήταν αβάσταχτος.

Το γεγονός ότι συνήλθε οφείλεται σε δύο παράγοντες. Την ημέρα της κηδείας του Φρεντ, παρέμεινε στον χώρο όταν όλοι οι άλλοι είχαν φύγει. Φεύγοντας και αυτός, πρόσεξε μια φιγούρα να κατευθύνετε προς τον τάφο. Προσέχοντας να μην τον δει πλησίασε και είδε τον Ντράκο Μαλφόι. Ο Τζορτζ παρατήρησε ότι ο Ντράκο, που ήταν πραγματικά συντετριμμένος, έσκυψε και άφησε λίγα λουλούδια. Πίσω από την κρυψώνα του, τον άκουσε με τρεμάμενη φωνή να ζητάει συγνώμη.

Ο Τζωρτζ κατάλαβε ότι ο Ντράκο καθόταν στις πίσω σειρές και δεν ήθελε να αποκαλυφθεί. Δεν του εμφανίστηκε και δεν αποκάλυψε το μυστικό του. Λίγο καιρό μετά ο Ντράκο εντάχθηκε στους Χρυσούχους. Όταν το έμαθε ο Τζωρτζ, χάρηκε πιο πολύ από όλους. "Εάν ένας Μαλφόι παίρνει τον σωστό δρόμο, τότε η θυσία του Φρεντ έπιασε τόπο." σκέφτηκε και του έφτιαξε κάπως την διάθεση.

Ο δεύτερος παράγοντας ήταν ότι άνοιξε ξανά το μαγαζί τους. Μάλλον ότι τον ανάγκασε ο Ρον να το ανοίξει. Ο αδελφός του είχε κάνει αίτηση για Χρυσούχος. Πριν καταταχθεί όμως, πήγε και άνοιξε το μαγαζί τους. Ύστερα τον κουβάλησε σχεδόν με το ζόρι. Στην αρχή ήταν δύσκολά, βλέποντας όλα τα πράγματα που είχε φτιάξει με τον Φρεντ. Η πιο απλή φάρσα, απλά του θύμιζε τον δίδυμο αδελφό του.

Ο Ρον όμως ήταν επίμονος. Έτσι σύντομα κατάλαβε ότι έπρεπε να κρατήσει το μαγαζί ανοιχτό. Το γέλιο και η χαρά ήταν πάντα αντίδοτο ακόμα και στην πιο μεγάλη δυστυχία. Άλλωστε ο Φρεντ δεν θα ήθελε να πάει χαμένος ο κόπος τους. Σύντομα ήταν σε θέση να λειτουργεί την επιχείρηση μόνος του, και ο Ρον αφοσιώθηκε στους Χρυσούχους.

Εκείνη την ημέρα, δεν είχε πολύ κίνηση στο μαγαζί. Ο Τζωρτζ καθόταν και απολάμβανε μια βουτυρόμπυρα, όταν δέχτηκε την αναπάντεχη επίσκεψη από τον Χάρι. Αμέσως σηκώθηκε και τον καλωσόρισε. Σε λίγο ο Χάρι άρχισε να του εξηγεί τον λόγο της επίσκεψης.

"Η αλήθεια είναι ότι δεν ήρθα απλά για κοινωνική επίσκεψη. Χρειάζομαι την βοήθεια σου." είπε ο Χάρι.

"Βασίσου επάνω μου." τον βεβαίωσε ο Τζωρτζ

"Έλαβα ένα περίεργο δώρο και φοβάμαι ότι είναι κάποια παγίδα. Δεν θέλω να χρησιμοποιήσω το εργαστήριο του Υπουργείου για κάτι προσωπικό. Μπορείς να το δεις;"

"Τι δώρο είναι αυτό;"

"Ένα μπουκάλι με ουίσκι της φωτιάς."

"Υποθέτω ότι φοβάσαι ότι περιέχει κάποιο δηλητήριο."

"Ακριβώς."

Ο Χάρι του έδωσε το μπουκάλι και ο Τζωρτζ άλλαξε δέκα χρώματα από την ταραχή του. Έκλεισε τα μάτια του, πήρε δύο τρεις βαθιές ανάσες και ρώτησε με έντονο ύφος τον Χάρι:

"Που το βρήκες αυτό;"

"Σου εξήγησα. Τι τρέχει με αυτό το μπουκάλι;"

"Ποιος στο έστειλε;"

"Δεν ξέρω. Ανώνυμα μου ήρθε."

Ο Τζωρτζ έκλεισε για λίγο ξανά τα μάτια του. Έπειτα τα άνοιξε και είπε:

"Αυτό το μπουκάλι ήταν η τελευταία ιδέα του Φρεντ."

Έπειτα άρχισε να του εξηγεί την όλη ιστορία. Ο Φρεντ είχε την ιδέα για ένα μπουκάλι που θα αναπλήρωνε το περιεχόμενο του. Η σκέψη του ήταν ότι με αυτό θα προκαλούσαν κάποιον ότι δεν μπορεί να πιει ένα μπουκάλι ποτό. Το θύμα θα είχε μεθύσει μέχρι να καταλάβει τι γίνεται. Όταν άνοιξε το μαγαζί μετά τον πόλεμο ήθελε να το βάλει στο μαγαζί του. Όμως τον επισκέφτηκε ο Λούσιους Μαλφόι, σαν επικεφαλής μιας ομάδας παραγωγών διαφόρων οινοπνευματωδών ποτών. Προφανώς δεν θέλανε να βγει στην αγορά ένα τέτοιο προϊόν. Έτσι φτάσανε σε έναν συμβιβασμό όπου έναντι ενός χρηματικού ανταλλάγματος ο Τζορτζ υποχρεώθηκε να αποσύρει το μπουκάλι από την αγορά.

"Ο Λούσιους κράτησε κάποιο μπουκάλι για τον εαυτό του;" ρώτησε ο Χάρι.

"Δεν νομίζω, αλλά δεν είμαι και σίγουρος. Τον υποψιάζεσαι για κάτι;"

"Όχι ακόμα." είπε ψέματα ο Χάρι και συνέχισε "Άρα δεν πούλησες κανένα. Σωστά;"

"Όχι. Μου είχε μείνει ένα μεγάλο στοκ. Μερικές μέρες μετά το πούλησα σε μια αλυσίδα ξενοδοχείων στις ΗΠΑ. Φυσικά μου εγγυήθηκαν ότι θα το χρησιμοποιήσουν μόνο στα δικά τους μπαρ. Μέχρι τώρα πίστευα ότι δεν υπάρχει κανένα τέτοιο μπουκάλι στην Βρετανία."

Ο Χάρι προσπάθησε να συνδέσει τα κομμάτια του πάζλ. Μιας και δεν είχε έρθει κανένα μπουκάλι στην Βρετανία προφανώς ο Λούσιους είχε κρατήσει μερικά για τον εαυτό του. Σίγουρα δεν ήταν άνθρωπος εμπιστοσύνης, αλλά δεν μπορούσε να φανταστεί τι θα ήταν το περιεχόμενο του μπουκαλιού. Έτσι γύρισε στον Τζωρτζ και του είπε:

"Μπορείς να ελέγξεις το ποτό;"

"Εύκολα. Έλα μαζί μου."

Έτσι πήγαν μαζί στο υπόγειο, όπου ο Τζωρτζ ανέλυσε το ποτό στο εργαστήριο του. Λίγη ώρα μετά έλεγξε τα αποτελέσματα και είπε με καθησυχαστικό τόνο στον Χάρι:

"Δεν έχει δηλητήριο."

"Δηλαδή είναι καθαρό ποτό;"

"Όχι, απλά κάποιος θέλει να κάνει χοντρή φάρσα σε σένα ή στην αδελφή μου. Μπορεί και στους δύο."

"Δεν καταλαβαίνω. Τι εννοείς;"

"Έχει ένα ισχυρό ερωτικό φίλτρο εδώ μέσα. Δικής μου κατασκευής."

"Σαν το Αμορτένσια;"

"Όχι εντελώς διαφορετικό. Το είχα ονομάσει Venereae. Δεν δημιουργεί αισθήματα. Είναι πιο πολύ σαρκικό."

"Ποιο το νόημα του;"

"Είναι για να δώσει θάρρος σε όποιον είναι πολύ ντροπαλός. Το φίλτρο ενισχύει τα ήδη υπάρχοντα αισθήματα που έχουν δύο άνθρωποι και τους βοηθάει να ξεπεράσουν τις αναστολές τους."

"Μα εγώ και η Τζίνι δεν έχουμε αναστολές."

"Το φίλτρο δεν το έβγαλα στην αγορά, είχε αρκετές παρενέργειες."

Ο Τζωρτζ άρχισε να εξηγεί τις λεπτομέρειες. Το πρώτο πρόβλημα ήταν ότι έφτανε οποιοδήποτε συναίσθημα για να κάνει δύο ανθρώπους να καταλήξουν στο κρεβάτι. Ο σκοπός του ήταν να ενισχύσει έστω και ένα μικρό αίσθημα έλξης. Κατάλαβε όμως ότι ο ένας μπορεί απλά να λυπόταν τον άλλο, και υπό την επήρεια του φίλτρου να υπέκυπτε, χωρίς να τον θέλει πραγματικά. Επίσης μπορεί να είχε κάποιο πρόβλημα με την υπάρχουσα σχέση του που κανονικά θα το ξεπερνούσε αλλά το φίλτρο θα τον έκανε να απιστήσει. Ο Τζωρτζ δεν ήθελε να διαλύσει σχέσεις και έτσι το απέσυρε.

Το δεύτερο πρόβλημα ήταν η ένταση του φίλτρου. Όπως είπε ο Τζωρτζ, αν και δεν ήταν τοξικό θα είχαν σοβαρό πρόβλημα. Στην αρχή δεν θα έβλεπαν διαφορά, απλά θα είχαν λίγο πιο έντονη σεξουαλική ζωή. Μετά από λίγο καιρό όμως θα είχαν χάσει κάθε αναστολή. Μπορεί να έκαναν σεξ, μέσα στο Υπουργείο, ενώ θα τους κοίταζαν εκατοντάδες άνθρωποι.

"Δεν θα σας ένοιαζε τίποτα, παρά μόνο το πάθος σας." είπε ο Τζωρτζ.

"Επικίνδυνο το φίλτρο σου, Τζωρτζ."

"Για αυτό το απέσυρα. Έφτιαξα πάντως και αντίδοτο με άμεση δράση."

Ο Χάρι σκέφτηκε λίγο ακόμα και ρώτησε:

"Τότε πώς μπορεί αυτό το φίλτρο να βρέθηκε στα χέρια κάποιου;"

"Δεν το πούλησα, αλλά έκανα δοκιμές."

"Μπορεί να βρήκε κάποια ποσότητα ο Λούσιους;"

"Δεν νομίζω, αλλά δεν είμαι και σίγουρος. Όταν με επισκέφτηκε δεν ήμουν ακόμα πολύ στα καλά μου."

"Θα μπορούσε να γνωρίζει την χρήση του φίλτρου αυτού;"

"Εάν υποθέσουμε ότι θα έβρισκε κάποιο μπουκαλάκι, θα μπορούσε να καταλάβει τι είναι από την ονομασία. Αποκλείεται να ήξερε όλες τις παρενέργειες."

Η τελευταία κουβέντα έβγαζε νόημα για τον Χάρι. Ο Λούσιους πιθανά θα νόμιζε ότι είναι ένα απλό φίλτρο ηδονής και δεν θα δίσταζε να πιει και ο ίδιος με σκοπό να ξεγελάσει την Ερμιόνη. Σε συνδυασμό με τα μπουκάλια που γεμίζουν μόνα τους δεν θα χρειαζόταν και καμιά μεγάλη ποσότητα. "Τι θέλει ο μπάσταρδος από την ζωή μας;" αναρωτήθηκε σιωπηρά ο Χάρι.

Τότε του ήρθε στο μυαλό μια σκέψη σαν έκλαμψη. Ξαφνικά κατάλαβε που ήταν το δεύτερο μπουκάλι και σκέφτηκε το χειρότερο δυνατό σενάριο. Πετάχτηκε όρθιος και χαιρέτησε γρήγορα τον Τζωρτζ. Πριν φύγει πήρε μαζί του αρκετή ποσότητα από το αντίδοτο. Στον Τζωρτζ εξήγησε ότι μπορεί και άλλοι Χρυσούχοι να είχαν λάβει παρόμοιο "δώρο" και ήθελε να τους προστατέψει.

Με το που βγήκε από το μαγαζί του Τζωρτζ, έφτιαξε ένα γρήγορο σχέδιο δράσης στο μυαλό του. Η κατάσταση ήταν πιο σοβαρή από όσο νόμιζε και δεν ήξερε πια ποιον να εμπιστευτεί. Αφού αποφάσισε τις κινήσεις του, επέστρεψε στο σπίτι του. Φτάνοντας είδε την Τζίνι και τον Ντράκο να κάθονται στον καναπέ του σαλονιού. Χωρίς να χάσει χρόνο, τους σημάδεψε με το ραβδί του και άρχισε να φωνάζει: "Προδότες! Μέσα στο σπίτι μου; Δεν ντρέπεστε καθόλου;"

Ο Ντράκο και η Τζίνι τον κοίταξαν περίεργα και πήγαν να πουν κάτι αλλά ο Χάρι δεν τους άφησε να μιλήσουν. Συνέχισε να φωνάζει και τους πλησίασε, ενώ ταυτόχρονα μάζεψε κάτι πράγματα από το πάτωμα. Απευθυνόμενος στην Τζίνι με οργισμένο τόνο της φώναξε:

"Πάμε τώρα στο Μπάροου, να δώσεις εξηγήσεις μπροστά στους γονείς σου! Μοιχαλίδα!"

Πριν προλάβουν να αντιδράσουν, ο Χάρι τους έπιασε από το χέρι και διακτινίστηκαν και οι τρεις λίγο έξω από το Μπάροου. Ο Ντράκο και η Τζίνι δεν ήταν έτοιμοι για την βίαιη αυτή μεταφορά και σωριάστηκαν στο χώμα. Όταν σηκώθηκαν, είδαν τον Χάρι να τους σημαδεύει και να τους αναγκάζει να πιουν από ένα μικρό μπουκάλι που τους έτεινε. Μην έχοντας άλλη επιλογή ήπιαν μερικές γουλιές από αυτό που τους έδωσε.

Ξαφνικά ένιωσαν το μυαλό τους να καθαρίζει. Λες και μέχρι τότε μια ομίχλη σκέπαζε τα πάντα και το φίλτρο την έδιωξε σαν αέρας. Τότε γύρισαν φοβισμένα προς τον Χάρι. Αυτός όμως είχε χάσει κάθε σημάδι οργής. Αντίθετα είχε λυθεί στο γέλιο, απλά με την εικόνα τους.

Η Τζίνι πήγε να ζητήσει τον λόγο της αλλοπρόσαλλης συμπεριφοράς του Χάρι. Τότε όμως πρόσεξε τον λόγο που γέλαγε μαζί της ο Χάρι. Όλη αυτή την ώρα δεν φορούσε τίποτα από επάνω και όλοι έβλεπαν το στήθος της. Ξαφνικά θυμήθηκε, μέσα στην ομίχλη του μυαλού της, να αγκαλιάζει τρυφερά τον Ντράκο, ο οποίος της είχε βγάλει την μπλούζα και τον στηθόδεσμο λίγο πριν εισβάλει ο Χάρι. Με τα χέρια της προσπάθησε να κρύψει την γύμνια της, ενώ παρατήρησε ότι ούτε ο Ντράκο φορούσε μπλούζα.

Ο Ντράκο αντέδρασε πρώτος ψελλίζοντας: "Χάρι.. εγώ.. δεν…". Ο Χάρι συνέχισε να γελάει και τους έδωσε τις μπλούζες τους. Αφού τις φόρεσαν, ο Χάρι συνέχισε τα αστεία και είπε στην Τζίνι. "Ήταν καλός ο ξανθούλης; Θα μου ζητήσεις να κάνουμε τρίο;"

Ο Ντράκο αντέδρασε και είπε "Δεν κάναμε τίποτα. Αλήθεια λέω."

"Το κατάλαβα. Ευτυχώς το γλυτώσαμε." είπε ο Χάρι.

"Τι γίνεται εδώ;" ρώτησε η Τζίνι.

"Πήρες ένα μπουκάλι ουίσκι της φωτιάς από το σπίτι σου;" ρώτησε ο Χάρι τον Ντράκο.

"Ναι."

"Ήπιες από αυτό και πρόσφερες στην Τζίνι;"

"Ναι."

"Πέσατε στην ίδια παγίδα που έπεσε η Ερμιόνη."

Έπειτα άρχισε να τους εξηγεί όσα είχε μάθει από τον Τζωρτζ. Ο Ντράκο δεν μπορούσε να πιστέψει στα αυτιά του. Ο πατέρας του προφανώς είχε καταστρώσει ένα από τα ύπουλα σχέδια του, απλά και μόνο για να κάνει την Ερμιόνη ερωμένη του. "Καλά έκανα και τον πέτρωσα" σκέφτηκε. Η Τζίνι πάλι είχε άλλη απορία και την εξέφρασε:

"Γιατί μας έφερες εδώ; Δεν μπορούσες να μας δώσεις το αντίδοτο στο σπίτι;"

"Κατ' αρχήν είχε πλάκα. Κυρίως όμως πρέπει να συμβαίνει κάτι το σοβαρό. Τόσο καιρό λείπαμε από το σπίτι. Φοβήθηκα ότι θα μας παρακολουθούν, έτσι έπαιξα θέατρο. Εδώ είμαστε ασφαλείς."

Αφού τελείωσε με τις εξηγήσεις ο Χάρι, έστειλε μήνυμα στην Ερμιόνη να έρθει στο Μπάροου. Λίγο μετά στο σπίτι των Ουέσλι, βρέθηκαν και οι τέσσερις. Η Ερμιόνη δεν περίμενε να συναντήσει τόσο γρήγορα τον Ντράκο. Όταν τον είδε, ήθελε να εξαφανιστεί από προσώπου γης. Όχι μόνο για όσα του έκανε, αλλά επίσης γιατί όση ώρα ήταν μόνη της, ερχόταν στο μυαλό της διάφορες ερωτικές στιγμές με τον πατέρα του. Ούτε τώρα κατάφερε να βγάλει τον Λούσιους από την σκέψη της.

Ο Ντράκο όμως αντί να θυμώσει, την αγκάλιασε τρυφερά. Ο Χάρι της έδωσε το αντίδοτο και ύστερα της εξήγησε την κατάσταση. Το μόνο που είπε η Ερμιόνη ήταν "Πως ήμουν τόσο ηλίθια; Έπρεπε να το καταλάβω!"


	39. Κεφάλαιο 33

Κεφάλαιο 33

Η Ναρκίσσα θα μπορούσε να φανταστεί πάρα πολλούς λόγους που θα την έκαναν να διακόψει απότομα τις διακοπές της. Σε καμία περίπτωση όμως δεν θα κατάφερνε να φανταστεί τον πραγματικό λόγο. Εάν είχε λάβει από κάποιον άλλο γράμμα απλά θα το είχε αγνοήσει. Αλλά είχε απόλυτη εμπιστοσύνη στον Ντράκο. Έτσι χωρίς να χάσει χρόνο κανόνισε την άμεση επιστροφή της.

Ευτυχώς για αυτήν το όνομα Μαλφόι είχε ισχύ. Έτσι, απέφυγε την γραφειοκρατία και σύντομα έφτασε στην Αθήνα και πέρασε μέσω του Κέντρου Διεθνούς Μαγικής Ροής στο Λονδίνο. Από εκεί ήταν εύκολο να βρεθεί στο Μέγαρο Μαλφόι. Το γεγονός ότι δεν κουβαλούσε αποσκευές, έκανε το ταξίδι πολύ γρήγορο. Άλλωστε το σχέδιο της, ήταν να επιστρέψει στις διακοπές της, αναγκάζοντας τον Λούσιους να την ακολουθήσει.

Στο Μέγαρο επικρατούσε απόλυτη ησυχία. Αυτό δεν προκάλεσε έκπληξη στην Ναρκίσσα, έχοντας ενημερωθεί από τον Ντράκο για τα τεκταινόμενα. Πήγε στην βιβλιοθήκη, όπου βρήκε τον Λούσιους, μαρμαρωμένο όπως τον άφησε ο Ντράκο. Αν και αρχικά είχε σκοπό να τον ελευθερώσει, η Ναρκίσσα κοιτώντας τον άλλαξε γνώμη. Πήγε κοντά του και του έριξε μια κλωτσιά στα πλευρά.

"Ανάθεμα σε Λούσιους. Τι λάθος έκανα;" μονολόγησε χωρίς φυσικά να πάρει απάντηση. Αφού του έριξε ακόμα μια κλωτσιά στο ίδιο σημείο, κάθισε στην πολυθρόνα της και συνέχισε τον μονόλογο.

"Μήπως μεγάλωσα και δεν σου αρέσω πια; Ήθελες κάποια άλλη νεότερη; Από όλες που μπορούσες να με απατήσεις γιατί διάλεξες αυτή; Εμένα δεν με σκέφτηκες; Τον γιο σου δεν τον σκέφτηκες; Που να είναι τώρα το αγόρι μου;"

Φυσικά ο Λούσιους δεν ήταν σε θέση να δώσει καμία απάντηση. Αν και θα είχε να πει πολλά, το μόνο που μπορούσε να κάνει ήταν να ακούει. Πάντως η απαντήσεις για την Ναρκίσσα θα ερχόντουσαν σύντομα. Ξαφνικά ακούστηκε θόρυβος από το τζάκι, σημάδι ότι κάποιος ερχόταν. Ο μόνος που είχε πρόσβαση στο Μέγαρο ήταν ο Ντράκο, έτσι η Ναρκίσσα πετάχτηκε όρθια για να τον συναντήσει.

Ο Ντράκο μόλις είδε την μητέρα του, έτρεξε και την αγκάλιασε. Είχε πάρα πολύ καιρό να την δει και του είχε λείψει. Πίσω από τον Ντράκο ακολούθησε ο Χάρι. Η Ναρκίσσα τον χαιρέτησε, αν και δεν ήταν σίγουρη ότι κατάλαβε τον λόγο της παρουσίας του. Ο Ντράκο ανέλαβε να εξηγήσει όσα η Ναρκίσσα δεν γνώριζε.

"Δηλαδή, θες να πεις ότι ο άντρας μου έστησε ολόκληρη πλεκτάνη;" ρώτησε η Ναρκίσσα.

"Έτσι φαίνεται μητέρα." απάντησε ο Ντράκο.

"Είστε σίγουροι;" ρώτησε ξανά η Ναρκίσσα.

"Εκεί μας οδηγούν τα στοιχεία." παρενέβη ο Χάρι.

"Νομίζω πάντως ότι ο πατέρας μου, μας χρωστάει πολλές εξηγήσεις." συμπλήρωσε ο Ντράκο.

"Τότε ας τον ελευθερώσουμε από το ξόρκι του Ντράκο για να μας μιλήσει." πρότεινε η Ναρκίσσα.

Ο Χάρι όμως διαφώνησε και είπε: "Όχι ακόμα. Κανονικά θα έπρεπε να τον πάμε στο Υπουργείο. Δεν θέλω όμως να τον πάμε ακόμα. Θα εκθέσουμε την Ερμιόνη και τον Ντράκο χωρίς λόγο."

Ο Ντράκο συνέχισε λέγοντας: "Όμως δεν μπορούμε να τον ανακρίνουμε εδώ. Μας περιμένουν να τον μεταφέρουμε στο Μπάροου. Εκεί θα αναγκαστεί να πει όλη την αλήθεια."

Η Ναρκίσσα κουνώντας το κεφάλι συμφώνησε. "Κατανοητό. Δεν θέλετε να αισθάνεται την ασφάλεια του σπιτιού του."

Η Ναρκίσσα δεν ήθελε να τους ακολουθήσει, αλλά ο Ντράκο επέμεινε. "Πρέπει και εσύ να μάθεις όλη την αλήθεια." της είπε. Έτσι κουβάλησαν τον Λούσιους και μεταφέρθηκαν στο Μπάροου. Εκεί βρισκόταν η Ερμιόνη που τους περίμενε, όπως και η Τζίνι και οι γονείς της.

Όταν έφτασαν, ο Ντράκο απέσυρε το ξόρκι του πάνω στον Λούσιους. Αυτός με την σειρά του πετάχτηκε ξαφνιασμένος από την αλλαγή περιβάλλοντος και έβγαλε μια κραυγή τρόμου.

"Τι συμβαίνει εδώ;" ρώτησε τρομαγμένος.

"Αυτό θα μας εξηγήσεις εσύ." απάντησε ο Ντράκο σημαδεύοντας τον με το ραβδί του.

Ο Λούσιους τον κοίταξε και του είπε "Ντράκο, αγόρι μου…". Τότε πρόσεξε και την Ναρκίσσα και συνέχισε "Ναρκίσσα, εσύ εδώ. Πού είμαστε;"

Η επέμβαση ήρθε από τον Χάρι που του είπε:

"Είμαστε στο Μπάροου, στο σπίτι των Ουέσλι. Να είσαι ευχαριστημένος που δεν σε πήγαμε στο Υπουργείο. Μας χρωστάς αρκετές εξηγήσεις."

Ο Λούσιους πήγε να απαντήσει αλλά τότε πρόσεξε ότι στον ίδιο χώρο βρισκόταν και η Ερμιόνη. Η παρουσία της τον αναστάτωσε και έχασε την μιλιά του. Ο Χάρι τον πλησίασε και του έδωσε να πιει ένα φίλτρο. Ο Λούσιους πήγε να αντιδράσει. Όμως ο Ντράκο και η Ναρκίσσα τον σημάδευαν με το ραβδί τους και τον ανάγκασαν να πιει το φίλτρο. Λίγα δευτερόλεπτα μετά ένιωσε και αυτός με την σειρά του, το μυαλό του να καθαρίζει.

Ο Χάρι ήταν που άρχισε τις ερωτήσεις.

"Ξέρεις τι σου έδωσα να πιείς;"

"Όχι." απάντησε ξερά ο Λούσιους.

"Λες ψέματα!" είπε ο Ντράκο.

"Δεν σας καταλαβαίνω. Τι τρέχει εδώ;" επέμεινε ο Λούσιους.

"Έδωσες ερωτικό φίλτρο στην Ερμιόνη. Το ξέρουμε, μην το αρνηθείς. Πες μας απλά τον λόγο." είπε ο Χάρι.

"Δεν έδωσα κανένα φίλτρο σε κανέναν." απάντησε ο Λούσιους και συνέχισε: "Ντρέπομαι, αλλά ότι κάναμε έγινε με κοινή θέληση." Έπειτα κοιτώντας την Ερμιόνη της είπε "Αυτή την δικαιολογία βρήκες; Δεν μπορούσες να σκεφτείς κάτι καλύτερο;"

Ο Ντράκο πετάχτηκε και είπε:

"Δεν το είπε η Ερμιόνη. Ο Χάρι ανακάλυψε το ποτό που της χάρισες και βρήκε ότι περιείχε το φίλτρο. Γιατί το έκανες αυτό;"

Ο Λούσιους άρχισε να σκέφτεται. Ξαφνικά θυμήθηκε την μικρή τελετουργία που είχαν με την Ερμιόνη. Έπειτα πετάχτηκε και είπε: "Για το μπουκάλι με το ουίσκι της φωτιάς λέτε; Είχε μέσα φίλτρο;"

Όταν του απάντησαν καταφατικά συνέχισε: "Δεν το ήξερα. Άλλωστε και εγώ ήπια από αυτό."

"Που το βρήκες;" ρώτησε ο Χάρι.

Ο Λούσιους έβαλε προσπάθεια να θυμηθεί. Μετά από λίγο απάντησε:

"Τώρα θυμάμαι. Έπρεπε να πάω στο σπίτι της Ερμιόνης. Είχαν μεταθέσει το Συμβούλιο για την άλλη μέρα και δεν είχαμε χρόνο. Δεν ήθελα να πάω με άδεια χέρια και η Σουζάνα μου πρότεινε να πάρω κάτι από το μπαρ του γραφείου."

Ο Χάρι τον κοίταξε προβληματισμένος. "Πάλι η Σουζάνα μπροστά μας…" σκέφτηκε αλλά συνέχισε την συζήτηση.

"Ποιος εφοδίασε το μπαρ του γραφείου σας;" Ρώτησε.

"Δεν ξέρω. Πάντως όχι εγώ."

"Για το μπουκάλι τι έχεις να πεις;"

"Τι έχει το μπουκάλι;"

Ο Χάρι του εξήγησε και ο Λούσιους απάντησε:

"Ναι, το θυμάμαι. Είχα πάει στον Τζωρτζ Ουέσλι για να τον αναγκάσω να το αποσύρει. Είμαι ο μεγαλύτερος οινοπαραγωγός στην Βρετανία. Νομίζω ότι τα κατέστρεψε όλα. Δεν ήξερα ότι κυκλοφορούσαν ακόμα αυτά τα μπουκάλια."

"Δεν κράτησες κανένα για σένα;" επέμεινε ο Χάρι.

"Φυσικά και όχι."

"Γιατί να σε πιστέψουμε;"

Ο Λούσιους αναστέναξε και είπε: "Δεν έχω κανένα λόγο να κάνω όλα αυτά." και ξεχνώντας την παρουσία της Ναρκίσσας συνέχισε: "Έχω καλύτερους τρόπους για να προσελκύω τις γυναίκες."

Η Ναρκίσσα του έριξε ένα επιτιμητικό βλέμμα και του είπε: "Δηλαδή θες να μας πεις ότι ποτέ δεν σκέφτηκες να την ρίξεις στο κρεβάτι."

Ο Λούσιους κατέβασε το κεφάλι. Ήξερε ότι στο πίσω μέρος του μυαλού του υπήρχε αυτή η επιθυμία αλλά πίστευε ότι την έλεγχε απόλυτα. Το μόνο που είπε ήταν:

"Δεν θα το έκανα ποτέ αυτό στον Ντράκο. Δεν έβαλα εγώ κανένα φίλτρο, η Σουζάνα πρέπει να το έβαλε."

"Απόδειξε το. Πάρε τον απαραβίαστο όρκο!" του πρότεινε η Ναρκίσσα.

Ο Λούσιους ένιωσε εγκλωβισμένος αλλά η υπεράσπιση του ήρθε από εκεί που δεν το περίμενε, την Ερμιόνη.

"Δεν χρειάζεται. Νομίζω ότι μας λέει την αλήθεια. Άλλωστε η κυρία Μπουρνέ νομίζω ότι έχει να μας δώσει πολλές εξηγήσεις." είπε η Ερμιόνη.

"Τι εννοείς;" ρώτησαν ταυτόχρονα ο Χάρι και ο Ντράκο.

"Πριν φύγω από το Χόγκουαρτς, έκανα την ερευνά μου για την Σουζάνα και όχι μόνο. Όπως τα είχαμε συμφωνήσει πριν φύγω. Έχω πολλά να σας πω."

Πριν όμως αρχίσει να εξηγεί για τα ευρήματα τα της, μπήκαν στο σαλόνι ο Άρθουρ και η Μόλυ. Όλη αυτή την ώρα, δέχτηκαν να μην είναι παρόντες. Αλλά η Μόλυ εισέβαλε αποφασιστικά με ανήσυχο ύφος ενώ ο Άρθουρ απλά την ακολουθούσε. Με φοβισμένη φωνή τους είπε:

"Που είναι ο Ρον;" και αφού δεν έλαβε απάντηση συνέχισε "Με ειδοποίησε ο Υπουργός ότι έχει εξαφανιστεί. Τι τρέχει με το παιδί μου; Πείτε μου."


	40. Κεφάλαιο 34

Κεφάλαιο 34

Η είδηση της εξαφάνισης του Ρον έπεσε σαν κεραυνός στο Μπάροου. Ο Άρθουρ ανέλαβε το καθήκον να δώσει τις απαραίτητες εξηγήσεις. Ο Υπουργός τους έστειλε μήνυμα ψάχνοντας για τον Ρον. Μαζί με την Σουζάνα έφτασαν νωρίτερα στο Υπουργείο. Η Σουζάνα πήγε στο γραφείο της για να ασχοληθεί με τις εκκρεμότητες της χορηγίας της. Όταν τελείωσε, κάλεσε τον Ρον στον μεταφορέα φωνής του, αλλά αυτός δεν απάντησε.

Μιας και δεν μπορούσε να τον βρει, η Σουζάνα απευθύνθηκε στον Υπουργό. Στην αρχή τον έψαξαν στο γραφείο του, έπειτα στο γραφείο της Ερμιόνης και τέλος στο γραφείο του Χάρι. Εκεί βρήκαν παρατημένο τον μεταφορέα φωνής του. Ο τελευταίος άνθρωπος που τον είδε ήταν η Σάμερ Χάνσεν, όταν ο Ρον έμπαινε στο γραφείο του Χάρι. Από τότε δεν υπήρχε κανένα ίχνος του.

Η Μόλυ ήταν σαν θηρίο στο κλουβί. Με αποφασιστικότητα είπε:

"Κάτι μου κρύβετε εδώ πέρα. Τι συμβαίνει με τον Ρον;"

Ο Άρθουρ δεν είχε σκοπό να της αποκαλύψει ότι ο Ρον ήταν ύποπτος για ληστεία αλλά μπροστά στα γεγονότα αναγκάστηκε να της πει την αλήθεια. Οι υπόλοιποι, εκτός του Χάρι, άκουσαν για πρώτη φορά τις κατηγορίες ενάντια στον Ρον και τα αποδεικτικά βίντεο που τον είχαν καταγράψει.

Πρώτος μίλησε ο Ντράκο, λέγοντάς:

"Δεν νομίζω ότι το έκανε ο Ρον. Όσο σπαστικός και να είναι, δεν θεωρώ ότι θα έφτανε στην ληστεία. Μάλλον κάποιος τον έμπλεξε χρησιμοποιώντας πολυχημικό φίλτρο."

"Μου το είπε και ο Χάρι αυτό. Αλλά ποιος θα ήθελε να τον μπλέξει και ταυτόχρονα να είναι τόσο κοντά του για να του αποσπάσει τρίχες για το φίλτρο;"

"Υπάρχει ένα τέτοιο άτομο." είπε ο Χάρι.

"Ποιος;" ρώτησε ο Άρθουρ

"Ποιά να ρωτήσει καλύτερα." είπε η Μόλυ και συνέχισε "Αυτή η Σουζάνα τον έμπλεξε. Σωστά;"

Η Ερμιόνη παρενέβη στην συζήτηση λέγοντας:

"Δεν το ξέρουμε ακόμα αυτό."

"Μα εσύ δεν μας είπες πριν λίγο ότι κάτι βρήκες για την Σουζάνα;" ρώτησε ο Χάρι.

"Ναι, θα σας πω σε λιγάκι. Άρθουρ μπορώ να δω τα βίντεο που λες;"

Ο Άρθουρ ανασήκωσε τους ώμους του και είπε:

"Δεν νομίζω να ανακαλύψεις τίποτα άλλο. Το είδα πολλές φορές, το ίδιο και ο Χάρι."

"Το βίντεο είναι εφεύρεση των Μαγκλ και είμαι η μόνη που έχει κρατήσει επαφή με τον κόσμο τους." επέμεινε η Ερμιόνη.

Το επόμενο διάστημα έπεσε σιωπή. Η Ερμιόνη παρακολουθούσε προσεκτικά τα βίντεο που της έδωσε ο Άρθουρ. Αφού είδε το βίντεο από την πρώτη ληστεία, άρχισε να βλέπει και το δεύτερο βίντεο. Μετά από λίγα λεπτά έκανε παύση και πετάχτηκε όρθια φωνάζοντας: "Το βρήκα!"

"Τι βρήκες;" ρώτησε ο Άρθουρ

"Τον παγίδευσαν. Αλλά δεν ξέρω ποιος;"

"Πως το ξέρεις;"

Η Ερμιόνη τους έδειξε το βίντεο και τους είπε:

"Όλα τα βίντεο ασφαλείας των Μαγκλ καταγράφουν ημερομηνία και ώρα. Δείτε εδώ!"

Τότε όλοι είδαν κάτι αριθμούς και γράμματα στην άκρη του βίντεο. Ο Χάρι έπιασε το μέτωπο του και μονολόγησε "Έχεις δίκιο. Πως δεν το πήρα χαμπάρι;" Αλλά ο Άρθουρ δεν έδειχνε να καταλάβει και ζήτησε εξηγήσεις.

"Απλό. Εδώ βλέπουμε το πότε ακριβώς έγινε το συμβάν. Όμως ο Ρον ήταν εκτός Βρετανίας εκείνη την περίοδο. Προφανώς κάποιος προσπάθησε να τον παγιδεύσει. Είτε δεν ήξερε ότι έλειπε, είτε δεν ήξερε ότι τα βίντεο καταγράφουν και ημερομηνία." απάντησε η Ερμιόνη.

"Ποιος όμως θα έκανε κάτι τέτοιο;" αναρωτήθηκε ο Άρθουρ.

"Η Σουζάνα. Τον έχει βάλει στο βρακί της, τον χαζοβιόλη τον γιο μου" πετάχτηκε η Μόλυ.

"Δεν είμαι τόσο σίγουρη. Έπρεπε να την δείτε την ημέρα που τραυματίστηκε ο Ρον. Φαινόταν ότι πραγματικά ενδιαφέρεται για αυτόν. Ηρέμησε μόνο όταν τον είδε στον Άγιο Μάνγκο." είπε η Ερμιόνη.

"Ήρθε αυτή στον Άγιο Μάνγκο; Δεν την είδα." είπε η Μόλυ.

Έτσι η Ερμιόνη αναγκάστηκε να της πει, πως συγκράτησε την Σουζάνα εκείνη την ημέρα και πως κανόνισε την επίσκεψη της κρυφά από όλους τους άλλους.

"Συγνώμη Μόλυ. Ήξερα ότι κάτι τρέχει αναμεταξύ τους. Δεν ήθελα να την συναντήσεις εκείνη την ημέρα που ήσουν αναστατωμένη." της είπε.

"Τα γράμματα της άλλα δείχνουν όμως." παρενέβη μετά από ώρα ο Ντράκο.

Ακούγοντας αυτό ο Χάρι έπιασε το μέτωπο το και φώναξε "Είμαι ηλίθιος!" Όλοι γύρισαν και τον κοίταξαν και αυτός συνέχισε:

"Μπήκε ο Ρον στο γραφείο μου και προφανώς βρήκε τα γράμματα της Σουζάνας."

Κάπως έτσι αναγκάστηκαν να αποκαλύψουν τι έγραφε η Σουζάνα για τον Ρον. Μετά από αυτό η Μόλυ ήταν πια σίγουρη ότι ο Ρον έπεσε στα χέρια μιας διαβολικής γυναίκας.

"Άμα την πιάσω θα της βγάλω το μαλλί τρίχα-τρίχα!" είπε δυνατά.

Ο Χάρι γύρισε προς την Ερμιόνη και της ζήτησε να αποκαλύψει αυτά που έμαθε για την Σουζάνα. Η Ερμιόνη πήρε μια ανάσα και ξεκίνησε την αφήγηση.

"Όταν γεννιέται ένα παιδί με μαγικές ικανότητες καταγράφεται στο αρχείο του Χόγκουαρτς. Υπάρχουν δύο αρχεία. Ένα για παιδιά με έναν ή και τους δύο γονείς μάγους και ένα για γεννημένους από Μαγκλ. Βρήκα τα ονόματα όλων μας εκεί. Επίσης στο αρχείο αναφέρει εάν το παιδί παρακολούθησε την φοίτηση ή όχι. Σε κάποια ονόματα αναφέρει ότι οι γονείς προτίμησαν την εκπαίδευση στο σπίτι και σε κάποια άλλα ότι οι παραλήπτες είχαν φύγει από την Βρετανία. Πολλοί το προτίμησαν στην διάρκεια του πολέμου."

"Καλά όλα αυτά αλλά τι θες να αποδείξεις;" ρώτησε ανυπόμονα ο Ντράκο.

Η Ερμιόνη αγνόησε την διακοπή και συνέχισε:

"Με λίγα λόγια, αφού η Σουζάνα μας λέει ότι γεννήθηκε εδώ, έπρεπε να υπάρχει το όνομα της στο αρχείο. Όμως στην χρονιά της δεν υπήρχε. Μας έχει δώσει ψεύτικη ταυτότητα."

Όλη αυτή την ώρα ο Λούσιους και η Ναρκίσσα απλά παρακολουθούσαν την συζήτηση χωρίς να παρέμβουν. Ο Λούσιους όμως είχε κάτι να πει.

"Υπάρχει οικογένεια Μπουρνέ. Είναι μια καθαρόαιμη οικογένεια στις ΗΠΑ. Έχουν ξενοδοχεία εκεί. Είχαμε κάποιες επαφές πιο παλιά."

"Τους έχεις δει;" ρώτησε η Ερμιόνη.

"Όχι, δεν τους έχω δει. Αλλά ακόμα αγοράζουν κρασί από τα κτήματα μου για τα ξενοδοχεία τους. Μόνο την Σουζάνα γνώρισα αφού επέστρεψε πριν λίγο καιρό."

"Μπορεί όμως απλά να χρησιμοποίησε ένα γνωστό όνομα για να μας ρίξει στάχτη στα μάτια." επέμεινε η Ερμιόνη.

Όλοι αναρωτήθηκαν, ποια είναι στην πραγματικότητα η Σουζάνα Μπουρνέ ή όποιο ήταν το πραγματικό της όνομα. Η Μόλυ ξαναέφτασε σε βιαστικό συμπέρασμα λέγοντας ότι θα ήταν κάποια παλιά Θανατοφάγος. Ο Άρθουρ της εξήγησε ότι αυτό δεν ήταν δυνατόν, γιατί κάθε μεταμφίεση θα την ξεσκέπαζαν τα μαγικά μέτρα ασφάλειας στο Υπουργείο. Ξανά η Ερμιόνη πετάχτηκε με μια νέα ιδέα.

"Εάν δεν μεταμφιέστηκε με μαγικό τρόπο αλλά με τρόπο των Μαγκλ;"

"Πως μπορεί να γίνει αυτό;" ρώτησε ο Άρθουρ.

"Με πάρα πολλούς τρόπους. Ο πιο απλό τρόπος είναι να έχει βάψει τα μαλλιά της. Αλλά δεν νομίζω να ξέφευγε έτσι εύκολα. Οι Μαγκλ έχουν όμως έναν κλάδο στην ιατρική τους, την πλαστική χειρουργική. Θα μπορούσε να αλλάξει κάποια χαρακτηριστικά στο πρόσωπο της και να σας ξεγελάσει." απάντησε η Ερμιόνη.

"Σε αυτήν την περίπτωση δεν μπορούμε να έχουμε ιδέα για το ποια πραγματικά είναι." είπε ο Χάρι.

"Όχι μόνο αυτή." συμπλήρωσε η Ερμιόνη και συνέχισε με τις εξηγήσεις της.

Η Μόλυ σκέφτηκε για λίγο και είπε σιγανά. "Ίσως έχω εγώ την λύση σε αυτό". Όταν την κοίταξαν όλοι απορημένοι συνέχισε:

"Το είχα κρυφό γιατί δεν ήθελα να με κοροϊδέψετε. Όταν καταστράφηκε το σπίτι μας, μέσα σε όλα έχασα όλες τις φωτογραφίες των παιδιών. Τράβηξα μερικέ μετά αλλά είχα χάσει όλη την παιδική τους ηλικία. Έτσι σκέφτηκα και επινόησα ένα δικό μου ξόρκι. Το ονόμασα "Imago Ante". Το ξόρκι εφαρμόζεται σε μια φωτογραφία και την αντιγράφει. Αλλά το πρόσωπα που είναι σε αυτήν τα δείχνει όπως ήταν στο παρελθόν."

"Πως λειτουργεί;" ρώτησε η Ερμιόνη φανερά εντυπωσιασμένη.

"Σημαδεύω την φωτογραφία με το ραβδί και λέω το ξόρκι. Κάνω μικρούς κύκλους με το ραβδί μου. Κάθε κύκλος είναι ένας χρόνος. Θα σας δείξω."

Η Μόλυ πήρε μια πρόσφατη φωτογραφία του Ρον. Έκανε το ξόρκι, κάνοντας δέκα μικρούς κύκλους. Τότε εμφανίστηκε ένα αντίγραφο της φωτογραφίας. Μόνο που ο Ρον αντί για νεαρός ενήλικας εμφανιζόταν όπως ήταν όταν πήγε για πρώτη φορά στο Χόγκουαρτς.

"Καταπληκτικό ξόρκι!¨ είπε με ενθουσιασμό η Ερμιόνη.

"Μην νομίζετε ότι επειδή αφοσιώθηκα στην οικογένεια δεν είχα ικανότητες. Ήμουν καλή μαθήτρια στο Χόγκουαρτς." είπε κοκκινίζοντας η Μόλυ.

Ο Άρθουρ την αγκάλιασε τρυφερά και την είπε:

"Γιατί δεν μου το είπες;"

"Θα με μάλωνες ότι ζω στο παρελθόν. Αλλά είχα χάσει τις φωτογραφίες του Φρεντ. Έπρεπε να βρω μια λύση."

Ο Χάρι τους διέκοψε λέγοντας: "Άρα πρέπει να βρούμε μια φωτογραφία της Σουζάνας."

"Υπάρχει μία στον Ημερήσιο Προφήτη. Έχω κρατήσει το φύλλο γιατί έγραψε και για τον Ρον." είπε η Μόλυ.

"Τι έγραψε;" ρώτησε ο Άρθουρ

"Ότι χτύπησε έναν δημοσιογράφο για να προστατέψει την Σουζάνα."

"Γιατί το κράτησες; Δεν τον αναφέρει για καλό."

"Κρατάω τα πάντα που έχουν σχέση με τα παιδιά μου. Έχω ολόκληρο αρχείο."

Έτσι η Μόλυ έφερε το φύλλο του Ημερήσιου Προφήτη και εφάρμοσαν το ξόρκι επάνω στην φωτογραφία της Σουζάνας. Όταν είδαν το αποτέλεσμα έμειναν άφωνοι για πάρα πολύ ώρα. Κανένας δεν περίμενε να δει το συγκεκριμένο πρόσωπο, μιας και το θεωρούσαν νεκρό εδώ και τρία χρόνια.


	41. Κεφάλαιο 35

Κεφάλαιο 35

Η Σουζάνα είχε κλειστεί στο γραφείο της και περίμενε για νεότερα. Όταν κατάλαβε ότι δεν μπορεί να εντοπίσει μόνη της τον Ρον, ειδοποίησε τον Υπουργό. Ήταν σίγουρη ότι κάτι κακό είχε συμβεί, διαφορετικά δεν μπορούσε να εξηγήσει την εξαφάνιση του. Πριν από λίγο καιρό δεν θα έδινε δεκάρα για οποιοδήποτε άνδρα. Δεν ήταν λίγοι εκείνοι που τους είχε ραγίσει την καρδιά, μετά από μερικές νύχτες πάθους. Αλλά κάτι είχε αλλάξει μέσα της. Όση ώρα περίμενε δύο ερωτήσεις βασάνιζαν το μυαλό της. Η πρώτη αφορούσε το που πήγε ο Ρον και η δεύτερη, πως έγινε και έπεσε στην ίδια της την παγίδα.

Ήταν περασμένα μεσάνυχτα, όταν άνοιξε η πόρτα του γραφείου της. Όμως αντί για τον Ρον που περίμενε η Σουζάνα αντίκρισε τρεις μορφές να εισβάλουν με το ραβδί τους στο χέρι. Μόλις τους είδε κατάλαβε ότι έχει μπλέξει άσχημα. Οι τρεις εισβολείς ήταν ο Ντράκο, ο Λούσιους και η Ερμιόνη, δηλαδή τα θύματα της μηχανορραφίας της. Με κάποιο τρόπο που δεν μπορούσε να φανταστεί είχαν καταλάβει τον ρόλο της στην υπόθεση.

Η Σουζάνα ήταν έτοιμη να μιλήσει αλλά οι τρεις εισβολείς της έγνεψαν να καθίσει κάτω και να παραμείνει σιωπηλή. Ο Ντράκο ήρθε κοντά της και πήρε το ραβδί της. Η Σουζάνα, που δεν περίμενε αυτή την κίνηση προσπάθησε να διαμαρτυρηθεί. Ο Ντράκο όμως με κοφτή φωνή της είπε να περιμένει μέχρι να έρθει και ο Χάρι. Άοπλη και με τρία ραβδιά να την σημαδεύουν η μόνη επιλογή για την Σουζάνα ήταν να υπακούσει.

Λίγη ώρα πριν στο Μπάροου οι παρευρισκόμενοι αποφάσισαν ότι δεν πρέπει να χαθεί χρόνος, εάν ήθελαν να βοηθήσουν τον Ρον. Το πρώτο που έπρεπε να κάνουν ήταν να ανακρίνουν την Σουζάνα. Όλοι ήθελαν για διάφορους λόγους να συμμετέχουν στην ανάκριση. Έτσι ο Χάρι έπρεπε να πάρει μια απόφαση.

Ήξερε ότι ο ίδιος και ο Ντράκο θα έπρεπε να αναλάβουν μιας και ήταν οι μόνοι παρόντες Χρυσούχοι. Από την άλλη η Ερμιόνη είχε αποκαλύψει το παρελθόν της Σουζάνας και θα ήταν χρήσιμη. Όσο δύσκολο και να ήταν κατάφερε να πείσει τους γονείς του Ρον να παραμείνουν στο Μπάροου. Η Μόλυ ήθελε πολύ να έρθει στο Υπουργείο, αλλά εμπιστευόταν απόλυτα τον Χάρι. Έτσι ακολούθησε την προτροπή του, αφού φυσικά τον έβαλε να υποσχεθεί ότι θα την ειδοποιούσε όταν θα βρισκόταν ο Ρον.

Αντίθετα ήταν αδύνατο να εμποδίσει τον Λούσιους Μαλφόι να έρθει μαζί τους. Ο Χάρι καταλάβαινε ότι ο Λούσιους είχε θυμώσει που έπεσε θύμα της Σουζάνας. Από την άλλη, είχε και ένα δίκιο. Η Σουζάνα θα βρισκόταν στο κοινό τους γραφείο και θα τον χρειαζόντουσαν για να μπουν μέσα. Έτσι τον δέχτηκε με τον όρο να μην παρέμβει στην ανάκριση, πράγμα που ο Λούσιους αναγκάστηκε να συμφωνήσει.

Όταν έφτασαν στο Υπουργείο, ο Χάρι έδωσε εντολή στους υπόλοιπους να βρουν την Σουζάνα. Ο ίδιος πήγε στον κοιτώνα των εκπαιδευόμενων, ξύπνησε την Σάμερ και της ζήτησε να τον ακολουθήσει. Η κοπέλα δεν μπορούσε να φανταστεί τον λόγο αλλά τον υπάκουσε χωρίς αντίρρηση. Όταν μπήκαν στο γραφείο του Λούσιους και της Σουζάνας όμως ο Χάρι με μια γρήγορη κίνηση της απέσπασε το ραβδί. Έπειτα την ανάγκασε να καθίσει δίπλα στην Σουζάνα.

"Έχετε πολλά να μας πείτε οι δύο σας και καλό είναι να μας πείτε την αλήθεια και γρήγορα!", είπε με αποφασιστικό τόνο ο Χάρι.

Η Σουζάνα δεν έβγαλε μιλιά αλλά η Σάμερ αντέδρασε:

"Δεν καταλαβαίνω. Με κατηγορείτε για κάτι;"

"Ερμιόνη, εξήγησε τους σύντομα σε παρακαλώ." είπε ο Χάρι

"Κάθε μαγικό παιδί που γεννιέται στην Βρετανία καταγράφεται στο αρχείο του Χόγκουαρτς για να λάβει το γράμμα αποδοχής όταν κλείσει τα έντεκα. Έψαξα αυτό το αρχείο και δεν βρήκα καμία από τις δύο σας." τους πληροφόρησε η Ερμιόνη.

Η Σουζάνα δεν είπε τίποτα ενώ η Σάμερ απλά ξεστόμισε μια βρισιά μέσα από τα δόντια της. Ο Χάρι συνέχισε λέγοντας:

"Μόνο από αυτό μπορούμε να ξεκινήσουμε έρευνα. Αρχίστε να μιλάτε."

"Δεν θα σας πω τίποτα." είπε αποφασιστικά η Σάμερ.

"Προτιμάς το Αζκαμπάν;" της είπε απειλητικά ο Ντράκο.

Η Σάμερ ένιωσε παγιδευμένη. Τότε η Σουζάνα είπε:

"Θα σας μιλήσω εγώ"

"Είσαι τρελή; Είπε να μην μιλήσουμε σε κανέναν." αντέδρασε άμεσα η Σάμερ.

"Το χάσαμε το παιχνίδι. Παραδέξου το!" απάντησε η Σουζάνα.

"Ξέρεις τι θα πάθουμε εάν μιλήσεις." επέμενε η Σάμερ.

"Ξέρω αλλά δεν μπορώ να κάνω αλλιώς. Ούτε εσύ έχεις πια επιλογή." είπε η Σουζάνα.

Έπειτα η Σουζάνα γύρισε προς τους ανακριτές της και είπε:

"Θα μιλήσω μόνο εάν μου πείτε που είναι ο Ρον."

Ο Χάρι και ο Ντράκο κοιτάχτηκαν για λίγο και ο Ντράκο της είπε:

"Δεν μπορείς να θέσεις όρους."

Η Σουζάνα αναστέναξε και είπε:

"Καλώς, τι θέλετε να μάθετε;"

"Καταρχήν τα πραγματικά ονόματα σας." είπε ο Χάρι.

"Τα πραγματικά μας ονόματα γνωρίζετε. Όταν οι γονείς μου έφυγαν για να κρυφτούν στις ΗΠΑ λέτε να μην φρόντισαν να αλλάξουν επώνυμο; Απλό μέτρο ασφαλείας ήταν."

"Ποιο ήταν το όνομα που είχες εδώ;"

"Σουζάνα Μπλακ."

Ο Χάρι την κοίταξε για λίγο και έπειτα της είπε:

"Βρες καλύτερο ψέμα. Αυτό είμαι σίγουρος ότι δεν ισχύει."

"Πως είσαι τόσο σίγουρος;"

"Ζω στο πατρικό των Μπλακ. Το κληρονόμησα από τον νονό μου. Υπάρχει μια ταπετσαρία με όλους τους Μπλακ και δεν υπάρχεις πουθενά."

Η Σάμερ πετάχτηκε όρθια και του φώναξε:

"Είσαι πραγματικά τόσο χαζός ή τον παριστάνεις;"

"Ηρέμησε." της είπε η Σουζάνα.

"Μα είναι δυνατόν να θεωρείται ο καλύτερος Χρυσούχος;" επέμεινε η Σάμερ.

Η Σουζάνα την έπιασε από τους ώμους και την έβαλε να καθίσει κάτω. Έπειτα συνέχισε λέγοντας:

"Ξέρεις ότι οι Μπλακ διέγραφαν όσους θεωρούσαν ότι χαλάνε την εικόνα περί καθαρού αίματος τους από το γενεαλογικό τους δέντρο. Ο παππούς μου ήταν ο Μάριος Μπλακ. Ήταν Σκουίμπ και οι Μπλακ τον έδιωξαν από την οικογένεια. Το δόγμα τους δεν επέτρεπε να έχουν έναν μη-μάγο ανάμεσα τους."

Ο Χάρι της έγνεψε να συνεχίσει και η Σουζάνα ζήτησε λίγο νερό. Η Ερμιόνη της γέμισε ένα ποτήρι και αφού το ήπιε συνέχισε την ιστορία της.

"Ο παππούς μου δεν ήταν χαζός. Πήρε το μερίδιο του από την οικογενειακή περιουσία και κατάφερε να εδραιωθεί στο κόσμο των μάγων. Κανένας δεν κατάλαβε ότι ήταν Σκουίμπ. Μάλιστα κατάφερε να παντρευτεί μια καθαρόαιμη μάγισσα με την οποία απέκτησε δύο γιους, τον πατέρα μου Λούις και τον θείο μου Μόργκαν. Παρά τους φόβους του, και οι δύο εμφάνισαν μαγικές ιδιότητες."

Η Σουζάνα έκλεισε λίγο τα μάτια, και συνέχισε την αφήγηση της:

"Όταν ξεκίνησε ο πόλεμος τα παιδιά του είχαν ήδη κάνει τις δικές τους οικογένειες. Παρόλο που είχαν το όνομα των Μπλακ, ποτέ δεν τοποθετήθηκαν στο γενεαλογικό τους δέντρο. Για να γίνει αυτό θα έπρεπε να τοποθετηθεί και ο Σκουίμπ πατέρας τους. Στο πόλεμο είχαν τρομερό πρόβλημα. Ήταν στόχος των Θανατοφάγων σαν παρέκκλιση από το καθαρό αίμα. Ήταν στόχος του Υπουργείου σαν μέλος των Μπλακ. Έτσι πήραν εμένα και την ξαδέλφη μου, Έμμα και φύγαμε για τις ΗΠΑ. Εκεί, μιας και τα γεγονότα στην Βρετανία είχαν μαθευτεί αλλάξαμε το όνομα μας σε Μπουρνέ."

Έπειτα η Σουζάνα γύρισε στην Ερμιόνη και της είπε:

"Εάν με έψαχνες σαν Σουζάνα Μπλακ θα με είχες βρει. Κανένας δεν το σκέφτηκε ως τώρα να με ψάξει στα αρχεία του Χόγκουαρτς. Είσαι όντως η πιο έξυπνη μάγισσα που έχω συναντήσει."

Η Ερμιόνη δεν συγκινήθηκε και την ρώτησε ευθέως:

"Γιατί μας έμπλεξες;"

"Μεγάλη ιστορία. Πως το κατάλαβες;"

"Ο Χάρι το κατάλαβε, βρίσκοντας το φίλτρο που μας έδωσες."

"Δεν σας έδωσα κανένα φίλτρο."

Τότε η Σάμερ μίλησε μετά από ώρα και είπε:

"Εγώ τους το έδωσα."

"Γιατί; Δεν ήταν ανάγκη. Σας είπα ότι μπορώ να το χειριστώ μόνη μου." της είπε η Σουζάνα.

"Μου είπε να το κάνω. Ήθελε να είναι απόλυτα σίγουρη ότι οι δύο τους θα έμπλεκαν. Όταν καταφέραμε τον Υπουργό να αλλάξει την ημέρα του Συμβουλίου μου έδωσε εντολή να αλλάξω τα ποτά στο μπαρ του γραφείου σας. Για αυτόν τον λόγο έπρεπε να τον πείσεις να πάρει ένα μπουκάλι μαζί του φεύγοντας." απάντησε η Σάμερ

"Καλά να πάθετε τότε. Με τον τρόπο μου ποτέ δεν θα μας αποκάλυπταν." είπε η Σουζάνα.

Η Ερμιόνη την κοίταξε και της είπε:

"Ξέρεις από διεισδυτική να υποθέσω και μπήκες στο μυαλό μας."

Η Σουζάνα γύρισε και την κοίταξε στα μάτια και έπειτα κοίταξε τον Λούσιους. Ξαναγυρνώντας στην Ερμιόνη της είπε:

"Θέλεις να πιστεύεις ότι είστε εντελώς αθώοι και σας παγιδεύσαμε. Αυτό δεν είναι αλήθεια. Εσύ και ο Ντράκο είχατε τόσο αφοσιωθεί στην δουλειά σας, που ήταν εύκολο να διακρίνω πόσο σου έλειπαν οι ρομαντικές στιγμές. Ενίσχυσα λίγο την αίσθηση έλλειψης σεξ που είχες, έτσι το να ενδώσεις ήταν θέμα χρόνου. Ταυτόχρονα μισούσες τον Λούσιους, κυρίως όμως γιατί τον θεωρούσες ελκυστικό. Μπορεί να το έκρυβες ακόμα και από τον εαυτό σου αλλά σε εμένα ήταν φανερό. Για αυτόν το λόγο κανόνισα να βρεθούμε οι τρεις μας, όταν σου πρότεινε να αναλάβεις την χορηγία του."

Έπειτα γυρνώντας προς την μεριά του Λούσιους του είπε:

"Εσύ άφησες την σύζυγό σου να φύγει. Δεν την ακολούθησες έστω και για λίγες μέρες με την πρόφαση ότι δεν σου αρέσει η ζέστη. Έβλεπα μέσα σου την μάχη. Ήθελες την Ερμιόνη στο κρεβάτι σου, μην το αρνείσαι. Απλά ενίσχυσα και σε εσένα αυτήν την ερωτική επιθυμία."

Η Ερμιόνη πετάχτηκε και είπε:

"Άρα μας παγίδεψες, το παραδέχεσαι. Δεν είχαμε ελπίδα να ξεφύγουμε, ακόμα και να μην υπήρχε φίλτρο. Πόσο μάλλον με το φίλτρο που έβαλε η Σάμερ."

Η Σουζάνα γύρισε και της είπε:

"Κοριτσάκι μου, δεν είχατε ελπίδα επειδή εσείς το επιλέξατε. Κάνατε και οι δύο λάθη στις σχέσεις σας και τα εκμεταλλεύτηκα. Εάν είχατε φροντίσει για τις σχέσεις σας δεν θα είχα καμία ελπίδα. Για να καταλάβεις, εσύ είχες τον σύζυγό σου δίπλα σου και δεν δυσκολεύτηκα. Ο Χάρι δεν είχε την δική του σύζυγο κοντά του. Προσπάθησα να τον ρίξω στην αγκαλιά της Σάμερ και απέτυχα. Παρόλο που ήταν μακριά του σωματικά, βρισκόταν τόσο κοντά της ψυχικά ώστε να μην έχω εγώ καμία ελπίδα και τα παράτησα."

Η Ερμιόνη κατέβασε ντροπιασμένη το κεφάλι της ξέροντας ότι η Σουζάνα είχε δίκιο. Εκείνη την ώρα ο Ντράκο παρενέβη και ρώτησε την Σουζάνα:

"Γιατί όμως τα έκανες όλα αυτά; Τι ήθελες να πετύχεις;"

Η Σουζάνα απάντησε:

"Άλλη μεγάλη ιστορία. Ο πατέρας μου και ο θείος μου εγκαταστάθηκαν στις ΗΠΑ και κουβαλώντας την οικογενειακή περιουσία γρήγορα έγιναν μία από τις σημαντικές οικογένειες στην μαγική κοινότητα. Όταν ο πόλεμος τελείωσε, δεν πίστεψαν ότι ο Βόλντεμορτ είχε ηττηθεί. Έτσι παρέμειναν στις ΗΠΑ. Εγώ ήθελα να γυρίσω πίσω αλλά ο πατέρας μου είχε τον τρόπο να με εμποδίσει. Έλεγχε τις μετακινήσεις μου και ήξερε που ήμουν κάθε στιγμή. Εγώ πάλι προτίμησα την ζωή μιας πλούσιας κληρονόμου. Με το ταλέντο μου στην Διεισδυτική, είχα όποιους εραστές ήθελα και απλά περνούσα καλά. Όταν τους βαριόμουν απλά τους έδιωχνα χωρίς δεύτερη σκέψη. Τότε ήρθε στην ζωή μου η Έστερ."

Ο Χάρι την διέκοψε ρωτώντας την:

"Δεν την γνώριζες από τις ΗΠΑ;"

"Όχι, είναι Αγγλίδα. Μου είπε ότι ήταν φίλη της οικογένειας μας. Μιας και δεν υπήρχε πια κανένας Μπλακ έπρεπε να αναβιώσω το μεγαλείο της οικογένειας μας. Την εξήγησα τον λόγο που δεν μπορούσα και προσφέρθηκε να με βοηθήσει."

"Πως σε βοήθησε;"

"Κατ' αρχήν κανόνισε να νομίζει ο πατέρας μου ότι βρίσκομαι στις Κανάριες Νήσους για διακοπές. Για αυτόν τον λόγο πέρασα λίγες μέρες εκεί. Ήξερα ότι θα με ψάξει. Νομίζει ότι εκεί βρίσκομαι ακόμα, δεν έχει καταλάβει ότι γύρισα πίσω. Έπειτα έχω πρόσβαση στην οικογενειακή περιουσία, αλλά ελέγχει την κάθε μου κίνηση. Η Έστερ μου έδωσε ένα τεράστιο ποσό για να κάνω την χορηγία και να ζω εδώ πλουσιοπάροχα. Θα της το επέστρεφα όταν εδραιωνόμουν εδώ και αφού είχα πείσει τον πατέρα μου ότι πρέπει να γυρίσουμε πίσω. Αλλά φυσικά έπρεπε να ακολουθήσω τις οδηγίες της."

"Ποιες ήταν αυτές;"

"Μάς είπε ότι έπρεπε να σε βγάλουμε από την μέση Χάρι. Επειδή μισείς τους Μπλακ, δεν θα με άφηνες ποτέ να σταθώ εδώ. Θα με κυνηγούσες μέχρι τέλους."

"Ψέματα. Ο νονός μου ήταν Μπλακ και τον αγαπούσα."

"Δεν το ήξερα τότε. Μετά ήταν αργά."

"Τι σου είπε να κάνεις;"

"Έπρεπε να καταστρέψω πρώτα τους φίλους σου. Για την Ερμιόνη συμφωνήσαμε να μπλεχτεί με τον Λούσιους. Έτσι θα έχανε την φήμη της ενώ ταυτόχρονα θα υπέφερε και ο Λούσιους. Είχε ευθύνη για την παρακμή των Μπλακ, όπως μου είπε. Έπειτα έπρεπε να ξελογιάσω τον Ρον και να της δώσω μερικές τρίχες του. Δεν ξέρω τον λόγο που τις ήθελε. Έπειτα να τον κρατάω κοντά μου ώστε να μην έχει μεγάλη επαφή με τους άλλους Χρυσούχους. Όταν θα τα καταφέρναμε, θα ήσουν εύκολος στόχος Χάρι."

Ο Χάρι γύρισε προς την Σάμερ και την ρώτησε:

"Πλησίασε και εσένα; Τι σχέση έχεις εσύ με όλα αυτά;"

Η Σάμερ παραδομένη αναγκάστηκε να απαντήσει:

"Είμαι ανιψιά της Σουζάνας και κόρη της ξαδέρφης της. Η Έστερ μου υποσχέθηκε θέση στους Χρυσούχους στην Βρετανία. Στο Ilvermory ήμουν η καλύτερη μαθήτρια. Αλλά δεν μπορούσα να μπω στους Χρυσούχους στις ΗΠΑ, γιατί έλεγξαν το παρελθόν της οικογένειας και δεν ήθελαν κάποιον που να έχει σχέση με σκοτεινή μαγεία. Να πάρει, εγώ γεννήθηκα στις ΗΠΑ, δεν είχα σχέση με όλα αυτά. Έτσι η Έστερ μου βρήκε μια οικογένεια στην Βρετανία, που υποτίθεται ότι μου έδωσε εκπαίδευση στο σπίτι. Με λίγα λεφτά όλα γίνονται."

"Τι σου ζήτησε να κάνεις;" ρώτησε ο Χάρι.

"Να αναφέρω κάθε κίνηση σας. Επίσης να προσέχω την Σουζάνα. Δεν της είχε πολύ εμπιστοσύνη."

"Εσύ μας πρόδωσες, εκείνη την ημέρα." πετάχτηκε ο Ντράκο.

"Δεν ξέρω. Δεν το είχα σκοπό. Την βοήθησα να μπει στο Υπουργείο. Μια μέρα μας πέτυχε μαζί ο Χάρι και του είπα ότι είναι μια φίλη μου. Αλλά ήξερε καλά να κινείται στους χώρους εδώ μέσα. Αφού πέρναγε την πύλη με την δικαιολογία ότι θέλει να με δει, έκανε το ξόρκι του χαμαιλέοντα και κατασκόπευε τους πάντες. Ήξερα ότι τριγυρνάει στο Υπουργείο, οπότε μάλλον μπήκε στο γραφείο του Χάρι και άκουσε το σχέδιο μάχης."

Τότε η Σουζάνα στάθηκε όρθια και τους είπε:

"Σας τα είπαμε όλα. Πείτε μου τώρα που είναι ο Ρον."

"Γιατί ρωτάς; Δεν παραδέχτηκες ότι απλά τον αποπλάνησες;" της είπε ο Χάρι.

Η Σουζάνα κάθισε κάτω ξανά και έβαλε το κεφάλι της ανάμεσα στα χέρια της. Σε αυτήν την στάση τους είπε:

"Ο πατέρας μου μας προστάτεψε αλλά ταυτόχρονα μας είχε σαν φυλακισμένους. Μας έχει ακόμα στο χέρι του. Η μητέρα μου δεν κάνει βήμα χωρίς την άδεια του. Έτσι αποφάσισα να μην υποταχθώ σε κανέναν. Ως τώρα τους άνδρες τους είχα σαν παιχνίδια. Όλοι νόμιζαν ότι με κατάφερναν με το όνομα, την ομορφιά ή τα λεφτά τους. Κακομαθημένα πλουσιόπαιδα. Δεν στεναχωρήθηκα για κανέναν. Νόμιζα ότι ο Ρον θα ήταν ένα εύκολο θύμα. Αλλά την πάτησα."

Η Ερμιόνη την κοίταξε και την ρώτησε: "Μας λες ότι τον ερωτεύτηκες;"

Η Σουζάνα σήκωσε το κεφάλι και είπε:

"Ναι. Δεν ξέρω πως το έπαθα, πρώτη φορά μου συμβαίνει αλλά ναι. Κανένας δεν είχε ενδιαφερθεί τόσο για μένα ως τώρα. Νόμιζαν ότι είμαι μια κατάκτηση και τίποτα άλλο. Μου είπε ότι με αγαπάει και το εννοούσε".

Η Ερμιόνη τότε της εξήγησε τον λόγο της εξαφάνισης του Ρον. Είπε πως ο Ντράκο υπέκλεψε την αλληλογραφία της και πως έφτασε στα χέρια του Ρον.

"Είστε ηλίθιοι! Γιατί τον αφήσατε να την δει;" φώναξε η Σουζάνα.

"Γιατί κράτησες αντίγραφα;" είπε ο Ντράκο.

"Για να μπορώ να εκβιάσω την Έστερ. Όταν της είπα ότι δεν θέλω να συνεχίσω μου είπε ότι τα λεφτά που μου έδωσε ήταν από ληστείες και θα με έμπλεκε και εμένα. Έτσι την υπάκουα αναγκαστικά. Είχα σκοπό να την απειλήσω ότι θα έδειχνα τα γράμματα σε όλους."

"Δεν θα τα κατάφερνες." είπε με βεβαιότητα η Ερμιόνη.

"Πως δεν καταλάβατε ότι σε έμπλεξα με τον Λούσιους; Το έγραψα στα γράμματα μου." αναρωτήθηκε η Σουζάνα.

Τότε η Ερμιόνη έπιασε το μέτωπο της και θυμήθηκε. Για τον Ρον μίλαγε πάντα σε πρώτο πρόσωπο. Αλλά κάπου έγραψε "Ο φίλος μας είναι έτοιμος και θα χωθεί με την πρώτη ευκαιρία. Είναι αδύνατων να αντισταθεί. Το έχω φροντίσει αυτό." Ο "φίλος" ήταν ο Λούσιους, έπρεπε να το έχει καταλάβει.

Η Σουζάνα έβαλε το χέρι στην τσέπη και έπιασε ένα μικρό κουτάκι. Πριν λίγη ώρα το είχε πάρει κρυφά από την τσέπη του Ρον. Ήξερε ότι κάτι της κρύβει και ήθελε να μάθει. "Του είπα να μην κάνει καμία χαζομάρα και την έκανε." σκέφτηκε αλλά δεν μοιράστηκε τις σκέψεις της. Αντίθετα άρχισε να κλαίει σαν μικρό κοριτσάκι.


	42. Κεφάλαιο 36

Κεφάλαιο 36

Οι εξηγήσεις δόθηκαν αλλά η κύρια απάντηση δεν είχε δοθεί. Πρώτη από όλους σηκώθηκε η Ερμιόνη και είπε:

"Πρέπει να βρούμε τον Ρον. Χάρι ας πάμε στο γραφείο σου, ίσως βρούμε κάτι εκεί."

"Τι περιμένεις να βρούμε;" ρώτησε ο Χάρι.

"Είναι το τελευταίο μέρος που εμφανίστηκε ο Ρον. Ας ψάξουμε!"

"Τι θα κάνουμε με αυτές;" ρώτησε ο Ντράκο.

"Θα έρθουν να βοηθήσουν." απάντησε η Ερμιόνη.

"Δεν μπορούμε να τις εμπιστευτούμε." επέμεινε ο Ντράκο.

"Νομίζω πως μπορούμε." είπε η Ερμιόνη και γυρνώντας προς τις δύο γυναίκες είπε:

"Εάν δεν μας βοηθήσετε σας περιμένει το Αζκαμπάν. Δεν νομίζω να σας αρέσει εκεί. Εάν μας βοηθήσετε θα φροντίσουμε να γίνουν τα όνειρα σας αληθινά. Τι λέτε;"

Η Σάμερ μίλησε πρώτη και είπε:

"Εγώ θα βοηθήσω. Το μόνο που ήθελα ήταν να γίνω Χρυσούχος. Στις ΗΠΑ δεν με άφησαν εξαιτίας του παρελθόντος στην Βρετανία και εδώ δεν θα με άφηναν επειδή γεννήθηκα στις ΗΠΑ. Ξέρω ότι θα με διώξετε αλλά αφήστε με να αποδείξω την αξία μου."

Η Σουζάνα σηκώθηκε και είπε:

"Το μόνο που με ενδιαφέρει είναι να είναι καλά ο Ρον. Θα με διώξει και το ξέρω. Αλλά ίσως μπορώ να βοηθήσω να τον βρούμε. Μετά ας με κλείσουν όπου θέλουν."

Η Ερμιόνη είχε αναλάβει πρωτοβουλία. Γυρνώντας στους υπόλοιπους τους είπε:

"Δεν έχουμε χρόνο. Ίσως ο Ρον να κινδυνεύει. Πάμε στο γραφείο σου Χάρι τώρα."

Ο Λούσιους δεν είχε σκοπό να τους ακολουθήσει και οι υπόλοιποι δεν είχαν σκοπό να τον αναγκάσουν. Αντίθετα τον έστειλαν στο Μπάροου για να ενημερώσει τους υπόλοιπους. Όταν μπήκαν στο γραφείο του Χάρι, αμέσως κατάλαβαν ότι είχε γίνει μάχη εκεί πέρα. Το ραβδί του Ρον ήταν πεσμένο κάτω. Λίγο πιο πέρα βρήκαν ένα χαρτί γραμμένο με τον γραφικό χαρακτήρα του Ρον. Έγραφε μόνο μια λέξη, "Ζει". Ήταν φανερό ότι ήθελε να γράψει και άλλα, μόνο που δεν πρόλαβε.

Ο Χάρι γύρισε και είπε στην Σουζάνα και στην Σάμερ:

"Δεν υπάρχει Έστερ. Η συγκεκριμένη γυναίκα δεν είναι απλά μια φίλη των Μπλακ, είναι η Μπέλατριξ Μπλακ. Την νομίζαμε για νεκρή, αλλά κάναμε λάθος."

"Η γνωστή Θανατοφάγος και υπαρχηγός του Βόλντεμορτ; Πως μας ξεγέλασε;" είπε η Σουζάνα.

"Δεν είναι της ώρας, αλλά όλους μας ξεγέλασε."

"Αλλά που είναι ο Ρον;"

Η Σουζάνα έπιασε το κουτάκι που έκρυβε στην τσέπη της και συγκεντρώθηκε. Τότε τους ανακοίνωσε ότι γνωρίζει που βρίσκεται ο Ρον.

"Πες μας." είπε ο Χάρι.

"Μόνο εάν υποσχεθείς ότι θα έρθω και εγώ." απάντησε η Σουζάνα.

"Δεν γίνεται, είναι πολύ επικίνδυνο." είπε ο Χάρι.

"Τότε θα πάω μόνη μου. Δεν θα με σταματήσεις." επέμεινε η Σουζάνα.

Ο Χάρι αναγκάστηκε να συμφωνήσει και έτσι όλοι μαζί ξεκίνησαν για την διάσωση του Ρον. Μιας και δεν υπήρχε χρόνος για να συγκροτήσει μια κανονική ομάδα δράσης, ο Χάρι πήρε μαζί του την Ερμιόνη και την Σάμερ. Η Σουζάνα δεν είχε εμπειρία μάχης αλλά η Ερμιόνη ήταν ηρωίδα πολέμου ενώ η Σάμερ ήταν πραγματικά καλή. Μαζί με τον Ντράκο θα είχαν ελπίδες.

Την ίδια ώρα ο Ρον συνερχόταν και ανακάλυπτε ότι ήταν δεμένος πισθάγκωνα. Άκουσε μια γνωστή φωνή από το παρελθόν να τον απειλεί αν και το πρόσωπο ήταν άγνωστο. Αφού κατάφερε και άνοιξε τα μάτια του, την κοίταξε και της είπε:

"Νομίζαμε ότι είσαι νεκρή. Πως τα κατάφερες;"

"Χαζά αγόρια. Έπρεπε πια να γνωρίζετε. Πρέπει να εννοείς για να κάνεις μια ασυγχώρητη κατάρα. Η μανούλα σου δεν ήταν τόσο δυνατή για να με σκοτώσει."

"Η μητέρα μου είναι καλός άνθρωπος. Σε αντίθεση με σένα."

"Η μητέρα σου είναι αδύναμη ενώ εγώ είμαι δυνατή."

"Εσύ όμως έχασες. Σε λίγο θα μας βρουν."

"Το μόνο που θα καταφέρουν είναι να σε δουν να βασανίζεσαι."

'Έπειτα τον σημάδεψε με το ραβδί της και φώναξε "Κρούσιο!"

Ο Ρον άρχισε να ουρλιάζει. Ο πόνος ήταν ανυπόφορος. Μέσα στην αγωνία του άκουσε την Μπέλατριξ να του λέει:

"Αυτό ήταν μια πρόγευση μόνο. Εάν μας βρουν οι φίλοι σου απλά θα πάθεις ότι έπαθαν οι Λονγκμπότομ. Ετοιμάσου για μόνιμη παραμονή στον Άγιο Μάνγκο!"

Ο Ρον την κοίταξε γεμάτος αγωνία. Φοβόταν ότι θα χάσει το μυαλό του. Η Μπέλατριξ του έριξε ακόμα μία κατάρα. Εκείνη την στιγμή μόλις είχε έρθει η ομάδα διάσωσης και άκουσε τα ουρλιαχτά του. Όταν το κατάλαβε ο Ρον της είπε:

"Έχασες. Παραδώσου για να σωθείς."

"Ποτέ. Εσύ πες αντίο στο μυαλουδάκι σου."

Ο Χάρι και οι υπόλοιποι μόλις είχαν μπει στην "Όπερα των Μάγων". Δεν είχε παράσταση οπότε το μέρος ήταν άδειο. Άκουσαν τις κραυγές του Ρον και κατάλαβαν τι συνέβαινε. Η Μπέλατριξ, τον είχε φυλακισμένο στο θεωρείο της Σουζάνας. Ήταν πολύ δύσκολο να τον πλησιάσουν, γιατί το συγκεκριμένο θεωρείο ήταν πιο απομονωμένο από τα υπόλοιπα.

Η Μπέλατριξ ήταν έτοιμη να ρίξει μια ακόμα βασανιστική κατάρα στον Ρον. Η Σάμερ την σημάδεψε και φώναξε "Εξπερλιάμους". Το ξόρκι την πέτυχε και το ραβδί της Μπέλατριξ έφυγε από τα χέρια της. Δυστυχώς έπεσε σε ένα σημείο όπου μπορούσε να το πιάσει. Τουλάχιστον αναγκάστηκε να σταματήσει τον βασανισμό του Ρον και να γυρίσει να τους αντιμετωπίσει..

Αυτό βέβαια δεν έκανε εύκολη την κατάσταση. Η Μπέλατριξ ήταν πραγματική πολεμίστρια και ήταν καλά οχυρωμένη. Ο Χάρι διέταξε την Σουζάνα να μείνει πίσω και οι υπόλοιποι άρχισαν την μάχη. Για κάποια ώρα η κατάσταση ήταν στάσιμη και καμία πλευρά δεν έδειχνε να κερδίζει.

Η Σουζάνα ήταν αποφασισμένη και ο Χάρι ήταν συνηθισμένος πια να τον υπακούν χωρίς αντίρρηση, ειδικά σε κατάσταση μάχης. Έτσι δεν την πρόσεξε όταν έφυγε. Χωρίς να την καταλάβει κανένας πήγε και άνοιξε το θεωρείο της. Η Μπέλατριξ γύρισε και την είδε. Έπειτα της είπε:

"Μου είπες ότι εσύ δεν ερωτεύεσαι. Είσαι πιο αδύναμη από όσο φανταζόμουν."

"Σου είπα ψέματα."

"Αποχαιρέτα τον μικρό τώρα. Πες αντίο στο μυαλό του!" και γυρνώντας το ραβδί προς την μεριά του Ρον φώναξε για μια ακόμα φορά "Κρούσιο!"

Ο Ρον έκλεισε τα μάτια περιμένοντας την κατάρα. Αντί για αυτό άκουσε την κραυγή της Σουζάνας. Χωρίς να το σκεφτεί μπήκε ανάμεσα σε αυτόν και την Μπέλατριξ και δέχτηκε την οργή της.

"Είσαι πιο ηλίθια από όσο νόμιζα." γέλασε η Μπέλατριξ και συνέχισε "Δεν θα τον βοηθήσεις, κοίτα τον τώρα."

Η παρέμβαση της Σουζάνας όμως έδωσε την ευκαιρία να την πλησιάσουν οι υπόλοιποι. Πριν προλάβει να συμπληρώσει την φράση της η Μπέλατριξ δέχτηκε τέσσερα αποχαυνωτικά ξόρκια και έπεσε στο πάτωμα.

Η Ερμιόνη στάθηκε από επάνω της και την κλώτσησε με μανία. Έπειτα με το ραβδί της την σημάδεψε και είπε "Περισφίξιους". Τώρα ήταν εύκολο να την συλλάβουν. Χωρίς το ραβδί της, φιμωμένη και δεμένη ήταν εντελώς ακίνδυνη. Ο Χάρι την σήκωσε και τους είπε:

"Την πάω στο Υπουργείο. Το Αζκαμπάν την περιμένει. Στην περίπτωση της, κρίμα που δεν υπάρχουν πια Παράφρονες. Της άξιζαν."

"Να έρθω και εγώ;" ρώτησε ο Ντράκο.

"Όχι, φύγε με την Ερμιόνη. Να φροντίσεις ώστε ο Ρον και η Σουζάνα να πάνε στον Άγιο Μάνγκο."

Όταν έφυγε ο Χάρι η Σουζάνα γύρισε στο ζευγάρι και τους είπε:

"Συγνώμη για ότι έκανα. Ντρέπομαι τόσο πολύ."

"Χωρίς να το ξέρεις μας βοήθησες να δούμε το λάθος μας. Οπότε εγώ σε συγχωρώ." είπε ο Ντράκο και γυρνώντας στην Ερμιόνη της είπε:

"Φεύγουμε για Ελλάδα. Μία εβδομάδα μόνο οι δυο μας. Δεν ακούω κουβέντα. Η δουλειά ας περιμένει και λιγάκι."

"Μας πως;" ψέλλισε η Ερμιόνη.

"Είχα ζητήσει από την μητέρα να μας κλείσει δωμάτιο και μας περιμένει."

Η Ερμιόνη έπεσε στην αγκαλιά του κλαίγοντας. Ο Ντράκο την φίλησε και της είπε:

"Δεν ακούω κουβέντα. Είσαι η γυναίκα μου. Θα κάνουμε μια νέα αρχή μαζί."

Έπειτα γύρισε στην Σουζάνα και της είπε:

"Πάμε. Πρέπει να πάτε στον Άγιο Μάνγκο."

"Φύγε με την Ερμιόνη. Θέλω να μείνω λίγο με τον Ρον."

"Είσαι σίγουρη;"

"Ναι."

"Εσύ Ρον; Πως είσαι;"

Ο Ρον ανασηκώθηκε και του είπε:

"Είμαι καλά. Φύγετε."

"Είσαι σίγουρος;"

"Ναι. Πάρε την Ερμιόνη και πρόσεχε την. Εάν πάθει κάτι εγώ ο ίδιος θα σε μεταμορφώσω σε Νυφίτσα."

Ο Ντράκο πήγε κάτι να πει, αλλά ο Ρον σηκώθηκε και του έδωσε το χέρι.

"Πλάκα κάνω. Φίλοι;"

Ο Ντράκο τον κοίταξε και έδωσε και αυτός το χέρι λέγοντας "Φίλοι." Για πρώτη φορά οι δύο τους αγκαλιάστηκαν σαν δύο καλοί φίλοι. Έπειτα ο Ντράκο και η Ερμιόνη έφυγαν.

Η Σουζάνα τότε πλησίασε τον Ρον και του είπε:

"Φοβήθηκα πολύ και φοβάμαι ακόμα. Σε αγαπάω."

"Ώστε δεν είμαι το παιχνιδάκι σου; Εσύ δεν είσαι που δεν ερωτεύεσαι;"

Η Σουζάνα κατέβασε το κεφάλι και του είπε:

"Έχεις δίκιο. Δεν σου αξίζω. Καλή τύχη."

Ο Ρον της έπιασε το χέρι και την κοίταξε:

"Ποτέ κανείς δεν δέχτηκε την βασανιστική κατάρα για μένα. Σαφώς και αξίζεις."

"Μα δεν διάβασες τι έγραψα για σένα;"

"Δεν έχω καλή μνήμη, το ξέχασα ήδη." και χωρίς να περιμένει απάντηση την φίλησε. Έπειτα της είπε με ένα πονηρό βλέμμα:

"Δεν θα έρθει κανένας εδώ. Μην χαλάσουμε την παράδοση."

Η Σουζάνα δεν ήθελε τίποτα άλλο. Αυτή την φορά έκαναν τρυφερό και ρομαντικό έρωτα. Τα ρούχα τους είχαν σκορπίσει σε όλο το θεωρείο Ο Ρον μπήκε μέσα της και όπως συνήθως ένιωσε να βρίσκετε στα ουράνια. Λίγη ώρα μετά κατάλαβε ότι θα τελειώσει και του έκανε εντύπωση ότι η Σουζάνα τον άφησε να εκσπερματώσει μέσα της.

Ο Ρον τότε έψαξε στην τσέπη του και βρήκε το κουτάκι που είχε κρύψει. Με σίγουρές κινήσεις πέρασε το δαχτυλίδι στο χέρι της Σουζάνας, που είχε δακρύσει από την συγκίνηση.

"Στο είπα να μην κάνεις καμιά χαζομάρα!" του είπε.

"Είναι χαζομάρα αυτό;" είπε ο Ρον δείχνοντας το δαχτυλίδι.

"Δεν εννοώ το δαχτυλίδι." απάντησε η Σουζάνα.

Έπειτα του έπιασε το χέρι και το έφερε χαμηλά στην κοιλιά της. Ο Ρον την κοίταξε έκπληκτος πριν αρχίσει να την φιλάει με μανία.


	43. Κεφάλαιο 37

Κεφάλαιο 37

Η ένταση των τελευταίων ωρών έκαναν τον Ρον και την Σουζάνα να αποκοιμηθούν μέσα στο θεωρείο στην όπερα. Είχαν ξεχάσει ότι έπρεπε να πάνε στον Άγιο Μάνγκο για παν ενδεχόμενο. Επίσης δεν θυμήθηκαν να ντυθούν, έτσι και οι δύο κοιμόντουσαν μακάρια αγκαλιά εντελώς γυμνοί.

Η ώρα πέρασε και το συνεργείο καθαρισμού μπήκε στην όπερα για να την ετοιμάσει για την βραδινή παράσταση. Ένας υπάλληλος μπήκε μέσα στο θεωρείο και βρήκε την Σουζάνα και τον Ρον, ενώ τα ρούχα τους ήταν διάσπαρτα παντού. Ο Σουζάνα ξύπνησε και σκούντησε τον Ρον. Το μόνο που σκέφτηκε ο Ρον ήταν να καλύψει με τα χέρια του τα γεννητικά του όργανα.

Η Σουζάνα πάλι χωρίς να ταραχθεί σηκώθηκε και άρχισε να ντύνεται. Ο υπάλληλος είχε χάσει προσωρινά την μιλιά του και απλά την έτρωγε με τα μάτια. Με την προσοχή του υπαλλήλου στραμμένη επάνω της η Σουζάνα έκανε νόημα στον Ρον και αυτός σηκώθηκε και ντύθηκε γρήγορα. Μάλλον καλύτερα πέταξε τα ρούχα επάνω του, μιας και δεν είχε καταφέρει να κουμπώσει σωστά ούτε ένα κουμπί.

Η Σουζάνα γέλασε με την εμφάνιση του και τον βοήθησε να την διορθώσει. Έπειτα πλησίασε τον υπάλληλο, που τόση ώρα δεν είχε βγάλει λέξη και του έβαλε στο χέρι μια γαλέρα. Έπειτα του είπε: "Δεν είδες τίποτα. Σωστά;"

Ο Υπάλληλος έγνεψε καταφατικά και η Σουζάνα συνέχισε:

"Είσαι άτυχος. Πριν από λίγο καιρό θα σε φρόντιζα αλλά έχασες. Το κορμί που είδες ανήκει πια σε έναν μόνο άντρα. Θα έχεις υλικό πάντως για τις ερωτικές σου φαντασιώσεις."

Έπειτα έπιασε τον αγκώνα του Ρον και πήγαν προς την έξοδο. Πριν βγουν όμως από το θεωρείο, η Σουζάνα σταμάτησε και έκανε νόημα στον Ρον να κρυφτούν. Ο υπάλληλος δεν είχε πάρει χαμπάρι ότι τον έβλεπαν και κάθισε σε μια πολυθρόνα. Αν και είχε σκοπό να ηρεμήσει αυτό αποδείχτηκε αδύνατο. Σε λίγο έβαλε το χέρι του ανάμεσα στα πόδια του. Έπειτα έβγαλε το όργανο του και άρχισε να αυνανίζεται.

Η Σουζάνα και ο Ρον τον παρακολουθούσαν προσπαθώντας να μην γελάσουν. Την στιγμή που ο υπάλληλος έφτανε στο τέλος, η Σουζάνα πετάχτηκε και μπήκε μέσα στο θεωρείο. Ο υπάλληλος τρόμαξε και τα αποτελέσματα της καύλας του έπεσαν στο πάτωμα, στην καρέκλα και στα ρούχα του.

"Τι κάνεις εδώ; Δεν εγκρίνω τέτοια πράγματα στο θεωρείο μου!" είπε η Σουζάνα.

Ο υπάλληλος, που κρατούσε ακόμα την στύση του, την κοίταξε με ένα τρομαγμένο βλέμμα. Η Σουζάνα του έβαλε στο χέρι μια ακόμα γαλέρα και είπε:

"Τώρα έχουμε και οι δύο κάτι να κρύψουμε."

Όταν ο υπάλληλος έγνεψε θετικά η Σουζάνα συνέχισε λέγοντας:

"Αυτή είναι η πολυθρόνα μου. Καθάρισε την καλά. Να ψάχνεις και από κάτω, γιατί μερικές φορές χάνω διάφορα νομίσματα."

Αφού του έκλεισε το μάτι, έπιασε ξανά τον αγκώνα του Ρον και έφυγαν. Ο Ρον φανερά ευδιάθετος της είπε:

"Μπήκες στο μυαλό του."

"Όχι."

"Δεν είσαι καλή ψεύτρα."

Αρκετή ώρα πρωτύτερα ο Χάρι και η Σάμερ είχαν επιστρέψει στο Υπουργείο κουβαλώντας μαζί της την Μπέλατριξ. Το πρώτο που έκαναν ήταν να την κλείσουν στο πιο ασφαλές κελί. Έπειτα πήγαν στο γραφείο του Χάρι. Εκεί η Σάμερ του είπε:

"Νομίζω ότι εδώ πρέπει να πούμε αντίο."

Ο Χάρι κατάλαβε τότε γιατί η Σάμερ απέφευγε να μιλήσει πάρα πολύ. Η προφορά της ήταν Αμερικάνικη και έμοιαζε αρκετά με της Σουζάνας.

"Τι εννοείς;"

"Μέχρι αύριο δεν θα είμαι Χρυσούχος."

"Εννοείς ότι παραιτείσαι;"

Η Σάμερ τον κοίταξε και είπε "Δεν θα με αποβάλετε;"

"Όχι. Δεν έχουμε πολλούς σαν εσένα. Θα μιλήσω με τον Υπουργό πάντως. Προς το παρόν ξεκουράσου και από αύριο έχεις δουλειά."

Η Σάμερ χάρηκε αλλά προσπάθησε να μην το δείξει. Όταν έφυγε ο Χάρι, παρά το ακατάλληλο της ώρας, κάλεσε τον Υπουργό στον μεταφορέα φωνής του. Έτσι πριν ακόμα το πρωινό ο Χάρι πήγε στο γραφείο του Υπουργού για να δώσεις εξηγήσεις. Ο Υπουργός αφού άκουσε τα πάντα είπε στον Χάρι:

"Χάρι, ξέρεις γιατί έχω κρατήσει την θέση του Διευθυντή Χρυσούχων και δεν την έχω δώσει αλλού;"

"Όχι." είπε ο Χάρι.

"Γιατί θέλω να την αναλάβεις εσύ μετά από λίγα χρόνια. Πρέπει να είσαι όμως πιο υπεύθυνος. Πήγες να συναντήσεις μια σκοτεινή μάγισσα με τέσσερα άτομα από τα οποία μόνο ένας είναι Χρυσούχος. Δεν ήταν υπεύθυνο αυτό."

"Μα κινδύνευε ο Ρον!"

"Έτσι έβαλες σε κίνδυνο και άλλους. Έπρεπε να με καλέσεις και θα σου είχα έτοιμη μια ομάδα σε δέκα λεπτά."

"Έχεις δίκιο φέρθηκα επιπόλαια."

"Επίσης την άλλη φορά να έρχεσαι κατευθείαν σε μένα. Δεν έπρεπε να με αφήσεις στο σκοτάδι. Λες να έκανα κάτι που θα εξέθετε την Ερμιόνη ή κάποιον από άλλον από εσάς;"

"Δεν θα ξαναγίνει." υποσχέθηκε ο Χάρι.

"Τι θα κάνουμε με την Μπέλατριξ; Έχεις καμία ιδέα;"

"Από το Αζκαμπάν δραπέτευσε με τους παράφρονες παρόντες. Αλλά νομίζω ότι έχω μια ιδέα."

Βγαίνοντας από το γραφείο του συνάντησαν τον Ντράκο και την Ερμιόνη. Ο Ντράκο ρώτησε τον Χάρι:

"Ισχύει ακόμα η άδεια που μου έδωσες;"

"Φυσικά και ισχύει" απάντησε ο Χάρι.

"Χρειάζομαι και εγώ άδεια." είπε η Ερμιόνη.

"Δεν έχεις ζητήσει εδώ και δύο χρόνια." της είπε ο Υπουργός.

"Πρέπει όμως να περάσω δύο εβδομάδες με τον σύζυγό μου." απάντησε η Ερμιόνη.

Ο Υπουργός μπήκε στο γραφείο του και υπέγραψε δύο εβδομάδες άδεια για την Ερμιόνη. Όταν βγήκε της έδωσε το έγγραφό και τις είπε:

"Μόνο που πρέπει να υπογράψει και ο Λούσιους Μαλφόι. Εξαιτίας της χορηγίας του είναι προϊστάμενος σου."

"Θα υπογράψει." απάντησε ο Ντράκο.

"Ωραία, Χάρι γύρνα σπίτι σου για σήμερα. Πόσο καιρό έχεις να κοιμηθείς;"

"Ούτε που θυμάμαι." απάντησε με ένα χασμουρητό ο Χάρι και έφυγε.

Ο Ντράκο πήρε την Ερμιόνη για να πάνε στο Μέγαρο Μαλφόι. Όταν έφτασαν άκουσαν την φωνή της Ναρκίσσας από την κουζίνα. Εκεί την βρήκαν να κάθεται μαζί με τον Λούσιους. Όμως ο πατέρας του Ντράκο δεν μίλαγε και είχε ένα απλανές βλέμμα.

"Τι έχει ο πατέρας;" ρώτησε ο Ντράκο.

"Τίποτα το σοβαρό. Πρέπει να μάθει να μην πίνει ότι ποτό του δίνουν."

"Τί του έδωσες;"

"Λίγο ουίσκι της φωτιάς με δύο σταγόνες Βεριτεσάρουμ μέσα. Έτσι έμαθα τα πάντα."

Ο Ντράκο τότε της αφηγήθηκε όλα όσα είχαν συμβεί. Η Ναρκίσσα τον άκουσε και στο τέλος του είπε:

"Ώστε η Μπέλατριξ ζει."

"Ναι."

"Το περίμενα. Δεν πεθαίνουν έτσι εύκολα τέτοιοι άνθρωποι."

"Θες να την δεις;"

"Φυσικά και όχι." είπε κοφτά η Ναρκίσσα χωρίς να δώσει παραπάνω εξηγήσεις.

Τότε ο Ντράκο άλλαξε θέμα και είπε:

"Πότε φεύγουμε; Θα θέλεις και εσύ να συνεχίσεις τις διακοπές σου."

"Δεν θα φύγουμε μαζί. Φύγετε εσείς και εγώ με τον Λούσιους θα πάμε όταν τελειώσει η άδεια σας."

"Πρέπει να υπογράψει ο πατέρας την άδεια της Ερμιόνης."

Η Ναρκίσσα πήρε το χαρτί και το έδωσε στον Λούσιους που το υπέγραψε χωρίς να πει κουβέντα. Έπειτα του είπε:

"Σας φτάνουν δύο εβδομάδες; Γιατί δεν ζητήσατε παραπάνω;"

Η Ερμιόνη τότε απάντησε "Ύστερα θα πάω αποστολή στην Αίγυπτο και θα ζητήσω να έρθει μαζί μου ο Ντράκο για προστασία. Θα καθίσουμε άλλες δύο εβδομάδες εκεί και θα είναι σαν διακοπές."

Η Ναρκίσσα γύρισε προς τον Λούσιους και του είπε "Πλήρωνε τώρα." Έπειτα ζήτησε από την Ερμιόνη να μιλήσουν λίγο μόνες και πήγαν στο σαλόνι ενώ ο Ντράκο έμεινε με τον πατέρα του. Στο σαλόνι η Ναρκίσσα είπε στην Ερμιόνη:

"Ξέρω τα πάντα. Ο Λούσιους μου είπε τι αποκάλυψε η Σουζάνα. Κανονικά θα σε είχα καλέσει σε μονομαχία μέχρι θανάτου."

Η Ερμιόνη κατέβασε το κεφάλι χωρίς να πει κάτι και η Ναρκίσσα συνέχισε:

"Ο Ντράκο είναι ευτυχισμένος μαζί σου και αυτό μου φτάνει. Αλλά εάν τον πληγώσεις ξανά θα είναι το τελευταίο πράγμα που θα κάνεις. Κατανοητό;"

Η Ερμιόνη έγνεψε θετικά και είπε:

"Από εδώ και εμπρός δεν θα παραμελήσω τον Ντράκο ξανά. Πίστεψε με, τον αγαπάω."

"Το ελπίζω. Πάμε τώρα."

Την ίδια μέρα ο Ντράκο και η Ερμιόνη έφυγαν για την Ελλάδα. Πήγαν σε ένα από τους πιο δημοφιλείς προορισμούς την Σαντορίνη. Το νησί ήταν επάνω σε ένα ενεργό ηφαίστειο. Αυτό που δεν ήξεραν οι Μαγκλ ήταν ότι οι μάγοι είχαν χτίσει ένα θέρετρο για τους ίδιους μέσα στο ηφαίστειο.

Όταν έφτασαν στο ξενοδοχείο η Ερμιόνη ήθελε να ξεκουραστεί αλλά ο Ντράκο είχε άλλα σχέδια. Αγκάλιασε την Ερμιόνη και άρχισε να την φιλάει παθιασμένα. Έπειτα άρχισε να της αφαιρεί τα ρούχα της πρώτα και τα εσώρουχα μετά. Η Ερμιόνη προσπάθησε να κάνει το ίδιο αλλά ο Ντράκο δεν την άφησε.

Έχοντας την γυμνή μπροστά του άρχισε να της φιλάει τον λαιμό και άρχισε να κατεβαίνει προς τα κάτω. Έκανε μια μικρή στάση στο στήθος της και πιπίλησε για αρκετή ώρα τις ρώγες της. Η Ερμιόνη δεν έκανε τίποτα και παραδόθηκε στην γλώσσα του Ντράκο. Η επόμενη στάση ήταν ο αφαλός της. Αφού έπαιξε για λίγο μαζί του ο Ντράκο την έσπρωξε ελαφρά ώστε να πέσει στο κρεβάτι και χώθηκε ανάμεσα στα πόδια της.

Ο Ντράκο την ερέθιζε με την γλώσσα του και η Ερμιόνη είχε χάσει κάθε επαφή με την πραγματικότητα. "Που τα έμαθε όλα αυτά;" αναρωτήθηκε και προσπάθησε χωρίς επιτυχία να σηκωθεί. Αρκετή ώρα μετά, όταν Ντράκο μπήκε μέσα της ήταν και οι δύο τόσο ερεθισμένοι ώστε τελείωσε σχεδόν αμέσως. Έπειτα κοιμήθηκαν αγκαλιά για ώρες.

Τις επόμενες μέρες τις πέρασαν στο κρεβάτι, στην παραλία και στα αξιοθέατα. Ο Ντράκο είχε προμηθευτεί έναν τουριστικό οδηγό και έλεγε στην Ερμιόνη πληροφορίες για το νησί. Το σχήμα του ήταν αρχικά στρογγυλό και ονομαζόταν Στρογγυλή. Αλλά η μεγάλη έκρηξη του 1613 Π.Κ.Χ. την κατέστρεψε. Εκείνη η έκρηξη είχε καταστρέψει και τον περίφημο Μινωικό πολιτισμό στην Κρήτη.

Ένα απόγευμα πήγαν στην Οία και είδαν αγκαλιά το ηλιοβασίλεμα. Εκείνη την στιγμή ένιωθαν πιο ερωτευμένοι από ποτέ. Λίγες μέρες μετά επέστρεψαν στο Λονδίνο και ετοιμάστηκαν για το επόμενο ταξίδι στην Αίγυπτο.

Όσες μέρες έλειπαν, η Ναρκίσσα και ο Λούσιους παρέμειναν στο μέγαρο Μαλφόι. Η Ναρκίσσα δεν μιλούσε στον Λούσιους για αρκετές ημέρες. Όταν πλησίασε η ημέρα απλά του ανακοίνωσε ότι θα την ακολουθούσε στην Ελλάδα. Ο Λούσιους πήγε να διαμαρτυρηθεί για τον ήλιο, αλλά η Ναρκίσσα του είπε ότι δεν θα τον αφήσει ξανά μόνο του και έτσι την άλλη μέρα έφυγαν.

Αν και η Σαντορίνη δεν είναι από τα πιο ζεστά μέρη της Ελλάδας, Ο Λούσιους δεν αισθανόταν ακριβώς άνετα. Ό ήλιος τον είχε κάψει από την πρώτη μέρα και ένιωθε την ζέστη υπερβολική για τα γούστα του. Το μεσημέρι κάθισε στην πολυθρόνα στο μπαλκόνι και τον πήρε ο ύπνος. Τουλάχιστον δεν θα τον έβλεπε κανένας, μιας και το μπαλκόνι του ρετιρέ δεν φαινόταν από πουθενά.

Πριν κοιμηθεί, έριξε μια ματιά στην Ναρκίσσα που ήταν με το μαγιό της. Όφειλε να παραδεχτεί ότι ήταν πολύ όμορφή, ειδικά με την μπρούτζινη απόχρωση του δέρματος της, αποτέλεσμα της ηλιοθεραπείας. Σε συνδυασμό με τα ξανθά της μαλλιά την έκαναν ακαταμάχητη.

Μέσα στον ύπνο του άκουσε στο αυτί του την φωνή της Ναρκίσσας να του λέει: "Σεξ με την μικρούλα ήθελες; Τώρα να δεις τι θα πάθεις!" Ο Λούσιους πήγε να ανοίξει το στόμα του αλλά δεν έβγαλε μιλιά. Ένιωσε το στήθος της μέσα στο στόμα του. Έκανε μια κίνηση να την αγκαλιάσει αλλά η Ναρκίσσα δεν τον άφησε. Αντίθετα τον σήκωσε από την πολυθρόνα, και κάθισε η ίδια. Πριν καθίσει είχε βγάλει εντελώς το μαγιό της μένοντας γυμνή.

Αφού άνοιξε ελαφρά τα πόδια της, είπε στον Λούσιους. "Ξέρεις την δουλειά σου. Ξεκίνα." Ο Λούσιους έκανε αυτό που ήξερε πολύ καλά και η Ναρκίσσα ήρθε σύντομα σε οργασμό. Δεν τον άφησε όμως να σταματήσει. Ο Λούσιους συνέχισε να ασχολείται με την ευχαρίστηση της για αρκετή ώρα ακόμα. Όταν σηκώθηκε και η δικιά του στύση ήταν εμφανής πάνω από το μαγιό του.

Η Ναρκίσσα σηκώθηκε και τον έβαλε να καθίσει. Ο Λούσιους περίμενα αλλά η Ναρκίσσα είπε: Πάω για ύπνο. Μείνε εδώ." και έφυγε κλειδώνοντας τον στο μπαλκόνι. Ο Λούσιους τα έχασε και έμεινε εκεί για ώρα.

Το ίδιο σκηνικό επαναλήφθηκε για τις επόμενες δύο μέρες. Η Ναρκίσσα έβαζε τον Λούσιους να την ικανοποιεί με την γλώσσα του. Έπειτα τον άφηνε για ώρα κλειδωμένο στο μπαλκόνι να προσπαθεί να καλμάρει την στύση του.

Την τρίτη μέρα, όταν η Ναρκίσσα σηκώθηκε να φύγει ο Λούσιους δεν άντεξε άλλο. Έβαλε το χέρι του στο όργανο του και πήγε να κάνει κάτι που είχε χρόνια να κάνει, να αυνανιστεί. Η Ναρκίσσα τον είδε, επέστρεψε κοντά του και του είπε με αισθησιακή φωνή: "Δεν αντέχεις άλλο;" και κάθισε επάνω του. Αυτή την φορά τον άφησε να την αγγίξει. Ο Λούσιους, μετά από τόσα γυμνάσια, δεν άντεξε παρά μερικά δευτερόλεπτα πριν αδειάσει μέσα στην Ναρκίσσα.

Το επόμενο βράδυ βγήκαν για ποτό. Ο Λούσιους είχε πια θυμηθεί τους λόγους που είχε ερωτευτεί την Ναρκίσσα. Παρόλο που είχαν περάσει τα χρόνια ένιωθε όπως την πρώτη φορά. Από την άλλη η Ναρκίσσα είχε πληγωθεί. Ήξερε όμως ότι η συγχώρεση ήταν ο μόνος δρόμος για να παραμείνει με τον άνθρωπο που αγαπούσε. Έτσι αποφάσισε ότι αρκετά "τιμώρησε" τον Λούσιους και τα έβαλε όλα στην άκρη.

Το καλοκαίρι είναι από μόνο του αισθησιακό. Οι δύο τους απολάμβαναν το ποτό τους αγκαλιά. Η Ναρκίσσα ήταν ντυμένη κομψά, αλλά και έξυπνα προκλητικά ταυτόχρονα. Το φόρεμα της ήταν μακρύ αλλά είχε ένα σκίσιμο στο πλάι που της επέτρεπε να επιδεικνύει τα πόδια της όταν ήθελε.

Σχεδόν αυτόματα ο Λούσιους άπλωσε το χέρι του πάνω στον μηρό της Ναρκίσσας. Με το αλκοόλ να αναστέλλει τις όποιες αναστολές του, Ο Λούσιους συνέχισε τα χάδια προχωρώντας ανάμεσα στα πόδια της Ναρκίσσας. Από την πλευρά της η Ναρκίσσα, όχι μόνο δεν αντέδρασε αλλά ανταπέδωσε την περιποίηση.

Πολύ σύντομα κατάλαβαν ότι έπρεπε να γυρίσουν πίσω στο δωμάτιο. Ήπιαν γρήγορα το ποτό τους και έφυγαν αγκαλιά. Φτάνοντας στο δωμάτιο, άρχισαν να γδύνονται σχεδόν με το που έκλεισε η πόρτα. Τότε η Ναρκίσσα θυμήθηκε κάτι που έκαναν νέοι.

Ο Λούσιους κάθισε σταυροπόδι στο κρεβάτι και η Ναρκίσσα απλά τον καβάλησε και έβαλε το όργανο του μέσα της. Έπειτα έκανε το ξόρκι της αιώρησης και οι δύο τους βρέθηκαν να κάνουν έρωτα περίπου μισό μέτρο πάνω από το κρεβάτι. Αυτό το ξόρκι ήταν μυστική γνώση της οικογένειας των Μπλακ αλλά πρώτη η Ναρκίσσα το χρησιμοποίησε σαν ερωτικό παιχνίδι.

Σε αυτήν την στάση η Ναρκίσσα άρχισε να φιλάει παθιασμένα τον Λούσιους. Έπειτα ξάπλωσε προς τα πίσω. Με αυτό τον τρόπο διευκόλυνε την διείσδυση και ταυτόχρονα έδωσε μια καλή εικόνα στον Λούσιους από το στήθος της. Ο Λούσιους αρχικά είχε τα χέρια του στην πλάτη της και έπειτα τα κατέβασε και την έπιασε από τους γλουτούς της.

Είχαν χρόνια να κάνουν αυτήν την στάση και ένιωθαν σαν να ήταν η πρώτη φορά. Ο Λούσιους είχε ξαναβρεί τον εαυτό του έτσι κατάφερε να χαρίσει πολλούς οργασμούς στην Ναρκίσσα πριν φτάσει και ο ίδιος στην κορύφωση. Όταν έγινε αυτό, το ξόρκι της Ναρκίσσας τους κατέβασε απαλά στο κρεβάτι και έμειναν αγκαλιασμένοι για ώρα.

Ο Λούσιους ένιωθε μια γλυκιά κούραση να τον καταβάλλει αλλά ταυτόχρονα ο πόθος του ήταν μεγαλύτερος. Όταν η Ναρκίσσα του γύρισε την πλάτη την αγκάλιασε από πίσω και άρχισα να μαλάζει τα στήθη της και με τα δύο του χέρια. Η Ναρκίσσα που είχε τα ίδια αισθήματα ανταποκρίθηκε και άρχισε να τρίβει με τους γλουτούς της τον ανδρισμό του Λούσιους που ήταν ήδη έτοιμος για δεύτερο γύρο. 

Όταν ο Λούσιους μπήκε μέσα της δεν συνάντησε καμία αντίσταση. Η Ναρκίσσα ήταν αρκετά υγρή και έτοιμη να τον υποδεχτεί ξανά. Όση ώρα παρέμεινε μέσα της τα χέρια του συνέχιζαν να παίζουν με τις ρώγες της. Την ίδια ώρα η γλώσσα του έκανε βόλτες στο πίσω μέρος του λαιμού της. Ήξερε πολύ καλά ότι η συγκεκριμένη κίνηση την τρέλαινε.

Για μια ακόμα φορά ο Λούσιους έδειξε αυτοσυγκράτηση. Έτσι η Ναρκίσσα βίωσε μερικούς ακόμα οργασμούς πριν ο Λούσιους τελειώσει για δεύτερη φορά μέσα σε λίγη ώρα. Ακριβώς σε αυτήν την στάση αποκοιμήθηκαν και ο πρωινός ήλιος τους βρήκε γυμνούς αγκαλιά. Με τον ίδιο τρόπο πάνω κάτω πέρασαν και τις υπόλοιπες ημέρες των διακοπών τους.

Μέχρι να επιστρέψουν στο Λονδίνο έκαναν πιο πολύ σεξ από όσο όλον τον τελευταίο χρόνο. Αλλά όλα τα καλά κάποτε τελειώνουν και έτσι επέστρεψαν μαζί στο Λονδίνο.


	44. Κεφάλαιο 38

Κεφάλαιο 38

Λίγες μέρες πριν επιστρέψουν ο Λούσιους και η Ναρκίσσα, είχαν επιστρέψει ο Ντράκο και η Ερμιόνη. Λίγες μέρες μετά η Τζίνι έδωσε τον τελευταίο αγώνα Κουίντιτς για το πρωτάθλημα. Η ομάδα της για πρώτη φορά αναδείχθηκε πρωταθλήτρια και ή ίδια ανακηρύχτηκε κυνηγός της χρονιάς.

Οι Ουέσλι γιόρτασαν την επιτυχία της Τζίνι με ένα ακόμα πάρτι. Εκτός από τα μέλη της οικογένειας τους είχαν καλέσει την Ερμιόνη, τον Ντράκο και τους γονείς του. Πολλοί όμως από τους καλεσμένους ήταν νευρικοί πριν πάνε στο Μπάροου για διάφορους λόγους ο καθένας.

Ο Λούσιους για παράδειγμα ήταν εντελώς διαφορετικός από ότι συνήθως. Το γνωστό του άσπρο ως χλωμό δέρμα είχε αποκτήσει μια απόχρωση του κόκκινου. Δεν αισθανόταν άνετα για να βρεθεί στον ίδιο χώρο που πριν λίγο καιρό τον είχαν ανακρίνει. Αλλά δεν γινόταν να αρνηθεί. Η Ναρκίσσα, που στο μεταξύ είχε γίνει κολλητή με την Μόλυ, τον ανάγκασε να την ακολουθήσει.

Ο Ρον και η Σουζάνα επίσης ένιωθαν νευρικοί. Για πρώτη φορά ο Ρον θα έφερνε την Σουζάνα στο σπίτι του. Το προηγούμενο διάστημα είχαν πάει στις ΗΠΑ. Εκεί η Σουζάνα ανακοίνωσε στο πατέρα της τον γάμο της με τον Ρον. Η κατάσταση εξελίχθηκε λίγο καλύτερα από όσο περίμεναν. Ο πατέρας της χάρηκε με τον γάμο. Μάλιστα της είπε ότι από την στιγμή που θα κάνει οικογένεια θα αναλάβει και την διαχείριση της οικογενειακής περιουσίας.

Το πρόβλημα ήταν ότι επέμενε να μείνουν στις ΗΠΑ και να μην επιστρέψουν ποτέ στην Βρετανία. Ούτε ο Ρον, ούτε η Σουζάνα ήθελαν κάτι τέτοιο. Για να τον πείσουν ζήτησαν από τον Χάρι να τον επισκεφτεί και να τον πείσει ότι το Λονδίνο ήταν πλέων ασφαλές. Μπροστά στις μαρτυρίες του Εκλεκτού ο πατέρας της Σουζάνας υποχώρησε. Ο ίδιος δεν δέχτηκε να γυρίσει πίσω μιας και δεν είχε τίποτα καλό να θυμάται. Έτσι η Σουζάνα του υποσχέθηκε ότι θα τον επισκεπτόντουσαν τακτικά.

Φτάνοντας στο Λονδίνο, η Σουζάνα αναζήτησε τον Άρθουρ. Έπειτα κάλυψε το ποσό από τις ληστείες της Μπέλατριξ. Όπως του είπε η πρόθεση της για χορηγίες ήταν πραγματική. Το επόμενο βήμα της ήταν να αγοράσει ένα σπίτι ή μάλλον μια έπαυλη. Φυσικά και ο Ρον μετακόμισε μαζί της.

Αυτή που δεν έβλεπε την σχέση τους με καλό μάτι ήταν η Μόλυ. "Τι θέλει από το αγόρι μου αυτή η γυναίκα;" συνήθιζε να λέει όταν αναφερόταν στην Σουζάνα. Μάλιστα είχε πείσει και την Τζίνι, η οποία έδειχνε να συμφωνεί με την μητέρα της. Έτσι εκείνη η ημέρα ήταν αρκετά δύσκολη για τον Ρον και την Σουζάνα. Αλλά είχαν αποφασίσει να πάνε και έτσι έκαναν.

Η πιο νευρική από όλους όμως ήταν η Ερμιόνη. Το έκρυβε από όλους αλλά όταν έφτασε στο Μπάροου την πρόσεξε ο Χάρι. Μετά από λίγο την πλησίασε και της είπε:

"Πες μου τι έχεις."

"Τίποτα." απάντησε η Ερμιόνη.

"Είπαμε ότι δεν θα κρύβεσαι από εμένα."

"Καλά, αλλά πρόσεξε τις αντιδράσεις σου, μην μας καταλάβουν."

"Εντάξει."

"Είμαι έγκυος."

Ο Χάρι άνοιξε διάπλατα τα μάτια του από την έκπληξη αλλά δεν είπε τίποτα. Απλά γύρισε στην Ερμιόνη με ένα χαμόγελο και της είπε:

"Ο Ντράκο το ξέρει;"

"Όχι ακόμα."

"Γιατί; Μίλα του. Ποιο είναι το πρόβλημα;"

"Δεν είμαι σίγουρη για τον πατέρα. Όταν κατάλαβα ότι περιμένω παιδί, κοίταξα τις αναμνήσεις με τον Λούσιους"

"Μπορεί να είναι αυτός ο πατέρας;"

Η Ερμιόνη έγνεψε θετικά και ο Χάρι συνοφρυώθηκε για λίγο. Έπειτα τις είπε:

"Μίλα στον Ντράκο. Θα το καταλάβει σε λίγο καιρό. Μην πεις τίποτα για τον Λούσιους. Όταν έρθει η ώρα θα μάθουμε την αλήθεια."

"Δεν είμαι σίγουρη για το πως θα το πάρει. Δεν είναι χαζός. Θα έχει αμφιβολίες και αυτός για το εάν είναι ο πατέρας."

"Δεν έχεις άλλη λύση."

"Θα το σκεφτώ. Μην μιλήσεις σε κανέναν."

"Εννοείτε ότι δεν θα μιλήσω. Εσύ πρέπει να το κάνεις."

Βλέποντας τον Χάρι να συνομιλεί με την γυναίκα του, ο Ντράκο τους πλησίασε. Χωρίς να τον καταλάβουν αγκάλιασε στοργικά την Ερμιόνη. Ο Χάρι του έδωσε το χέρι και του είπε:

"Ξεκουράστηκες από χθες;"

"Τι έγινε χθες;" ρώτησε η Ερμιόνη και ο Ντράκο ανέλαβε να απαντήσει:

"Κάναμε έφοδο και συλλάβαμε τους Θανατοφάγους που δούλευαν για την Μπέλατριξ."

"Πως τους βρήκατε; Ούτε η ίδια δεν ήξερε που κρύφτηκαν."

Ο Χάρι μέσα σε γέλια είπε:

"Δεν θα το πιστέψεις. Η Μπέλατριξ τους είπε να διαβάζουν καθημερινά τον "Ημερήσιο Προφήτη" για να καταλάβουν το πότε πρέπει να επιστρέψουν. Ο επικεφαλής τους είχε την έμπνευση να γραφτεί συνδρομητής και μάλιστα με το όνομα του. Ο Ντράκο τον ήξερε από παλιά και έτσι έψαξε στο αρχείο συνδρομών. Μετά ήταν πανεύκολο να τους εντοπίσουμε. Τώρα είναι καθ' οδών για Αζκαμπάν."

"Εκεί όμως θα βρουν την Μπέλατριξ. Δεν τους φοβάστε;" είπε η Ερμιόνη.

"Δεν θα την βρουν. Η Μπέλατριξ βρίσκεται σε ένα άκρως απόρρητο μέρος." είπε ο Χάρι.

"Ιδέα του Χάρι. Μην φοβάσαι, η Μπέλατριξ θα λάβει την τιμωρία που της αξίζει." συμπλήρωσε ο Ντράκο.

Εκείνη την στιγμή μπήκαν στο Μπάροου ο Ρον με την Σουζάνα. Η Μόλυ με την Τζίνι έσπευσαν προς το μέρος τους με το ραβδί τους στο χέρι. Η Μόλυ τους είπε με πολύ δυνατή φωνή:

"Πως τολμήσατε;"

"Μα μαμά…" ψέλλισε ο Ρον.

"Σκάσε εσύ!" του είπε η Μόλυ και γυρνώντας στην Σουζάνα της είπε:

"Τον αγαπάς;"

"Ναι." είπε φοβισμένα η Σουζάνα.

"Δεν θα τον πληγώσεις ποτέ;"

"Ποτέ."

"Ποιο είναι το αληθινό σου όνομα; Σίγουρα σε λένε Σουζάνα;"

"Σουζάνα με λένε. Το ορκίζομαι."

Η Μόλυ έκανε ένα νεύμα στην Τζίνι και έφερε ένα δέμα. Ο Μόλυ το έδωσε στην Σουζάνα και απευθύνθηκε και στους δύο λέγοντας:

"Μην με βάλετε ξανά να δουλεύω όλη την νύχτα. Το καταλάβατε;"

Η Σουζάνα άνοιξε το δέμα και βρήκε ένα πουλόβερ με το γράμμα Σ στο μπροστινό μέρος. Την ώρα που ο Ρον ξεφυσούσε από ανακούφιση, η Μόλυ είχε αγκαλιάσει την Σουζάνα που δεν είχε καταλάβει τίποτα απολύτως. Ο Ρον της εξήγησε γρήγορα, για την μητέρα του και τα πουλόβερ και έπειτα γυρνώντας στην Μόλυ της είπε:

"Θα σε κουράσουμε λίγο ακόμα. Πρέπει να φτιάξεις ένα ακόμα πουλόβερ, πολύ πιο μικρό. Δεν ξέρουμε ακόμα εάν θα βάλεις το γράμμα Μ ή Α."

Η Μόλυ γύρισε και του έριξε ένα χαστούκι. "Πότε περίμενες να μου το πεις; Έχω πολύ δουλειά ξέρεις." Βλέποντας τον ταραγμένο, χαμογέλασε και τον αγκάλιασε και σχεδόν κλαίγοντας είπε "Θα γίνω γιαγιά!"

Όλη αυτήν την ώρα η Ερμιόνη κοιτούσε ενώ ο Ντράκο την είχε αγκαλιά. Μια στιγμή έπιασε ασυναίσθητα την κοιλιά της. Ο Ντράκο την πρόσεξε αλλά δεν της είπε κάτι. Γύρισε προς την Μόλυ και της είπε:

"Κυρία Ουέσλι να ζητήσω και εγώ κάτι;"

"Μόλυ, αγόρι μου. Να με φωνάζεις Μόλυ και ότι θες."

"Θα χρειαστούμε και εμείς ένα μικρό πουλόβερ. Θα γίνω και εγώ πατέρας."

Η Μόλυ τους πλησίασε και είπε "Φυσικά αγόρι μου!" και τους αγκάλιασε. Η Ερμιόνη ήταν σαστισμένη και δεν έβγαλε μιλιά. Ο Ντράκο της ψιθύρισε στο αυτί:

"Νόμιζες ότι μια Γκρίφιντορ θα ξεγελούσε για πολύ έναν Σλίθεριν; Έχεις πολλά να μάθεις ακόμα."

Η Τζίνι τότε βρήκε την ευκαιρία και μίλησε μπροστά σε όλους:

"Για μένα δεν ήρθατε; Λοιπόν ακούστε με. Σας ευχαριστώ όλους. Αλλά πρέπει να σας πω ότι παραιτήθηκα από την ομάδα. Θα πιάσω δουλειά στον Ημερήσιο Προφήτη σαν δημοσιογράφος για το Κουίντιτς."

Όλοι την κοίταξαν και ο Χάρι την ρώτησε:

"Γιατί το έκανες αυτό;"

"Νομίζεις ότι το έκανα για σένα; Λάθος. Για τον μικρούλη Τζέιμς που θα χρειάζεται την μαμά του το έκανα!"

Ο Χάρι έβγαλε μια κραυγή και μετά είπε "Μόλυ τρία τα πουλόβερ!"

Η Μόλυ του απάντησε "Λάθος. Τέσσερα θα είναι. Σωστά τα λέω Ναρκίσσα;"

Πριν προλάβει να απαντήσει η Ναρκίσσα, την προσοχή όλων τους απέσπασε ένας δυνατός ήχος σαν σακί από πατάτες που πέφτει στο πάτωμα. Ήταν ο Λούσιους.

Το επόμενο διάστημα ήταν μια περίοδος σταθερότητας για όλους. Ο Ρον ξαναγύρισε στην υπηρεσία σαν μάχιμος Χρυσούχος. Η Σουζάνα προσπάθησε να τον πείσει να παραιτηθεί αλλά σύντομα κατάλαβε ότι δεν ήταν καλή ιδέα. Ο Ρον θα ήταν δυστυχισμένος εάν αναγκαζόταν να ζει μέσα σε μια έπαυλη. Έτσι η Σουζάνα, παρά τους φόβους της, αποδέχτηκε ότι ο σύζυγός της θα συνέχιζε να ακολουθεί το επικίνδυνο αυτό επάγγελμα.

Ο Χάρι συνέχισε να είναι επικεφαλής εκπαίδευσης, μέχρι που ο Υπουργός τον διόρισε επικεφαλής του τμήματος Χρυσούχων. Τότε την θέση του την ανέλαβε ο Ντράκο. Η Ερμιόνη συνέχισε τις μελέτες της για λίγο καιρό πριν πάρει άδεια εγκυμοσύνης. Η καινούργια θέση του Ντράκο τους επέτρεπε να περνάνε πολύ χρόνο μαζί και αυτήν την φορά έβαλαν σε προτεραιότητα τον γάμο τους.

Η Σάμερ τελικά παρέμεινε στην υπηρεσία. Ο Χάρι είπε στον Υπουργό ότι δεν έπρεπε να την αφήσουν να φύγει. Στην αρχή ο Υπουργός είχε αμφιβολίες αλλά όταν ο Χάρι του διηγήθηκε πως η Σάμερ αφόπλισε την Μπέλατριξ στην όπερα, δέχτηκε να την κρατήσουν. Το πρόβλημα ήταν ότι η Σάμερ ήταν υπήκοος ΗΠΑ και όχι Αγγλίας. Όμως εκμεταλλεύτηκαν την καταγωγή της για να παρακάμψουν τον νόμο.

Μερικούς μήνες μετά άρχισαν οι συχνές επισκέψεις στον Άγιο Μάνγκο αλλά για καλό λόγο αυτή την φορά. Πρώτη από όλους πήγε η Σουζάνα η οποία γέννησε την μικρή Μόλυ. Ο Ρον δεν την άφησε μόνη της ούτε μια στιγμή. Αλλά την ώρα της γέννας χρειάστηκε και αυτός θεραπευτή μιας και λιποθύμησε.

Η Μόλυ, είχε κόκκινα μαλλιά όπως όλοι οι Ουέσλι. Πήρε όμως και από την μητέρα της τα γαλάζια μάτια. Αμέσως μετά τους γονείς της την Μόλυ πήρε αγκαλιά… η Μόλυ. Μπορεί να είχε περάσει ήδη έξι φορές την ίδια διαδικασία, αλλά το να κρατήσει την εγγονούλα της, που μοιραζόντουσαν και το ίδιο όνομα, ήταν κάτι το πρωτόγνωρο.

Η Ερμιόνη ήταν η πιο νευρική από όλες τις εγκύους. Δεν ήταν σίγουρη για τον πατέρα και αγχωνόταν. Το ίδιος άγχος είχε και ο Λούσιους, που φοβόταν για αυτά που είχε κάνει. Αλλά η αγωνία τους θα έπαιρνε παράταση. Η επόμενη που γέννησε ήταν η Τζίνι, και όπως είχε προβλέψει έκανε αγόρι που ονομάστηκε Τζέιμς.

Ο Χάρι φυσικά και είχε πάρει άδεια από την υπηρεσία για να βρεθεί κοντά στην Τζίνι. Όταν πήγε να συναντήσει του υπόλοιπους, κρατώντας τον γιο του, ήταν σειρά του Ρον να τον πειράξει. "Μόνος σου το έκανες; Μάλλον η αδελφή μου είχε φιλική συμμετοχή.". Φυσικά αναφερόταν στο γεγονός ότι ο μικρός Τζέιμς ήταν σχεδόν ίδιος με τον πατέρα του, ειδικά στο χρώμα των μαλλιών και ότι γεννήθηκε… αχτένιστος.

Μια εβδομάδα μετά ήρθε η σειρά της Ερμιόνης. Ο τοκετός της φάνηκε ότι κράτησε μια αιωνιότητα. Όταν όμως κράτησε το αγοράκι της στην αγκαλιά της ένιωσε απίστευτα ευτυχισμένη. Είχε ενημερώσει τον θεραπευτή και αυτός έκανε το ξόρκι αναγνώρισης του πατέρα στο μωρό. Όταν άκουσε τα αποτελέσματα η Ερμιόνη χαμογέλασε και αποκοιμήθηκε, ενώ ο Ντράκο είχε αγκαλιά τον γιο του.

Για τον Ντράκο όλα πήγαιναν καλά. Είχαν μετακομίσει με την Ερμιόνη στο μέγαρο Μαλφόι. Για να την πείσει της είπε ότι οι γονείς του θα βοηθούσαν με το παιδί και έτσι θα μπορούσε να γυρίσει στην δουλειά της σύντομα. Παρόλα αυτά μετακόμισαν μετά την γέννηση του μικρού Σκόρπιους.

Ένα μήνα μετά ο Ντράκο ξαναπήγε στον Άγιο Μάνγκο. Αυτή την φορά υποδέχτηκε την αδερφούλα που τόσο ήθελε από μικρός. Το όνομα της ήταν Καρίνα. Για μια ακόμα φορά ο Λούσιους έδωσε στο παιδί του όνομα από αστερισμό, ακολουθώντας την παράδοση των Μπλακ.

Την επόμενη, ο Ντράκο πρόσθεσε μια φωτογραφία στο γραφείο του στο Υπουργείο. Σε αυτήν απεικονίζονταν ο ίδιος με τον πατέρα του. Ο Ντράκο είχε αγκαλιά ένα αγοράκι τον Σκόρπιους, ενώ ο Λούσιους με ένα χαμόγελο ως τα αυτιά, κρατούσε την κόρη του. Τα δύο μωρά, σαν τους γονείς τους είχαν σταχτόξανθα μαλλιά και όμορφα γκρίζα μάτια.

Σε μια δεξίωση στην έπαυλη των Μαλφόι, η Ναρκίσσα έδειξε στην Σουζάνα την συγκεκριμένη φωτογραφία. "Όπως κατάλαβες, δεν είμαστε πλέων οι νούμερο ένα γυναίκες στην ζωή των συζύγων μας." σχολίασε η Σουζάνα.

Λίγους μήνες μετά ξαναμαζεύτηκαν όλοι στο Μπάροου, μαζί με τα παιδιά τους. Η Μόλυ είχε γίνει πια φίλη με την Σουζάνα. Φυσικά κάθε φορά παραπονιόταν ότι δεν έβλεπε αρκετά την εγγονή της. Έτσι η Σουζάνα πήγαινε την μικρή Μόλυ να δει την γιαγιά της αρκετά συχνά. Πολλές φορές έπαιρνε και τον Τζέιμς μαζί της στο Μπάροου, ειδικά όταν οι γονείς του είχαν πολλή δουλειά.

Κάποια στιγμή είδαν ότι ο Λούσιους κοιμόταν πάνω στην καρέκλα του. Η Ερμιόνη πήγε κοντά του και έκανε ένα ηχομονωτικό ξόρκι γύρω του. Τον τελευταίο καιρό είχαν συμφιλιωθεί και μάλιστα συνεργάζονταν στο Υπουργείο. Το σύντομο παρελθόν τους, είχαν συμφωνήσει σιωπηλά να το ξεχάσουν. Η Ερμιόνη ήθελε να επιστρέψει το δώρο του Λούσιους. Αλλά αυτός αρνήθηκε. Της αποκάλυψε ότι ήταν το δώρο γάμου που ποτέ δεν βρήκε το κουράγιο να τους δώσει.

Ο Χάρι ρώτησε τον Ντράκο "Τι του κάνετε του ανθρώπου και κοιμάται όρθιος;"

Η Ναρκίσσα απάντησε αντί για τον γιο της. "Αφήστε τον, δεν κοιμήθηκε χθες όλη νύχτα. Τα μωρά είχαν κολικούς και τα ντάντευε και τα δύο."

Έπειτα τους έδειξε μια φωτογραφία του Λούσιους, με φανερά ξενυχτισμένο βλέμμα. Σε κάθε χέρι κρατούσε από ένα μωρό και περπατούσε για να τα ηρεμήσει. Όλοι γέλασαν με αυτή την εικόνα. Τα καλύτερα ήταν μπροστά τους.


	45. Επίλογος

Επίλογος

"Πιο γρήγορα. Βιάζομαι!" μου έβαλε μια φωνή. Ευτυχώς για αυτόν δεν έχω το ραβδί μου, αλλιώς δεν θα προλάβαινε καν να σκεφτεί να με διατάξει. Αλλά φρόντισαν να μου το πάρουν. Εδώ και καιρό με ανάγκασαν να ζω με τους Μαγκλ. Εγώ μια καθαρόαιμη μάγισσα κατέληξα υπηρέτρια. Από δεξί χέρι του Άρχοντα του Σκότους κατάντησα μια παρακατιανή που ζει ανάμεσα στους Μαγκλ.

Μου έδωσαν ένα μικρό διαμέρισμα για να μείνω. Μάλλον με παρακολουθούν, αλλά δεν μπορώ να κάνω και πολλά πράγματα. Είμαι αναγκασμένη να ζω σαν Μαγκλ, άρα δεν μπορώ να εφαρμόσω την μαγεία. Παρόλο που με εξόρισαν, είμαι αναγκασμένη να διατηρήσω τον κόσμο μας μυστικό.

Πέρα από το σπίτι δεν μου έδωσαν τίποτα άλλο. Έπρεπε να δουλέψω. Οι ικανότητες μου όμως δεν είχαν σχέση με τους Μαγκλ. Έτσι το μόνο που μπόρεσα να κάνω ήταν να πάω σε ένα από τα καταστήματα που τα λένε σούπερ μάρκετ. Εκεί γεμίζω τις σακούλες με τα ψώνια του κάθε ηλίθιου.

Πρέπει να υποστώ και τον πιτσιρικά που με τριγυρνά. Λες και δεν καταλαβαίνω ότι επίτηδες έρχεται στο ταμείο που βρίσκομαι. Αναρωτιέμαι εάν έχει έστω και λίγο μυαλό. Όσο μπορεί τέλος πάντων να έχει ένας Μαγκλ. Φαίνεται απίστευτό αλλά νομίζει ότι θα με ρίξει εάν μου λέει κάθε φορά πόσο όμορφή και κομψή είμαι. Λες και δεν το ξέρω. Άσε που βρήκε πρόσχημα να μου δώσει πουρμπουάρ, προσπαθεί να μου πιάσει το χέρι. Σήμερα ένοιωσα τον αντίχειρά του να μου χαϊδεύει την ράχη του χεριού μου πριν με αφήσει. Δεν ξέρει πόσο τυχερός είναι που δεν έχω ραβδί γιατί διαφορετικά θα ήταν η τελευταία πράξη της ζωούλας του.

Μόλις γύρισα στο διαμέρισμα και πρέπει να μαγειρέψω. Χωρίς ούτε ένα ξόρκι και χωρίς ένα σπιτικό ξωτικό, έχω να φάω νόστιμο φαγητό εδώ και μήνες. Έπειτα θα κάνω μπάνιο και θα κοιμηθώ. Αύριο πάλι στο σούπερ μάρκετ για μια ακόμα βαρετή ημέρα.

Στην αρχή χάρηκα που μου είπαν ότι θα με αφήσουν ελεύθερη. Με είχαν για νεκρή και ο πολύς κόσμος έπρεπε να συνεχίσει να το πιστεύει. Τουλάχιστον έτσι το εξήγησαν. Δεν είχα πρόβλημα, με βόλευε. Δεν είχα σκοπό να τα παρατήσω. Όμως όταν μου πήραν το ραβδί μου κατάλαβα ότι τα χέρια μου ήταν δεμένα. Ακόμα και στο Αζκαμπάν να με είχαν κλείσει, θα είχα πιο πολλές δυνατότητες για να επιστρέψω.

Σκέφτομαι πόσο χάλασε ο κόσμος. Δεν υπάρχει κανένας σεβασμός στους καθαρόαιμους μάγους. Βέβαια και αυτοί δεν είναι όπως παλιά. Τον Λούσιους τον ήξερα. Μόνο να έχει δύναμη τον ενδιαφέρει. Ποτέ δεν είχα εμπιστοσύνη στους Μαλφόι και τελικά είχα δίκιο.

Αλλά δεν περίμενα να μου φερθεί η Ναρκίσσα με αυτόν τον τρόπο. Μια καθαρόαιμη Μπλακ που μεγάλωσε με τις παραδοσιακές αξίες. Ούτε καν να με δει δεν ήρθε. Μάλιστα δέχτηκε να μπει στο σπίτι μας η λασποαίματη. Σκέψου ότι πηδούσε τον άντρα της και αντί να της κάνει την Αβάντα Κεντάβρα συνέχισε να την κανακεύει. Κατάντησε χειρότερη από τους Ουέσλι.

Δεν μπορώ να σκεφτώ τίποτα άλλο. Χάσαμε τελειωτικά. Ο κόσμος μας θα καταστραφεί. Οι αξίες μας θα χαθούν. Ανάθεμα σε Πότερ! Αλλιώς τα φανταζόμουν. Ξαπλώνω και κλείνω τα μάτια μου. Βλέπω στον ύπνο μου την στιγμή που με έπιασαν. Ήταν η χειρότερη στιγμή της ζωής μου.


End file.
